Nashville Fate
by TWrites
Summary: Mercedes Jones is a loveable R&B singing sensation who has known Sam Evans, a sexy soulful country singer, since they were little. Since both of their worldwide tours have ended, the two decided to spend some time back in their hometown with their families. After not seeing each other for months, what happens when the two childhood friends come back to the Music City?
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANY SONG.**

_**"LOVE EM ALL" BY. K. MICHELLE **_

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Maria Jones was sitting in her back yard on the swing just thinking about life. She was real grateful for the things that has happened to her but it just felt like something was missing. Her granddaughter. A smile starting to appear on her face as she thought about her. That girl was always busy but it wasn't a single time that she didn't make time for her. You see, every since she was little, Maria has raised her. It wasn't like she didn't have parents, the little girl just wanted to stay with her grandmother. She taught her everything she needed to know so that she could be ready for atrocious world. Her granddaughter, none other than the beautiful, sensational R&amp;B singing diva herself, Mercedes Jones.

Shannon Evans was a good friend of Maria's. She has been living in Nashville her whole entire life and she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Just like Maria, Shannon raised her grandson since he was five years old. Taught him life lessons he needed to know to be prepared for the world. Her grandson, none other than the sexy country star singer himself, Sam Evans.

Shannon unlocked the back gate that lead to Maria's backyard, smiling when she saw the older mocha woman, "Always reading something."

Maria sat her book down, removing her glasses from her face with a smile, "Have to keep up with you."

Shannon rolled her eyes as she bent down a hugged her long time friend and neighbor, "I'm not getting much done these days." She sat beside her on the swing.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Please." She watched as she poured her a glass of sweet tea, adding a lemon wedge in it, "Thank you."

Maria nodded as she looked at her, "I saw Sam giving an interview last night on TV."

"The boy has no filter."

"At all." They laughed in unison, just thinking about the exact words he used last night. Shannon sobered up, wiping a tear from her eye, "How's Mercy?"

"Last time I talked to her, she was in Toronto. She's on her last month of her tour."

"That's amazing. I always knew that she would go far. That girl has some pipes on her..hell they both do."

Maria nodded in agreement, "I always thought that they would end up together too." She said softly.

"Me too." Shannon said with a small giggle, "Sam was so smitten with her."

Maria laughed loudly, "Mercedes wasn't any better." She sighed thinking about the times the four of them would get together.

"I miss them so much." Shannon said all of a sudden.

"If there was only someway we could get them down here at the same time.." Maria said out loud.

They two of them sat there all afternoon trying to figure out how that could get their grandchildren back home. But little did they know, the two was already one step ahead of them.

* * *

Mercedes was patiently sitting in her dressing room chair as her hairstylist finished up her hair for her last set. Mercedes, better know as MJ to her fans, was only twenty-four but has accomplished a lot in life already. Winning a grammy, two AMA awards for best new song and artist of the year, an image award, and many more, all that really didn't matter to her. She was doing the one thing she loved to do and that was sing. Looking over when the stage manager came in, she thanked him for letting her know that she had two minutes. Smiling in the mirror, she thanked her stylist when she finished her hair. Standing up, she walked out of the room and headed for the stage. She smiled when she heard the massive roar from the crowd, "Alright guys. I just want to thank you all for coming out tonight. You do not know how much this means to know I have the most amazing fans ever." She placed her hand over her heart, smiling hard when they clapped louder, "For my closing number, you will be the first to hear my new single. The album will be out on Christmas Eve. I love you guys so much and thank you for having me." She looked back at the band for the start playing, gripping her mic as the words flowed out.

_Heart beats, but I don't feel  
I touch, but it ain't real  
They say I move too fast  
Going man to man  
Always holding a new hand  
Why can't they understand  
Sex is irrelevant  
Just a game in my head, I'm playing and I'm winning_

_(Oh) I broke another heart today  
(Oh) and I didn't care I just walked away_

_'Cause they think I love 'em  
But I love 'em all, love 'em all ye-yeah  
I need another one to get over the other one  
Another one, ye-yeah  
'Cause they think I love 'em  
But I love 'em all, love 'em all ye-yeah  
I need another one to get over the other one  
Another one, ye-yeah_

_They all wait for my call  
They all want me to fall  
All these men, they're a mess  
Want me like the rest  
I'm continuing not giving my best_

_Why can't they understand  
Sex is irrelevant  
Just a game in my head, I'm playing and I'm winning_

_(Oh) I broke another heart today  
(Oh) and I didn't care I just walked away_

_'Cause they think I love 'em_  
But I love 'em all, love 'em all ye-yeah  
_I need another one to get over the other one  
Another one, ye-yeah  
'Cause they think I love 'em  
But I love 'em all, love 'em all ye-yeah  
I need another one to get over the other one  
Another one, ye-yeah_

_Maybe one day I'll settle down  
But for now  
I'll just play around  
And I'll make them feel good  
That's how I get 'em  
Making all feel special  
Then I'll forget them  
So I won't hurt  
I keep a lot of them  
And I love 'em all_

_'Cause they think I love 'em  
But I love 'em all, love 'em all ye-yeah  
I need another one to get over the other one  
Another one, ye-yeah_

_'Cause they think I love 'em  
But I love 'em all, love 'em all ye-yeah  
I need another one to get over the other one  
Another one, ye-yeah_

"Thank you Toronto. I love you." She said as she blew a kiss at them, waved and walked off the stage with a content smile on her face.

* * *

Sam grabbed his guitar as he sat on the couch in his condo in LA. Strumming softly as he looked outside his window at the city lights. One things he knew for sure..LA wasn't Nashville. The twenty-five year country singer has won two CMAs and three AMAs. He missed home but his life has been so busy that he hasn't had time to get back to his roots. He was doing a lot. He was glad that this was his last month of tour because he needed to rest. He sat aside his instrument when he heard his phone ringing, grabbing it off the table, he slid the answer button happily when he saw who it was, "Hey Memaw."

"Hello sweetheart." Shannon said as she sat down at her kitchen table, "How are you?"

Sam let out a sigh as he looked outside again, "I'm doing fine. I can't wait for this tour to be over so I can come home."

She smiled triumphantly, "Really?"

"Yeah..my last show is in Knoxville so I was thinking about spending a couple weeks at home."

"I'm so happy. I haven't seen you in months." She couldn't keep in her happiness, "Did you tell your parents?"

"Yeah..I spoke to them earlier."

"Okay.." She let out a breath, "Well I'll let you go baby. I know you have rehearsal in a few."

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay? I love you."

"Love you too." She hung up the phone and did a little dance in her chair. She had to call Maria and tell her that there was a slight chance that they didn't need their plan anymore.

* * *

"Welcome back. As we were going to break, we announced that we had a very special guest with sitting with us. Mercedes Jones is in the building with us to discuss many things. Thank you for coming on today." Rossi said as she looked at Mercedes with a smile on her face.

Mercedes smiled at her, "No, thank you for the invite. I've always wanted to be on your show and it's a honor."

"The feeling is definitely mutual." She laughed loudly, "Well, lets get down to business. Your tour is coming to a close and lets just say, it has been absolutely amazing. I went to a show you had here at Madison Square Garden and I was blown away by your voice."

"Thank you so much." Mercedes smiled at her.

"Now, you gave your fans a little surprise at their concert in Toronto. Share the details."

"Well..." She teased playfully, hearing the people in the audience encourage her to continue, she laughed, "I guess I could give you guys a little something. The song I sung in Toronto is my official single for my new album, _Love Mercy_, which will be out this Christmas Eve. This album is quite different from my first one. I didn't go all R&amp;B on it, it's a mixture of different genres. I'm really excited and nervous at the same time. I literally can't wait for you guys to listen to it." Mercedes smiled into the camera and then looked back at Rossi.

"I'm sure anything you sing will give me life." Rossi said as she looked at her with a smile, "Now lets go back to your tour. I hear that your final show will be back in your hometown, Nashville."

The audience cheered loudly, earning a wide smile from Mercedes, "Yes, I'm so excited for that too, y'all have no idea. I will be performing for a sold out show at the convention center."

"I know you guys heard that southern drawl escaping from her lips." Rossi smirked when she saw her blushing, turning to the camera, "Well, that's all the time we have for today. But before we go, this Christmas Eve folks, masked sure you pick up Mercedes' brand new album, _Love Mercy_. Thank you so much for coming on Mercedes."

"My pleasure. Thank you for having me." She smiled as she watched Rossi close out of her show. Thanking her again as she hugged her. She gave the crowd one last wave before she walked out of the studio, meeting her bodyguard, Olly.

"Where to Ms. Jones?" He asked as he walked her to the car.

Mercedes wrapped her arm around his when the cameras stared to flash when they made it outside, "To the apartment Olly." She smooth out her skirt when she go into the car, watching him closed the door. She felt her phone vibrating in her purse, she pulled it out smiling when she saw who it was, "Grandma."

"Just saw your interview, you did amazing and looked so beautiful Mercy."

"Thank you, Grandma."

Maria smiled sweetly through the phone, "You're welcome sweetie."

Mercedes sighed as she looked out of windows, taking in the scenery of New York, "I miss home so much."

"You'll be here soon, I see." Maria noted.

Mercedes laughed softly, "Yeah but I think I'm going to stay for a few weeks after my show."

Maria sat her cup down, eyes bugging out a little, "Really?"

"Yes..don't sound too excited." Mercedes teased.

"No..I'm thrilled actually. I was calling to ask you if you were coming down."

Mercedes smiled, "I am. I can't wait. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too baby girl." Hearing her house phone ring, "I have to go but we will talk tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too." Mercedes hung up the phone and tucked it back into her purse. She smiled at the thought of being home again. She couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N. I'm back! Another Samcedes journey y'all and it's going to be amazing. :)**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANY SONG.**

**MARIA JONES-ALFRE WOODARD**

**SHANNON EVANS-CHRISTINE BARANAKI **

**_COP CAR BY:KEITH URBAN_**

**_I NEVER TOLD YOU BY:COLBIE CAILLAT_**

**ENJOY :) **

* * *

Sam smiled as he waved at the crowd. This was his last stop of his tour and he had mixed emotions about it. He enjoyed his time on tour but it was time to end it, "Alright y'all. This is my last show and I want to make it extra special for you, so I going to sing a little song." He sat down on the stool that was in the middle of the stage, "This song..explains a lot. It goes back to when I was in my teen years, spending some of my summers with a very special girl." He gave a crooked grin when the crowd aww'd, "This girl was everything to me and if I ever get that chance to be with her again, then I'm going to take it." He started to strum the strings softly, just as the lights dimmed, spotlight shining on him as he opened his mouth.

_We drove right past  
That no trespassing sign  
We sat on the tailgate  
And watched the planes take off_

_We thought we had all night  
There was no need to rush  
That's when those cops  
Came pulling up  
And I thought  
Man, ain't this some shhhh_

_Your daddy's gonna kill me  
But if I survive tonight  
I wouldn't change one thing  
Baby, yeah  
I know it sounds crazy_

_But there was somethin bout the way  
The blue lights were shinin  
Bringing out the freedom in your eyes  
I was too busy watching you  
Going wild child  
To be worried about going to jail  
You were thinking that  
Running for it  
Would make a good story  
I was thinking you were crazy as hell  
And you were so  
Innocent  
But you were stealing my heart  
I fell in love in the back of a cop car_

_Man, they weren't playin  
They sure threw those cuffs on quick  
You tried to sweet talk 'em  
They didn't fall for it  
But I did  
You were on the left  
I was on the right  
I knew you didn't smoke  
When you asked him for a light  
And I laughed  
He got mad and slammed the door_

_Side by side  
And locked in tight  
They were taking their time  
But we didn't mind_

_We talked  
And we laughed  
We sat real close  
By the time they let us go  
I was already gone_

Sam opened his eyes when he heard the loud applauding, breaking him from his summer memories of the only girl that he has ever been in love with. He stood up from the stool and bowed, giving his fans one bittersweet goodbye and thanking them for all their support. Walking towards the back, he smiled when he saw his long time friend and publicist walk towards him.

Quinn smiled brightly as she hugged him, "Good job. It's a wrap Sam."

Sam hugged her back tightly, "Thank you for everything."

Quinn pulled back and kissed his cheek, "What are friends for?" She smirked lightly as they walked towards his dressing room, she leaned against his door, "So...singing that song about a certain someone huh?"

Sam blushed as he got his things together, avoiding eye contact with Quinn.

Quinn smirked at him, "Admit it Sam. You're still in love with our friend."

"I mean..of course I am Q." He said as he grabbed his bag, "I never stopped loving her."

"Then why not be with her?"

"Because.." He let out a sigh, "I don't know if she feels the same way and I haven't seen her in months."

"All you had to do was ask me..I could've called Santana and we could've worked something out for you two."

Sam shook his head, "The two of you together are trouble."

Quinn laughed as she helped him with his stuff, calling for his body guard, "No we're not."

"Yes y'all are." He smiled at her before he looked over to his bodyguard Steven, "I'm almost ready."

He nodded and stood outside of the door.

Quinn rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest, "Anyways, she is closing out her tour tomorrow in Nashville. You should go."

"Maybe I will." He turned to her with a smile, throwing his bag on his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Mercedes let out a grin as they finally made it to Nashville.

"Yay..We're back in the land of cows and rednecks." The feisty Latina said sarcastically as she removed her glasses from her face.

"Santana.." Mercedes hissed at her manager as she got into the car, smiling at the driver.

"What?" She shrugged as she sat beside her, "I'm just saying."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she sat her purse in her lap, checking her phone, seeing she got a text from Quinn, she clicked the link she sent her. When she opened it, her heart immediately started to beat rapidly in her chest. It was him. The man she hasn't seen in months. His voice clearly singing the song he wrote about those summers they spent together.

Santana peeked over her shoulder, smirking when she saw the video, "Loverboy still has the hots for you I see." She turned to the driver and told him to take them to the convention center.

Santana's words fell death to her ears as she stared at the screen. She watched as he strum the strings of his guitar, smiling softly when she notice it was the same one his dad gave him on his tenth birthday. When the performance was over, Quinn turned her phone camera towards her and smirk, waving at her. Mercedes felt her face heat up as she stuff her phone back into her purse, clearing her throat lowly as she turned to look at Santana who was already looking at her, "What?"

"Nothing." She smirked at she turned back to look out the window.

Mercedes cut her eyes at her, folding her hands in her lap as turned and did the same.

The ride to the convention center was short. When they pulled up to the back, there were already fans outside waiting for her. Seeing Olly get out of the front seat to open the backdoor, Santana thanked him as she moved out quickly. Olly grabbed Mercedes's hand to help her out of the car, moving in front of her to make sure no one could get to her.

Mercedes smiled at the small group as she walked over to them, "You guys are here early." She signed some of the miscellaneous they had in their hands.

"We love you soo much." One of the girls said with a starstruck look on her face.

"I love you guys too." She grabbed her phone from her purse, asking Olly to hold it for her, "Lets take a selfie." She turned and held the phone in the air, snapping a couple of pictures and then posting them on Instagram and Twitter.

Santana smiled as she looked on. Mercedes was such a wonderful person. She was not like any other celeb that would just brush off their fans. She would always interact with them no matter what kind of day she was having. She groaned as the stage manager came up to her telling her that there weren't things ready, "Why the hell are you just now telling me this?" She frowned as she walked behind him to go fix the problem.

Mercedes gave them all a hug before she waved at them. She followed behind Olly as he led her through the the door. He opened the door for her, turning to him she smiled, "Thank you Olly."

"Welcome Mercedes." He smiled as he closed her door.

Mercedes let out a small breath as she turned the lights on, turning around she gasped when she saw her, "Grandma.." She ran over to her and hugged her.

Maria smiled as she hugged her back tightly. Six months. She hasn't seen her baby in six months, "Hi sweetheart."

Mercedes held on to her for dear life, missing the hugs she always gave her, "I missed you."

Maria kissed her forehead, "I've missed you too. So glad you're home."

Mercedes smiled as she pulled back, "Glad to be home. Are you hungry?"

"No I'm fine." She sat down on the couch, watching as Mercedes sat in the chair. She smiled at her, "How are you? And do not lie to me."

Mercedes looked at her, letting out a sigh, "I'm exhausted Grandma. Physically, mentally, and emotionally."

Maria looked at her granddaughter with a sad smile, "Well it's almost over baby. One last show and then you're done."

"I know." Mercedes ran her hand through her hair just as Cassie came in, "Hey."

"Hey." She said in a chipper tone, looking over at Maria, she smiled and waved, "Hey Ms. Maria."

"Hello Cassidy." She gave the girl a nod.

Cassie smiled as she went over to Mercedes, "So what are we doing tonight?"

Mercedes bit down on her lip, "Loose side braid and neutral makeup to match that dress over there."

Cassie nodded as she took out her equipment, plugging in the flat iron for it to heat up.

Maria sat back taking everything in. She knew Mercedes was going to be embarrassed about talking about this in front of other people but she wanted to make her sweat a little bit, "Did you see Sam's performance last night?"

Mercedes shifted in her chair, looking away from her, "Um..yeah."

"Very handsome young man he has turned out to be." Maria smirked as she looked at her.

Mercedes felt her face heat up, clearing her throat loudly, "Yeah..he has."

Before Maria could say something, she shook her head as she heard the slew of cursing coming towards the room.

"...I swear this fuc-oh my god." Santana stopped abruptly when she saw Maria, "Grandma M...hi."

"Hello to you too Santana." She cut her eyes at the younger girl, "Need some soap for that mouth of yours?"

Santana shook her head quickly, "No ma'am."

"Good." Maria grabbed her purse and stood up from the couch, "I'm going to go ahead and head to my seat while you get ready." She went over and kissed Mercedes cheek, giving Santana a warning look before she walked out of the room.

Santana let out a breath as she walked to Mercedes, slapping her on her shoulder, "You could've warned me that she was here."

Mercedes just shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry.."

Santana rolled her eyes as she stood in front in front of her, watching as Cassie finished Mercedes hair, moving to do her makeup. She smirked when she noticed how flushed Mercedes was, "She must've spoke about him.."

"Huh?" Mercedes opened one eye to look at her, seeing the devious look on her face, she let out a small grunt closing the eye back, "Shut up."

Santana laughed softly, feeling her phone ring in her pocket, she answered it, "Santana Lopez. What? You have to be kidding me..I'm on my way." She rubbed the side of her temples as she walked out the door, "The things I do for you woman."

"I LOVE YOU!" Mercedes yelled after her, giggling to herself when she waved her off.

* * *

Sam pulled down his hat as he locked his truck, throwing on his tented aviator glasses as he walked side by side with his friends, Puck and Mike.

"No bodyguards tonight Evans?" Puck asked.

"No man, I'm good." Sam said as he walked backwards looking at his two friends.

"Someone's bound to notice you." Mike chimed in as they got closer to the building.

"That's not happening." He said surely.

"You sure about that dude? I mean who could missed that mouth of yours." Puck quipped, letting out a boisterous laugh.

Sam rolled his eyes at him, tucking his lips into his mouth.

Mike wrapped an arm around him, "We're just kidding bro."

As they got closer, they saw that all the lines were wrapped around the building.

"Damn." Puck and Sam said in shock as they took in all the people.

"I don't know why y'all are so shocked." Mike said matter of factly, "And Sam you're concerts be the same way man. You and Mercedes are talented people and have an awesome fan base."

"True." Puck said as he patted his shoulder. He looked over to the line again, "We'll never get in at this rate."

"Don't be so sure of that." Santana said as she came up behind them.

"Tana." Sam said with a smile as he went in for a hug.

Santana rolled her eyes, patting his back. She had to admit, she secretly missed Sam but she wasn't going to let him know that, "Okay, move.." She pushed him back, looking at the other two, "Don't touch me or I will pull a razor blade out of my hair and cut your ass."

Mike held up his hands.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." Puck said as he glared at her.

"Señor esté conmigo. Por favor, no dejes que me corté una perra esta noche. Amen." She opened her eyes, taking a calming breath, "You three come with me." She turned on her heels and headed toward the back door.

The trio looked at each other before they followed behind her.

Sam steps faltered when he notice that they were going backstage, "Um.."

Santana stopped and looked at him, smirking knowing what he was thinking. She called over one of the assistants to take Mike and Puck to their seats. When they left, she turned to him, "Don't worry Loverboy, she's still getting ready, so she will not see you."

Sam blushed slightly, removing his glasses from his face, "Good..well, not good. I-I do want to see her but I'll just wait until the c-concert is over."

Santana leaned over and pinched his cheek, "You're so cute when you blush and stutter."

"Whatever." He moved her hand away from his face, "I guess I'll go to my seat. Thanks again San."

"No problem Evans." She smiled as she turned and headed towards Mercedes' dressing room.

* * *

Mercedes smiled as she sat down on the stool in the middle of the stage. She had one more set to do and then she was done with her tour. Seeing all the smiling faces only made her smile grow wider, "This has seriously been the best hour and half of my life. Being back in my hometown with the most amazing people ever is everything." She smiled when they clapped loudly. She looked over when one of her band members brought out her guitar, she smiled at him, as she sat it in her lap, "This next song is really special to me. I wrote it my first year of college." She was strumming the strings softly as she continued to talk, "Hope you enjoy." She moved the mic down on the stand a little, looking out to the crowd.

_I miss those green eyes  
How you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you  
I can't believe it, I still want you  
After all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you, whoa..._

_I see your green eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to  
When I'm not around you  
It's like I'm not with me_

Sam was in awe as he watched her until it finally hit him of what she was singing. She was talking about him. He looked over to Puck and Mike who were staring at him with matching grins on their faces.

_But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)  
I can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)  
After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)  
I miss everything about you  
Without you, whoa..._

_But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)  
Can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)  
After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)  
I miss everything about you  
Without you, whoa, no, no..._

She came out of her thoughts when she heard the loud cheer from the crowd. She smiled as she wiped a tear that slid from her eye, she stood up from the stool and pulled the mic to her, "I just want to thank you guys for being the most amazing fans ever and I'm hoping that I'll see you guys in a year or so for my next tour for my new album that comes out this Christmas Eve. See you soon, Nashville." She waved at them one last time before she exited off the stage. This was it. Her tour was complete. She was a little sad but mostly happy. She needed this break to rest and continue to write more songs.

Maria stood up from her seat smiling hard as she walked over to some familiar faces, "Boys."

Sam turned around when he heard the voice that he has know his whole life, smiling when he saw her, "Grandma M." He walked over and engulfed her into a big hug.

Maria laughed as she hugged him back, "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm doing good." Sam pulled back with a bright smile, moving to the side so she could hug the other two.

Maria hugged Puck and Mike, standing back to look at them, "Where's Arthur, Tina, and Quinn?

"Tina is visiting her family in Korea and Artie is in Cancun filming some movie." Mike answered.

"And honestly I don't know where my wife is at." Puck said.

Maria shook head, "Same ole Noah." She looked over at Sam, "How about you Sam? Dating anyone?"

"He's still hung up on you're granddaughter to be seeing anyone." Mike said, earning a glare from Sam.

"Really?" Maria eyebrows rose up in interest.

"I-um.." He looked at her, feeling his phone ring, he excused himself to go answer it.

"I have a feeling he's not coming back." Maria laughed as she looked at them, "We're having a dinner for Mercedes and Sam tonight at the house. Make sure y'all are there."

"Yes ma'am." They replied as they watched her walk away.

* * *

Mercedes sighed as she came back down the stairs from putting her things away. Smelling the delicious aroma of food coming from the kitchen, she smiled when she noticed she was cooking her favorites, "All this for little ole me."

Maria smirked, "Nope. We're having company over tonight."

Mercedes pouted as she leaned against the counter, "Who?"

"You'll see soon."

"Do you need any help?" She asked sweetly.

"No, I got it."

Mercedes nodded as moved around the island and headed to the backdoor, sliding it opened, she closed it back before she began to walk down the steps towards the swing. Once she made it, she sat down, holding onto the two chains as she pushed slowly, humming to herself softly as she looked up to the sky.

Sam was taking out the garbage for his grandmother with a pout on his lips. She told him that they were going over to the Maria's house for a celebratory dinner for him and Mercedes. He sat the bags in the cans just as he heard humming coming from the backyard. He walked over to the fence, smiling softly when he saw her swinging on the swing, humming what sounded like one of his songs.

Mercedes kept looking at the sky as she hummed. She felt a warm sensation run through her body when she felt a presence watching her. She knew it was him. Turning in the swing, she nervously smiled at the blonde man, "Hi.."

Sam waved awkwardly at her, "Hey.." He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked through the backyard until he was standing directly in front of her.

Mercedes stopped the swing and stood up, not really knowing what to do. She looked at him, taking in his features. She could tell that he has matured over these last couple of months. She bit down on her bottom lips as she hugged him, taking in his familiar scent.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He missed her. Mercedes was his best friend. They have been best friends for overt fifteen years and he wouldn't change a thing. This girl in his arms was his rock. It's been seven months since their busy schedules have kept them apart.

Mercedes hugged him tighter, not wanting that feel of security to go away. She looked up at him with a smile, "How are you?"

"Better now that I'm with my best friend." He said honestly as he looked down at her with a smirk.

Mercedes chuckled loudly, leaning up to kiss his cheek, blushing a little when she did. She unwrapped herself from his embrace, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Sam felt his face heat up when her lips made contact with the side of cheek. He frowned when she pulled away, missing the feel of her warmth, "You were amazing tonight."

Mercedes eyes bugged out but she quickly recovered, "You were there?"

"Mhm." He gave her a knowing look.

Mercedes heart started to beast faster, clearly embarrassed by him hearing the song she wrote about him. _Does he even know it was about him? _She thought to herself. Looking at him through her lashes, their moment was interrupted by his grandma.

"There you two are." Shannon said with a devious smile on her face as she walked closer to them. She walked to Mercedes and hugged to shorter girl, "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm great." She smiled at the older woman.

"That's good." She looked over to her grandson, "Your mom called saying that they were coming down tomorrow."

"Okay." Sam said sending her a knowing look, "Is that all?"

Shannon looked at him, then between him and Mercedes, "Oh I see..I'll let you two reacquaint with one another while I go help Maria." She smirked before she headed towards the house.

Sam face flushed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He cleared his throat as he turned back to Mercedes, "How long are you here for?"

Mercedes shrugged as she sat back on the swing, looking up at him, "Probably till Christmas..or New Years...maybe even spring break." She laughed when she saw his face, "I just need a break from MJ and just get back to Mercedes."

Sam nodded understandably as he leaned against the pole, "Great minds think alike. I'm staying here for awhile."

Mercedes smiled mildly at him, "We always have thought of similar things."

"Yeah..we were an amazing duo.." Sam said as he drifted off, looking into her brown eyes, memories of them together flashes through his mind as he looked at the beautiful girl before him.

Mercedes stared back at him with the same intensity, her eyes shifting downward to his lips for a moment, imagining what it would feel to kiss him again. Clearing her throat, she moved her eyes back to his green one, contemplating whether to say anything or not.

As if he read her mind, he leaned down, his lips hovering over hers, holding her gaze.

Mercedes breath hitch as she came closer to her, his minty cool breath hitting her skin. Just as she leaned up to meet his lips for a long awaited kiss, she quickly moved back when she heard the screen door open.

"Dinner is ready you two.." Santana yelled out towards them, immediately noting the she interrupted something.

Sam grunted as he stood back, "I guess we should go.."

"Yeah." Mercedes said as she stood from the swing, walking up the pathway, she ignored the look Santana was giving her.

Santana smirked as they both walked passed her to the kitchen, "I give them two weeks till they're together.." She muttered under her breath as she closed the door to the house.

* * *

**A/N. Like it so far? Samcedes history will be explained soon. Let the good times roll because this is an ANGST FREE story. Updates are underway for the other stories and I'm also going to be doing the Samcedes Christmas Theme week on tumblr, so be looking out for some one shots on there. :)**


	3. Just Like The Good Ole Days

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANY SONG. **

**LILLY EVANS-BAILEY DE YOUNG **

**JERMEY CLAYTON-THEO JAMES**

**JAMES ROBERTSON-JOHN MACMILLAN**

**_BARTENDER BY:LADY ANTEBULLUM_**

* * *

Sam rolled over in his bed grunting as he heard his alarm go off. He did not want to move from his comfortable spot at all but he had to keep up his daily routine. He huffed as he threw the covers off of his body and got out of the bed to go get dress. He threw on a pair of shorts and socks, tying up his running shoes, he got up and headed out of his room and down the stairs. He placed his iPod in his armband just as he opened the front door. Taking in the fresh crisp air of Nashville, he smiled softly, "It's been too long." He trotted down the steps and started his mile run around the neighborhood. About a half mile on, he noticed a figure that he would know anywhere. Taking her in, he couldn't help but bite down on his lip as his eyes roamed over the tank top and shorts she had on, her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. He smirked when he thought of something. He looked both ways before he crossed the street to her on the sidewalk, grateful that she didn't look up from her phone, giving him a chance to run into her direction.

Mercedes was jogging at a steady place while she checked her text messages, oblivious of her surroundings until she felt her body collide into someone, causing them both to tumble to the ground, landing on the stranger's chest with a soft thud, feeling arms secure her waist. She looked up and saw that it was Sam, "I'm so sorry."

"No I am..it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." Sam said with a straight face, knowing that he was lying his ass off.

Mercedes smiled as she look down at him, biting down on her lip when she notice he wasn't wearing a shirt, she cleared her throat when she notice their position, "Um.."

Sam let out a goofy grin when he notice her checking him out and he would be a damn liar if he said he didn't like it. He looked down at the way she on top of him and couldn't help but smirk, "You know I'm a gentlemen but I'm down for skipping the date and going straight for dessert.."

Mercedes laughed when she caught on to what he was saying, she unwrapped his arms from around her and stood up, holding out a hand for him to grab.

Sam took her small hand and stood up, removing his earphones from his ears

Mercedes wrapped her earphones around her phone, looking at him with a smile, "Lets walk."

Sam smiled back as he walked beside her, "So what do you plan on doing while you're here?"

"Catching up with you." She bumped shoulders with him, "But basically relax, write some more songs, and relax. How about you?"

She looked at him with a smile.

Sam laughed as he looked down at her, "Same.."

Mercedes smiled as she turned back, "You know..I really like your latest album."

"Do you really?" He asked seriously, letting out a grin when she nodded, "Well as you probably can figure it out by now..most of the songs are about you."

Mercedes laughed, "I kind of that together when I heard Cop Car." She stopped and looked at him, "But I have to admit, most of my songs are about you."

Sam let out a crooked grin as he looked down at her, moving closer, "Good brains think alike." His minty breath dancing along her lips, the plausible sexual tension surrounding them both.

Mercedes looked up at him as he moved closer, smirking as she stood up on her tippy toes, moving her mouth towards his for a kiss.

Sam grabbed her by her waist, kissing her fully on the lips, "Best friends who kiss?" He mumbled against her lips before taking ahold of them again.

Mercedes smiled against his lips, pulling back with a loud smack, "Mhm.." She hugged him, "You're my number one guy..always."

Sam smiled as he hugged her back. It was amazing how easily the fell back into each other, "How about this..I'll give you two hours to freshen up and dress comfortable. I wanna take you somewhere."

"Okay." Mercedes said as she started to walk backwards, "Two hours."

"Two." He smiled as he watched her walked back to the house, he turned around to finish his run out before he got ready for their day.

* * *

Mercedes tied her hair back into a low ponytail. She had a pretty good idea of where he was taking her so she knew what to wear. Looking in the mirror at her outfit, she had on a red plaid shirt, light blue skinny jeans, and her dark brown riding boots. Hearing her phone ring, she picked it up as she opened up her door, "Hello?"

"Hot..sweaty and in love. You seen it her first folks. R&amp;B diva, Mercedes Jones was seen kissing country singer, Sam Evans, earlier this morning while out for a jog in Nashville." Santana read the short article to her, "And there's a picture."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she walked down the stairs, "Damn paps."

"Oh no, don't blame it on the paps baby girl." Santana said with a smirk, "You were you tonguing down your best friend slash on and off boyfriend."

Mercedes tried to hide her smile but was failing miserably, "Santana."

"No..nope." She cut her off, "I was just letting you know before anyone else did, you and boy toy are the trending topic right now and since you gave Olly a break, I'm going to call Asher and Tim for them to keep close by."

"Santana.."

"No you're not fine. I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone.

"Ugh." Mercedes said as she threw her phone into her purse, jumping slightly when she saw her grandmother, "I thought you and Granddaddy were gone to lunch."

"We're going." Maria snapped her watch across her wrist, looking at her from head to toe, "Where are you going missy?"

"Sam and I are going out for a bit." She crossed her feet, smiling slightly as she looked at her.

"Oh yeah?" Maria gave her a knowing look. Looks like her and Shannon scheming will not be needed.

"Yes ma'am." She smiled over at her.

"Well..it's good that you two are going to catch up." She said as she grabbed purse, kissing Mercedes's cheek, "Have fun."

"I will."

Maria opened the front door, meeting a bright shade a green eyes, "Hello Samuel."

"Grandma M. You look lovely today." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you honey." She patted his shoulder before she walked out the door.

Sam smiled as he watched her get into her car, waving when she blew her horn. He turned back to Mercedes, smirking, "You look beautiful."

"So do you. Well, handsome instead of beautiful." She chuckled as she locked the door behind her.

Sam grabbed her hand and lead her to his truck, opening door, he helped her in.

Mercedes thanked him as she buckled up, smiling softly as he got in, "Santana called and told me that there was a small article and picture about us this morning."

"I saw it." He pulled out of the driveway, "It doesn't bother you does it?"

"No." Mercedes laughed, "It's actually pretty funny to me."

Sam glance over at her as he drove down the road, "How so?"

"We haven't even been here a week and I'm already sticking my tongue down your throat."

Sam laughed loudly as he turned down the road, "Well..I started it." He took his free hand and wrapped it around hers, "I know what we have going on maybe confusing to others, but they're just seeing two friends who barely are dating kissing on the sidewalk but we know what we have. We could be separated for ten years and still pick up where we were."

Mercedes smiled over at him, "So true."

Sam smiled over at her before they continue on the road to their destination.

* * *

"I knew you were going to bring me here." She said as they pulled up on the rocky road.

Sam smiled as he parked the truck, turning off his engine, he smirked as he looked at her, "Of course." He opened his door quickly and went to her side.

Mercedes smiled as she got out of the truck, looking at the ranch, "It's been so long since I've been here."

The Evans Family ranch was always a place that Sam and Mercedes literally spent most of their time at. When they were younger, Sam saved all of his money for five months just so he could buy Mercedes her own horse.

Sam grabbed her hand and led her to the entrance, immediately seeing his cousin, "Lilly!"

Lilly turned around when she heard a voice she hasn't heard in awhile, "Well I'll be damn." She walked over to him, hugging him tightly.

Sam hugged her back, "How are you?"

"The better question is how are you? I haven't seen you in months." She smiled as she finally looked over to Mercedes, she squealed and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, "Mercedes."

Mercedes giggled as she hugged her back, "Hi Lilly."

"Oh my god." She pulled back with a smile, "I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know..how have you been?"

"Good really good." Lilly said with a smile as she looked at the two of them, "So are you two back together or..?"

Sam looked at Mercedes and then back to his cousin, "We're just going with the flow of things.."

"Like we always do." Mercedes finished his sentence for him, smiling a bit.

Lilly smirked as she looked at them, "Alright then..just don't let the flow last too long. I want to see wedding bells and some little Mercedes' running around here."

Mercedes felt her cheeks heat up, looking at Sam and letting out a nervous chuckle.

Sam rolled his eyes at his cousin, "Yeah..I understand."

"Alright. Just holler if you need anything." She smiled one last time before she headed up to the house.

Sam grabbed Mercedes hand and led her to the stables, speaking to some of the caretakers, he walked through looking at some of the horses that they then had for years.

Mercedes let go of his hand as she walked on the other side, smiling as the memories they had with these horses came flooding through her mind.

_"Sam are you sure about this?" Mercedes asked as they walked through the stable, wringing her hands nervously as she watched him._

_"Yes Mercy." Sam said for the third time as he unlocked the gate, grabbing the rope to lead the horse out._

_Mercedes shook her head, "We're going to get in trouble." She said in a hushed whisper, rubbing the horse's ears._

_"No we're not M, relax." The twelve year old blonde said as he grabbed his best friend's hand and the rope and led them outside, peeking around the corners to make sure no one would see them. He stepped one foot into the stirrup, throwing his other leg over the horse's body. He held his hand out for her to grab, letting out his signature crooked grin._

_Mercedes looked around nervously one last time before she grabbed his hand, wrapping her short arms around his waist as she got on._

_Sam smiled as he signaled for the horse to go right, lifting the reins to hit him gently for him to speed up._

"Late night rides were always fun." He said, knowing what she was thinking about.

"Up until we got caught and in trouble for doing it." She laughed as she walked down, running her hand over the nameplates. She looked up when she notice that the one she was in front of was the very one Sam brought her when they were sixteen, "Sparkles." She said softly as she looked at the chestnut colored quarter horse as she ate the hay from her bucket. She took her hand and unlocked the door, causing the horse to look at her. Mercedes watched as she came to her, leaning her head down. She rubbed her head, "Hi baby."

Sam leaned against the opened window, smiling as he watched on, "She missed you."

"Yeah." Mercedes laughed as she felt her nuzzle her face, she walked around and grabbed her saddle from the rack, looking back at Sam with a mischievous smirk.

Sam raised a brow at her when she smirked, watching as she hooked the saddle up. He knew what she was doing. Pushing off the window, he walked down to the end, finding his own buddy, "Show time Casper."

The horse head shot up when Sam came in and grabbed his rope, the sounds of hooves echoing throughout the stables.

Mercedes hopped on Sparkles without hesitation, straightening up the purple reins on her. She looked over at Sam as he came out with Casper.

"Are you sure you want to do this Jones?" He asked as he got on his horse.

Mercedes chuckled, "You must not know well then Samuel." She said in a sultry tone, giving him a wink.

Sam groaned when he basically purred his name, shaking out of his daze, he wasn't going to let her get him off his game, "Here's what we're doing.."

"Taking control I see?" She smiled ruefully, biting down on her bottom lip.

Sam squinted his eyes at her, "Stop trying to seduce me." He shook his head as he pulled the reins, coming up to the sides of her, "From here to the lake."

"Would you like a head start?" She quipped lightly as she leaned over and kissed him.

Sam moaned into the kiss, pulling back quickly, "Nope."

"May the best man win." She lifted the reins down, causing Sparkles to head down the pathway fast.

"That's cheating!" Sam yelled after her as he did the same.

Mercedes giggles could be heard throughout the woods as they race down the pathway, the beautiful scenery that they both have missed going by a flash as they rode by it.

Sam smirked as he got closer to Mercedes. He knew if he tried to let her win, she would know it and would kick his ass because he did it.

Mercedes felt Sam creeping up so she began to increase her speed, turning a sharp turn down the hill, where she could she the lake in view. She knew she was going to win but that all change when Sam cut in front of her, "Asshole." She called out with a laughed laced in her tone.

Sam turned around and stuck his tongue out at her as he started to slow down Casper's pace.

Mercedes pulled Sparkles reins, coming to a complete stop when they made it to their destination. She hopped off and walked her to the grassy area, tying her up to the tree. She watched as Sam did the same with a smile.

Sam looked over at her with a smile of his own. He walked over to her, hugging her tightly, "Glad we could do this again."

Mercedes sighed against his chest, her small arms going around his waist, "Me too."

"But I really brought you hear because I want to talk about us." He said quietly as he pulled back and looked at her.

Mercedes nodded as she sat on one of the tree stomps, "Sam you know why we can't be together."

"I know but we can make it work Cedes." He said in a soft voice as he sat beside her. They have been like this since they left for college. On and off because their jobs had them going in different parts of the world. Mercedes always told Sam that if they were to stay together, it would be a long distance relationship and they would barely see each other and she never wanted that to hold him back from other opportunities with other girls..even if it killed her to see him with someone else.

"M.." He sighed as he let her nickname slip from his lips, turning his body into her direction, "I love you. I don't want anyone else but you. You're my best friend and I want us to give this a go again. We can make the long distance work, I know we can and don't give me that fuck up shit about you wanting me to date someone else because you know that shit is not happening. You're the _only_ girl for me."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at him. He was so persistent about this it wasn't even funny, "I.." She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She didn't want to see him with anyone else because he was _hers_ and no one else's. Huffing as she looked at him in defeat, "Fine."

Sam smiled at her, "Really?" She nodded her head, causing him to hug her tightly, his lips meeting hers in a fiery kiss as leaned her back flat to the grass.

Mercedes giggled at his excitement, smiling against his lips as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes just to savor this moment.

Sam moved his mouth along hers rhythmically, the sounds of the water from the lake, birds chirping, sun blazing brightly in the background. He smiled as he kissed the side of her face, moving his lips to her neck.

Mercedes let out a moan as he moved down her neck, opening her eyes, she screamed when she saw big brown eyes staring at her.

Sam jumped when she scream, looking over his shoulder, he yelled slightly when he saw Casper standing over them chewing on some hay.

Mercedes put a hand over her heart, calming down from her shock. She started to laugh uncontrollably, letting out loud snorts.

Sam shook his head at her, "You're messing up my play Casper." He stood up from the ground and walked him back over to the tree.

Mercedes got up from the ground, wiping the back of her jeans.

Sam looked over with a frown, "Oh come on Merce.."

"No.." She giggled as she buttoned up some of her loose buttons, "Moment ruined."

Sam pouted, throwing a dirty look over to the horse.

"Don't look at him like that." Mercedes walked over to him, "We should be taking it slow anyways."

Sam huffed, crossing his arms across his chest, "Why are we taking it slow? It's not like we haven't had sex before." He muttered underneath his breath.

Mercedes shook her head and got on her horse, leaning over to untie her.

Sam huffed as he walked over to his horse, throwing another glare at him, mouth dropping for a moment when he smirked at him. Could horses do that? He looked over at Mercedes to see is she saw but she wasn't even paying attention. He shook his head, muttering as he got back on, "I'm going crazy."

After two headed back towards the ranch, they placed their horses back in their respected places and told Lilly that they'll be back this weekend. On the ride back, Sam kept his free hand in Mercedes's as they casually held a conversation. When they made it back, Sam had asked Mercedes to come out tonight to a local bar to hang with a couple of their friends. Agreeing to it, she leaned over and kissed his lips softly before she got out of the truck. Sam watched as he she walked up the driveway with a smirk, driving down to pull in the driveway beside their home.

* * *

Mercedes straighten out her dress when her bodyguard, Asher, much to her dismay, helped her out of her car. She smiled at a few cameras as she walked through to the building, signing a few autographs before she walked in. Coming through the double doors, she smiled at some of the familiar faces that were there. She walked up to the bar with a smirk, spinning in one of the stools, "Jeremmmmy.." She sanged loudly trying to get the bartender's attention.

Jeremy smiled when he heard the voice that he would know anywhere, throwing a towel over his shoulder, "Well well well..look who decided to pay me a visit."

Mercedes giggled as she leaned over and hugged the man around his neck, kissing his cheek. Jeremy went to school with her and Sam and was a very good friend of theirs. She pulled back with a bright smile, "How are you?"

"I'm good." He smiled at her, tapping on her shoulder, "How are you?"

"Really good." She sat down fully in the stool, watching as he handed her a beer, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled as he wiped the counter, gesturing to the back, "They're in the back."

Mercedes nodded, leaning over to kiss his cheek one last time before she got off the stool, pressing the rim of the bottle to her lips as she walked to back, the sound of her cowboy boots hitting the hardwood floor as she danced a little to the music, spotting everyone, she smiled, "Hey guys."

"Sexy mama." Puck said as he walked over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Ugh Noah." Mercedes laughed as he picked her up, hugging him back.

Puck chuckled as he let her down carefully.

Mercedes smiled as she hugged Mike and Quinn, rolling her eyes slightly when she saw Santana. She was still mad that she made her get her body guard. She moved along to hug Sam's guitarist and drummer, Brett and Tank.

"Artie and Tina still out of town?" She asked as she sat in Sam's lap, causing their friends to look at them confusedly.

"Um..yeah.." Mike said, scratching his head as he looked at them.

"And Brittany's going to be back this weekend." Santana said with a raised brow.

Sam rolled his eyes when he felt everyone's eyes on them, "Yes..we're back together for good now."

"Pay up." Quinn said as she stood up from her chair, collecting twenty five dollars from Santana, eighty from Tank, and a hundred from Puck.

Mercedes mouth dropped in disbelief, "Really?"

"Mhm." Quinn said as she counted her money with a smirk, "You guys didn't even make it a week."

"I think I'm offended." Sam said as he looked at all of them with a frown.

"You shouldn't be Loverboy." Santana said as she sipped her wine, sitting the glass down on the table, "See..we know you two's history and we knew you would be back together soon."

"Well I do love her so.." Sam said with a smile on his face as he looked at Mercedes, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Mercedes smiled as she leaned down and kissed him, "I love you too." She pulled back when she heard the one voice she could do without.

"Well if it isn't Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones." The man sneered out, "Never thought you two would be back here Nashville."

"I never thought that about you either. I always thought you'll be in hell." Mercedes snapped back, "What are you doing with your life nowadays?"

"A way better job then you are." He glared at her, "I'm one of the top pre-med students in the state."

"Congratu-fucking-lations James." Sam let out sarcastically.

James was someone that Mercedes and Sam hated. He tried to give them pure hell through school..keyword tried. Sam knew the man always had a crush on Mercedes and that's why he acted the way he did with the two of them.

_Mercedes was sitting outside doing her homework when she felt someone push her off the bench. Hitting the ground with a hard thud, she looked up at the person with a glare, "What the fuck James?"_

_"You were in my way Jones." He smirked devilishly at her, "I don't like it when you're in my way."_

_Mercedes got up from the ground and pushed him, frowning when he caught her wrist, "Let me go ass."_

_He pushed again, only to see she was caught by him. James sent the boy a glare._

_"What the hell are you doing?" Sam yelled at him, causing a small crowd the gather around them._

_"Teaching this little bitch a lesson." He sneered at them._

_"You need to watch your mouth." Sam said as he moved Mercedes behind him, balling up his fist tightly._

_"Or what? What are you goin-" His words were cut off when he felt a fist connect to his jaw, causing him to fall, groaning out in pain._

_Sam then kicked him in his side, bending down to punch him repeatedly in face, "Don't ever fucking call her anything other than her name again." He punched him again, grabbing him his collar, "And if you ever put your hands on her again, I'll fucking kill you. Don't think I won't." He gave him one last punch before he threw him to the ground completely. Sam turned back to Mercedes, breathing heavily, "Are you okay?"_

_Mercedes nodded as she looked at him, wincing slightly when she walked towards Sam._

_Sam wrapped her into a hug, placing his head on top of hers, rubbing her back gently as he gave the boy a deadly look._

Sam snapped out of space, looking back at the man getting angry all over again, "Get lost.."

James let out a humorless laugh, "Still salty I see. I apologized to Mercedes already.."

"And I told you, you could keep that apology and shove it up your ass." She spatted out, pushing her body down to keep Sam in his seat, locking her arms around him.

"Look bro, it's better if you leave right now." Puck said as he looked at him, looking back at Sam. He could tell his friend was about to explode.

"So touchy." James said with a laugh, looking at all the angry faces, eyes lingering a little too long on Mercedes, "I just wanted to stop by and tell MJ here..if she ever get tired of you, she knows where to find me."

"Big mistake." Mercedes stood up from Sam's lap and grabbed her beer bottle, steeping out of the way.

"Vencer a esa perra!" Santana called out from her seat.

Sam blew out a breath as he stood up, getting into his face, he smirked before he punched him in the mouth, "You really should get tired of running your damn mouth."

James wiped the blood that was gushing from his lip, wincing as he tried to lick it, he frowned as he lunged towards Sam, only to be stopped by Asher.

"Get the hell outta here Robertson." Jeremy said as he crossed his arms, "And don't you come back."

"This isn't over." He yelled out through the crowed bar, grunting when the bodyguard rough handled him and threw him out he door.

"Oh it's over." Quinn said to him as she pulled Puck to the dance floor.

Mercedes sat her drink down, walking over to Sam, wrapping her small arms around his waist, "My hero once again."

Sam chuckled quietly, "People need to know not to mess with _my_ girl."

Mercedes smiled into his shoulder, "Your girl?"

"Mhm." He turned around, looking deep into her chocolate orbs, bending down to take ahold of her lips in a kiss, tasting her honey flavored lip gloss, mumbling across them, "My girl..best friend..future wife and baby mama." He chuckled when she laughed, "However you want to label it, you're _mines_. I love you Mercedes, always have, always will."

Mercedes smiled up at him, "I love you too Sam Evans, always have.." She kissed him slowly, "..always will." She kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Hey MJ." One of the men called out from the floor, "How about a song for old time sake?"

Mercedes looked him with a smile, "Sure." She looked over at Scotty, "You already know what I want." Turning back around at Sam, she gave him a little wink before she started singing.

_8 o'clock on Friday night I'm still at home_

_All my girls just keep on blowing up my phone_

_Saying come on he ain't worth the pain_

_Do what you gotta do to forget his name_

Sam started to sing softly in the background on the next verse.

_Now there's only one thing left for me to do_

_Slip on my favorite dress and sky high leather boots_

_Check the mirror one last time_

_And kiss the past goodbye_

She clapped her hands as she went around to different tables singing to people.

Quinn smiled as she watched her friend.

_What I'm really needing now_

_Is a double shot of Crown_

_Chase that disco ball around_

_'Til I don't remember_

_Go until they cut me off_

_Wanna get a little lost_

_In the noise, in the lights_

_Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight_

_'Til the party and the music and the truth collide_

_Bring it 'til his memory fades away_

_Hey bartender_

She winked as she got onto the bar counter, pulling two girls up with her, dancing along to the song.

_Tonight I'll let a stranger pull me on the floor_

_Spin me 'round and let him buy a couple more_

_But before it goes too far_

_I'll let him down easy_

_'Cause tonight it's all about_

_Dancing with my girls to the DJ_

_Put that song on replay_

_What I'm really needing now_

_Is a double shot of Crown_

_Chase that disco ball around_

_'Til I don't remember_

_Go until they cut me off_

_Wanna get a little lost_

_In the noise, in the lights_

_Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight_

_'Til the party and the music and the truth collide_

_Bring it 'til his memory fades away_

_Hey bartender_

_I'm feeling that buzz_

_I'm ready to rock_

_Ain't no way I'm gonna tell you to stop_

_So pour that thing up to the top_

_I'm coming in hot_

_Hey bartender_

_What I'm really needing now_

_Is a double shot of Crown_

She leaned down and smushed Jeremy's cheeks together, earning a playful swat of towel to her hips from him.

_Chase that disco ball around_

_'Til I don't remember_

_Go until they cut me off_

_Wanna get a little lost_

_In the noise, in the lights_

_Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight_

_'Til the party and the music and the truth collide_

_Bring it 'til his memory fades away_

_Hey bartender_

_Hey bartender_

She smiled when she hit the last note, bowing down when the whole bar was clapping for her. She laughed softly when Jeremy handed her a shot of crown, downing it quickly and handing the glass back to him, she smiled at Sam as he held out his arms, she giggled softly as she jumped from the counter and into his arms with a smile on her face. She leaned over and planted a big kiss on his cheek and the happy couple dance and enjoyed the rest of their night with their friends.

* * *

**A/N. Hope you're enjoying it so far, more flashbacks and family time ahead, :)**


	4. Mine

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANY SONG.**

_**THE GREATEST LOVE OF ALL BY:WHITNEY HOUSTON**  
_

**_ROUND HERE BY:FLORIDA GEORGIA LINE_**

**_MINE BY:BEYONCÉ ft. DRAKE_**

**WARNING: SMUT AHEAD. ;)**

* * *

Mercedes smiled as she laid against Sam in his bed. After a eventful night at the bar, the couple was slightly drunk and worn out from the day, so they decided to head back to the neighborhood.

Sam looked down at the girl wrapped securely in his arms, bending down to press a kiss on her forehead, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." She said as she looked up at him through tired, hazy eyes.

Sam pulled her closer to him, running his hand through her hair, "What are you thinking about?"

"About how much has happen in the last week."

"Yeah..it's pretty crazy but I wouldn't change a thing." He brushed his lips across hers.

Mercedes smiled as she kissed him, moving her body into him more.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her deeply, mumbling across her lips, "We can always.."

"We are not having sex in your grandmother's house." She cut him off in mid-sentence, glaring at him as she detached her lips from his.

Sam groaned as she pulled away pouting, "We can go to the lake house."

Mercedes giggled as she got up from the bed, picking up her cardigan from the floor, "Not tonight. We have to get to in a couple of hours."

Sam whined as he fell back onto the bed, "Baby..do we have to?"

Mercedes laughed as she hovered over him, "Yes we do." She leaned down and kiss him softly.

Sam pulled her back down to him, kissing down her neck, "Stay.."

Mercedes giggled as she felt his specks of facial hair tickled her skin. There was no way he was letting her go tonight.

* * *

Mercedes straightened out the bottom of her dress as the man placed a mic on her. Today her and Sam was doing an interview for a local new station. She thanked the man once he finished and turned to Sam, she laughed when she saw him glaring at the man, "Why are you looking at him like that?"

"His hands were too damn close to your chest area." He said, still eyeing the man.

Mercedes tucked hair behind her ear with a small smile. She had to admit that jealous and possessive Sam always have turned her on. She leaned over and placed a small kiss on his cheek, "He was just hooking me up."

"That wasn't the only thing he was trying to do." He mumbled as he sipped from his cup of coffee, giving the man a dirty look when he looked at them.

Mercedes chuckled as she shook her head, turning when she heard the news anchors come in, she smiled politely and shook their hands, watching as Sam did the same. She sat back and watched as the introduce the show.

"Good morning Nashville. Today we have some special guest today in the studio." The lady smiled as she looked over at them, "Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans. How are you today?"

"Great." They said with smiled on their faces.

"So you guys are home from your tours and rumor is that you're staying here for awhile. What are you up to?"

"I actually came back here to relax and work on some more music." Mercedes said with a smile.

"And I was planning on doing the same." Sam laughed.

"But surely that's not happening right?" The man anchor looked at them with interest.

"Of course not." Mercedes laughed, "Work will always follow us."

"Yeah that's true." Sam piped in.

The lady smiled before she turned back to the camera, "If you haven't heard it yet, these two lovely people are performing at the annual Nashville fall festival. Mind giving the viewers more info?"

"As you know, Mercedes and I are from Nashville and we have been going to the fall festival our whole lives and we wouldn't want to break that tradition." Sam looked over at Mercedes with a smile.

Mercedes smiled as she reached for his hand underneath the table.

The man smiled at them, "Can't wait to see this."

"Well Frank, we actually are in for a little treat because Mercedes and Sam are going to perform a song for us."

Sam helped Mercedes out of her seat as they headed to the stage area, he help her up, letting her go first before he took his stood on the other side.

Mercedes smiled at the band before she turned back towards the camera.

_I believe the children are our future  
Teach them well and let them lead the way  
Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
Give them a sense of pride to make it easier  
Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be_

_Everybody's searching for a hero  
People need someone to look up to  
I never found anyone who fulfilled my needs  
A lonely place to be  
And so I learned to depend on me_

_I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows  
If I fail, if I succeed at least I'll live as I believe  
No matter what they take from me  
They can't take away my dignity_

_Because the greatest love of all is happening to me  
I found the greatest love of all inside of me  
The greatest love of all is easy to achieve  
Learning to love yourself, it is the greatest love of all_

She waved at the camera before it moved over to Sam.

_Hammerin' a nail  
Stackin' them bales  
I'm dog tired by the 5 o'clock hour  
But I'm ready to raise some hell  
And Cedes's gettin' ready  
I'm gassin' up the Chevy  
I'm gonna pick her up at 6  
I hope she's gonna wear the jeans with a tear  
That her mama never fixed_

_The moon comes up and the sun goes down  
We find a little spot on the edge of town  
Twist off, sip a little, pass it around  
Dance in the dust, turn the radio up  
And that fireball whiskey whispers  
Temptation in my ear  
It's a feelin' alright Saturday night  
And that's how we do it 'round here  
Yeah that's how we do it 'round here_

He ended the song as he walked over to Mercedes, hugging her tightly. He kept his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek lovingly.

Amanda and Frank clapped as they came up to them, "That was absolutely the best minute and half of my life." Amanda said as she hugged them both, stepping back, "So, I don't want be all in your personal business but the viewers want to know...are you two dating?"

Mercedes and Sam looked at each before they looked back at them. Sam decided to speak up first, "Well y'all know how we feel about having our personal business out there but I guess this is okay. Mercedes has been my best friend for years and that'll never change. With that being said, we are dating and I'm letting it be known here first Nashville.." He turned to the camera, "This sexy chocolate goodness is _mines_, and mines only."

Mercedes felt her face heat up when Sam spoke, hiding her face into his shoulder, she laugh nervously as he made his statement.

Frank smiled at the camera, "Well you heard it here first folks. Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones are officially off the market."

"Oh I can hear the hearts breaking now, Frank" Amanda smiled, "We'll be back at five with more details on the festival."

"And we're out." The producer called out, clapping his hands together, "Good show."

"Thank you so much for having us." Mercedes said as they gave them one last goodbye, grabbing Sam's hand as they walked down the hallway.

Sam smiled as he walked behind her, stopping abruptly, he pressed her against the wall, kissing her soundly.

Mercedes gasped as her body made contact against the cold, hard wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her mouth desperately against his, moaning as she felt him pressing his body into her more, "Sam Evans..." She whispered hotly, "You're not playing fair."

He smirked as he hands rounded her ass, nipping and tucking at her sweet skin, mouth moving along the column of her neck lustfully. He was toying with the belt around her waist, "Fuck." He groaned when he heard someone calling and telling them that their car was here.

Mercedes breathlessly looked at him, eyes glazed over with lust, wiping her lip gloss, she smirked as she looked down at the bulge in his pants, "I think we can make a trip to the lake house." She walked passed him, making sure he got a good view.

Sam tugged at his shirt, smirking as he watched the curvy temptation walk away, "She's going to be hoarse for a couple days." He walked behind, plotting for a night they were about to have.

* * *

_On my mind up past my bedtime, no rest at the kingdom  
Alone in my place, my heart is away  
All that I can think of is, we should get married  
We should get married  
Let's stop holding back on this and let's get carried away_

As soon as they made it to the house, Sam was on Mercedes before he could even close the door good. He kissed her as he walked backwards, unbuttoning his shirt at the same time.

Mercedes smiled as she pulled back, tossing the already unzipped dress to the floor, standing there clad in her strapless black bra and boy shorts.

Sam tossed her shirt, letting out a slow whistle in appreciation when he saw her, eyes traveling over her curvy body hungrily, "Damn.."

Mercedes smirked as she threw her hair up in a sloppy bun, making her way towards the bedroom.

Sam stood in place as he watched her backside as she walked away, memories of their childhood coming back to him.

_Sam was sitting in the living room of the lake house waiting for Mercedes to come down so they could go for a swim. Their family was having a barbecue today to celebrate Sam for being the first freshman to make the varsity football team. He closed his eyes, letting out a breath, "M, are you ready yet?"_

_"I'm coming!" She yelled as she threw on a long tank top over her suit, placing her hair in a ponytail, she smiled as she opened the door and headed down the stairs. Spotting her best friend on the couch, she smirked as she went over and squished his cheeks together._

_"Hey!" He pouted as he opened his eyes, staring up at her with a smile, "Are you ready?"_

_"Yeah..let me just get some water first." She bounced towards the kitchen, avoiding the various of seasoned meat that was waiting to be grilled._

_Sam got up and followed her into the kitchen, watching her closely when she grabbed the water from the fridge. He was about the speak but his words got caught in his throat when he saw her reaching for a cup, her tank top lifting a little, exposing the bottom part of her swimsuit. He felt his face starting to heat up, an uncomfortable feeling down in his pants, he cleared his throat repeatedly._

_Mercedes turned her head, concern written across her face when she saw how red he was, "Are you okay?"_

_He nodded quickly, clearing his throat again, his gaze holding hers before it traveled down her body._

_Mercedes eyebrows shot up when he looked at her, following his line of sight, she blushed when she realized her tank was raised, "Sorry." She mumbled as she pulled it down._

_"Don't be." He whispered as he stared at her, searching her beautiful features._

_Mercedes bit down on her lip, trying to hide her smile. She was about to speak again until his mother called for them to come outside._

_Stop making a big deal out of the little things  
Cause I got big deals and I got little things  
Got everything I'm asking for but you_  
Stop making a big deal out of the little things, let's get carried away  
Come right now, you know where I stay

Sam came out of his daze as he walked to the room, seeing she was already waiting for him he tossed off jeans and boxers in one swift motion as he made his way to her, he kissed her deeply, his hands making it down to cup her ass, picking her up, he walked them to the shower, turning it on, he pressed her against the wall. He took his hands to the back and unstrapped her bra, releasing her glorious mounds. He dipped down the nip at her neck, leaving marks of pleasure, sucking slowing on one of her veins that was popping from her neck, his mouth moved down towards her breasts, taking her left nipple into his mouth, sucking and lapping on the bud, he repeated his actions to the right one.

_I just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine  
I just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine  
Fuck what you heard, you're mine, you're mine_

Mercedes moaned when she felt his hands roamed over her body freely. Feeling his mouth on her breast sent her into a overload, "Saaam.." She moaned out as she felt him kissing down her stomach, taking her panties with him, the hot water spraying over the now naked bodies. She gripped his shoulders when she felt his lips kiss her up her thighs.

Sam smirked as he moved his way up the her legs, smelling her scent, "All ready for me I see."

Mercedes shivered as his breath hit her skin, running her fingers through his hair, "You're not playing fair." She said through gritted teeth.

_All I'm really asking for is you  
I just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine  
I just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine  
Fuck what you heard, you're mine, you're mine  
As long as you know who you belong to_

"Never." He teased her by sliding a finger along her folds.

Mercedes closed her eyes, pulling his hair tighter, "Stop teasing dammit."

Sam chuckled as he came back up to her, kissing her on her lips, carefully pulling her into her arms. He carried her out of the shower, making sure he turned off the water. He tossed her on the bed, hovering over her with a smirk, "No more teasing." He kissed her as he blindly reached for a condom on the night stand.

Mercedes kissed down his neck as he busied himself on trying to find the item, she smiled against his skin we he announced that he had it, "Let me do it.." She grabbed the wrapper from his hand, pushing him off of her. She smirked as she straddled his lap, ripping the paper with her teeth, she slid it down his length with a smile and grabbed his shoulders as she lifted up her hips, sinking on him with a groan.

_From 8 until late, I think 'bout you  
You're all my nights I don't know what to do  
I can't get no rest, can't get no sleep  
This whole thing got way too deep and we should_

Sam hissed when he was inside of her. It been awhile for them both but that wouldn't be a problem any longer. He wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her at a steady pace.

Mercedes threw her head back as she moaned out in pleasure. She missed this. She missed their physical connection they had. Looking down at him through her lashes, she moved her hips against him, slowly and teasingly.

_I miss feeling on you, I miss everything that's real about you  
And that's everything about you that's just how I feel about you  
I been about you and I'm still about you but We ain't finished talking_

Sam let out a sigh as she felt her slow movements. He knew this was payback punishment for what he did earlier and he deserved every single ounce of it, "Shit.."

Mercedes smiled as she kissed down his chest, "Maybe you should think about next time before you decide to tease.."

Sam smirked, holding her waist, he flipped them to where he was on top, earning a shock gasp from her. He pent her arms down beside her head and began pumping inside of her, the sounds of their bodies meshing together in the faintly lit room. He placed his head on her shoulder as he continued to moved inside her rapidly, "Mine.." He said hazily as his mouth made contact with her shoulder, biting down on it softly.

_I just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine  
I just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine_

Mercedes eyes rolled to the back of her head when she felt him moving like a mad man inside of her, her arms locking around his neck, moans filling the air, she felt a familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach, biting down on her lip, her legs shaking as if it was below zero degrees, she screamed out when felt herself release.

Sam felt her coating his dick with her cream, his own release not to far behind her, he dropped his head down on hers, breathing heavily and tiredly as he tried not to put too much of his body weight on her.

Mercedes shakily ran her hands through his sweaty locks, trying to catch her breath, she looked at him with a smile, "Too long?"

"It's been too damn long." His words came out muffled as he laid his head on her shoulder, looking at her, he kissed the side of her jaw before he got up and discarded the condom in the trash. He pulled the cover back and laid beside her, wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep.

_Fuck what you heard, you're mine, you're mine  
As long as you know who you belong to_

* * *

**A/N. My Christmas break has officially started, thank you lord. Meaning good news for you all. I will be updating ALL stories during this break, so be on a look out. :)**


	5. Fall Festival

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

**MARY EVANS:DENISE RICHARDS**

**DWIGHT EVANS:BRENNAN ELLIOTT**

**STEVIE EVANS:JOHN DELUCA**

**STACEY EVANS:DANI DWYER**

**_WHATEVER SHE'S GOT BY:DAVID NAIL_**

**_SOUTHERN GIRLS BY:TIM MCGRAW_**

**_SOMETHING IN THE WATER BY:CARRIE UNDERWOOD_**

* * *

Mercedes turned in the bed reaching for Sam, only to find he wasn't there. She sniffed the air, smelling the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, she figured that he was in there making breakfast. Throwing the covers off her naked body, she headed to the bathroom to take a long, hot shower for her tight and sore muscles. When she was finished, she wrapped the towel around her form and headed back to the room in search for some clothing. Sliding on one Sam's shirts that fitted like a dress on her, she brush her hair out, pulling it into a ponytail and walked out the room. She leaned against the doorframe as she watched him move around the kitchen with a towel hanging low around his hips. Her eyes traveled over his back, which was displaying a whole lot of nail markings from her, she couldn't help but shake her head with a smirk on her behind him quietly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back.

"Good morning." His voice rough and still groggily from being up so early.

"Good morning." She mumbled into the spine of his back.

Sam turned around with a smirk, pulling her to him, he bent down and kissed her deeply, moving his hand to her lower back.

Mercedes smiled against his lips, "You're making an after sex breakfast, I see."

Sam chuckled as he kissed her again, moving his lips along her neck, "Mhm, just for you."

Mercedes giggled as he felt him kiss her down her neck, pushing him back, she shook her finger at him, "No sir. We're not going for another round. I'm tired, sore, and starving." She moved around him to grab a plate.

Sam groaned with a pout forming on his lips, "But baby.."

"Don't baby me." She bit into a piece of bacon as she sat at the kitchen table.

Sam frowned as he fixed his plate. Of course they went at it like crazy last night but he needed more. They haven't been together in seven months. Seven. But he guess he would let her slide this time. Picking up his plate, he sat in the chair in front of her, "Did you figure out what you're singing for the festival?" He asked, stuffing his mouth with the cheesy eggs.

"It's a surprise." She said as she bit into her toast, smirking at him.

"Come on M.." Sam whined as he looked at her.

"No." She said with a smile, sipping down some of the orange juice.

"Fine then I'm not telling you what I'm singing." He licked his tongue out at her before he went back to his meal.

Mercedes chuckled as she sat the glass down, "Fine." She finished up her food before she moved to sit her dish in the sink. Sliding into his lap, she wrapped her arms his neck and kissed his lips softly, "Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome baby." He smiled as he kissed her back, seeing his phone ring, he sighed as he picked it off the counter, "Hello."

"Where are you Sam? We just made it and you're no where to be found."

"I told you he's reacquainting himself with Mercedes." Sam blushed when he heard his grandma in the background, chuckling nervously.

Mercedes looked at him with a giggle after hearing the comment.

Mary raised a brow with a smile, "Mercedes huh?"

"Yes mom." He rolled his eyes, looking at his girlfriend with a smile.

"I'm guessing you're at the lake house?" She asked, looking at her mother-in-law with a knowing look.

"Um, yeah mom..is there a reason you called?" He asked trying to get her off the subject of him and Mercedes.

"Okay, I get it." She laughed at him as she moved around the kitchen, "I'm going to need you both back in town by twelve. I'm making lunch and I want to see y'all. I know you two are going to be busy with the festival tomorrow."

Sam smiled as he looked at Mercedes, kissing her lightly, "We'll be there."

"Good..and oh Sammy? Make sure you are wrap up your little friend."

"Goodbye mother." He hung up his phone hurriedly, looking up at Mercedes who was cracking up, his face was turning crimson, "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry it's not." She bit down on her lip to suppress her laughter but it didn't work. Her laughter turned into a squeal when she felt him pick her up and carry her to the room, tossing her on the bed, she looked up at him giggling as he hovered over her, "Okay..okay, I quit. I swear."

"I don't believe you." He kissed her deeply, his hand going up her thigh, eyebrows raised when he realized she wasn't wearing any panties, "Me likey." He took her mouth again, dissolving the giggles that was coming from her. He decided that the could get one more round in before they had to leave.

* * *

Mercedes pulled down her skirt as she got out the truck. After Sam completely ignored her request for a break and her giving into it so easily, they went for a few more rounds before they headed back to town.

"You know I always have liked you in skirts." Sam said as he walked up the steps to the house.

Mercedes chuckled as she stood at the front door, "You were always and still is a little pervert."

"I'm not ashamed." He kissed her before being rudely interrupted by his sister.

"CEDES!" She screamed as she swung the door open, running into the arms of the chocolate diva.

"Woah." Mercedes laughed as she hugged her back, trying to keep her balance, "Hey Stace.."

"Oh my god, I've missed you so much." She smiled as she pulled back, she leaned over and gave her brother a hug, "I missed you too."

"You too Stace." He smiled as he looked at his sister.

"Well come on in. Everyone's waiting for y'all." She pulled them through excitedly, literally dragging them to the dining room, "Look who finally made it."

The room erupted in a happy cheer for the couple. Dwight and Mary made their way to hug their son and Mercedes with smiles on their faces.

"Hey mom and dad." Sam breathed out happily, hugging both of them tightly,

"Hey son." Dwight smiled as he pulled back, going to Mercedes, he hugged her, "My little Cedes is all grown up."

Mercedes smiled as she hugged the older man, "Hey Mr. Dwight." Dwight was like a second father to Mercedes when she was little. Even though she loved Ms. Mary the same, Dwight always let her and Sam get away and do a more fun things that Mary didn't let them do because of safety reasons. She laughed when Mary pulled him out the way and hugged her.

"Oh my sweet love, how are you?" Mary asked with a smile.

"I'm fine Ms. Mary, how are you?"

"Wonderful darling." She pinched her cheek before she moved over and hugged her son.

Mercedes went over and hugged Shannon, who was staring at her with a smirk on her face. Mercedes blushed under her gaze, knowing that the older woman knew what her and Sam have been up to.

"You can't pull anything over on me Mercedes Jones." She whispered into the younger girl's ear, "I was young once.."

Mercedes giggled as she hugged her, looking around the room, she noticed someone was missing, "Where's Stevie?"

"He went to town. He said something about getting flowers and chocolate." Stacey said as she looked at Mercedes.

Sam rolled his eyes at that. His little brother always had a crush on Mercedes and it seemed like they were going to have to have a little talk about it...again.

"That boy is still holding on to that crush." Shannon said as she moved to the table.

"He needs to get over it and fast." Sam murmured underneath his breath as he sat beside Mercedes.

"Aww, is Sammy jealous?" Mercedes cooed as she pinched his cheeks.

"No I'm not." Sam pouted as he reached for a piece of chicken, earning a smack of his hand from his grandmother, "Ouch."

"You know we say grace before we eat boy. Don't act like you've forgotten." She glared at her grandson as she folded her hands, "Bowed heads and closed eyes. Lord we thank for this delicious meal that is being served today. We also thank you for letting our babies, Sam and Mercedes, be home for the holidays. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone said in unison before they all began to fix their plates.

"So.." Dwight looked at them, "How long are you two in town for?"

"I don't know." Mercedes said honestly, thanking Shannon for pouring her some sweet tea.

"I really don't know either." Sam said as stuffed his mouth with mash potatoes, hearing a car pull up outside, he excused himself real quick to go meet the person.

"Well, I hope you're both still here till Christmas." Stacey smiled

"I'll make sure I make that possible." Mercedes told the younger girl with a smile on her face, hearing the front door open, she turned her head when she heard a loud slam against the wall.

"MOM!"

Mary looked at her husband confusedly before she stood up and went to the hallway, rolling her eyes when she found Sam pinning her baby up against the wall, "Sam, let him go."

"Fine." He let go of his little brother, glaring at him.

Stevie straightened out his shirt with a huff, glaring at his brother, he turned and walked towards the dining room with a smile when he saw Mercedes, "Hello Mercedes."

"Hi Stevie." She stood up with a smile as she went to hug the boy. She knew Stevie always had a crush on her since he was little and she thought it was cute. She chuckled when she saw Sam seething at the door, "How are you?"

"I'm good." He smiled as he let go of her, his green eyes trailing over her luscious, curvy body, "Really good."

Sam smacked the side of his head, "Look at her like that again, I'll pull your eyeballs out of it's sockets."

"Sam I'm not little anymore. You keep hitting me and I'll take to the carpet."

"Both of you sit down, right now." Dwight said as he rubbed his temples.

"This is the reason I like Stacey more than you and I always will." He muttered underneath his breathe, wincing when Mercedes hit him.

"That's not nice Sam." She whispered to him, looking over a Stevie, she could see the flash of hurt that went through his eyes. Stevie may put up a tough act but he was very sensitive.

"I..um, I'm going to go take a nap. I'm exhausted from the ride here." He stood up abruptly from his chair and walked out.

Mercedes sat her fork down on her plate, "God Sam, why would you say something like that?" She glared at him before she went after Stevie.

Sam looked at her in shock, turning to everyone at the table, he was surprised to all find them glaring at him, "I was just playing.."

"He doesn't see it that way Sammy." Stacey said quietly as she stood up and went to go find her brother and Mercedes.

"You know your brother is very sensitive." Mary said as she poked at her food.

"I thought he would be over his sensitivity by now."

"You thought wrong Samuel." Shannon said as she sipped her tea from her cup, "I told you that filterless mouth of yours was going to get you in trouble one day."

Sam sat back in his seat with a pout. He didn't want to hurt his little brother feelings at all. He was just playing. Sighing, he stood up from the table and headed up the back stairs, seeing Stacey standing in the doorframe, he sighed as he continued to walk to the door. He let out a faint smile when he saw Mercedes sitting on his old bed talking to his brother, clearing his throat, "Can I speak to Stevie alone..please?"

Mercedes gave him a curt nod before she leaned over and hugged Stevie, leaving a peck on his cheek as she stood up, making sure she bump Sam as she walked by.

Sam grunted when he felt her small body hit his. She was pissed at him and he deserved it. Closing the door behind him, he moved over to sit at the same spot Mercedes was at, looking at his little brother, who was avoiding eye contact with him, "I'm so sorry Stevie."

"It's fine." He said in a small voice as he played with the blanket on the bed, looking out the window.

"No it's not fine. I hurt your feelings and that wasn't what I was trying to do." He said as he moved closer to him, "You and Stacey mean the world to me. I was just playing when I said I liked her more..I like both of you the same Stevie and that'll never change." He leaned over and hugged him, "I love you baby brother and I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings."

Stevie hugged him back tightly, "It's okay, I love you too."

"But don't think I won't hurt you for looking at my girl because I will." Sam gave him another warning before he pulled back with a smile.

Stevie nodded with a smile before he got off the bed, "I'll stop.."

Sam smirked as he wrapped an arm around his neck, heading out the room, the two brothers walked down the steps together and back into the dining room.

Mary smiled when she saw her two boys come back down.

"Where's Mercedes?" Sam asked with a frown when he noticed his girlfriend was gone.

"She said that she had a soundcheck at one thirty." Stacey said as she ate her chicken.

Sam sighed as he went back to his seat. He knew that Mercedes didn't have to be there until till three, she was pissed at him and had to leave before she exploded.

* * *

Mercedes was sitting in the dressing room letting Cassie finish up her hair. The mini concert at festival was at noon this year and she had to get there early. Hearing the door open, she looked in the mirror and saw it was Sam. She was still a little mad at him from yesterday.

"Hey Cassie, can you give us a minute?" Sam asked politely.

Cassie looked at him then Mercedes, nodding as she walked to the door, closing it behind her.

Mercedes played with her phone, ignoring him as he came behind her.

"I'm sorry Mercy." Sam said as he looked at her through the mirror.

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing too." Mercedes said as she looked up at the mirror, running her hand through her hair. There was a reason Mercedes was mad at Sam for doing what he did. Stevie was always sensitive since he was younger and he got picked on a lot for it at school. As he got older, he got tougher but Mercedes knew that in the inside, he was still that sensitive little boy to her.

It finally clicked. Sam knew what she was thinking about and he felt like a complete ass for forgetting it. Sighing, he squatted down in front of her, holding her hand, his felt his eyes starting to water up, "I'm so sorry..I completely forgot."

Mercedes knew she couldn't be mad at Sam for long and she knew he really didn't mean to hurt Stevie. Running her hand over his cheek, she wiped his eyes, "Don't cry baby."

"I can't believe I said what I said and completely forgot what he went through." He exhaled deeply, his face turning completely red.

Mercedes kissed his forehead, "Calm down Sam..it's okay." She leaned forward and hugged him, "I know you didn't mean what you said but we really need to work on you a filter." She laughed quietly, trying to lighten the mood.

Sam sighed a bit as he clung on to her, "I really do."

Mercedes smiled, turning her head around when she heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

Quinn opened the door with a smirk, "I'm going to need you two to wrap it up..Sam is due on stage in five minutes."

"Thanks Q." Sam said as he stood up, looking at Mercedes, "Are we good?"

Mercedes nodded with a smile as she stood up also, leaning up to kiss his lips softly, "Good luck."

"You too." He kissed her again before he left out.

Mercedes looked after his retrieving form, shaking her head, "What am I going to do with him?"

* * *

Sam smiled as he stood on the stage with the crowd cheering loudly, "Alright y'all. I'm so honored to be back in my hometown and getting to play at this festival I have been coming to since I was little. You guys are in for a treat today. This song is dedicated to a very special girl in my life. Hope you enjoy it." He turned to his band and nodded, holding his hand on the mic as he began to sing.

_She's a little complicated_

_She'll make her mind up just to change it_

_The kind of girl that keeps you waitin', waitin' around_

_She likes to get her toes done bright red_

_She's always reapplying her lipstick_

_The muddy river bank shes the first in and last out_

_She's got something I can't figure out_

_That everybody's talking about_

_Shes got the blue jeans painted on tight_

_That everybody wants on a Saturday night_

_She got the mood ring, she's never the same_

_She's sunny one minute then she's pouring down rain._

_And she'll do whatever she wants_

_And when she moves every jaw's gonna drop_

_And I do but I don't want her to stop_

_I want, I want I want whatever she's got_

_I want whatever she's got_

Sam smiled when he saw Mercedes standing to the side, he turned into her direction and began singing again.

_Tell your mind before you thought it_

_What you thought your plan was park it_

_To figure out where your heart is so twisted up_

_Have you spendin' every weekend_

_And every penny you've been keepin'_

_Just to figure out what she's thinkin' when you're thinkin' it's love_

_Cause she got the blue jeans painted on tight_

_That everybody wants on a Saturday night_

_She got the mood ring, she never the same_

_She's sunny one minute then she's pouring down rain._

_And she'll do whatever she wants_

_And when she moves every jaw's gonna drop_

_And I do, but I don't want her to stop_

_I want, I want, I want whatever she's got_

_I want whatever she's got_

_She's got me hangin' on the ledge_

_On the edge of a kiss_

_All I ever wanna do is this_

Mercedes smirked as she watched Sam. Him and these songs that he wrote about her was spot on.

_She got the blue jeans painted on tight_

_That everybody wants on a Saturday night_

_She got the mood ring, she's never the same_

_I want, I want, I want, I want, I want_

_She got the blue jeans painted on tight_

_That everybody wants on a Saturday night_

_She got the mood ring, she's never the same_

_She's sunny one minute then she's pouring down rain_

_And she'll do whatever she wants_

_And when she moves every jaw's gonna drop_

_And I do but I don't want her to stop_

_I want, I want, I want_

_Whatever she's got_

_I want whatever she's got_

_She's a little bit complicated_

_That's alright_

_Doesn't matter I'll keep on waiting_

_For whatever she's got_

_For whatever she's got_

He strummed his guitar lightly, smirking at the crowd, "Thank you guys. I got another one for you.." He smiled as the beat to the song came on, "One of my favorite country singers..sing it with me if you know it."

Now I ain't sayin' them LA ladies don't know what they're doin'

_And I been in love with New York City a time or two_

_I had some Seattle coffee, some Chicago wind_

_Some Kansas wheat fields I'd love to see again_

_But the fireflies play where the cattails grow_

_And them southern girls, they talk nice and slow with.._

_Kisses sweeter than Tupelo honey_

_Little bit crazy like New Orleans_

_Memphis blue and Daytona sunny_

_Soft as cotton in some cut-off jeans_

_Don't you know,_

_Ain't nothing in the whole wide world_

_Like a southern girl_

Mercedes sang along as she danced to the song until Santana told her she needed to go get dress for her set.

_A southern girl's mama probably taught her how a lady should act_

_But a southern girl's probably got a barn somewhere reared out back_

_She'll get a little hay in her hair, her tires in the mud_

_She's been caught in the rain, and washed in the blood_

_Likes cherries in her coke, takes a little sip,_

_Comes over to me with them sunburned lips and them_

Sam smiled as he saw the crowd singing the song. He loved listening to Tim McGraw growing up. He was actually one of the reasons he wanted to break out in the music biz.

_Kisses sweeter than Tupelo honey_

_Little bit crazy like New Orleans_

_Memphis blue and Daytona sunny_

_Soft as cotton in some cut-off jeans_

_Don't you know,_

_Ain't nothing in the whole wide world_

_Like a southern girl_

_If you've ever seen Savannah heat up when the stars come out_

_Well, then, fellas, come on, you know what I'm talkin' about_

_Kisses sweeter than Tupelo honey_

_Little bit crazy like New Orleans_

_Memphis blue and Daytona sunny_

_Soft as cotton in some cut-off jeans_

_Don't you know,_

_Ain't nothing in the whole wide world_

_Like a southern girl_

* * *

Mercedes nodded as she placed her ear piece in her ear, listening to the stage manager giving her last minute directions. She thanked her before she made her way on the stage, smiling softly to the crowd as they cheered for her, "Nashville, I've missed you." That was all she said as she smiled brightly at them, turning to the band, she nodded as they began to play.

_He said, "I've been where you've been before._

_Down every hallway's a slamming door._

_No way out, no one to come and save me._

_Wasting a life that the Good Lord gave me._

_Then somebody said what I'm saying to you,_

_Opened my eyes and told me the truth._

_They said, "Just a little faith, it'll all get better."_

_So I followed that preacher man down to the river and now I'm changed_

_And now I'm stronger_

_There must've been something in the water_

_Oh, there must've been something in the water_

_Well, I heard what he said and I went on my way_

_Didn't think about it for a couple of days_

_Then it hit me like a lightning late one night_

_I was all out of hope and all out of fight_

_Couldn't fight back the tears so I fell on my knees_

_Saying, "God, if you're there come and rescue me."_

_Felt love pouring down from above_

_Got washed in the water, washed in the blood and now I'm changed_

_And now I'm stronger_

_There must be something in the water_

_Oh, there must be something in the water_

Sam smiled as he watched his girlfriend. He loved how she could just capture the crowd in her voice, looking over, he saw his bandmates getting misty eyed, he chuckled because they were always like that we they watched her perform and he was too.

_And now I'm singing along to amazing grace_

_Can't nobody wipe this smile off my face_

_Got joy in my heart, angels on my side_

_Thank God almighty, I saw the light_

_Gonna look ahead, no turning back_

_Live every day, give it all that I have_

_Trust in someone bigger than me_

_Ever since the day that I believed I am changed_

_And now I'm stronger_

_There must be something in the water (amazing grace)_

_Oh, there must be something in the water (how sweet the sound)_

_Oh, there must be something in the water (that saved a wretch)_

_Oh, there must be something in the water (like me)_

_Oh, yeah_

_I am changed (I once was lost)_

_Stronger (but now I'm found)_

_(was blind but now I see)_

Mercedes smiled as she ended the last note, waving at the crowd before she walked off, finding Sam, she let a warm smile take over her lips.

Sam pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, he bent down and gave her a kiss.

Mercedes kissed him back as she hooked her arms around his neck, pulling back, she smirked lightly, "You were amazing."

"No, you were amazing and you look absolutely stunning." Sam kissed her cheek, smiling at her.

"Thank you." She gave him a cheek grin, looking out towards the festival, she turned back to him, "For old time sake?"

Sam laughed as he kissed her again, grabbing her hand, he led them off the stage and headed to centre of the event. The two spent the rest of the afternoon riding rides, playing games, and eating tons of food.

* * *

**A/N. So sorry to keep you waiting on a update but here you go! What do you think of the Evans? We will get to know more about what happened with Stevie when he was little and it has something to do with Samcedes past also!**


	6. Thanksgiving

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

**Melanie Jones- Kerry Washington**

**Richard Jones Jr.- Idris Elba**

**Myra Jones- Rhyon Nicole Brown**

**Richard Jones Sr- Joe Provost**

**Daniel Evans- Bob Costas**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes sat down on the floor as she flipped through an old recipe book. Thanksgiving was tomorrow and she had to figure out what she was going to prepare for her part. Not only was her mom, dad, and younger sister coming down, Sam's family was also coming over too. They had decided to do their traditional big family dinner like they have always done since they were little. Hearing voices outside, she looked up when the front door open, smiling widely when she saw her sister, "Myra!"

Myra smiled as she dropped her purse and luggage, running to her older sister, "Oh my god Cedes.." She hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.

Mercedes chuckled as she hugged her younger sister just as tight.

"I've missed you so much." The younger girl smiled at her as she pulled back.

"Same." Mercedes kissed her cheek before she got up off the floor, seeing her parents coming through the door, she couldn't help but smile wider, "Mom, Dad.."

"My baby." Melanie said as she walked over to Mercedes and hugged her tightly.

"Geez Mel, you're going to suffocate the girl." Richard said with a chuckle.

"Shut up Richard." She said as she let go of her daughter, moving her bangs from her face, "I'm just happy to see my baby."

Mercedes smiled at her mom as she hugged her father, "I'm happy to see y'all too. It's been a long time."

"It really has." Myra said with a smile as she sat on the couch.

"I'll go our things up." Richard said as he grabbed the luggage and headed to the guest room.

"Guess who I saw while I was in LA?" Myra grinned.

"Who?"

"Rachel Berry."

"Really?" Mercedes knew Rachel from a broadway class she took a few years ago. Although the girl was a lot to handle at times, her and Mercedes became good friends.

"Mhm."

"Enough about her. How are you Mercedes?" Melanie asked her oldest as she sat down beside her.

"I'm doing really good mom." Mercedes gave her a slight smile, "I'm just glad to be home instead in and out of hotels on the road."

"That's good sweetheart. You need her plenty of rest after everywhere you have been." Richard said as he came back into the living room, taking a seat by Myra, "Where's your grandparents?"

"Oh, they went out to pick up some things for dinner tomorrow." Mercedes smiled as she picked up the book.

"Figures. They are never home." Myra chuckled as she pulled her phone from out of her purse.

"Never ever." Melanie shook her head with a laugh, scooting closer to her daughter, "So..I see you and Sam are back together, working on me a grand baby yet? I think it's time for you to give me one."

"Mom.." Mercedes whined as she looked at her. She hasn't even been here five minutes and she was already about to start this conversation. She knew her mother was going to ask about her and Sam's status. Melanie loved Sam like he was her own and every since they were little, she has always been very pro Samcedes.

"Mel leave her alone." Richard said with a deep sigh knowing where this conversation was heading.

"I'm just asking. I know you're only twenty four Mercedes but it's never to early to start your future. You don't have that long before your thirty. I think you should start thinking about life outside of your music."

"Mom, you're right..I'm only twenty four and I want to live my life like a twenty four year old. I just came off a worldwide tour, not many can say that. My life right now is my music not what's to come down the road. Trust me, I do plan on starting a family just on my own time not when you want me too." Mercedes stood up from the couch and walked out. She hated how she always tried to tell what she needed to do with her life.

* * *

Sam walked down the stairs when he smelled the delicious food being prepared in the kitchen. He knew his grandmother was up prep cooking for Thanksgiving tomorrow. He stopped on the bottom step when he saw his grandfather on the couch, "Hey Pa.."

"Sammy boy." Daniel smiled at his oldest grandson, gesturing for him to come sit down.

Sam smiled as he came off the step, walking over to the older man, he leaned down and hugged him before taking a seat beside him, "Who's playing?"

"Eagles and Browns." Daniel said as he looked back at the TV that was showcasing the football game, "What are you up too?"

"Nothing much. I was just going to see if Me-Maw needed any help with anything..."

"I don't." She called out, wiping her hands with a towel as she came into the view of the kitchen window with a smile, "What you can do is go over and see Mercedes. I have this strange feeling that she needs you right now."

Sam frowned as he stood up, looking at his grandmother confusedly before realization dawned on him. He sighed, running his hands over his face, "Her mom is here already isn't she?"

"Yeah..they came by this morning to say hello." Shannon said as she turned back around into the kitchen.

He grunted lowly knowing her mom was probably asking her about their future like she always did. He loved Ms. Melanie but she was a little overbearing and controlling at times.

"Go see her son." Daniel said as he looked at his grandson, "You know how Mercedes gets when she's in town."

"Okay." Sam walked over and grabbed his jacket from the rack and tossed it on, "I'll be back soon." He told them before he opened the door and walked out, letting the cool breeze hit his face as he walked down steps to the sidewalk. He was just about to turn into the driveway when he saw her figure sitting on one of the benches in the neighborhood park. He sighed as he eased his way towards the area, sitting down beside her as she looked out in the distance.

Mercedes sighed as she felt someone sit beside her, knowing that it was Sam, she looked over at him, "I hate that she has to rush me with starting a family, Sam."

"Just ignore it like you always do baby." Sam said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm getting sick of ignoring it." She rubbed her temples as she leaned against his embrace, trying to keep warmth from the cool temperature, "I love my mom but she needs to let me live my life. I'll start a family when I get ready not when she is."

Sam held her close as he let her rant out her frustrations. Kissing her forehead, he thought of something that would lighten up the mood, "As long as it's with me, I'll be right here waiting on you."

Mercedes laughed softly as she looked up at him with a smile, rubbing his cheek that was red from the cold, she leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips, "Of course it's going to be with you."

Sam leaned down and kissed her nose, smiling when it crinkled up, "Good." He stood up from the bench and pulled her along with him, "Lets get inside..it's freezing out here."

Mercedes kept her arm wrapped around Sam as he lead them back to the house.

* * *

The next day was hectic for both the Evans and Jones family. They were both up early getting their dinner ready for later on. Between that, last minute trips to the grocery store and trying to at least watch some of the Macy Day Parade, it was a lot going on.

"I think that's everything." Mary said as she placed a lid on her green bean casserole, looking over at Sam who was taking forever to pack things up, "Can you move any faster?"

"No I can't mom." Sam said with a huff as he stacked the rolls in a specific order, "You want things in a certain way and it's taki-ouch." Sam pouted when his dad hit the back of his head, "What was that for?"

"If you stop complaining, it won't take you as long." Dwight said as made his way to assist his wife, glaring at his son when he heard him mumbling something.

"Me and Stace are going to go ahead and take some things over." Stevie called out as he and his sister headed for the door.

Mary swatted Sam out of the way and finished up the packing quickly. Sending her son a knowing look, she pick up the tray and placed it in his arms.

Sam gave her lopsided grin. He would never get tired of messing with his mother. He turned around and headed out the door and over to the house, smiling softly when he saw Mercedes meeting him halfway.

"Took you long enough." She smiled, knowing that he most likely messing with his mom. Greeting him with a kiss on the cheek, she grabbed the tray from his hands.

"You know I had to give momma a hard time like always." Sam chuckled as he made his way into the house. When he entered the house, he smiled as he smelled the aroma of food coming from the dining room.

Myra was walking from the kitchen when she let a smile take over her features when she saw Sam, "Hey big brother."

Sam smiled as he walked over to her, hugging her tightly, "My My.." He called her the nickname he gave her when she was little, "How have you been? How's your first year going?"

"Good." Myra said as she unwrapped herself from him with a bright smile, "College is fun but really hard at the same time."

"I remember the feeling." Sam said as reminisce on his college days. He looked back down at the young girl with a stern look on his face, "But don't think I haven't seen those pictures you posted on Instagram. I warning you Myra Jones, if I see you with another short dress on or anything else with your goods out, so help me.."

"Okay Sam.." Mercedes interjected with an amused look on her face. She wasn't shocked at all that Sam was going to say something about that. Myra was like a little sister to him and he felt the need to protect her and Stacey at all cost.

"Sammy, we are not a little girls anymore." Stacey said as she appeared from the kitchen with a smirk.

"That you are not sweetheart." Richard came down the stairs with a smile, holding his hand out for Sam to shake, "Samster."

"Mr. Jones." Sam smiled as he shook the older man's hand, "It's nice to see you again."

"Same here son." He smiled before he turned to his youngest and Stacey, "How about you two come with me to help Grandma Marie.."

"Take this please." Mercedes handed Myra the tray and watched as they disappeared to the kitchen. She turned back around to Sam, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sam smirked as he hooked his arms around her waist, bending down to kiss her lips lovingly, "Love you so much."

"I love you too babe." Mercedes kissed him fully against the lips, only to pull back blushing when she heard Mary and Dwight come through the door saying that they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Mercedes chuckled as she hid her face in Sam's chest.

Sam smiled down at Mercedes's reactions, kissing her forehead, he looked up when he heard their grandparents calling and telling everyone it was time for dinner. He grabbed her hand and led her into the room.

* * *

Thanksgiving was like any other one when the Jones-Evans family for together. Various of conversations flowed freely as they gathered around the beautifully decorated table in Marie's house, grubbing down on some good food.

Richard Sr. laughed at Daniel as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, turning to Mercedes, "So baby girl, what do you have plan for the rest of the week?"

"Oh granddaddy." Mercedes smiled as she tugged on her on sweater, "Sam and I actually have to fly out to New York on Sunday."

"For what?" Stevie asked as he stuffed more turkey in mouth.

"We got invited to perform at Rockefeller Center Wednesday night for the annual tree lighting." Sam said proudly.

"Oh god that's amazing." Shannon said excitingly.

"It is..congratulations you two, I'm so proud." Marie said with a smile.

Sam and Mercedes thanked everyone as they congratulated them. This was going to be their first time getting invited and they were ever so grateful that they getting to do it together.

"What are you guys going to sing?" Stacey asked curiously.

Mercedes watched as Sam placed a piece of pie on her plate, picking up her fork, she looked over at Stacey, "It's a surprise." She giggled when they all groaned. She looked over at her mother as she sat there blank expression on her face, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. She hadn't talked the whole dinner and that was very unusual, "What do you think about it mom?"

"Does it really matter what I think Mercedes?" She looked at her daughter with a solemn look.

Mercedes was clearly taken aback by her tone. She looked around the table and saw that everyone had the exact same expression on their faces.

Richard chewed slowly as he looked at his wife, sitting his fork down on his plate with a sigh, "Mel.."

Melanie picked up her glass of wine and sipped from it, waving her hand to her husband for him to shush, "You're grown right? You make your own decisions. Why should my input matter? You shut me down about you having a family right now so what do you want me to say about this? You do your thang boo boo, I won't interfere with your life."

The room got silent and you can feel the tension in the air grow thick. Daniel stood up and decided to get the kids out. Mary, Dwight, and Richard Sr. followed behind him also.

Sam looked over at Mercedes and he could see the hurt and anger flash across her face and that didn't sit to well with him. He had much respect for Melanie but he was not going to sit here and let her talk to Mercedes like that. Before he could get a word out, Marie beat him to the punch.

"Gimme that." Marie glared at her daughter-in-law as she snatched the empty wine glass out of her hand, "I don't know what your problem is Melanie but you need to fix it."

Melanie laughed drunkly, "My problem is that my daughter doesn't want to have a family. I want her to settle down and get married and have kids. I just want the best for her."

"And she will have that when she gets ready." Marie said as she looked at her, shaking her head, "You can't decide when she does."

"You don't understand mom, I am happy with how my life is right now. Why can't you freaking understand that?" Mercedes stressed, looking at her dead in her eyes.

Sam wrapped her arm around Mercedes shoulders to try to keep her calm.

Melanie stood up from the table with tears clouding her vision, "I just want more for you that's all." She turned on her heels and headed up the stairs.

Richard sighed as he stood up, casting a sad look to his daughter before he went after his wife.

Marie shook her head as she turned back to her granddaughter, pointing towards the stairs, "I don't know what her deal is and I don't care to find out. Do not feel pressured to do anything someone else wants you to do. This is your life and you have control over it, never forget that."

Mercedes nodded as she listened to her grandmother, leaning back in her chair. This is why she was so happy that she lived with her when she was younger, "Thank you."

"You're welcome my love." She stood up and grabbed her plate, "Now you two help me with these plates so we can go to the living room with everyone else and spend the rest of our Thanksgiving on a happy note."

They both nodded as they stood up and stacked the plates, walking over to place them in the sink, they began to wash and dry then put them up in a teamwork effort.

* * *

The rest of the evening flowed by smoothly. The family enjoyed their time together watching football and catching up while eating dessert. Around ten o'clock, they parted ways to go get ready for an early start on Black Friday shopping.

Mercedes put on a long pair of socks and one of Sam's long-sleeved shirt as she stood in his bathroom. The couple decided to stay in tonight and avoid all of the chaos in town. Turning off the light, she walked out and headed straight to him with a smile.

Sam sat his phone on his dresser when he saw Mercedes come out the bathroom and to him, smirking as he watched her straddle his lap, his arms automatically wrapping around her waist.

Mercedes sighed in content as she laid her head down on his shoulder, wrapping her small arms around his waist, "What a day.."

"You could say that." He moved the stray hair that got a lose from her ponytail back, leaving a trail of kisses on the music note tattoo that was behind ear, "But overall it was a great Thanksgiving."

"It really was. Us being back home for it together made it that much special." Mercedes leaned up and smiled, "That's all that matters." Mercedes was not going to let what her mother said get her down. She knew what she wanted to do with her life and she was going to do just that.

Sam nodded with a smile, kissing her cheek. He rubbed soothing circles across her lower back, closing his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair. This was one way that they always use to calm the other one down when they needed too. Right now, as they sat in complete silence, listening to the wind hit the window, lights off as the TV illuminated the darken room, Sam was not going to bring up the situation with Melanie anymore.

Mercedes kissed up his jaw line, making her way to his lips, kissing them tenderly, "Are you ready for New York?"

Sam smiled happily as she kissed him, "Yes, I'm so excited."

"Me too." Her brown eyes sparkling as she looked down into his green ones, "I actually can't wait for you to see my apartment."

"Mhm.." Sam ran his hand under her shirt, his cold hands making contact with her bare skin causing her to shiver, "Since this is my first time ever being in there, is there any chance that will we be christening it?"

Mercedes let a small smirk take over her features as she toyed with the waistband of his pajama pants, her eyes never leaving his, "I think we can make that happen."

"Good." Sam said as he lifted the shirt off of her, pulling her down to him, placing a small kiss on the shell of her ear before he whispered, "Because I want to do dirty..nasty..naughty..highly inappropriate things to you."

Mercedes laughed loudly as she listened to him. Her giggle laced with a moan as he captured her lips and flipped them in the bed to where he was on top of her. This was going to be an interesting trip and she was so ready for it.

* * *

**A/N. Hey lovebugs, I'm back! So sorry this was short but I promise it will get better. What do you think of the Jones'? We will find out in future chapters why Melanie is the way she is. The big trip to New York is in the next chapter and you guys..it's going crazy in a good way. Lots of singing, humor, and romance in the Big Apple. :)**


	7. No Place Like New York

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

_**"I'LL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS" BY. MICHAEL BUBLE**_

_**"GROWN UP CHRISTMAS LIST" BY. KELLY CLARKSON**_

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes laid her head down on her pillow breathlessly as she stared up at the ceiling. Her and Sam had made it safely in New York a hour ago and they wasted no time christening her place, "Wow.."

Sam smirked down at his girlfriend as he hovered over her, "Indeed." He leaned down and kissed her fully on her plump lips.

Mercedes moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body flush against her own, "You know.." She gave him a soft peck, running her nails down his back, "I love you."

"I love you too Mercy." He smiled at her, kissing her lovingly against the forehead before he removed himself off of her.

Mercedes rolled on her side, propping her head up on her hand as she watched him with a giggle, "You still have a very cute ass."

"Stop being a pervert Mercedes." Sam playfully glared at her, picking up a pillow that had made it to the floor, he threw it at her before disappearing into the bathroom.

Mercedes let out a squeal as she blocked one of the pillows he threw her way, laughing loudly, "Asshole." She moved the sheets from off of her and got out the bed, grabbing Sam's discarded shirt to toss on. She made her way towards the living room and into the kitchen to make them a snack.

Sam closed the bathroom door when he got finished, seeing the bed empty, he figured Mercedes was in the living room. He grabbed his pants from the floor and threw them back on. Walking out, he looked around her apartment and noticed for the first time how homey it felt. His eyes scanned over the pictures that she had on her table, seeing multiples pictures of them when they were little he smiled. He picked one up and shook his head with a laugh, remembering it like it was yesterday.

_"Come on Mercedes." Sam yelled after his girlfriend with a chuckle as he held the camera in his hand._

_"No, Sam stop..please." Mercedes whined as she made it safely to her room, jumping on her bed quickly, she hid under the covers._

_Sam came to a screeching halt as he stood at her door frame. He smiled when he saw her small body underneath the covers. Walking to the side of her bed, he sat down and removed the covers from her face._

_"Babe no.." Mercedes frowned at him as she pushed her glasses up on her face, sniffling hard, "I don't want you to get sick."_

_"I don't care." Sam said as leaned down and pressed his lips across hers._

_Mercedes whimpered as he kissed her, trying to push his face back. She sighed after a few minutes of struggle and finally gave in._

_Sam laughed as held the camera out with one of his hand, snapping a picture of them as he kissed her, "I love you Mercedes, even when you have scratchy throat and snot is running...ouch." He winced when she punched him, letting out a breathless chuckle as he moved to kiss her again._

"You were sick for two days after we took that picture." Mercedes sweet voice came closer as she carried a plate in her hands, plopping down on the couch.

Sam smiled as he sat the picture frame back down, turning around, he walked over and sat beside her, "I told you I don't care if you were sick or not, there was no way I was going to miss a moment to show my girl I loved her." He picked up his slice turkey sandwich from the plate and smirked.

Mercedes smiled over at him as she bit down into her sandwich. Sam was always such a sweetheart and that's what made her love him even more, "Santana told me that they want me back here next month for New Year's Eve."

"For the ball drop?" When she nodded, he couldn't help but smile, "Quinn told me they wanted me too."

Mercedes raised a brow, "And I'm guessing you're the special co-host Santana was talking about? Yeah, they're not slick. Santana set this up awhile back and she swore she didn't know who I was co-hosting with."

"They just wanted us back together that's all." Sam kissed her forehead, "I can't blame them for trying."

Mercedes smiled at his words, "Me either." She sat the plate on the table and turned around with a smirk. She straddled Sam's lap, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sam looked up at her with a smile, running his hands under her shirt, "I love you.."

"I love you too baby." She leaned down and kissed him as she ran her small hands down his chest, "Up for another round?"

"Don't have to ask me twice." Sam murmured against her skin as he grip her tightly, getting off the couch, he carried her to the room where they continued to make love for the rest of the night.

* * *

Sam tugged on his beanie as he stood outside. Him and Mercedes had a sound check early this morning to make sure they knew where to stand for the cameras and the sound was were correctly. After hours of lovemaking yesterday, he was exhausted but that wasn't going to stop him from performing his ass off.

Mercedes smiled as she came over to Sam, stuffing her hands in her trench coat pockets, "It's freezing."

Sam smirked as he pulled her closely to him, wrapping his arms around her to keep warm. He smiled over at the stage manager who handed them their ear pieces and let them know that the show was about to start.

Mercedes unhooked herself from Sam and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the crowd.

Evening though it was cold as hell outside, the crowd was enjoying the performances. The show went to a commercial while the set crew sat up for the next act.

Sam shook his head as he looked down at Mercedes as she fixed his scarf on him, straighten up his jacket, and placed more chapstick on his lips, "Baby, I think I'm good." He chuckled as he fixed his beanie on his head.

"I just want to make sure you don't freeze or get frost bit." She continued to apply more cherry chapstick to his pouty pink lips.

Sam pulled her hands away and kissed her lightly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mercedes smiled up at him, seeing the stage manager coming, she moved back, "Good luck babe."

"Thank you love." Sam said before he grabbed his guitar and followed the lady.

* * *

"And we're back here live in the Rockefeller Center as we continue to watch some amazing performances. And the night is not over yet. With these last two performers, you know all about them. They just came off a worldwide tour and are breaking hearts by their announcement of their relationship, the ever so handsome Sam Evans and the gorgeous Mercedes Jones are here LIVE in NEW YORK." The crowd cheered loudly for the two, the camera making its way back to the stage.

Sam smiled at the crowd as he sat on the stool, camera lights flashing in his face as he strum the strings to his guitar. The pianist began to play the intro of the song as he leaned forward and sung smoothly into the mic.

_I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love_

_Even more than I usually do_

_And although I know it's a long road back_

_I promise you_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents by the tree_

_Christmas eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have some snow and mistletoe_

_And presents by the tree_

_Christmas eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

_If only in my dreams_

Sam smiled as he ended the note. He had decided to sing this song because he knew that this meant so much to him and Mercedes right now. At the beginning of the year, he knew that they were both going to be home for Christmas and nothing was going to get in their way. And he was right. He stood up from stool and bowed before he clapped, "If y'all would do me a huge favor and help me welcome my beautiful girlfriend to the stage, Ms. Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes waved at the crowd as she held her mic in the other hand, making her way to Sam, she stood on her tippy toes and left a small kiss on his cheek, causing the people to aww. She watched as he blushed and made his way off the stage. For Mercedes performance, she decided to bring a group of young ballets out to dance. Waiting for the pianist to start, she turned and started to sing.

_Do you remember me?_

_I sat upon your knee_

_I wrote to you_

_With childhood fantasies_

_Well, I'm all grown up now_

_And still need help somehow_

_I'm not a child_

_But my heart still can dream_

_So here's my lifelong wish_

_My grown up Christmas list_

_Not for myself_

_But for a world in need_

_No more lives torn apart_

_That wars would never start_

_And time would heal all hearts_

_And everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end_

_This is my grown up Christmas list_

_As children we believed_

_The grandest sight to see_

_Was something lovely_

_Wrapped beneath our tree_

_But heaven only knows_

_That packages and bows_

_Can never heal_

_A hurting human soul_

_No more lives torn apart_

_That wars would never start_

_And time would heal all hearts_

_And everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end_

_This is my grown up Christmas list_

_What is this illusion called the innocence of youth_

_Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth_

_No more lives torn apart_

_That wars would never start_

_And time would heal all hearts_

_And everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end, oh_

_This is my grown up Christmas list_

_This is my only life long wish_

_This is my grown up Christmas list_

* * *

"Thank you so much." Sam tipped the man as he grabbed the two cups of hot chocolate, making his way over to Mercedes who was sitting on the bench. Their performances went so well that the producers told them that they would like for them to come back next year. Afterwards, they stayed for a couple of minutes taking pictures and signing autographs.

Mercedes scooted closer to Sam when he came back, crossing her legs as he handed her a cup, "Thank you baby."

"You're welcome." Sam wrapped his right arm around her, looking out to the distance at the tree that was brightly lit up as he brought the cup to his lips, sipping a little of the chocolate yumminess, "You did absolutely amazing tonight."

"So did you babe." Mercedes leaned up and pressed a kiss against jaw, snuggling into more. She laid her head against his chest as she drunk some of her hot coco.

Sam kissed her forehead as they stayed in a comfortable embrace to keep warm, "I like it out here."

Mercedes hummed in agreement, turning back to him, "It's nice but it's nothing like them Nashville nights."

Sam nodded as he looked down at her, leaving a small peck on her lips, "Do you remember that one night we got we got handcuffed?"

Mercedes giggled loudly as she threw her head back, "Oh my god, yes." She snickered as she let her mind drift back to that crazy night of their last summer

_Sam looked at Mercedes with a smirk as he toss his shirt back on. They decided to go out for a ride late tonight and the couple ended up in a opened field._

_Mercedes smiled back at Sam as she slid on her jacket, "I can't believe we just did that."_

_"Oh believe it baby." Sam moved her hair from her face as he leaned over and kissed her soundly._

_Mercedes held his cheek as she kissed him, pulling back with a smile. She laid back on the blanket and looked up at the stars._

_Sam laid back also, wrapping his arm around her as he stared up to the sky, "I'm going to miss you so much M."_

_Mercedes turned her eyes away from the sky to look at him, "I'm going to miss you too babe. I hate that we're going to be so far away." Mercedes has received a full scholarship to NYU while Sam earned one to Southern Cal, "But we'll manage. We can have Skype dates and we will visit each other when we can."_

_"That's true." He smiled over at her, grasping her hand, "I hope you don't get over me though and find you someone else."_

_"Please..that's never going to happen." She smirked as she crawled over to him and straddled his lap. She ran her small hands down his chest, "You better not leave me because if I find out you're with a blonde bimbo..I'll kill you myself."_

_Sam smirked up at her, "You don't have to worry about that. You're all the woman I need and want."_

_Mercedes was just about to kiss him when she saw flashing blue lights pulling up the short dirt road, "Uh-Oh.."_

_Sam titled his head back and followed her line of sight, "Shit.." He watched as two cars pulled up beside his truck, seeing one female and male officers come out._

_"Is there a problem officers?" Mercedes asked sweetly, never moving from her position on Sam._

_The male cop flashed his flashlight over the couple, "There is. You kids clearly ignored the no trespassing signs."_

_"We didn't see no signs sir." Sam said innocently even though he was lying through his teeth._

_"I'm going to have to ask y'all to step off the tailgate and lean against the truck." The lady cop said._

_Mercedes sighed as she removed herself from off of Sam, standing up a little, wobbling before she jumped off the truck with Sam not to far behind her._

_"Have you been drinking?"_

_"No sir." They both said in unison._

_Mercedes looked at them with pout, "We didn't see the signs sir..can we just go home."_

_The man raised a brow as he looked at her, "Standard procedure here for our safety so don't panic. Imma need you to put your hands behind your back."_

_The lady moved to handcuff them, turning around and gave them a full body pat down before she moved them to the back of her car, sitting Mercedes to the left and Sam to the right._

_"You got a lighter? I think I'll take a smoke while I wait for you two. Don't worry, I'm legal." Mercedes said with a cheeky grin._

_Sam looked at his girlfriend shockingly trying to mass his laughter. He knew she didn't smoke and just wanted to have a little fun with this situation. He let it out when the lady slammed the door. Coming down from his high, he looked at Mercedes and was in awe. The way her hair flowed through the little wind that was coming in from the cracked window and how the lights flashed across her face. She was simply beautiful and she was all his._

_Mercedes felt Sam's eyes on her and she turned to him with a smile, "What?"_

_"Nothing.."_

_Mercedes scooted over to him, kissing him softly on his lips only breaking apart when the door opened up._

_"Mr. Evans and Ms. Jones, we're letting you go and off with a warning." The man said, "Your grandmothers will be hearing about this." _

Sam laughed at the memory, "I can't believe you asked her for a lighter."

"I was young and clearly not in the right frame of mind." Mercedes giggled as she leaned against him some more, "But I do know I got a good cussin' when I got home."

"You and me both." Sam laced their free hands together, "But that night gave me inspiration to write a song."

"And I absolutely love it too. Cop Car is by far my favorite song that you have sung." Mercedes leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you baby.." He kissed her fully, moving his lips along her neck before whispering in her ear, "How about we head back to the apartment and warm each other up?"

Mercedes bit down on her lip as she felt him nibbling at her neck, "I like that idea." She reluctantly pulled her neck away from his mouth and stood up, holding out her hand for him to take.

Sam stood and intertwine their fingers together as they began to walk towards the sidewalk to a cab.

* * *

Mercedes yawned as she slid her glasses on her face. Turning the lights off in the bathroom, she tossed her hair up into a high ponytail as she made her way into her bed. Last night was absolutely amazing. From the performances to the cuddle session with Sam on the bench to the intense lovemaking they did when they got back to the apartment, she could finally say she was exhausted. Her and Sam decided to stay in for the day and just relax.

Sam stacked the blueberry pancakes on a plate and sat them on the tray. Since they weren't going anywhere today, he decided to make them a delicious breakfast of pancakes, omelets, and bacon. Picking up the tray carefully, he turned and headed towards the bedroom, "Babe.."

Mercedes looked up from her phone when she heard Sam's voice, a smile tugging on her lips when she saw him.

"I made us some breakfast." Sam smiled as he sat the tray in the middle of the bed. He walked over to her with a smirk, leaning down to kiss her quickly before he went back to the living room to retrieve something.

"It's looks good baby." Mercedes called out, a small gasp escaping her mouth when he came back with a bouquet of flowers, "What's this for?"

"Just because I love you." Sam handed her the flowers and kissed her cheek, "I manage to get away and go to a nearby florist before dawn."

"Thank you baby for everything." Mercedes smiled as she looked at him.

"You're welcome.." He went to the other side of the bed and slid in, careful of not to knock the food over.

"Other than missing you..I have definitely miss your cooking." Mercedes laughed as she grabbed her plate.

Sam laughed as he looked at her, running his hand through his hair, "Well I definitely miss cooking for you."

Mercedes smiled as she grabbed the remote and turned to a movie channel. Sitting all the way up, she grabbed her plate with her and began to eat her omelet. Moaning at the taste she has missed, "It's even better than I remember."

Sam chuckled at his girlfriend as he bit into a piece of bacon, "That's because you haven't had it in a long time."

Mercedes nodded as she chewed, "So good.."

Sam shook his head with a smile before he continued to eat.

The couple finished the meal quickly. While Mercedes volunteered to clean the dishes, Sam told her that he would do it. He washed the dishes and dried them up, placing them in their respected spots. Turning off the lights in the kitchen, he walked back to the bedroom and slid into to bed, pulling Mercedes to him.

Mercedes sighed in content as she laid her head down on his chest as they watched The Devil Wears Prada.

Sam let his free hand rest on her stomach as he stared at the TV, "I know I have said this a million times but I'm so glad that we are back together."

Mercedes removed her eyes from the movie and looked up at him, "Me too baby.." She kissed his lips slowly, "I told you we would always find our way back to each other, no matter what."

"Always and forever right?" He mumbled across her skin, staring directly into her big brown doe eyes.

Mercedes smiled as she locked their fingers together, placing a kiss on their entwine hands, her eyes going back to his green orbs, "Always and forever."

* * *

**A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed this update. :)**


	8. Santa's Workshop

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

**Short &amp; Sweet. :)**

* * *

When they came back from their trip to New York, Sam and Mercedes had been so busy helping their grandparents with Christmas decorating and getting a head start on Christmas shopping. Mercedes was walking down to stairs, humming softly to the Christmas music that was playing throughout the house. When she hit the last step, she turned the corner and headed to the kitchen. Seeing her grandmother cooking lunch, she walked over and pressed a kiss on her cheek, "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon Mercedes." Maria smiled as she looked over her shoulder, "What are you up to?"

Mercedes pushed her glasses up on her face, fixing her oversized sweater on her. She folded her legs underneath her as she sat in the chair, "I was just going through some old pictures from the past Christmases and came across one from high school where Sam and I volunteered work at Santa's workshop in the mall and I want to do it again."

Maria chuckled as she placed the sandwich on the plate, handing it to Mercedes, "I remembered when y'all did that. You two looked so adorable in the costumes."

"It was a lot of fun." Mercedes smiled as she opened a bag of chips and emptied them onto her plate, "I already talked to Sam about it and he's down. So I'm going run it by the management later on today."

Maria gave her a water bottle and sat down, "That should be good for you two to do again."

"Yeah..I'm super excited." Mercedes picked up her sandwich and bit into it, letting out a satisfactory moan, "I have miss you homemade chicken salad sandwiches."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Richard Sr. said as he kissed his granddaughter's forehead.

Mercedes guiltily smiled, swallowing the contents of her food, "Sorry Graps."

"Here you are sweetheart." Maria sat her husband's plate down on the table with a smile.

Richard wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a sweet kiss on the lips.

Mercedes smiled at their interaction, placing her hand underneath her chin. She was always amazed at the love that her grandparents shared and showed. They've been together for twenty plus years and that alone fascinated her. High school sweethearts and two kids later, their love was still there. She wanted that. She wanted that everlasting love for her and Sam. Moving her eyes away from the couple, she went back and finished up her delicious lunch that was made for her.

* * *

Sam locked his doors to his truck, stuffing the keys into his pocket as he walked towards Opry Mills Mall. He smiled as he opened the door, memories of his teen years were spent right here flooding through his mind. He felt his phone vibrate in his hand, looking down at it, he saw Mercedes had text him and said that they were opening up in fifteen minutes. He slid the phone into his front pocket and started to head towards Santa's workshop. He was so glad that Mercedes asked him to do this with her again. He always loved helping out in their community.

Mercedes placed her elf hat on her head with one hand and pulling the skirt up over her hips with the other, chuckling at Santana when she heard the woman grunting and complaining in the chair, "Cheer up grumpy.."

"I do not want to deal with snotty nose brats for four hours." Santana said with a frown as she crossed her legs.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Geez, you have no Christmas spirit."

"And they're not brats babe." Brittany said as she bit down on one of the candy canes.

"Yeah Santana, can you be nice for one day out of a year?" Tina asked.

Santana glared at her, "I am nice Chang..kids just aren't my forte."

"Well for next four hours they better be your damn forte." Mercedes said as she opened to the door. Seeing the manger come up, she smiled as the man thanked her repeatedly for doing this. He told her that Sam was almost ready and that she should head over to get him since she was Santa's head elf. She watched as the girls came out and went to their post before she headed towards the hallway to meet Sam.

Sam was fixing the beard on his face and straightening out the hat when he heard a soft knock on the door.

Leaning over to opened it, he smirked down at his girlfriend, "Damn girl..you one sexy elf."

Mercedes stared back at him before she busted out into fits of giggles, pushing at his shoulder only to have him pulled her closer to him the best he could due to the fat suit.

Sam pulled his beard down and captured her lips into a hot kiss. Their tongues were dueling for dominance until Sam eventually won. He removed his mouth from her and started moving his lips along her neck.

Mercedes eyes fluttered close as she felt him hitting all of her sweet spots, "I don't think this is appropriate Santa.."

Sam let out a low growl against her skin before pulling back with a lustful look on his face, pulling his beard back up with a smirk, "Sorry my dear."

Mercedes chuckled at his deep voice, looping her arm around his as she opened the door.

"You know if singing doesn't work out for you in the future, you can permanently become Santa's elf. You're short enough for the job." Sam chuckled loudly.

Mercedes glared at him, punching his shoulder with her small fist, "Don't make fun of my height, ass."

Sam laughed as he came to a stop, leaning down to kiss her again, "Sorry baby."

"Whatever." She pouted as she looked away from him, snatching her hand from his grasp.

Sam smiled down at her as he grabbed her hand again, kissing the back of it softly before he headed towards the centre of the mall.

Mercedes shook her head when he kissed her hand and pulled her with him. Her eyes lit up at the sight of all the kids patiently waiting for Santa in line. She chuckled at the small gasps coming from each of them as they saw Sam walking up to his chair.

Sam smiled as he sat in the chair, looking at all the kids, he let out a heart chuckle when he saw Santana forcing an irritated smile on her face. He looked down when he saw the first little girl come in front of him, picking her up, he sat her in his lap, "Ho..Ho..Ho, and what is your name sweetie?"

"My name is Amelia.."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl." He bopped her nose, "And what would you like for Christmas?"

"A new puppy." She gave him a toothless grin.

Mercedes smiled at her, turning to the little girl's mother, whispering, "You hear that momma bear?" When the woman nodded, Mercedes turned back to the front and watched as the little girl took her picture with Saint Nick.

* * *

It was getting close to closing time and the crew had been going at it nonstop for four hours. Many people were shocked to see Mercedes there, causing her to take pictures and sign autographs. Mercedes watched as Tina sat out the sign, turning to the last few of the kids and parents, "Alright everyone..this is our last go round for today. Santa has a very busy schedule."

Sam laughed at all the groans as he placed his gloved hands over his stomach, "Can't be late munchkins, Mrs. Claus will not be happy."

Mercedes shook her head with a giggle as she stepped aside, letting a boy walked up the steps. Feeling a present beside her, she looked up and found a pair of hazel eyes staring back at her.

"Hey there." The man said flirtatiously.

"Hi." Mercedes him a nod before she turned back to watch Sam.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this but you're very, very sexy." He bit down on his lip as he looked at her up and down, letting out a low grunt.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at his obvious flirting, deciding not to be rude she gave him a strained smile, "Thank you."

"No problem." He smirked as he continued to stare at her, "How about I take you out to dinner sometime?" He held up his hand when he saw her about to object, pulling out his business card, "I don't take no for an answer."

"Sorry buddy but you're going to take this no and shove up your ass." Puck said as he snatched the card away from the man.

Mercedes hid her smirk when she heard Puck. Turning to the man, she raised a curious brow, "Did I mention I have a boyfriend? And he really doesn't play about what's his.."

"That's right babe." Puck glared at the dude, wrapping his arm around Mercedes's waist, "Fuck off asshole."

The man glared at him, looking over at Mercedes one last time with a huff before he walked off.

Mercedes waved, smirking, turning back to Puck with a smile, "Thank you Noah."

"No problem Cedes, you know I always have Sam's back when he not around." He pinched her cheeks, "You look so adorable. Like a real life elf."

Mercedes grunted at him, pushing his hands away, "Whatever."

Puck snorted before he kissed her cheek, going back over to where Quinn was.

Sam smiled for the last picture of the day. Standing up from his chair, he stretched a little, waving at the kids one last time, "A very Merry Christmas to you all."

"Bye Santa." They all called out in unison before they left with their parents.

Santana snatched the hat from her head, "Good they're gone. Now I can go change out of this ridiculous outfit."

"I'll help you." Brittany smirked as she looked at her wife.

"I'm down for that." Santana grabbed her hand and yanked her towards the back.

Tina scrunched up her face, mumbling to herself as she walked to Mike, "How am I suppose to get my clothes if their going to be doing the deed in there?"

Mercedes laughed at Tina's comment. She turned around and saw Sam had sat back down. She smirked as she walked up the steps to him, plopping down onto his lap.

Sam smiled when Mercedes sat in his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, "What would you like for Christmas, Ms. Jones?"

"Hm.." Mercedes tapped her chin, looking down at Sam, "What I want every year."

"And what is that?"

"For everyone to get what they want for Christmas." She looked at him with a smile, tugging his fake beard down as she descended her head down and placed a long kiss on his lips.

Sam was pulling her further into him, his lips moving along hers as he kissed her sweetly.

"Get a room." A voice said from far out into the distance.

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she pulled back, glaring over at their friend, "Bye Q."

Quinn laughed as she waved, pulling Puck with her, "See you two tomorrow."

"Drive safe." Sam called out after them.

"Always do bro." Puck said as held Quinn's hand as they stepped onto the escalator.

Mercedes laid her head against Sam's chest, looking on at the customers as they finished their last minute shopping before the mall closed.

Sam kissed Mercedes's forehead as he closed his eyes, listening to the Christmas music flow throughout the speakers. This is what they would do every time after they were finish working. Just be in each other's embrace until closing time, "I saw that dude talking to you. He better be lucky I was occupied by cute kids."

Mercedes looked at him with a small smile, kissing his frown away, "Puck took care of him..don't worry."

"That's my boy." Sam said quietly with a smirk.

Mercedes laughed as she stood up from his lap, holding out her hand, "Come on Santa..I'm a little hungry."

"For what exactly?" Sam waggled his eyebrows, biting his lip seductively.

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she smacked his shoulder, "For food.."

"Aw man." Sam snapped his fingers with a small pout before he stood up, his tall frame towering over her shorter one, "Can we go to Johnny Rockets? I haven't been since I've been back."

"Of course we can. I'm craving a big, greasy cheeseburger anyways." Mercedes took ahold of his hand and led him towards the back.

* * *

After they changed back into their regular clothes, the couple headed to the restaurant where they pigged out on some old time favorites.

Finishing up her strawberry milkshake, Mercedes slid the cup to the middle of the table and moved closer to Sam in the booth, snuggling into his side.

Sam let out a small burp as he pushed his plate back, throwing an arm around Mercedes's shoulders, he pressed a small kiss on her forehead as he tapped his foot underneath the table to the music.

"I remember we use to come here every Friday night after your games." Mercedes smiled against his chest.

Sam chuckled with a smile, "Mhm. I use to make sure we got the secluded booth away from everyone else so I could have you all to myself."

Mercedes looked up at him through her lashes, kissing his lips softly, "You were and still are greedy."

"Always will be for you baby." He smirked triumphantly, his lips still hovering over hers, "Always.."

Mercedes bit down on her lip, clearing her throat when the waitress came back nervously asking if they needed anything else and if she could get their autographs. Mercedes smiled at the girl as she grabbed the pen, scribbling a small note on there, "Don't be nervous."

"I swear we're harmless and just are regular people like you." Sam gave her a reassuring smile, taking the pen when Mercedes handed it to him. He signed his name and also wrote something on there for her. He pulled out his wallet and took out a hundred dollar bill and handed both of the items to her, "Happy Holidays."

"I-I can't take t-this." She handed it back to him, feeling her eyes fill up with tears.

"You're going to today." Sam closed her hand up and moved it back with a smile.

The girl finally let her tears flow, "You have no idea how much you just helped me out..thank you so much, thank you."

Mercedes watched as she walked away, her own eyes getting teary.

"Babe..don't start." Sam gave her a warning as he looked down at her, fanning her face as a small chuckle escaped his mouth.

"Sorry.." She sniffled as she buried her face and mumbled into his chest, "Y-You can tell that's she was going t-through a rough patch by what she s-said."

"And that's why it's never a bad thing to help someone." Sam whispered quietly as he held her tightly, "You and I both know what it's like to struggle a little bit."

"Yeah." Mercedes whispered back. Even though her and Sam came from pretty well off families, they decided to do something when they went to college. Both of them told their grandparents and parents that even though they were on scholarships, they didn't want them to help them financially with other things. The two got jobs after school and learned that living on their own was not easy. Especially living in the two largest and expensive cities ever. Los Angeles and New York.

"That's why I love the holidays or anything time of the year really." Sam leaned against her, "I get to give back and actually help someone out."

"I do too baby." Mercedes smiled as she held his hand.

Sam smiled down at her, "I love you."

"Love you more."

Sam gave her a quick peck before he slid out the booth, holding out a hand for her to take. When she did, he helped her into her coat as well as she did for him. He intertwined their fingers together and headed out the front door.

* * *

**A/N. Just a small update! In case you didn't know, TLOL is on a hiatus right now and will back soon. Sequel for NB will be up soon also! Revamped a lot of chapters and it's going to be so good! :)**


	9. A Very Special Christmas Eve

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANY SONG. **

**DANIELLE FORBES-REBECCA WEIL**

**_SILENT NIGHT BY: REBA _****_MCENTIRE_**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

The last two weeks has been hectic for Mercedes. Between working at Santa's workshop on Saturdays to preparing for the debut of her second album, she was on the verge of pulling her hair out. She didn't know why but she was super nervous about it. She spent the last year working hard on this album and it was quite different from her first one. She ran her hands through her hair as she walked over to Sam with a pout on her face.

Sam had his guitar in his lap and notepad on his bed as he wrote lyrics down to a new song he was working on. Hearing Mercedes sigh, he looked up at her and saw the adorable pout that was forming on her lips, "What's wrong baby?"

Mercedes grunted lowly as she covered her face.

Sam sat his guitar to the side, leaning over to grab her wrist, he pulled her onto the bed and into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Mercedes bit her lip as she leaned against Sam's front, her gaze looking out the snow covered window, "The album release is really scaring me. Like I'm seriously thinking about shutting the whole thing down. What if people don't like it? People do say that you're sophomore album is the most difficult one." She gasped as she turned to him, "What if I used to much auto tune?"

Sam eyes widen as he watch her literally have a meltdown in his arms, "Hey..hey..hey, Mercedes." He rubbed her arms, staring deeply into her chocolate colored eyes, "Take a deep breath."

Mercedes inhale and exhale quickly, feeling herself calm down a little. She bit down on her lip harshly and hung her head low.

"Baby what has gotten into you?" Sam asked as he held her close, taking a deep breath of his own, "Lets get some things straight right now. You're not calling off the release, you're just not. I can almost guarantee that everyone's going to love you album because you're Mercedes fucking Jones and your voice is out of this world. I'm going to ignore your comment about auto tune because you don't even use it." He hugged her tightly, kissing the side of her neck, "Everything is going to be fine Mercedes. I know you're nervous but I can guarantee that your fans are going to love it. Hell, I'm going to love it and I haven't even heard it." He smiled when she smiled, "Now, would you stop worrying and give me some sugar? I haven't had any all day."

Mercedes let out a small laugh, leaning up to give him a sweet, passionate kiss. She laid her head down on his chest, "Thank you for that. I guess I'm letting my nerves get the best of me."

"Like always." Sam gave her a knowing look before loosen his grip on her, sitting his chin on top of her shoulder, "You get yourself work up over nothing babe. Everything is going to be fine."

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life." She whispered as she held his hand, smiling a little. She looked over and saw he had some words on his notepad, "What's that?"

"That is a new song I'm writing." Sam said with a smirk as he leaned over and closed the pad, "Something you can't see yet."

"Aw." Mercedes huffed with a smile, "Okay.."

Sam gave her a lopsided grin, kissing her before he patted her thigh, "Are you going to have a listening party before Thursday?"

Mercedes shook her head as she stood up, removing her t-shirt, "Nope. No early surprises for anyone. Everyone gets to hear it when it's released."

"What about me? Am I considered everyone?" Sam let out a small whimper, a pout talking over his features.

Mercedes gave him a look before she slid on her jeans, "You'll have to wait just like everyone else babe." Mercedes smirked at his pout, going over to drop a quick kiss on his lips, grabbing her oversized sweater from by him, "Love you."

Sam sighed as he looked at her, tugging her back down into his lap, taking the sweater out of her hand and throwing it to the floor, "Show me."

Mercedes smirked as she pushed him back and straddled his lap. She leaned down and left butterfly kisses on his neck, nipping and tucking at the sweet skin. Seeing his eyes flutter, she pressed her lips down on his and gave him long kiss before she abruptly got up from him and grabbed her sweater from the floor, running out of the room with a giggle.

Sam was enjoying the way she was kissing him. His eyes fluttered a couple times when she hit all his sweet spots on his neck, kissing her back when her plump lips landing on his. His eyes shot open when he felt her getting off of him and running out the room, "Mercedes.." He jumped off from the bed, tripping over his shoes, groaning as he finally made it to the door. She was not playing fair.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and the city of Nashville and even around world was on a mission. Last minute shopping had stores packed and highways jammed but for Mercedes..it was a different story. Her album, _Love Mercy_, had just hit iTunes and the shelves in stores around the world and there was nothing but positive feedback already.

Santana crossed her legs as she sat on the couch scrolling down her phone as notifications kept coming in, "_Love Mercy_ is already number three on iTunes and it just came out this morning. I'm getting emails and texts from major networks who wants interviews. This album is really blowing up Mercedes."

Mercedes couldn't contain the bright smile that was taking over her face, "That's amazing.."

"You're amazing." Santana said as she stood up smiling, "I'm going to go answer some emails before we head out."

"Thanks again Santana. If I don't say enough already, I'm going to say it again..You're the best manager and friend ever."

"Aw...I might actually break my hard exterior and cry." Santana smirked at her before she walked out the living room.

Mercedes chuckled as shook her head, hearing her phone vibrating, she smiled at all the texts that she was receiving and was about to start replying before Sam called her. She couldn't even greet him properly before he voice took over.

"Mercedes Jones.." Sam said with a shake of his head, grinning like a Cheshire Cat, "You're amazing. These songs are incredible..Your voice..I just can't right now. I never expected anything less from you but this is more than what I expected."

Mercedes felt tears starting to prick up in her eyes as she listened to him talk. Sniffling loudly, she wiped her eyes, "Thank you so much Sammy."

"You're welcome baby." Sam smiled into his phone as he opened up the door to his truck, "I'll see you soon right?"

"Yeah, I'm about to get dress and head out now."

"Okay, I'll see you there. Love you babe."

"I love you too." Mercedes smiled before she hung up with a content smile. She placed her phone in her purse and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes always loved to give back to their community and to people in need in general. That's why every year on Christmas Eve, they would volunteer to serve a warm meal to the homeless in a shelter in downtown Nashville. It was something Mercedes and Sam looked forward to every year.

Sam smiled as Mercedes helped him tie his apron, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled as she patted his butt, smirking a little when he gave her a look. She took her hair tie and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

Sam smirked as he placed a net over his hair, turning to Mercedes, "How do I look?"

Mercedes raised a perfectly arched brow, running her hands down his chest, "Very sexy."

Sam bent down and covered her lips with his, dropping a small kiss on them before he pulled back, "Lets go make some families happy."

Mercedes grabbed his hand and led him to the front, grabbing a pair of gloves from the table. She smiled over at the owner as she welcomed them back and thanked them for continuing to do it, "No problem Celeste. You know this shelter is like a second home to us."

"Yeah, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for this place." Sam said with a smile, looking at the door as it finally opened.

"Okay everyone." Celeste called out to her volunteers, "Time to get started."

Sam and Mercedes nodded as they moved in front of a pan, picking up

the serving spoons. They saw the rush that was coming in and started to move a little faster.

"Merry Christmas." Mercedes said as smiled brightly, scooping some of the sweet potato casserole and placing them on the plates. She moved aside when John, the chef, came back with a fresh pan.

Sam smiled as he saw a little boy come through the line, staring at him with bright hazel eyes, "Hey there buddy."

The little boy held onto to his teddy bear and hid behind his mother.

"He's shy." The mother spoke up as she held his hand.

Sam nodded as he continued to look at the little boy, noticing something quite familiar about him. He finally looked up and saw his mother, eyes going wide, "Danielle?"

Mercedes felt a chill run down her spine when she heard the name she thought she never would have to her again. Looking up, her eyes were met with the not so usual malicious green eyes but instead, sad ones.

"Um..hi Sam.." Danielle cast a look over to Mercedes then looked away embarrassingly, "Come on Isaac." She grabbed her son's hand and led him to a table.

Sam looked over at Mercedes, trying to make sure she was seeing what he was seeing. Danielle went to school with Sam and Mercedes. She was one of the rich, popular kids that thought she was better than everyone. She, just like James, tried to give him and Mercedes hell through high school, "You okay?"

Mercedes snapped out of her daze and looked at him, "I'm fine.." She sat the spoon down and removed her gloves, "Cover for me?"

"Of course." Sam said as he looked at her.

Mercedes moved to the cooler and grabbed a juice box and a water. Walking towards the front, she pushed the swinging door open and walked through the large room in search for the mother and son. Finding them sitting at one of the secluded table, Mercedes walked up and cleared her throat to get their attention. Holding up the drinks, "You forgot your drinks."

"Thank you." Danielle said quietly as she looked at Mercedes.

Mercedes nodded as she sat the items on the table, smiling at the little boy when he thanked her quietly. She looked back at her, "May I sit?"

"S-Sure."

Mercedes sat opposite on the bench in front of her, folding her hands on top of the table.

"I treated you like absolute crap in high school and I'm sorry Mercedes..I really am." Danielle said quietly as she picked at her food.

"I didn't come over for an apology." Mercedes said honestly.

"Then you came over to see what went wrong with my life. I guess karma is real after all." She moved her hair behind her ear, "Long story short. I ended up getting pregnant by James, my parents stopped supporting me because of that and after Isaac was born, James dropped us like a bad habit. I had nowhere else to go. So I've been living here for three years. I work at the diner now just so I can get my son little things that he needs." Danielle looked up at her, "You can laugh now..everyone else did."

"I'm not everyone else. I'm not going to laugh at you." Mercedes said seriously as she looked at her before looked at young Isaac. That asshole James had gotten her pregnant and he left her to raise a son by herself, "Despite what you did to me that doesn't mean you deserve any of this."

She laughed bitterly as she wiped away a stray tear, "Oh I deserve it. I treated everyone like shit in high school, thought I was better than everyone...I deserved this."

Mercedes bit down on her bottom lip. She was right about one thing..she did treat everyone like shit but to Mercedes, she didn't believe that she deserved this despite what she has done. Looking over at Isaac, her heart tighten up at the beautiful little boy. His father was a grade A asshole for doing this to them. Mercedes leaned over and grabbed her hand.

Danielle jumped slightly at the contact, looking up at Mercedes in shock but she squeezed her hand for comfort.

Sam chuckled and blushed at the older woman when she told him that he was so adorable and looked like a cute puppy. He thanked her and wished her a Merry Christmas. His eyes scanned the packed room for Mercedes and was shocked when he found her holding Danielle's hand. He shook his head with a smile. One thing about Mercedes, she never held any grudges with anyone.

Celeste came behind Sam and patted his shoulder, "You and Mercedes wouldn't mind singing would you?"

"Not at all." He smiled as he removed his gloves and apron and headed to the back to grab his and Mercedes's guitars.

Mercedes sat on the stool beside Sam as she placed her guitar in her lap, strumming the strings softly as she began to sing.

_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child_

_Holy Infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

Everyone looked on with smiles on their faces. Their problems faded to the back of their minds like always, never letting their situations deter them from living life the best way they could.

_Silent night, holy night!_

_Shepherds quake at the sight_

_Glories stream from heaven afar_

_Heavenly hosts sing "Alleluia"!_

_Christ, the Saviour is born_

_Christ, the Saviour is born_

Sam swayed from side to side as he began to play and sing the next part.

_Silent night, holy night_

_Son of God, love's pure light_

_Radiant beams from Thy holy face_

_With the dawn of redeeming grace_

_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth_

_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth_

Like always, Mercedes got caught up in Sam's voice. It was just something so special about his voice that made her love him even more. She smiled as she watched him continue to sing as she played her guitar for the rest of the song.

_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm and all is bright_

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child_

_Holy Infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

Sam looked at Mercedes as he sung the last verse, letting his southern accent take over him as he drawled out the last word. He smiled when everyone clapped for them. He leaned over and pressed a kiss on Mercedes's cheek before he stood up and grabbed her hand.

Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand as they moved away from the front to let the band come out and play. She leaned up and kissed him soundly on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you more." He replied back in between pecks. He pulled her into a hug a they stood off to the side, "What did you and Danielle talk about?"

Mercedes sighed as she laid her head down on his chest and told him everything.

Sam's mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he listen to the story. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Damn..just when I couldn't hate that ass any more than I already do. How can you just abandoned not only the mother of your child but your fucking son?"

"I don't know.." Mercedes shook her head sadly as she looked over to them, "I just feel so bad for them."

Sam was about to speak until Celeste came up to them with tears in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

She held up the envelop, "This is too much you two. Too much."

Mercedes removed herself from Sam and shook her head, "It's never too much." She put her finger on the older woman's lips, "You're taking this money because we're not going to take it back." Mercedes took her finger down with a smirk.

Sam smiled when Celeste hugged them tightly and repeatedly thanked them. Sam and Mercedes decided to do something really big and special for the shelter this year. They put their money together and donated ten thousands dollars. This way, Celeste could buy whatever necessities she needed for the people in the shelter.

Mercedes walked back over to Danielle and handed her a slip of paper, "I'm leaving for New York Sunday but I'll be back. Call me and we can talk."

Danielle looked at the slip of paper that had Mercedes number on it and looked back at her, "Okay."

Mercedes smiled at her before looking at Isaac, pulling a small box from her pocket, "Santa wanted me to make sure you got this." She handed him the box and waved as she walked away. This was by far the best Christmas Eve ever.

* * *

**A/N. Did you guys like it? We're heading back to the BIG APPLE next chapter with Myra, Stevie, and Stacey in tow. More about the album and Danielle will be discussed also.**


	10. Rockin' Eve

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE. **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Since Sam and Mercedes had to go back to New York, they decided to bring their siblings with them to ring in the new year. As expected, JFK was extremely packed when they got off their plane. Sam's assistant had texted him to let him know that their luggage was already in the truck waiting for them.

Mercedes pushed her sunglasses up on her face, her arm looped with Stevie as they walked towards the escalators with her bodyguards, Asher and Olly close behind them. She was so excited about ringing in the new year with the love of her life and their siblings. It's been awhile since she has spent some time with her sister and the twins.

Sam held on to Stacey and Myra's hand as they stepped onto the escalator, his own two bodyguards, Wes and Hank in front of them leading the way. He wanted to make sure he kept them close because the people and paps were relentless today. He turned around, sending Mercedes and Stevie a small smile, "Y'all good?"

Stevie nodded distractedly, his eyes taking in all the people who screaming for Sam and Mercedes's attention, "Yeah.."

Mercedes waved at some of the fans with her free hand as she stepped off the step, heading for the front door, where they were met by more flashing cameras.

_MERCEDES. SAM. MERCEDES. SAM. ARE YOU EXCITED ABOUT THE NEW YEAR? YOUR ALBUM IS AMAZING MERCEDES! ANY NEW MUSIC COMING FROM YOU SAM?_

Sam stood to the side to let the girls get in first, following his brother as he got in last. He closed the door to the truck, turning to them with a smirk, "Y'all okay?"

"I'm overwhelmed." Stacey said with bright green eyes as she stared at all the commotion outside.

"I second that." Myra said as she looked at her big sister, "I can't believe y'all go through this everyday."

Mercedes chuckled as she took off her glasses, placing them back into her purse, "Believe me, this isn't half of it." She smiled over at Sam, leaning into his warm embrace.

Sam wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he leaned back into the seat as the driver began to drive off.

* * *

Mercedes balanced some pillows and blankets in her arms as she walked to the living room, "Alright you three. Both of the couches pull out to beds so it should be enough room for y'all." She smiled as she gave Stevie the items.

"This place is nice Merce. It reminds me of my dorm. Very cozy." Stacey said as she plopped down on the couch.

"Thank you sweets." Mercedes walked towards the kitchen, "I'm going to start on lunch."

"And I'm going to go take a shower before you girls because y'all like to take forever." Stevie said with a laugh, dodging the pillow that was being thrown his way.

Sam walked out of Mercedes room and decided to help the girls set up the beds. He grabbed the sheets and placed them one while Stacey did the other one.

An hour later, the beds were made up and ready for the night. They had all freshen up and was now sitting at the medium sized kitchen table eating Mercedes' famous homemade chili.

Stevie closed his eyes and moaned, "God I haven't had your chili in so long.."

Mercedes chuckled as she placed a slice of cornbread into her bowl, mixing it together, "It's been awhile huh?"

Sam and Stacey nodded as they stuffed their mouths.

Myra shook her head with a laugh at them, adding dashes of hot sauce to hers, "I can't blame them Cedes."

They ate in a comfortable silence, the sounds of spoons hitting the bowls and the chilly, high pitched wind hitting the windows.

Stacey swallowed the contents of her food, picking up her water to sip some down, she sat the cup back at on the table before turning to her older brother and Mercedes, "There's something we want to ask you y'all.."

Mercedes and Sam looked at each other before they looked around the table, "Okay.."

Myra bit down on her bottom lip, "We were wondering...i-if we could go to a party in SoHo tonight."

"I'm sorry what?" Sam sat up in chair a little, looking at all three of them.

"You remember Ally, right?" Stacey asked Mercedes and Sam.

"The perky red head with the braces who use to go to summer camp with y'all?" Mercedes asked with a raised brow.

Stevie nodded as he put more chili into his mouth, "Yeah. We kept in touch with her when she moved and she lives here now."

"And she invited us to come to her party.." Myra drifted off when she saw the look on Sam's face.

Sam shook his head, "No. There's no way I'm letting three eighteen year olds roam around in New York."

"Sammy we're not kids anymore, we can handle ourselves." Stacey stressed.

"We're going to stick together." Stevie said as he looked at his older brother.

"I don't care. Y'all are not going and that's final." Sam said, leaving no room for discussion.

Mercedes sighed when they turned to her with pleading looks. She stood up from her chair, pulling Sam with her, "Give us a second."

Sam rolled his eyes as he followed Mercedes into her bedroom, watching her close the door, he folded his arms, "They're not going Mercedes."

She pointed towards the bed, "Sit."

Sam reluctantly sat down, watching as she made her way over to sit by her. He turned to her with a serious look, "SoHo? Really? That's fifteen minutes from where we're going to be. I don't want them loose in the city Mercedes."

"Sam, they're not twelve anymore..they're eighteen babe."

"I know that.." He took a deep breath, lowering his gaze, "I just don't want anything to happen to them."

Mercedes moved closer to him, wrapping her hand around his, "I know you're worried about them being in the city alone and I am too but I know that they're going to stick together." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "I can send Asher up there to keep a look out on them."

Sam sighed as he listen to everything she was saying. She was right but it's didn't matter if they were ten, eighteen or thirty, he was always going to be protective over them. It calmed him down when Mercedes said that she would send Asher, turning to her, "Okay."

Mercedes smiled as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, "Lets go." She stood up and held out her hand.

Sam let out a small smirk as he grabbed her hand and followed her back out the room, seeing the defeated faces on made him feel bad. He cleared his throat, "Mercedes and I have agreed to let you guys go."

"Really?" Stacey let out a small squeal.

"But there are some rules." Mercedes started, looking at all there of them, "Take a cab and not the subway tonight."

"Of course." Stevie said excitedly.

"Be back in this apartment by one or I swear I will send the whole NYPD looking for you." Sam said seriously.

Myra nodded with a bright smile on we face, "Okay.."

"Keep your phones on at all time. I know you guys are eighteen and you're probably not feeling our rules but we are responsible for you while you're here." Mercedes said as she sat back down in her chair.

"And we don't want anything to happen to you." Sam said as he stared at them with care shining through his eyes.

Stacey jumped up out her seat and ran over to hug her brother, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Myra got up and went to do the same to her sister.

Mercedes smiled as she hugged her, chuckling when Stevie came over and hugged them also. They all ended up in one big group hug.

* * *

After lunch, the Jones-Evans clan relaxed for a few hours before they started to get ready for their eventful evenings. Sam pointedly made it clear that the girls weren't leaving the house until he saw what they were wearing. He wasn't the type of guy that wanted his little sisters dressing sexy. Cute and adorable? Yes. But sexy? Hell no. Once he gave the approval, much to Mercedes' dismay, he gave them money for the cab and food if needed.

Mercedes had called Asher and gave him the address to where they were going to be. She didn't want the twins and Myra to know that she had sent him, so she asked Asher to keep a low profile. Sliding her phone into her pocket, she cuddled into her boyfriend more as they sat in the back of the truck. Placing a soft kiss on his jaw, she watched as his eyes lit up at all the people, "Excited?"

Sam tore his eyes away from the window to look down at the beautiful woman in his arms, "Very.." He kissed her lips softly before pulling back, "You know I'm kind of glad we don't have to perform anywhere tonight. I think it's going be fun being one of the few hosting the countdown from Times Square."

The sounds of Mercedes' giggles filled the truck, "It's going to be fun alright. You and your filterless mouth plus live TV, equals one hell of a night."

Sam blushed deeply, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah I really need to work on it."

Mercedes smirked as she moved his hand, replacing it with hers. She pulled him down for a sweet, meaningful kiss.

Sam smiled against her lips, moving his hand to cradle her face only to stop when the truck came to a halt, "We're here." Sam reluctantly dropped his hands from her face to open the door. Once he got out, he moved to the side so Mercedes could get out too. He looked over and saw Olly and Wes waiting for them by the building door. Sam grabbed his girlfriend's hand and led them in the building. He smiled when one of the producer greeted them and gave a quick run down of what was going to happen tonight. She let them know that they were going to be directly in the middle of Times Square. The couple stood still to allow the people to put an earpiece in their ear, which is going to be guiding them through the night.

Sam felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, taking it out, he slid the answer button, "Hey Stevie, everything okay?"

"Yeah.." Stevie said into the phone, "I was just calling to let y'all know we made and we're getting some food right now before we go."

"Alright y'all have fun and stay together."

"We will. Love you." Stevie said before he hung up.

"Love you too." Sam breathed out, locking his phone and sliding it back into his pocket. He turned back to Mercedes, who was holding out a cup of hot chocolate for him, "Thanks baby."

"You're welcome." She smiled as she sipped a little from her own, moaning at the taste, she picked up a pack of mini banana nut muffins and sat on the couch, "We have a few minutes before we have to leave."

Sam sat by her, stealing one of the muffins from the bag and popping it into his mouth. He smirked when she glared at him, "Love you." He moved in and gave her a slow kiss.

Mercedes smiled against his lips, "Keep on kissing me like this, you might get too tired to kiss me at midnight."

"Oh trust me.." His voice when down an octave, low and husky, "I will never be tired enough to kiss you."

Mercedes bit her lip to stifle a moan from slipping out, his cool breath making impact to her skin sent shivers all over her body. She pulled back and placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth as she stood up, giving him a knowing look, "I'm going to the restroom."

Sam sat pack and smirked, popping another muffin into his mouth as he watched the curvy temptation leave out. Since they had to be outside at nine, he looked at his watch and saw that they had twenty minutes to spare and figured they could get a little pre-celebration on. He jumped up from the couch and followed into the direction she went in.

About ten minutes later, Mercedes was fixing Sam's scarf with a satisfactory smirk, trying to at least cover up some of the hickeys she left of his neck.

Sam looked down at her breathless and flustered. He thought he was going in there to be the dominate one but he had another thing coming. As soon as he locked the door, she took full control over everything, leaving him in pure bliss and wanting more of her, "You're so wrong for what you did.."

Mercedes raised a brow, "What? All I wanted to do was satisfy my man." She basically purred out, running her fingers underneath his beanie to play with the fine hairs on his neck, kissing him teasingly.

Sam let out whimper as she kissed him, he wanted to hostler her up and take her back to the restroom to have his wicked way with her but the producer came and said it was time. Watching as she placed her trench coat back on and buttoned it up, Sam grabbed her hand and led them out the door. Hitting the packed streets of New York was no joke. He smiled when he heard some of the people screaming for him and Mercedes, they waved as they continued to walked down the strip as they got to their designated spot. She wasn't lying either. They were dead smack in the middle. He watched as they handed him and Mercedes their mics and told them they were up next. Seeing the camera man come in front of them, he turned to Mercedes, "Ready?"

Mercedes nodded excitedly as she watched the lady say it was time and gave the cue to start just as the red light on camera came on. Mercedes smiled brightly, "Hey everyone, I'm Mercedes Jones."

"And I'm Sam Evans." Sam smiled into the camera.

"And tonight we're going to be two out of the five hosts that's going to hopefully keep you entertained with all the things happening right now." Mercedes had to literally yell through the mic and hold her hand to her ear because of all the noise.

"Two hours worth of us? I think y'all will enjoy it." Sam winked into the camera.

"Isn't he charming?" She laughed loudly when she heard the girls behind them loudly reply with squeals. Mercedes saw the signal for them to wrap up, "Now we're going to take you to LA, where _Fall Out Boy_ are performing their new single at Disneyland."

"See y'all soon." Sam waved as the camera light went off, taking a deep breath.

"That's was excellent you two." The producer, Natalie, complimented them, seeing her phone light up, she read the text, "Okay, we're going to come back to you in ten minutes."

Mercedes nodded happily, "Okay." She turned to her boyfriend with a smile, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

Sam wrapped his arms around her with a smirk, "I love you."

"Love you too." She hugged him back tightly, turning to the crowd, she smiled softly when they asked if they could take a pictures with them. She pulled Sam with her and headed over to take multiple pictures.

* * *

Two hours in and less than twenty minutes to go to ring in the new year. Sam and Mercedes were having a blast with their hosting. They sung, danced, even busted a few jokes here and there. The couple also took lots of pictures together. They smiled brightly when they found a couple they wanted to interview, seeing the camera man nod, Mercedes looked into the camera, "We're back here in the dead smack center with one amazingly beautiful couple. Tell us your names?" Mercedes smiled as he held to mic to their mouths.

"My name is Alice." The older woman said with a warm smile.

"And I'm Victor." Her husband replied as he kept his wife close.

"What brings you guys here this evening?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, Victor and I have been married for thirty years and we love traveling around the world. Being here in New York tonight is apart of our bucket list."

"Thirty years?" Sam asked in shock.

Victor nodded happily, "Yes..thirty amazing years." He turned to his wife and kissed her, causing the crowd to clap.

Mercedes couldn't help but smile, "That's so sweet." She turned to Sam with a smirk, "I want that."

Sam smiled brightly at her, nodding happily, "I want that too.."

"Awwwww." The crowd said, breaking them out of their loving gaze.

Sam blushed when he realized that they were still live, turning the camera as he listen closely to what the other producer was saying in the earpiece, "We're now going to send you over to Jenny for a minute folks." Seeing the light go off, he moved over and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

Mercedes snuggled against Sam, looking up at him through her lashes, pressing a small kiss on his cheek. When the camera came back, she decided to stay in his embrace as they said their final peace, "Well we have five minutes left and it's been so much fun."

"It has." Sam smiled into the camera, turning behind him, "And you guys are awesome. We could not have done this without you."

"Amazing people." Mercedes smiled when they clapped, "I guess that bring me to a closing question I want everyone to answer, what is your New Years resolution?"

"Well I'll tell you mine babe.." Sam pulled her closely, mic going to his mouth so he could make sure the world could here him, "My resolution this year is to make the love of my life very happy." Hearing the chorus of awes behind him for the thousandth time tonight made he chuckle a little.

"You already make me happy baby." Mercedes felt her eyes mist up, "God Sam, you can't have me crying on national TV."

Sam smiled as she laid her head on his chest, looking up at the clock, it had under a minute left, he turned to the camera, "Never forget that in this new year...the possibilities are endless."

"And take a leap of faith and begin the new year by believing. Never stop believing in yourself." Mercedes added with a smile, "Happy New Year everyone.."

"_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone called out, the fireworks and confetti setting off in the skies of New York.

Sam cupped Mercedes face and leaned down to capture her lips in a smoldering kiss, pushing his tongue pass her lips to dominate her mouth. He knew that their kiss was going to be broadcast and he had an intention on keeping it appropriate but that went out the window when he heard Mercedes let out a moan.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back desperately. Surely they were going to keep it sweet and PG but that didn't work out when she felt his lips on hers.

Feeling his lungs desperately needed air, he pulled back, eyes still closed as he placed his forehead onto of hers, he opened his eyes and looked at her with a smile, "Happy New Year my love.."

"Happy New Year baby.." She breathlessly said as she leaned up and kiss him softly this time, pulling him back in for a hug. She knew that this was going to be an amazing year.

* * *

**A/N. Hope you enjoyed it. This trip to New York is not over yet. We will find out next chapter how the twins and Myra's night went. Mercedes's going to have an interview about her album and then we're headed back to Nashville for more adventures. Also, the sequel to NB is up you guys. :)**


	11. Moving On From The Past

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANY SONG. **

**_I WAS HERE BY: __BEYONCÈ_**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes sipped some of the hot tea down as she sat in the chair. Last night had been an eventful night and she had some much fun ringing in the new year. But her trip to New York wasn't over yet. Having to get up at six, she only got three hours worth of sleep. She had an interview and performance on the _TODAY_ show and she was super excited about it. She smiled over at her sister as she sat in front of her, "How was your night?"

Myra smiled as she looked up at her. She always admired her big sister and that will never stop, "It was fun..really fun."

Mercedes squinted her eyes at her, noticing the reddish tent on her cheeks, "Mhm, you had a someone kiss you at midnight didn't you?"

"What? No." She stood up abruptly from the chair, "I-I umm.."

"Don't lie." Mercedes warned her, sitting her cup to the side, crossing her ankles, "Stevie doesn't have a bruised fist for no reason."

Myra sighed as she picked at the end of her coat, throwing her hands up, "Fine.." She pouted as she sat back down, "My boyfriend goes to school here and he knew about the party. He didn't know I was going to be there and he when he saw me, he got excited. Stevie thought he was some random stranger and he punched the hell out of him."

Mercedes laughed loudly at that, shaking her head. Even though Stevie was sensitive, that boy was a carbon copy of Sam when it came to protection, "This boyfriend of yours..is that the same one I met last summer?"

Myra nodded with small smile, "Yeah.."

Mercedes gave her a look before she stood up, "As long as he treats you right, he's okay in my books." She turned around when the door opened.

"You're up in three minutes." The stage manager said before she disappeared.

Mercedes nodded as she turned back to her sister, "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it." Myra smiled as she hugged her, kissing her cheek, "Love you."

"Love you more." She smiled as she watched her leave out. Taking a deep breath, she followed out the door not to long after her, holding onto Olly's hand as they followed the producer outside, she smiled as she greeted the host, hugging the taller woman.

"So we're here with the ever so beautiful and talented, Mercedes Jones.." Natalie smiled her way, "How are you?"

"I'm doing good." Mercedes smiled shyly towards her.

"How does it feel to be the our first interview and performer of the new year?"

"It's pretty exciting actually." Mercedes laughed softly.

"It is.." Natalie smiled as she looked at her, "Lets talk about your album. It released on Christmas Eve and it's still number one. I personally brought it and loved every single song on there. What makes this album different from your first one?"

"Well, this album is more personal. Over the course of the year, I was writing songs that reflected on my life or how I wanted it to reflect my life. I experimented with different sounds also and fell in love."

"Your voice fits everything by the way." Natalie laughed as she continued, "I know your labeled as a R&amp;B singer but I was amazed at how versatile your album was and I loved it. There's not many people who could do that."

"Thank you so much." Mercedes smiled.

"Now.." She smiled lightly, "You know we had to ask you..Tell us how you and Sam met."

Mercedes let out a small giggle before she began to talk, "Sam and I grew up together. I guess you could call us one in the same because we did everything together, when I say everything, I mean everything. It was never a dull moment with us. We dated all through high school and the rest is history. He's the love of my life and I love him so much." She smiled down to where her siblings and Sam standing.

"I love you too baby." He called out, earning the crowd to aww and clap for them.

"That's so sweet. You guys are amazing and so adorable together. I wish you nothing but the best. Thank you so much for sitting with me for this interview."

"It was my pleasure, thank you so much."

"I'm going to hush up now and introduce you." Natalie turned to the camera and smiled, "Here album is to die for. It's out on iTunes and in stores now. Singing her song, _I Was Here,_ Ms. Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes smiled as she stood on the stage, the cold air hitting her face as she stood in front of the mic stand, hearing the beat start, she placed her hand on the mic and began to let the lyrics flow.

_I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time_

_Know there was something that, meant something that I left behind_

_When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets_

_Leave something to remember, so they won't forget_

_I was here_

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here_

_I did, I've done everything that I wanted_

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

_I was here_

_I want to say I lived each day, until I died_

_And know that I meant something in, somebody's life_

_The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave_

_That I made a difference, and this world will see_

Sam smiled as he listened to his girlfriend sing. He was so, so proud of her. She has worked hard for this and he couldn't think of anyone else who deserved it.

_I was here_

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here_

_I did, I've done everything that I wanted_

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

Stevie was standing in the middle of Stacey and Myra, seeing both of them crying, he shook his head and wrapped his arms around them.

_I was here_

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here_

_I did, I've done everything that I wanted_

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

_I was here_

_I just want them to know_

_That I gave my all, did my best_

_Brought someone some happiness_

_Left this world a little better just because_

Mercedes placed her hand over her heart as she looked at them with a smile, eyes drifting over to Sam as she sung the last section of her song.

_I was here_

_I was here_

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here_

_I did, I've done everything that I wanted_

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I wanna leave my mark so everyone will know_

_I was here_

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here_

_I did, I've done_

_I was here_

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here _

_I did, I've done_

_I was here_

* * *

The next day, the twins and Myra left and stayed for three more days in Nashville before they had to get back to Memphis and Alabama for school. Over the next two weeks, Mercedes had to fly out to Atlanta, Chicago and California for TV and radio interviews for her album. She had asked Sam if he would come with her and was really grateful that he did. She even got to see his condo in LA and christen it.

Sam sighed as he plopped down beside Mercedes in her bed. They've been gone for three weeks and he was so happy to be home.

Mercedes rolled over and snuggled against Sam, "So glad to be home."

"I know." He said groggily, pulling her closely, closing his eyes in content.

Mercedes groaned when she heard her phone started ringing. She didn't want to move from Sam's arms but she had to, sitting up, she reached over and picked up her phone, frowning at the unfamiliar number, "Hello?"

"Hey Mercedes..it's Danielle."

Mercedes got up from the bed and went to the hallway, "Hi, I'm glad you called.."

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" She bit down on her lip as she sat in one of the booth.

"Not at all." Mercedes smiled softly as she slid down on the wall.

"I was wondering if you weren't busy or anything, if we could grab some coffee or something and just talk..if you want to, you really don't ha-

"Danielle.." Mercedes cut her off, taking a deep breath, "I want to."

Danielle smiled for the first time in what felt like weeks, "Okay." She looked up when she saw her boss telling her her lunch break was over, "I have to go back to work now. Thank you Mercedes."

"You're welcome." She smiled as she hung up the phone, grunting a little as she stood back up. She walked back into her room, shaking her head when she saw Sam sprawled out, snoring loudly in her bed. _This boy_ she thought as she sat her phone down and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Mercedes closed her umbrella as she walked into the closed bar reflecting on the lunch date she had with Danielle three days and she couldn't help the ache in her heart.

_Mercedes watched as she fidgeting with her hands as they sat in the secluded part of the café. They have been talking none stop for ten minutes and she really enjoyed it._

_"I just want thank you for coming again." Danielle smiled faintly as she played with the straw in her smoothie._

_Mercedes sat down her iced coffee and looked at the brunette with a smile, "You don't have to keep thanking me Danielle, I wanted to come."_

_"Right..sorry."_

_"And stop apologizing." Mercedes leaned over and grabbed her hands, taking her in, she looked more exhausted then what she did on Christmas Eve, "Are you getting any sleep?"_

_Danielle sighed as she looked away, feeling her eyes well up with tears, "I have had double shifts all week. People have been calling in last minute so I have to fill in..I'm so tired but I can't afford to lose my job."_

_Mercedes wanted to cry as she listened to her. She felt so bad for her. She would never wish this upon anyone._

Mercedes came out of her thoughts when she heard a voice, smiling at the older man, "Hey David."

"Hey Mercedes..what can I do for you?" He smiled at her.

"Is Jeremy in yet?"

"Yeah, he's in the back. I'll go get him for you." He grabbed a bottled sprite from the cooler and slid it to her before he walked to the back.

"Thank you." She smiled as she sat her purse down in one of the stools, climbing into one on the other side. She pulled her phone out and sent Sam a quick text.

"The bar doesn't open until two more hours little lady." Jeremy said with a smile as he came out from the back, leaning over the counter to kiss her cheek.

Mercedes playfully rolled her eyes, "Can't I just come by and see my friend?" She batted her eyelashes, letting out a small giggle.

"I guess." Jeremy smiled at her, shaking his head, "What can I do for you Ms. Jones?"

"I was wondering if you were hiring Mr. Clayton.." She took another sip from her drink and looked at him.

"I'm looking for a new waitress and another bartender."

"If you don't mind telling me, what are the hours?"

Jeremy stared at her confusingly, "Um..well for the waitress position it's noon until five and bartender, six until closing."

Mercedes went over in her head, looking back at him with a smile, "So I have this friend and she really needs to get away from her old job. She has a son and I think the waitress opening would be good for her."

"Who is it?" He picked up a bottle of water and sipped some down

Mercedes bit down on her lip, knowing how he was going to react, she mumbled the name softly.

Jeremy eyes went wide, choking on his water a bit, "I'm sorry, can you repeat that? Because there is no way in hell I just heard the name Danielle Forbes come out of your mouth."

"Jeremy.." She sighed, running her hands through her hair with a pout.

"Since when did you two become friends? She treated us like shit in school."

"People change J.."

"Not people like her Merce." He folded his arms across his chest, looking at her curiously but then it came to him. The rumors about her around town..they couldn't be true right? He had heard awhile back that Danielle had a kid by jackass James and her parents cut her off but that couldn't be true. He turned back to Mercedes, asking her the question with his eyes.

Mercedes nodded with a sad sigh, "It's true." She played with the ends of her sweater and told him everything that happen and how she apologize to her. Looking up at face, she could tell that he was in shock, "She has a job at the diner and they are overworking her but she refuses to quit because she needs the money. That's why I came here to see if you were hiring."

"Wow.." Jeremy was in complete shock. He couldn't believe that all this had happened to her. Looking back at Mercedes, he couldn't help but see the pleading look in her eyes._ Only for you_ he thought. She was such a forgiving person, it wasn't even funny but he would do this for his friend, "Well I still have to do an interview. If she could by tomorrow..." He didn't even get to finish what he was saying when he felt his body being jerked over to counter, her arms encircling him around his neck.

"Thank you..thank you..thank you." She squealed out, "I owe you one.."

"Don't worry about it." He pulled back with a soft smile, "That's what friends are for."

"You're so sweet J." Mercedes smiled as patted his cheek and sat back in the stool, "Now..can I have a shot?"

Jeremy chuckled as he looked at the clock, "It's nine in the morning.."

"I was just playing.." She smiled before she twirled around in the seat. She was so happy that she was getting a chance to help Danielle out but it was something else she had to do. Something major..and it involved Grandma Maria.

* * *

**A/N. Sorry this was short &amp; lacked Samcedes but this is apart of their story also. But fear not, they will back next update and it's going to be sweet. What do you think Mercedes have to do major that involves her grandmother? See y'all soon. :)**


	12. Loving Nature

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE ****NOR ANY SONG.**

_**IT GOES LIKE THIS BY: THOMAS RHETT**_

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes bit down on her lip as she fixed herself a cup of coffee. She was super nervous but determined to have this important conversation with her grandmother. Grabbing a muffin from the pan, she walked over and sat at the table, patiently waiting for her to come.

"Good morning love." Maria said as she came into the kitchen, kissing her granddaughter's forehead before she went to get some coffee.

"Morning grandma." She smiled faintly at the older woman, running her hands down the cup nervously.

Maria raised a brow at the nervousness in her voice, raising her mug to her lips, she sipped slowly before taking a seat, "What's up with you?"

"There's something important I need to talk to you about."

"I'm listening.."

"You know I've been talking to Danielle right?" Maria nodded as she sat her cup down on the table. Mercedes sighed as she looked at her, "I know this is asking for a lot but can you please..please take this in consideration."

Maria squinted her eyes at the young girl, "Spit it out child."

Mercedes ran her hand through her hair, "I was wondering if Danielle could live here.."

Maria's eyes went wide as she heard the words come out of her mouth, "Mercedes.."

"Please hear me out grandma." She rushed out quickly, "I know it may seem a little crazy for me to be helping her but something in my heart is telling me that I'm doing the right thing. It's like every since she's apologize I just feel the need to help her.."

"Mercedes, I understand that but moving in here..." She drawled out, not knowing what to say.

"Her family and friends turned their back on her, the father of her child left her..her son grandma..she has a son." Mercedes leaned back in her chair with a pout of her face.

Maria sighed as she rubbed her temples, "Mercedes.."

"Your answer is no..it's okay. It was worth a try anyway." She scooted the chair back and stood up, walking out of the kitchen with a solemn look on her face as she opened the front door, zipping up her jacket to go for a walk.

"Mercedes Jones if you don't get your ass back in here right now and sit down." Maria said in a stern voice.

Mercedes sighed as she closed the front door and went back into the kitchen, tucking in her lips as she sat back down.

"I raised you better than to cut me off and get up and leave. Don't be disrespectful. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry." She said embarrassingly.

Maria sipped some more of her coffee before she sat it to the side, "Now..I want you to go over this with me again and I might give you an answer."

Mercedes bit down on her lip as she retold the story and her reasons for why she wants to help Danielle.

* * *

Sam sat on the stool in the studio as he ran through the song again. Since he has been back, he hasn't had a chance record but since he had some free time, he decided to go in. He has written a new song for his album and he wanted it to be his single but he was feeling like something was missing from it, "Alright can we take it to the top again please.."

Mercedes shifted on her feet as she knocked on the door. After talking to her grandmother this morning, Sam had texted her and asked if she would come to the studio.

Kyle waved Mercedes in with a smile, holding out his hand when she came in, "Hey there, you must be Mercedes?"

Mercedes opened the door and smiled at the brunette, shaking his hand, "Yes and you're Kyle? I've heard so much about you."

Sam smile brighten when he saw Mercedes come in, removing his headphones, he opened the door and went to her, "Hey baby."

"Hey." She leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Sam smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a deeper kiss, not caring that there were other people in there.

Mercedes pulled back breathlessly after a moment with a smirk, "Damn."

Sam chuckled as he let go of her, pulling out a chair for her to sit in, "You've met Kyle. That's Ryan, my other producer." He watched as she shook hands with Ryan, "And you know Brett and Tank."

"Hey Cedes." They said in unison from behind the glass.

"Hey guys." She waved at them as she sat down, crossing her legs.

"So glad you could come by the way." He smiled as he sat beside her, "This is a song I wrote a few weeks ago and I want you to hear it. It missing something and we can't figure out what."

"Okay, let me hear it." She sat back and watched as Kyle ran it back to the beginning. Mercedes nodded her head to the song with a smile as she listened to the lyrics. _Damn you Sam Evans_ she thought as she looked over at him. She continued to listen to it and instantly knew what he needed. When it stopped, she looked over at him with a smile, "Get back in there."

"Yes ma'am." He got up and went back in the booth, placing the headphones back on his head.

Mercedes sat her purse down and took off her coat, pushing her glasses up on her face as she walked over to the sound boards, looking over at Kyle and Ryan, "May I?"

"Of course." They said as they moved over, Ryan pulling a chair over for her.

Mercedes scooted up, pulling the mic down to her, "We're going to try something that you know all too well baby." She pulled all the notches down on the sound board and look back up at him with a smile, "Acoustic."

Sam smiled as he pick up his guitar from the wall, going back to sit down, he placed it in his lap.

"You sounded really good on the song. Amazing actually. But I figured it will sound even better without the extra sound." She smiled at him though the glass, "Another thing, relax and just sing it to me."

Sam nodded as he placed his hands on the correct strings, tapping his foot on the floor as he let the lyrics flow out.

_Hey girl, you make me wanna write a song_

_Sit you down, I'll sing it to you all night long_

_I've had a melody in my head since she walked in here and knocked me dead_

_Yeah girl, you make me wanna write a song_

He stared directly at Mercedes as he sung, a smoldering stare, wanting her to know that this song was for her and only her.

_And it goes like ooh, what I wouldn't do_

_To write my name on your heart, get you wrapped in my arms baby all around you_

_And it goes like hey, girl I'm blown away_

_Yeah it starts with a smile and it ends with an all night long slow kiss_

_Yeah it goes like this_

"Well I'll be damn." Ryan said as he listened in amazement.

Kyle looked at him with wide eyes. How the hell did they not think of this? "She's his muse."

_Hey girl, you make me wanna drive you home_

_Get you outta here and get you all alone_

_I don't know what it is about you, baby_

_But I'm all messed up and it might sound crazy_

_But you make me wanna write a song_

Mercedes nodded her head as she watched him, his gaze boring deep into hers. No matter how many times he has sung to her, she couldn't help but blush every single time.

_And it goes like ooh, what I wouldn't do_

_To write my name on your heart, get you wrapped in my arms baby all around you_

_And it goes like hey, girl I'm blown away_

_Yeah it starts with a smile and it ends with an all night long slow kiss_

_Yeah it goes like this_

_Lookin' at you lookin' at me that wait_

_Makes me wanna grab my old guitar and play_

_Something like ooh, what I wouldn't do_

_To write my name on my heart, get you wrapped in my arms baby all around you_

_And it goes like hey, girl I'm blown away_

_Yeah it starts with a smile and it ends with an all night long slow kiss_

_Yeah it goes like this_

_And it goes like ooh, and it goes like hey_

_And it ends with a kiss_

_Yeah it goes like this_

Mercedes leaned back in the chair with a bright smile and clapped, "Amazing."

Sam shook his head with a goofy, lovestruck smile on his face, "No, you're amazing."

"I agree." Kyle and Ryan said at the same.

Sam rolled his eyes with a laugh, removing the headphones, he sat his guitar against the wall before he walked out and bowed down, "Thank you Ms. Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes giggled when she stood up and went to him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, "I told you I'm always here for you."

Sam smiled as he held on to her tight, kissing her forehead. He turned to Kyle, "We good for the day?"

"Yes. Thank you Mercedes, thank you." Kyle said as he went back to his laptop to cut the song, "I'm going to buy you lunch one day."

Mercedes chuckled as she grabbed her purse, "I'm going to hold you to that." She smiled politely as she put her coat on, "It was nice meeting you guys."

"I'll see y'all soon." Sam said as he placed on his jacket and followed behind Mercedes out of the door.

* * *

After leaving the studio, Sam and Mercedes decided to get a little lunch together before they headed back home. Sam smiled as he sat in front of Mercedes, watching her eat. He was so grateful for her and he thanked God for her everyday. He couldn't image his life without this beautiful soul in it.

Mercedes was biting into her sandwich when she felt his eyes on her. Looking up as she swallowed, she smiled when she saw him staring, "What?"

"You're so beautiful.." Sam said without missing a beat.

Mercedes ducked head bashfully, feeling her cheeks heat up, "Thank you babe."

"You're welcome." He smirked as he sipped down some of his tea, "So what have you been up to today beside helping me?"

Mercedes picked up her pickle spear and bit into before she started talking, "I talk to grandma this morning about the Danielle situation.."

"And..." Sam drawled out as he looked at her expectedly. Mercedes told him exactly what she was planning to do last week. He was kind of shocked at first but he knew she was doing this for a good reason.

Mercedes looked at him with a smile, "After much reasoning and persuasion, she talked to grandpa and they both agreed to let them stay."

"Babe..that's amazing." Sam was truly proud of Mercedes. This was a huge step but he knew that this was something she really wanted to do.

"Yeah." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, sitting her arms on the table, "I don't know what it is baby but every since I saw Danielle and hear her actually apologize, I just felt drawn to help her."

"That's just who you are Mercedes." Sam leaned over and grabbed her hand, "You see the good in people no matter what shit they've done in their past, you overlook that. You're just a damn good person Mercedes Jones...future Mrs. Evans." He smirked a she kissed her hand.

Mercedes chuckled at him, smiling when he kissed her hand, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled as he let go of her hand and went back to his burger.

Mercedes pulled out her phone and sent Danielle a quick text message of the address to let her know to meet her there. Her and Sam finished their lunch and happily left together.

* * *

Danielle held on to her son's hand as they walked up the driveway to the house that Mercedes told her to meet her at. She clearly remembered that this was where Mercedes grew up. When they made it to the door, before she could raise her hand and knock, the door swung open showcasing a smiling Mercedes, "Hi."

"Come in." Mercedes moved aside to let them in, smiling when Isaac gave her a small wave.

Danielle stepped into the house with Isaac by her side, moving her hair from out of her face.

Mercedes bit down on her lip as she closed the door, gesturing for them to follow her into the living room, "Have a seat."

Danielle smiled nervously as she moved to the couch, placing her son on her lap, "I just want to say thank you again Mercedes for getting me the job at the bar. I really appreciate it. I now how time to take Isaac to school and to be with in the afternoon. So thank you."

"No problem." Mercedes smiled as she sat on the table in front of them, nervously playing with her hands, "There's also something else I want to talk to you about.."

"Okay.." She said slowly as she looked at her.

Mercedes took a deep breath before speaking, "I've never in a million years thought that I would see your face let alone talk to you ever again. Every since I've been back, I've feel like we have connected." She smiled softly, looking at her and Isaac, "When I saw you at the shelter, I had to admit, I was shocked at first. I said to myself, Danielle Forbes? Really? Can't be because this girl's family is super rich and she had no problem letting people know about it in high school. But that girl..I didn't see her. Instead, I saw someone completely different. When I heard your story, I felt horrible that anything like that would happen to you. No matter what you did, you didn't deserve it. And you apologized. You have no idea how much that meant to me." She took a deep breath, "That's why I wanted to get you that job and I want to tell you that..I ask my grandmother if you and Isaac could stay here and she said yes."

Danielle wiped a tear as she listen to Mercedes talk. When she heard the last part of what she said, her eyes went wide in shock, "W-What?"

"I asked my grandmother if you could stay here. You would have your own room and Isaac will have his." She smiled gently at the young boy before looking back at her, "Don't look at it as pity, because it's not."

"Mercedes..I-I don't know what to say." She said as tears clouded her vision. Isaac looked at his mother with a bright smile before turning to Mercedes, "I get my own room?"

Mercedes nodded excitedly, "Yes."

Isaac carefully got of his mother's lap and hugged Mercedes.

Mercedes hugged the little boy tightly, rocking him from side to side before looking at Danielle.

"Mercedes, I wouldn't want to impose on anyone, especially your family." Danielle said shakily as her tears came running down her face, "Why are you h-helping me so much?"

"First, you're not imposing. My grandma and grandad said it's absolutely fine." Mercedes sighed as she sat the young boy in her lap, "I'm helping you because you are my friend. I help people who I care about." She smiled cautiously, "So will you move in?"

Danielle couldn't believe this was happening. Mercedes, out of all people, was helping her. The girl she treated so poorly years ago grandmother is opening her home to her and her baby boy. She couldn't help but cry because no one has done anything for her until now. Her heart ache gratefully, so happy that Mercedes could call her a friend and she could do the same. She looked over at Isaac who looked back at her with a big smile. He was her world and who she was working so hard for. The happiness that showed on his face was enough of an answer for her. She looked back up at Mercedes when she asked the question and nodded, "We will.."

Mercedes clapped loudly as she leaned over hug her tightly.

Danielle wrapped her arms around Mercedes and her son, letting her tears flow as she held Mercedes tightly, "T-Thank you so much Mercedes, you have no idea how grateful I am for you."

"Yeah, thank you Ms. Mercedes." Isaac said sweetly as he hugged his mother.

Mercedes manage to wipe her tears, sniffling softly, "Don't thank me." She smiled at them happily. This will forever go down as one of the best weeks ever.

* * *

**A/N. Hey everyone! Another update for NF. Samcedes sweetness as always. What do you think about Danielle and Isaac moving in? Let me know, I love hearing from y'all. :)**


	13. Please Read

Hiatus time folks! Yesterday has started my last month of high school! With working my butt off these last few weeks, prom &amp; graduation approaching, I'm going to take a small break from NF, but don't worry, I will be back! TLOL will continue on because the story is about to take a major time jump &amp; at the same time, it's coming to an end. The sequel of NB will continue as well with one update a week. I'm far from done with Samcedes. I have two more stories that's coming in summer 2k15. See ya soon. :)


	14. Panama

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANY SONG. **

**One Month Time Jump, Beginning of March.**

_**How Do I Live: LeAnn Rimes**_

_**Drink To That All Night: Jerrod Nieman**_

_**Hands In The Air: Miley Cyrus ft. Ludacris**_

* * *

Mercedes held onto Sam's arm tightly as they walked down the sidewalk, making sure she held him close to her. The last few weeks the couple has been super busy. Mercedes with helping Danielle and Isaac move into her grandparents home and Sam with recording for his new album that was going to be released next year. Since they have been busy, they have been squeezing time in together but that was coming to an end. Before they headed out to Panama City for spring break, Mercedes has planned some much needed one on one time with her boyfriend.

"You mind telling me where we're going?" Sam asked as he held on to her tightly. When Mercedes came by the house and told him that she had something planned for them, as soon as he got into her car, she blindfolded him.

"Relax. It's a surprise." She smiled as she held his hand, stepping up on the small step, "Step up."

Sam did as he was told and continued to blindly follow her until they came to a stop, "Are we here? Can I take it off?"

Mercedes chuckled at his eagerness, shaking her head, "Yes and Yes."

Sam laughed as she he reached behind his head and untied the bandanna, memories flooding through his mind immediately when he saw where to were, "This is where we had our first date."

Mercedes had did a little setup in the park in front of the lake just like Sam did years ago for their first date, "I wanted to recreate it." She pulled him over to the blanket with a smile as she sat down.

Sam smiled as he sat down beside her, leaning over to plant a sweet kiss on her lips, "Thank you for this."

Mercedes kissed him back with a smile, "You're welcome." She pulled the basket to them, "I made barbecue pull pork sandwiches, homemade strawberry lemonade and brought some cool ranch Doritos."

"My favorites. You're spoiling me baby." He smiled as he grabbed one of the wrapped sandwiches from the plate.

"Oh.." She smiled again as she leaned over and grabbed her guitar that was propped against the big oak tree, "I have a song to sing to you before we eat."

"Okay." Sam sat his food down and gave her his full attention.

Mercedes crossed her legs as she sat in front of him, balancing the instrument in her lap as she began playing the strings softly, "This is a song I wrote for you while I was in New York.." She said before began to sing.

_How do I,_

_Get through one night without you?_

_If I had to live without you,_

_What kind of life would that be?_

_Oh I, I need you in my arms,_

_need you to hold,_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul,_

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take away everything good in my life_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_Without you,_

_There'd be no sun in my sky,_

_There would be no love in my life,_

_There'd be no world left for me._

_And I,_

_Baby I don't know what I would do,_

_I'd be lost if I lost you,_

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take away everything real in my life,_

_And tell me now._

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_Please tell me baby,_

_How do I go on?_

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take away everything,_

_I need you with me,_

_Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life?_

_And tell me now._

_How do I live without you,_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_How do I live without you?_

_How do I live without you baby?_

Mercedes wiped a tear that manage to come out of her, looking at Sam with a soft smile.

Sam leaned over and kissed her deeply, holding her face in his hands as he explored her mouth for a moment.

Mercedes sighed against his lips, titling up when he kissed her fully.

Sam pulled back with an audible pop, cradling her face in his hands, "You'll never have to live without me again baby."

Mercedes smiled as she looked at him, rubbing her hands over his, "I know." She pecked his lips tenderly before pulling back, "Alright, enough of the emotional stuff, I'm starving."

Sam laughed at her words, nodding in agreement, "Me too." He unwrapped his sandwich and bit into it hungrily, moaning at the delicious taste, "God it taste better than I remembered."

Mercedes giggled as she took a bite out of hers, "I added more BBQ sauce that's why." She smiled as she took another bite, looking over at him, "Are you ready for Panama?"

"God yes. I think a vacation is long overdue."

"We still have to work though." She chuckled with a raised brow.

"That we do but we get to leave right afterwards." Sam smirked as he looked at her, opening a bag of chips.

"That's true." She smiled as she stole one of his chips out the bag, popping it in her mouth.

Sam swallowed the contents of his food before taking another bite out of the food, "How's everything going at home?"

"It's going good.." She smiled, scooting closer to him, "Danielle and Isaac are adjusting really well. Isaac is such a sweet little boy. He washed dishes last night and cleaned the kitchen up. Need I remind you, no one ask him to do and he is six Sam."

Sam smiled as he let a small chuckle escape his mouth, "That's amazing. He seems like a good kid."

She bit into her sandwich, munching down hungrily, "He really is. He's nothing like James I can tell you that.."

Sam nodded, leaning over to wipe her mouth with a smile.

Mercedes smiled at the gesture before sighing. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and she pulled it out to look at it, "It's Santana. She's reminding us that our flight leaves in four hours. We should wrap this up."

Sam leaned over and pressed a kiss against her lips, "Thank you for doing this."

Mercedes smiled as she kissed him back, rubbing his cheek, "Anytime." She kissed him one last time before pulling back. They stayed in the park for a few more minutes before leaving.

* * *

Sam threw on a white t-shirt as he walked out the hotel bathroom. They had arrived in Panama early this morning and they were ready to get their evening started. He looked over at Mercedes and his mouth suddenly went dry, "Holy hell.."

Mercedes turned around and gave him a curious look, "What?"

"You're wearing that?" He asked as he licked his lips, biting down on them softly as he eyes traveled down her curvy body.

"Yes. Do you like it?" Mercedes chuckled as she looked at him. She had on dark blue high-waisted bikini paired with a long floral kimono. Her hair was up in a messy bun while her face was free of makeup.

"Love it.." He said as brought his eyes back to hers, walking over to her, he wrapped his long arms around her waist, pulling her body against his as he took her lips into a hot, slow kiss.

Mercedes moaned as she stood up on her tippy toes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sam kissed her hard before moving his lips along her cheek, down to her neck where left a huge mark, "Mine.." He murmured against her skin before finding her lips again.

"Okay seriously. Can you two try not to suck the life out of each other for two minutes?" Santana said as she came in shaking her head.

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she unwrapped herself from Sam, leaving a small peck on his lips.

Sam grunted when Mercedes pulled away. He looked over and glared at their friend, "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

Santana rolled her eyes, moving her hair from her shoulders, "Shut up Trout." She turned back to Mercedes, "Alright, you set starts at five. Small meet and greet, which limits to two hundred people starts in ten minutes."

"I'm glad we stayed here because the beach is right across the street." Mercedes said as slid into her thin strapped flip flops.

"I am too.." Quinn said as she came into the room, staring at her phone.

Sam threw his hands up, "Do anyone knock nowadays?"

Quinn laughed as she held her phone in her hand, scrolling down, "Sam, you're set starts five minutes before Mercedes. Your meet and greet will be in ten minutes also. After you're done, that's it. No more work for you both." She finally looked up and her eyes went straight to her friend, "Cedes, are you trying to start a sex riot?"

Santana scanned her best friend for the first time, the corners of her mouth turning into a smirk, "Damn girl, I'm surprised Sam's letting you out with that on. A lot of hot, single guys out there want a piece of that chocolate deliciousness."

Sam jaw clenched at her words. He for one was not for that shit right there,"On second thought, I think you should wear one of those summer dresses you packed."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she pulled her kimono closed, moving to the counter to grab her phone, "Lets go." She grabbed his hand and led him out the room with Santana and Quinn close behind them. Once they got down the hallway and into the elevator, she looked up at Sam with a small smile when she saw his jaw still clenched. Leaning up, she pressed a kiss against his neck, "Relax.."

"Just hope and pray I don't have to beat somebody's ass today.." He said through gritted teeth, his eyes dancing with anger.

Quinn covered her mouth to keep her laughter in. She was not at all surprised at how Sam was acting right now.

"Why you gotta be so mucho?" Santana turned around and looked at him with raised brows, "If you're secure in your relationship, you shouldn't have a thing to worry about."

Sam let out a low growl at Santana, "I am secure in my relationship Santana. It's assholes in the world who don't give a damn about people being in relationships and they go after a person anyways."

"Well you don't have to worry about anyone else.." Mercedes said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to clothed chest, "Because there's no else that could ever attempt to take your place.."

"Aww..." Quinn said with a gushing smile.

Sam let his angry features dissolve as he looked down into the brown eyes that he loved so much. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves at her words, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said just as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. She grabbed his hand once again and led them through the lobby and out the hotel. She smiled softly as she stopped for a few people outside, signing and taking pictures before she waved at them and wished them a safe and happy spring break. Grabbing Sam's hand again, she led him across the street. She smiled at the awaiting fans that were cheering loudly for them and holding out miscellaneous for them to sign.

* * *

For the next hour, Mercedes and Sam walked along the fence, signing autographs and taking pictures. Sam had to leave a little early so he could mic'd up so Mercedes finished up her rounds. This was always something she anticipated the most. She loved meeting her supporters.

Sam walked out on the stage with with the mic in his hand, "What's up Panama!" He smiled when they cheered loudly, "It's spring break and I know y'all ready to get this party started but first please always remember to drink responsibility and don't be under the influence when you drive." He turned to the band for them to began the intro before he started singing.

_Don't look now oh the parkin lots full_

_Gonna ride that cow with a Dallas bull_

_Everybody in the ATL is coming_

_DJs got those speakers thumping_

_Got a black ford not a white Mercedes_

_Walking in the front door checking out the ladies_

_My buddy says hey boys I'm buying_

_The hottest girl in here's giving me the eye and_

_Everybody knows, it's gonna be one of those_

_I can drink to that all night_

_That's the stuff I like_

_That's the kind of party makes you throw your hands up high_

_Bout to tie one on talking gone gone gone_

_Turning all the wrongs into right_

_I can drink to that all night_

_Working on the sweet thing sitting on a bar stool_

_Doing shots of Jack girl gonna take it old school_

_Singing hell yeah to every song they're playing_

_Do ya wanna dance? Baby I'm just saying_

_Everybody knows, it's gonna be one of those_

_I can drink to that all night_

_That's the stuff I like_

_That's the kind of party makes you throw your hands up high_

_Bout to tie one on talking gone gone gone_

_Turning all the wrongs into right_

_I can drink to that all night_

_Yeah, I can drink to that all night_

_Take your cup fill it up_

_You can't raise it high enough_

_Take your cup fill it up_

_You can't raise it high enough_

_Everybody knows, it's gonna be one of those_

He held his hands up and clapped to the beat as he moved around the stage, giving this performance his all.

_I can drink to that all night_

_That's the stuff I like_

_That's the kind of party makes you throw your hands up_

_I can drink to that all night_

_That's the stuff I like_

_That's the kind of party makes you throw your hands up high_

_Bout to tie one on talking gone gone gone_

_Turning all the wrongs into right_

_I can drink to that all night_

_I can drink to that all night_

_I can drink to that all night_

_Take your cup fill it up_

_You can't raise it high enough_

_Take your cup fill it up_

_You can't raise it high enough_

_Take your cup fill it up_

_You can't raise it high enough_

_Take your cup fill it up_

_You can't raise it high enough_

He smiled when the tempo change into the next song, "And now, would you please give it up for the ever so talented, very sexy, and very much mine..the beautiful Mercedes Jones.."

_"Let me see your hands in the air, ohhh.." _Mercedes sung softly as she walked up the steps that lead to the stage, waving at the huge crowd.

_I remember dreaming bout_

_The things I do right now_

_Like I climbed on to a cloud_

_Scared to look back down_

_I remember when_

_I was all alone_

_Nobody round_

_To hold me down_

_But now you're here with me tonight_

_Look at what you found_

_I was lonely for some time_

_Now it's only you and I_

_I won't leave without your love tonight, tonight_

She smiled brightly as she held to mic in her hand, running her other hand over Sam's shoulder as she pressed her back into Sam's front, singing and grinding against him to the chorus.

_I'm dancing_

_To the sound_

_Of my words in the crowd_

_Too high to come down_

_So let me see your hands in the air,_

_Let me see your hands in the air_

_Let me see your hands in the air_

Mercedes placed as kiss on his cheek before pushing him back, sending him a wink.

Sam smirked as he put the mic up to his mouth to sing the rapping part, a little something the crowd went crazy over because they didn't expect him or know that he could do it.

_It's go hard or go home and it ain't no lookin' back_

_My toughest enemy's is in the mirror, would you look at that?_

_I'm top five, dead or alive, one of the best to rhyme_

_And if I ever take a seat I stood the test of time_

_Every verse, every song, every feature I was on_

_Better know that I abused it_

_If I die before my time I'll still be living through my music_

_I cracked the industry open, but still got this shit on lock_

_Even on the highway up to heaven_

_I still would be on top_

_I'm dancing_

_To the sound_

_Of my words in the crowd_

_Too high to come down_

_So let me see your hands in the air_

_Let me see your hands in the air_

_Let me see your hands in the air_

Mercedes held the mic out to the crowd so they could sing, cupping her hand under her ear, "I can't hear y'all. _Woah Woah Woah...Ooooooh_."

_yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooooooh_

_I'm dancing_

_To the sound_

_Of my words in the crowd_

_Too high to come down_

_So let me see your hands in the air_

_Let me see your hands in the air_

_Let me see your hands in the air_

"Thank you Panama and thank y'all for being a wonderful crowd. Enjoy your spring break." She said as she gave them a final wave before exiting off the stage with Sam behind her. They let the stage crew unhooked all the mics from them before Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand and led him to the secluded part of the beach were they spent some quality time together.

* * *

Sam smiled down at Mercedes as they laid in the bed together. After their performances, the couple stayed at the beach for a hour then came back to the hotel and got in the pool. Once they were done, they came up to their room and took a shower together and ordered room service, "I love you.."

Mercedes had one of her legs sprawled across Sam's, her arms were wrapped around his waist. She smiled at his words and lifted her head off his chest to look at him, "I love you too baby." She leaned up and pressed a long kiss against his lips.

Sam smiled as he pulled her up, titling his head so that he could deepen the kiss. She was the love of his life. This is how he wanted to wake up for the rest of his life with her by his side. He detached his lips from hers and took a deep breath.

Mercedes stared at him confusedly when he pulled back. Looking at his serious expression, she took her hands and rubbed his cheeks, "You okay?"

Sam nodded as he ran his hands underneath the back of her shirt, "Yeah, I was just thinking about the future."

Mercedes smiled softly as she straddled his lap, "What about it?"

"I've always known that you were it for me, every since we were little. When college came and we went our separate ways, I couldn't imagine my life without you. Those four years were miserable as hell. And I know it's not like we went four years without seeing each other because we didn't. It was the leaving you again after those visits that hurt me. That's something I refuse to let happen again. I can't live my life without Mercedes Jones..I refuse to."

Mercedes wiped her tears that manage to come out as she listen to him talk. Every word he said was hitting her like a ton of bricks, "I feel the same way Sam Evans."

"I'm glad you do." He kissed her cheek before looking back at her seriously, "That's why I want us to move in together. Us. Together. One city. One house. What do you think?"

Mercedes looked at him for a moment, mouth opening and closing repeatedly before she answered.

* * *

**AN. Cliffhanger! Hey lovebugs! So glad I was able to update this story this week, it's been awhile! Hope you enjoyed it! What do you think Mercedes's answer is going to be? Don't think I have forgotten about letting you all know about her mom and Stevie's past because I haven't. Stay tuned for it. TLOL has been updated four times in two weeks, it's coming to an end so check it out! See ya soon. :)**


	15. Cali Love

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANY SONG.**

_**Human- Cher Lloyd**_

* * *

Mercedes sighed as she wrapped her arms around Sam's torso, listening to the sounds of his snores as they laid in his bed. After spending a few days in Panama, the couple had to head to California because Mercedes was performing at the Kids Choice Awards. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about that night.

_"That's why I want us to move in together. Us. Together. One city. One house. What do you think?" He bit down on his lip as he looked at her nervously._

_She felt her heart thump erratically in her chest at his question. She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly trying to found the right thing to say, "How would we decide on where to live at?"_

_"Easy. Nashville. That's our home and our family is there." Sam said as he looked at her, sighing, "Baby, I don't want to live without you again and us getting a house together would mean a lot..."_

_Mercedes listened to him ramble and smiled. She leaned over and kiss him to shut him up, "Baby, you don't have to explain. My answer is yes. I just wanted to know where we were going to move too. I couldn't imagine going another day without you."_

_Sam smiled brightly when he heard her words. He wrapped his arms around her in a big hug, kissing her repeatedly._

_Mercedes giggled into kiss, relaxing her body against him. There was never a doubt in her mind if she wanted to live with Sam or not. She just was wondering where they were going to agree to settle down at._

Mercedes smiled as she pressed a kiss against his forehead, unwrapping herself from around him so she could get out the bed. She walked to his bathroom and did her morning routine before coming out and heading to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

Sam reached his arm out a few minutes after Mercedes left and felt nothing but the warm sheet. He adjusted his eyes to the light as he sat up in the bed, letting out big yawn. He got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. While he was in there, he couldn't help but let a smile take over his lips. Him and Mercedes were going to live together and he was so stoked about it. He has always wanted this for them and now it was finally happening. He turned off the water and ran his hands through his hair to get the excess water out. He opened the door and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist before he stepped onto the rug. He finished his morning routine before walking out and heading to the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe, watching as Mercedes moved around the kitchen easily.

"Did I wake you with the noise?" She asked, never taking her eyes away from her task.

"No." He said as he walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss against her neck.

Mercedes squirmed his arms, letting out a laugh as the wetness from his chest began to wet the back of her shirt. She turned around and placed a kiss to his pouty lips.

Sam smiled as he pulled her closer by her hips, his tongue pushing past her lips for dominance against hers.

Mercedes kissed him fully as her hand toyed with the towel around his waist, pulling back with a smirk, "You really should go put some clothes on. I just turned the AC on and I don't want little Sammy to freeze."

Sam shook his head with laugh, turning around to head back to his bedroom, "I love you."

"I love you more." Mercedes called out before she turned around and slid the two omelets and bacon strips on the plates, moving over to the kitchen counter.

Sam quickly got dressed before he went back out. He smiled as he watched his girlfriend sat down the food. Sitting down at the table, he picked up the orange juice and took a sip, "This looks so good. Thanks baby.."

Mercedes smiled as she poured her some juice, "You're welcome baby." She sat the pitcher down and walked to the table, dropping a kiss on his cheek before sitting down.

"Are you excited about today?" He asked as he cut into the omelet, placing a large amount into his mouth, moaning at the taste.

Mercedes chuckled as she chewed on her bacon, leaning back in the chair, "Super excited."

"Which song are you singing?"

Mercedes pointed her fork at him with a smirk, "You're going to have to wait and see.."

Sam pouted as he looked at her, "No fair.." He chuckled when she licked her tongue out at him, shaking his head, he continued to eat the delicious breakfast.

Mercedes smiled as she went back to eating. They sat in a peaceful silence until the doorbell rung. Mercedes was glad she was finish eating because she knew that they was her glam squad ready to get her prepared for later on.

* * *

Mercedes held onto Sam's hand as the walked towards the red carpet. She was so excited and nervous about performing today. This was going to be her second time being at the KCA's, the first being that she hosted it. She was wearing a short mint green high neck skater dress with a floral lace pattern, paired with her white stiletto heel sandals. Her hair was up into a curly bun while her makeup was natural.

Sam decided to do a more laid back approach this year. He had on a mint green button down shirt that matched Mercedes' dress, paired with khaki fitted pants and his white converses. He smiled down at his girlfriend as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

Mercedes smiled at Sam before she turned to the cameras, smiling for them. The couple took a few pictures before they headed to one of the interviewers.

"Mercedes and Sam, you're both looking fantastic tonight and I love the way you two matched.."

"Thank you." They both said in unison.

"Mercedes, I just want to say that I love you album. It's so unique and different." The reporter said with a smile, "I have to ask, are you two going to collaborate one day?"

"Well first off, thank you. As for collaborating.." She looked up at her boyfriend with a smile, "I hope Sam and I will do a song together."

Sam laughed as he looked down at her, pressing a kiss to her cheek before looking back at the reporter, "Of course we will.."

The girl smiled bashfully, "You guys are so cute together and it makes me wonder, are there any wedding bells or children in the near future?"

"Definitely.." Sam answered with a small smirk on his lips, looking down at Mercedes lovingly, "She's not getting rid of me anytime soon."

Mercedes couldn't help but blush under his gaze, she smiled when the reporter thanked them. She grabbed Sam's hand and led him inside the building.

Sam walked closely behind Mercedes as they made it to their seats. He sat beside her and placed his arm behind her seat.

Mercedes looked at him with a small smile before turning her attention to the front.

Sam caught her smile, moving his face down to her, he whispered in her ear, "What was that for?"

"You're really serious about marrying and having kids with me.."

"You know I am.." He kissed the side of her face, "Every since we were younger, we've always said that we would get married, have kids and be together forever. And I don't know about you but I meant everything I said."

Mercedes leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips, staring deeply into his bright green eyes, "I meant everything I said too."

Sam smiled as he kissed her again, resting his forehead on hers when he pulled back, "And like I said before, whenever you're ready for it, you just let me know."

Mercedes nodded her head as she hugged him, giving him another kiss just as the hosts' voice came over the microphone.

* * *

Mercedes stood still as she let the stage manger place her ear piece in and closed her eyes as Cassie did touch-ups on her face. She had changed from her mint dress into a beautiful spaghetti strap ivory gown. She was up next to perform and she was still super nervous but also very excited to perform one of her favorite songs from her album. She thanked the manger before she followed behind the producer as he led her to the stage.

"The next performance is going to be by one of my favorite singers of all time. This young lady bring the soul to her music. Her latest album is to die for. Did I mention how beautiful she was? Sorry Sam, but she'll always be my woman crush Wednesday." The crowd laughed at her. Sam shook his head with a chuckle as he continue to watch on, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Here to sing her hit song, Human, I give you the amazing, very beautiful, Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes hand gripped the mic as soon as the lights dimmed and the curtain rose up slowly, the lyrics flowing from her mouth.

_Lonely, lonely_

_So you think that you know me_

_You're the only one who knows who I am_

_I decided tonight that I'm breaking_

_All the chains on my throne of perfection_

_Could it be that easy to let it all go_

She smiled at the crowd, waving her hand at them before she continued.

_Everything you see that glitters_

_Isn't always gold_

_Everything you think is perfect, oh_

_Isn't always so_

_Many times many times I would've let my feelings show_

_Everything you see that glitters_

_Isn't always gold_

_You know I'm just human, human, human after all_

_You know I'm just human, human, human after all_

Sam smiled as he sat back into his seat. No matter how many times she performed, he would never get tired of her watching her perform.

_Slowly, slowly_

_I'm okay in revealing_

_Scars you see I wear them proud in the end_

She unhooked the mic as she went down the stage, touching the out reached hands as she walked by.

_I decided tonight that I'm wasting_

_Too much thought on the art of perception_

_Could it be that easy to let it all go_

_Everything you see that glitters_

_Isn't always gold_

_Everything you think is perfect, oh_

_Isn't always so_

_Many times many times I would've let my feelings show_

_Everything you see that glitters_

_Isn't always gold_

_You know I'm just tired of the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_Babe, you know I'm sick of always carrying it for you_

_Used to be a superwoman now that's over, over_

_I'm a lover, I'm a lover, baby, I'm a soldier_

_Doesn't mean that I could be everything for you_

_Used to be a superwoman now that's over, over_

She searched the crowd until her eyes connected with his green ones, smiling widely as she blew him a kiss.

_Everything you see that glitters_

_Isn't always gold_

_Everything you think is perfect, oh_

_Isn't always so_

_Many times many times I would've let my feelings show_

_Everything you see that glitters_

_Isn't always gold_

_You know I'm just human, human, human after all_

_You know I'm just human, human, human after all_

Mercedes made her way back to the center of the stage, hooking the mic back up as she sung the last two verses before the curtain dropped.

_You know I'm just human, human, human after all_

_You know I'm just human, human, human after all_

* * *

The show went off with a hit. Mercedes had an amazing performance and immediately a lot positive feedback was written on social media. She enjoyed the KCA's very much and was definitely coming back next year. After they left the event, the couple headed to one of their favorite burger joints for some food, In-N-Out Burger.

Mercedes was wrapped up in Sam's jacket that he had in his car as the cool California breeze hit her skin. She had just sent Danielle a quick text, letting her know that they would be back in four days.

Sam carried the tray as he headed to their table outside, "Alright. Two double-doubles, two animal style fries and two lemonades.

"Yummy." She said as he sat beside her, sitting her phone on the table, "Thank you babe."

"You're welcome. Sorry for the delay, I had a group of girls who wanted a picture." He looked at her with a teasing smile.

"Oh really?" Mercedes raised a brow as she picked up one of the fries, smirking, "Well I just had a group of dashingly handsome boys ask for a picture as well.."

Sam grunted as he turned away from her, picking up his burger.

Mercedes let out a whooping laugh at the look on his face, "Aww, is my Sammy jealous?" She giggled as she moved closer to him, kissing his cheek, "I love you."

Sam didn't budge. He took a big bite out of his burger and chewed on it happily, ignoring her to the fullest.

Mercedes let a soft smile take over her features when she saw him ignoring her, "Fine. If you want talk to me nor kiss me back..." She picked up the napkin that had a name and phone number on it, "I bet Dean will happily do it."

Sam jaw clenched when he saw the napkin. Putting his burger back on the tray, he snatched the napkin up and threw it in the nearby trashcan. Turning back to his girlfriend, he pulled her to him and kissed as hard as he possibly could. Once he was sure he kissed the living daylights out of her, he pulled back and stared into her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you." She said as she kissed him with a smile, rubbing his cheek before turning to her food, "This is the second reason I loved coming to LA."

"Oh yeah? What was the first?" He asked curiously as he sipped down some of his drink.

"You." She answered honestly as she bit into her burger, moaning appreciatively at the taste. She looked over at Sam and sent him a wink.

"Well, I'm honored." He said with a wide smile, stuffing some of the fries in his mouth.

Mercedes watched him with a chuckle, picking up a napkin, she wiped the gooey cheese off the corners of his mouth with a smile, "I can't wait for us to live together."

Sam blushed deeply when she wiped his mouth. His eyes brighten up when he heard her words, "Me either. I say we look at houses when we get back to Nashville."

"Agreed.." She bit down on her lip as she stared at him, "But for right now, I want to enjoy Cali with my boyfriend." She leaned over and kissed up his jaw slowly, knowing exactly what this was going to do to him.

Sam felt tingles all over his body. He loved when she kissed him like that, "A little Cali love.." He said with a whimper before he moved over, a lustful glint in his eyes. The couple finished up their meals quickly before they headed back to Sam's condo, where they spent the rest of the night making passionate love.

* * *

**A/N. Short update! Been super busy these last couple of weeks and it's going to continue on for three more, bear with me. Hope you enjoyed it. We will see more of the family, friends and Danielle and Isaac. See you soon!**


	16. The Calm Before The Storm

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

"I'm going to get you." Mercedes called out as she peeped around the corner, snickering quietly when she saw the hall closet door close. She stepped in the hallway, voice going up loudly, "Oh I wonder where he could be..." She tapped her chin as she moved closer to the door, hearing his muffled giggles. She opened the door with a smile, "Gotcha.."

Isaac busted out in laughter as he ran passed her and into the living room.

Mercedes was hot on his heels, picking him up before falling onto the couch. She tickled him, causing him to laugh loudly. Mercedes and Sam had made it back into Nashville last night. On Saturdays, Danielle had to work the afternoon shift so Mercedes kept Isaac for her.

Isaac jumped a little when he heard the thunder, looking over at the window with wide eyes.

"It's okay." Mercedes reassured him as she rubbed his shoulder, "Are you ready to eat now?"

"Yes." He said happily as he got up from the couch, holding out his hand for Mercedes to take.

Mercedes smiled as she took his hand and walked to the kitchen. Opening the refrigeration, she scanned the large area for something to make for them, "How about a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"Yes please."

"Then grilled cheese it is." She took out the package of sliced cheese and grabbed the container of butter, closing the fridge with her foot. She sat the items on the counter before she grabbed the loaf of bread, a pan and the spatchula.

Isaac sat at the counter, watching Mercedes cooked the food, "Mercy?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Mercedes answered as she placed some butter in the pan, turning to isle on medium.

"Thank you for letting me and my mommy stay here." He said quietly, smiling when she looked at him.

Mercedes looked at the boy in front of her with a smile, "I told you to stop thanking me little one."

"I know.." He said sweetly, shrugging his shoulders, "But I feel like I need to do it."

"You don't baby, I promise." Mercedes reassured him with a smile before she went back to cooking the sandwiches.

Sam used his key to open Mercedes grandparents house, the smell of grilled cheese assaulting his nose when he entered, locking the door behind him, "Mercedes.."

"We're in the kitchen."

Sam walked towards the kitchen, seeing the two of them, he smiled as he sat the bag full of junk food on the counter.

"Hey Sam.." Isaac said with a big smile.

"Hey buddy.." He ruffled the little boy's curls before he rounded the counter, placing a kiss on Mercedes' cheek, "I hope you're making me one.."

"Nope.." She said playfully, sending Isaac a wink as she placed the sandwich on the plate, slicing it into a triangular form before she handed it to him.

Isaac giggled at the couple, "Thank you Mercy."

"You're welcome sweetie." She smiled before looking over at her boyfriend, rolling her eyes when she saw him pouting. She reached behind him and grabbed a cold juice box, handing it to Isaac. She smirked playfully at Sam as she handed him a plate.

Sam sighed in relief, a grin taking over his features as he bent down and gave her a short kiss on the lips, "Thank you."

A few minutes later, Mercedes took a seat beside Isaac and began to eat, "Since it's raining badly outside, what do you boys want to do today?"

Sam popped the last piece of his sandwich in his mouth, chewing and swallowing before he answered "We can build a fort like we use to do on rainy days when we was younger Cedes."

"And we can watch movies from it.." Isaac said excitedly, bouncing in his seat as he sipped the rest of his juice from his juice box.

Mercedes chuckled when she saw the excitement in their eyes. Biting into her sandwich, she nodded to them, "Well since your both finish eating, how about you put your plates in the sick and go get started."

"Okay." The both said as they slid from their seats and went to do what she said.

Mercedes smiled at them, shaking her head as she went back to her plate. This was going to be one fun, relaxing raining day.

* * *

Danielle removed her apron from around her waist and hung it on the rack before she grabbed her things. The bar had to close early because the bad weather had knocked the light outs. She placed on her raincoat and headed back to the front. She saw Jeremy at the counter and she cleared her throat, "I'll see you Monday.."

Jeremy looked up just in time to see her walking to the door, "Wait, how are you getting home?"

"The bus.."

"I'll drive you." He said as he grabbed his keys and started to walk from behind the counter.

Danielle pulled her purse on her shoulder, shaking her head, "Oh no, you don't have to do that. I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"You're not." He gave her a small smile, opening the door, "You might as well save your breath because I'm not taking no for an answer."

Danielle sighed as she let a small smile take over her features, "Okay.."

Jeremy nodded as he locked the doors to the bar before opening his large umbrella, making sure they didn't get wet as they walked to his truck. He opened up the passenger door, helping her in before closing it back. He ran to the other side, getting in, he made sure he buckled his seatbelt before starting up the engine.

For fifteen minutes, nothing but the sound of the radio and rain surrounded the inside of his truck. Danielle looked out the window as he drove, fiddling with her hands in her lap. She let out a sigh before she looked at him, "Thank you for giving me a chance." She saw him look at her out the side of his eyes and she turned back to look out the window, "I know you were skeptical at first and you had every right to be. But I thank you for willing to take a chance on me."

Jeremy sighed as he turned on his signal light, turning down the street, "I'll be honest, I would've never considered hiring you if it wasn't for Mercedes or your little boy. You were such a mean person back in high school and I just couldn't believe that you was a changed person." He stopped and parked on the street in front of the house, seeing a tear slide down her face made him feel bad, "But since you've been working with me, my perspective of you has changed. You're not that childish little girl you were back then. You been through hell and back. You do what you have to do to make sure your son has everything he needs and I respect you so much for that."

Danielle wiped her eyes as she listened to him talk. She hated crying in front of people. It made her feel weak and vulnerable. She nodded her head before she opened the door, "Isaac is my world and I would do anything for him." She gave him a sad smile before putting her hood on her head and getting out the truck, "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime." He gave her one last smile before she closed door, only leaving when she made it into the house.

Danielle sighed as she locked the front door, removing her wet coat to hang on rack. She stopped short at the entrance of the living room and stared at the three. They looked like a perfect family. She leaned against the doorframe and let out a breath.

They had build the fort, that consist of pillows and blankets. Mercedes was sitting on the left side, while Sam on the right and Isaac was in the middle. This was something she couldn't give her son. She couldn't give him that complete family that he deserves because his dad was a complete asshole. He deserved a hell of a lot better than him..than her. She could barely afford to spend things on him and that something she hated. Danielle came out of her daze and plastered a smile on her face, "Hey guys."

"Mommy.." Isaac got up quickly and ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I've missed you."

Danielle bent down and hugged her son back tightly, kissing his forehead, all her bad thoughts she just had were slowly faded away as she held her little boy in her arms, "Did you have fun with Sam and Mercedes today?"

"Mhm. We ate grilled cheeses, built a fort and now we're watching The Avengers." He said excitedly.

Sam chuckled as he paused the movie, stretching out his long limbs.

Danielle ran her hands through his hair with a smile, "That's great baby.."

"Oh and Mercy has a surprise for you.." He said as he ran back over and got back into the fort with Sam.

Mercedes stood up from the ground and walked over to her giggling, "Like Isaac said, it was suppose to be a surprise but I guess I can show you now."

"What have you done Mercedes?" She said as she crossed her arms with a blank expression.

Mercedes smiled at her guiltily before grabbing her hand and leading her to the bedroom she was staying in. She stepped aside and nodded her head, "Go in."

Danielle gave her a hesitant look before she opened the door, hitting the light switches up. She let out a small gasp as she looked at the room, tears forming in her eyes, "Mercedes.." She breathed out heavily. Mercedes had wanted to do something special for Danielle and she knew exactly what she wanted to do. She had filled her closet up with dresses, tops, shorts, skirts, jeans and workout attire. She also brought her a couple pair of heels, sandals, running shoes, floppy hats and many other necessities, "I-I can't accept this.."

"You can and you will." Mercedes said softly as she plopped down on the bed, folding her hands in her lap, "You deserve this and before you say it, you're not a charity case, you're my friend and I like to do things for my friends. Isaac helped me pick out some things too."

Danielle couldn't even form her words. Instead, she just walked over and hugged Mercedes tightly, "Thank you so much. One day, I'll be able to repay you for all of this."

"I don't want you to repay me. I just want you to continue to be the person you are and raise your son." Mercedes whispered as she hugged her back, "Sam also did the same for Isaac. We just want y'all to not feel like you have to want or need something."

"Nobody has ever done anything like this for me and my son." She pulled back wiping her face, "I mean, you gave us a roof over our head, found me a job that's not going to tire me out and you brought all of this.." She gestured to all the things in the room, "You're a really wonderful friend Mercedes..Thank you."

"That's what friends are for.." She smiled as she stood up from the bed, making her way to the door, "Now dry those tears and go take a shower while I go fix you something to eat. Once you finish, come in the living room so you can join us for the movie."

Danielle smiled as she nodded, making her way to the bathroom. She was so thankful for Mercedes, not because she was buying them materialistic things but because she was giving her something that she has been missing her whole life. A real friendship.

* * *

Mercedes tiptoed down the hallway quietly, holding a small plate in her hands. When she got to the room, she carefully twisted the doorknob and opened the door. She smiled at the sight of her boyfriend sprawled out across his bed snoring. She walked over and sat the plate on the dresser and got into the bed, straddling his lap. She giggled softly when she looked at his face, bending down, she began to press small kisses against his face, "Baby.."

Sam grunted as he turned his head, opening his mouth to let out a loud snore.

Mercedes bit down her lip to suppress her laughter. She moved her hips against him as she kissed his lips, "Baby wake up.."

Sam was in a deep sleep until he felt someone moving against him and kissing his lips, that's when he knew it was time to wake up. He wrapped his arms around Mercedes waist and kissed her back deeply, his eyes still close.

Mercedes chuckled lowly when she felt him wrap his arms around her and began kissing her sloppily.

Sam let out a low moan as he pulled back, tiredly opening his eyes to look at her.

Mercedes smiled as she moved his bangs from his face, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, "Happy Birthday.."

"Thank you baby.." He smiled as he hugged her.

Mercedes hugged him back before letting go, reaching over to grabbed the plate that she had earlier, containing a homemade chocolate cupcake she made. She lit the candle and handed it to him.

Sam laughed lowly as he sat up, taking the plate from her and blowing out the candle, "Thank you my love."

"You're welcome.." She got up from his lap and moved to his side, giving him a teasing smile, "So how does twenty-six feel, old man?"

Sam smirked as he bit into the cupcake, moaning in satisfaction. He leaned over and kissed her lips slowly, "God gave me another day of life, I get woken up in the best possible way, by my young, hot girlfriend..it's amazing."

Mercedes rolled her eyes with a laugh, "You're just older by six months.."

"Doesn't matter.." He chuckle as he picked the rest of the cupcake up and placed it to her mouth, "I'm older."

Mercedes giggled before she bit down into the delicious sweet, smiling at him a bit, "I love you.."

"I love you more.."

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"I am." He sat the plate on his dresser and sat up, pulling Mercedes down on the bed. He hovered over his girlfriend with a smile, kissing her softly before moving his lips to her neck, "But right now..I want a little one on one time with my lady."

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck, stifling a loud moan that was trying to escape her mouth when she felt his lips on her. This was starting out to be a great day.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N. I'm graduating next Thursday y'all! So excited about that! I will try to have an update after all the chaos that's going on right now but the next update is going to be filled with surprise guests &amp; DRAMA! Who do you think is going to cause all of this? We'll find out soon, until then, hold on to your seats. :)**


	17. The Calm Before The Storm Pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANY SONG.**

_**Straight Up- Paula Abdul**_

_**Blessings- Laura Story**_

* * *

After having a successful birthday lunch with his family, later that day, Sam and Mercedes had gotten their outfits ready for the night. Sam had wanted to do something unique and different for his birthday this year so he rented out Brentwood Skate Center for a fun night with his friends and made it an eighties theme.

Mercedes thanked the boy when he handed her skates and began to walk over to the bench to put them on. She had decided to wear a bright yellow off the shoulder top paired with a floral skirt, pink tights and orange leg warmers. Her hair teased up into a high side ponytail while her makeup varied from pink to blue eyeshadow.

Sam decided on the typical greaser look. From his cuffed blue jeans, he wore a fitted white shirt with a leather jacket and a gold chain and his hair was of course gelled back. Their friends outfits was clearly inspired by Saved By The Bell to Grease to Miami Vice. He smiled brightly as he skated over to Mercedes and sat beside her, picking up one of her leg and laying it across his lap to help her with her skates, "I'll never get tired of your small feet."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, pushing his shoulder with a frown as she watched him lace up her skates, "Shut Up."

Sam chuckled as he kissed her cheek. He would never get tired of teasing her.

"God you two are so disgustingly cute it makes me want to throw up." Santana said as she walked up to them with a frown.

"They really are babe.." Brittany said with a smile as she swung her wife's hand.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at Santana but smiled at Brittany.

Sam chuckled as he quickly laced Mercedes other skate up and stood up, holding out his hands for her to grab.

"Thank you baby.." She leaned forward and kissed him soundly just as the song came on, "I love this song." She said softly as she began to sing, looking Sam the whole time.

_Lost in a dream_

_Don't know which way to go_

_If you are all that you seem_

_Then baby I'm movin' way too slow_

_I've been a fool before_

_Wouldn't like to get my love caught_

_In the slammin' door_

_How about some information-please_

Tina ran her hands over Mike's shoulders as she began to back Mercedes up, grabbing his hands to lead him to the floor.

_Straight up now tell me_

_Do you really want to love me forever oh oh oh_

_Or am I caught in a hit and run_

_Straight up now tell me_

_Is it gonna be you and me together oh oh oh_

_Are you just having fun_

Mercedes rolled over to Quinn and grabbed her hand, spinning them around in a circle.

Quinn giggled as she kept her balance, smiling down at the shorter girl.

_Time's standing still_

_Waiting for some small clue_

_I keep getting chills_

_When I think your love is true_

_I've been a fool before_

_Wouldn't like to get my love caught_

_In the slammin' door_

_How about some information-please_

Sam couldn't contain the wide grin that was taking over his features as he watched his girlfriend. He shook his head when he Puck came over and started to grind himself over him.

_Straight up now tell me_

_Do you really want to love me forever oh oh oh_

_Or am I caught in a hit and run_

_Straight up now tell me_

_Is it gonna be you and me together oh oh oh_

_Are you just having fun_

Santana took the next part, skating circles around Sam and Puck, giving the olive skin man a disgusted look when she saw him on Sam.

_You are so hard to read_

_You play hide and seek_

_With your true intentions_

_If you're only playing games_

_I'll just have to say-bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye_

_Do do you love me_

_Do do you love me_

_Do do you love me_

_Do do you love me_

_I've been a fool before_

_Wouldn't like to get my love caught_

_In the slammin' door_

_Are you more than hot for me_

_Or am I a page in your history-book_

_I don't mean to make demands_

_But the word and the deed go hand in hand_

_How about some information-please_

Danielle smiled as she clapped her hands to the beat. She stood up and took the opportunity to go and make a quick phone call.

_I've been a fool before_

_Wouldn't like to get my love caught_

_In the slammin' door_

_Are you more than hot for me_

_Or am I a page in your history-book_

_I don't mean to make demands_

_But the word and the deed go hand in hand_

_How about some information-please_

Mercedes stopped on the front of left foot, pushing Puck away before she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

Sam smiled as he kissed her back, hugging her close just as a slow song came on.

"GET A ROOM!" Artie yelled out, snickering when they both flipped him off.

Danielle stuffed her phone back into her pocket as she walked back into the open area. She jumped slightly when she heard his voice.

"Worry bug huh?" Jeremy said as he came beside her, handing her a cup.

Danielle thanked him before nodding, "Whenever I had to work double shifts, I called every hour to make sure everything was okay."

"I think Grandma M can handle it. I mean, she practically raised all of us." Jeremy gestured to his friends with a chuckle, "But I understand your worry."

"Ms. Maria is a very sweet woman and I know she's capable of handling everything..its just the worry in me.." She laughed softly as she sipped from the cup, looking out at all the couples who were on the floor skating.

"Well, I think it's time for you to unworry." He said as he sat his cup on the counter and took hers from her hands to do the same, "Just for tonight..let loose. You've been working so hard for years just take this night and have fun." He held out his hand for her to take, his dark brown eyes staring deeply into her hazel ones.

Danielle blushed underneath his gaze as she grabbed his hand, slowly moving on the skates.

"They're going to have sex soon.." Santana said as she watched the two laugh as they tried to keep their balance on the floor.

"How do you know they're not just going to be friends, San?" Tina asked as she crossed her arms.

"Snixx knows the difference." She looked at them with a smirk as she moved her curly hair from her face, "Who's up for a bet?"

Mercedes finally detached her lips from Sam, taking a much needed breath. She looked up at him through her lashes and giggled, "Are you having fun?"

"I am.." He said as he held on to her tightly, moving backwards on his skates, "Best birthday ever.."

"I'm glad.." She kissed his nose as she kept her balance, looking over his shoulder when she heard laughing. She let a sly smirk take over her lips.

"What are you smirking at?" Sam asked as he looked over his shoulder to where she was looking.

"Jeremy has feelings for her.." She said softly.

Sam snapped his head back around and stared at her with wide eyes, "You think?"

Mercedes nodded as she kissed him soundly, "I know."

Sam smiled she kissed him, letting go of her, he grabbed her and led them off the floor so they could get something to eat.

* * *

After hours of fun skating and playing games in the arcade, the party came to a reluctant close. Sam held Mercedes hand as they walked out the building. He really enjoyed his birthday and it was all because of these special people in front of him, "I just want to thank y'all for coming out, I had a really good time. Y'all don't know how sad I am to know that you're leaving Sunday."

"Aww.." Tina said as she went up and hugged him tightly, pouting a little, "We had so much fun too Sam and we'll be back in two months just in time for summer."

Sam chuckled as he hugged Tina back, "I'm glad but please don't start crying."

Mercedes smiled at her friend, shaking her head as she moved over to hug Mike. Tina was always the emotional one who would cry over anything. She was about to speak until she heard the last voice she thought she would ever hear tonight.

"Well what do we have here?"

Danielle felt her body stiffen up when she heard his voice. She turned around and gave him a deadly glare, "What the hell are you doing here James?"

James looked at her with a smirk before it turned into a frown, "That's a question I should be asking you. Why are you with these losers instead of taking care of_ our _son?"

"No this bitch didn't just call me a loser.." Santana mumbled to herself as she began walking towards him, only stopping when Artie pulled her back.

"You mean _my_ son?" Danielle folded her arms as she looked him, "You don't do a damn thing for him so you have no rights over him."

"You need to leave James.." Jeremy said in an eerily calm voice.

James let out a bitter chuckle before his eyes moved over to Jeremy with a glare, "This is a public opening, I don't have to do shit." He turned back and fixed Danielle with a look, "Damn, you must be really desperate if you're hanging out with them now."

"You know what asshole.." Mercedes started as she tried to make a move to him but Mike quickly pulled her back,"You better be lucky Mike holding me back."

"James you really need to get the fuck on." Sam spatted out angrily, not liking how this dick is clearly ruining everyone's mood and disrespecting Danielle. One thing he didn't like was for men to disrespect women. The only thing that was stopping him from whooping his ass was Quinn's tight grip on arm.

"I am as soon as I say what I got to say.." He gave Sam a weary look, not wanting him to repeat what happen to him the last time. He turned to Danielle, "You're a mess Danielle. You can barely take care of yourself, how can you take care of my son? I just wanted to give you a heads up on what's going to be happening.." He walked closer to her only stopping when Jeremy stepped out to the side. He raised a brow when he looked between him, "You fucking him huh?"

Jeremy had enough. He pulled his fist back and punched him dead in his face, causing their friends to gasp in surprise. Jeremy was never the violent one out of the group. He always was the peacemaker and wanted to resolve things by talking but not tonight. He was about to do it again until Puck came and pulled him back.

James spitted out the blood from his mouth, holding his busted lip as he glared at them, "Like I said before I was interrupted. I'm filling for custody of my son Danielle. You're an unfit mother. Plus, I think the judge will automatically give him to me once he sees your little boyfriend attacked me." His mouth curled up into devilish smirk, wincing a little in pain as he moved backwards, "See you in court baby girl."

Danielle ran her hands over her face with a grunt, feeling her eyes well up with tears. She looked over at Sam and Jeremy, "I'm so sorry.." She said before she turned around and ran off.

"Danielle.." Mercedes called out, running behind her.

"We'll go get them." Quinn said as her, Tina, Santana and Brittany followed into the direction to where they went.

Jeremy groaned as he held his hand, cursing underneath his breath at the pain.

"I'll go get you some ice." Artie said as he made his way back into the building.

Sam walked over to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You okay man?"

"Yeah, I'm-fuck Sam, does it suppose to hurt this bad when you punch someone?" He whined out as he held his hand.

Sam laughed despite himself, nodding as he leaned against the car, "Yeah..it's going hurt for awhile but you'll be fine. You're just going to be one big bruise in the morning." He watched as his friend nodded and took a sigh. He knew Jeremy was pissed and by his actions tonight, he knew what Mercedes said earlier was now true.

* * *

The next morning Danielle was a complete mess. After what happen last night, it took a tremendous toll on her. She couldn't believe James right now. She couldn't believe how he just popped back into their lives and started spouting about how he's going to take Isaac away. She cried softly as she wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't bare to think about losing her son.

Mercedes heart literally broke as she watched Danielle from the kitchen. She couldn't believe James. No, actually she could. This asshole had another thing coming if he thought he was going to get Isaac. She picked up the two mugs of hot tea and walked into the dining room. She sat the cups down on the table, sliding one over carefully to her friend before she pulled the chair closer and sat down.

"Thank you." She whispered to Mercedes, sniffling hard.

"You're welcome.." Mercedes said softly as she looked at her.

"If you could.." She started as she looked down into the cup, "Let Sam that I'm sorry for ruining his birthday with my drama.."

"Stop it. You didn't ruin anything. Sam's not upset with you at all. He's pissed about the fact James showed up disrespecting you and everyone there." Mercedes reassured her, reaching over to grab her hand, "Everything is going to be okay.."

"You don't know that Mercedes.." She cried, wiping her nose on her sleeve, her hand gripping on to Mercedes' for dear life, "I don't understand how he can just come back into my life and do this. He was right about everything though. How can I take care of Isaac if I can't take care of myself?" She cried out loudly to her friend, tears cascading down her face, "He's rich Mercedes. He's going to hire the best lawyers and my son..I won't have him anymore.."

Mercedes was seeing that she was slipping back into her old insecurities and she couldn't let that happen, "No, you listen to me right the hell now Danielle. You're a very good mother. The best I have ever seen. You have worked hard for your son, so hard. He's not right about anything. I don't know what game he is playing by doing this to you but he's not going to win. He's not going to." She said as she looked on. That's what has been bugging her all night. Why all of a sudden did James want to be in his son life? Something wasn't adding up here and she was going to figure it out.

"I hear what you're saying Mercedes, I do..but I guess my bad karma isn't finish yet.." She said brokenly as she slid her hand out of Mercedes' and stood up, trying to give her friend a smile but failed miserably before she turned and walked out.

Mercedes look at her retrieving form with a sigh as stood up as well. She grabbed her cup and walked out the backdoor to the patio, where her piano was. She ran her hands over it before taking a seat, sitting her cup on the table. She began to play as she closed her eyes. She has been writing since she has gotten back to Nashville and this song she was about to sing fitted the mood perfectly.

_We pray for blessings, we pray for peace_

_Comfort for family, protection while we sleep_

_We pray for healing, for prosperity_

_We pray for Your mighty hand to ease our suffering_

_And all the while, You hear each spoken need_

_Yet love us way too much to give us lesser things_

_'Cause what if your blessings come through rain drops_

_What if Your healing comes through tears_

_What if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know You're near_

_What if trials of this life are Your mercies in disguise_

_We pray for wisdom, Your voice to hear_

_We cry in anger when we cannot feel You near_

Danielle stood in the doorway of Isaac's room, watching him sleep peacefully. She covered her mouth to stop a sob from escaping her lips. She couldn't lose her son..she just couldn't.

_We doubt your goodness, we doubt your love_

_As if every promise from Your word is not enough_

_And all the while, You hear each desperate plea_

_And long that we'd have faith to believe_

Sam opened the gate and walked over to the patio, taking a seat by Mercedes.

Mercedes looked up and gave him a small smile before she continued to play and sing.

_'Cause what if your blessings come through rain drops_

_What if Your healing comes through tears_

_What if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know You're near_

_What if trials of this life are Your mercies in disguise_

_When friends betray us_

_When darkness seems to win_

_We know that pain reminds this heart_

_That this is not,_

_This is not our home_

_It's not our home_

_'Cause what if your blessings come through rain drops_

_What if Your healing comes through tears_

_What if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know You're near_

_What if my greatest disappointments or the aching of this life_

_Is the revealing of a greater thirst this world can't satisfy_

_What if trials of this life_

_The rain, the storms, the hardest nights_

_Are your mercies in disguise_

"That was beautiful.." Sam said as he watched Mercedes sing the last verse out softy.

"I've been working on this song since I've gotten here. It's one song that I'm not going to be releasing." She said quietly before she sighed, running her hands through her messy ponytail.

Sam moved closer, wrapping his arm around her as he dropped a kiss on her forehead, "Everything is going to be okay.."

"You think so?" Mercedes asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she played with his fingers.

"You got to go through the bad just to get to the good..and I believe there is going to be a good in all of this mess." He reassured her as he held onto her tightly.

This was one obstacle that they weren't going to let Danielle face alone. Sam and Mercedes was going to do whatever they had to to make sure Isaac wasn't taken away from his mother.

* * *

**A/N. Wasn't expecting that were you? I bet you weren't. I'm going to give you a little spoiler for the next update. The drama is far from over and next round, it's involving Mercedes and her mother. What do you think is going to happen between them? What do you think are James real intentions, if he has any? Do you think James will really get Isaac? Only time will tell!**


	18. Twisted Minds

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes threw on a shirt and a pair of shorts when she finished putting cocoa butter on her body. This week has turned out to be complete hell. Between the shit storm going on with Danielle and James to her father calling her and saying that her mother's therapist wanted her to come to a counseling secession with them. She was happy that her mother was getting help because she didn't know how much she could take of her mother's 'past' effecting her. She sighed as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She gave her grandmother and Isaac a small smile as she made her way to the to the kitchen table.

"Cedes..grandma Maria made homemade Popsicles.." He said excitedly as he leaned over hugged her.

Mercedes smiled as she hugged him back, "She use to make that for me all the time when I was your age.."

"Sure did, it was your absolute favorite. I always make it because it almost the start of summer." Maria said as she handed Mercedes a plate that contained a sandwich while handing Isaac a Popsicle.

"Thank you." He said sweetly as he began to lick the treat.

"Sweet boy, how about you go into the living room and watch some TV." Maria said as she looked at the little boy.

"Yes ma'am." Isaac said politely as he slid from his chair and walked into the living room.

Maria smiled lightly at him before she sat down, crossing her legs as she looked at her granddaughter, "How's everything going?"

Mercedes pushed her plate back and stared her grandmother, "It's a mess grandma, straight up mess. James is really pursuing trying to take Isaac away from Danielle. Isaac doesn't know what's going on. I have no idea where Danielle is..she's not picking up her phone and I'm getting worried. And on top of that, I have to go to this counseling session tomorrow with mom.."

"Breathe Mercedes, just breathe." She leaned forward and rubbed her granddaughter's shoulder, "Danielle is in the guest room sleeping. I finally got her eat something this morning, take a shower and get some rest. I even made Jeremy give her a couple of days off but he said he had already told her to stay at home until this was over." She gave her a small smile, "He likes her."

Mercedes laughed despite herself, nodding, "It's very obvious."

Maria shook her head with a chuckle, standing up from the table, she leaned against the counter and watched Isaac through the door, "They're my family now and I'm going to everything in my power to make sure that that little boy is not taken away from his mother."

"Me too grandma, me too." Mercedes said quietly as she placed her head into her hands.

Danielle sighed as she moved the covers off of her body. She looked over and saw that it was now after eleven. She has been asleep for six hours. That's more than she has had in three days. Getting out the bed, she saw a cup of piping tea sitting on the dresser and she knew that Mercedes had just been in here. Apart of her was so happy that she was helping her through everything but the other part felt guilty because she brought all this mess into her life. Sighing, she wrapped herself into her housecoat and slipped on her house shoes and made her way downstairs. When she made it down there, she found a man in a suit sitting at the table and she instantly started to panic.

Mercedes looked up when she heard footsteps and immediately saw the panic in her eyes. She stood up quickly and went to her, "Calm down, it's okay. This is Sam's dad, Dwight Evans. He's a family lawyer and he's here to help you."

Dwight stood up from his seat and held out his hand, "Hello Danielle..I'm just here to help."

Danielle took a calming breath and shook his hand, "Sorry.."

"Don't be." He said softly as he let to of her hand, gesturing for her to take a seat, "Lets talk."

Mercedes moved her way out of the kitchen and headed into the living room to sit by Isaac. She watched as the little boy smiled at her before turning his attention back to the TV. There was no way James was taking him away.

* * *

Melanie Jones crossed her legs and arms as she sat across from her therapist, pursing her lips at the question she just ask.

Dr. Heather Stevens stared at her patient with a raised brow, scribbling down notes. She ran her free hand through her hair before she looked over to the husband, "Do you think it's true?"

Richard looked over at his wife and back to the therapist, opening and closing his mouth before he just nodded softly, ignoring the glare his wife was shooting him.

Heather hummed lowly as she continued write more notes down. Looking over when she heard a knock on the door, "Come in.."

Mercedes took a deep breath before she opened the door, smiling faintly as she came in, "Hello."

"Mercedes.." Heather smiled gently as she stood up, holding out her hand, "It's nice to meet you.."

"You too Dr. Stevens." She said softly as she let go of the woman's hand and sat on the couch beside her dad.

"I'm glad you agreed to come in because I think at this point, it's really important that you're here." Dr. Stevens said as she crossed her legs, turning to a fresh new sheet of paper in her pad, "In here, all I want is pure honesty. Don't feel like you have to hold anything back. I'm going to start off asking you what it is that bothers you the most about your mom?"

Mercedes sighed as she tucked her hair behind her ear, looking over at her parents, "Don't take offense by anything that I say..it's just the way I feel. I feel like you want to control my life mom..you want to control how I live it and when and what I should be doing.."

"That's not true." Melanie interrupted.

"Melanie.." Heather gave her a knowing look before she looked back at Mercedes, "Please continue."

Mercedes watched as he mother rolled her eyes and leaned back in the seat, she turned to Heather, "I love my mom but I can't continue to let her pressure me into doing something I'm not ready for. She has always been like this and the way she is, is one of the main reason why I went and lived with my grandmother.."

Heather wrote down key notes as she listen to Mercedes explain her side, looking back up, she looked at Melanie, "Would you like to tell her or do you want me to?"

"I don't care at this point.." Melanie spatted out, yanking her hand away from Richard as he tried to hold it.

Heather sighed as she turned to Mercedes, "Your mother told me the reason she is always pressuring you is because that's how her parents did her when she was your age. It's something she felt the need she had to do with her own children." Dr. Stevens sat up with pursed lips, looking at the family, "But that's not exactly true."

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked confusedly.

"I talked to her parents and they denied ever doing anything like that." She saw Melanie eyes go wide and she nodded, "Yes, don't think I wasn't going to check. I had a video call with them and I could see that they were sincerely astounded." She turned back to look at Richard and Mercedes, "As I talk to he each session it became clear on what's going on. She has narcissistic personality disorder."

"What?" Mercedes asked in shock as she looked at her mother, "That can't be true.."

Melanie felt her jaw clench as she threw her hands up, "You know what..it is.." She looked at her daughter, "I am jealous of you Mercedes..I don't want to be but I am. Your success, everyone knowing your name, I want that and I can't have it. I am jealous of it all. I pressure you into having kids all the time because I want you to feel miserable like I did when I had you and your sister.."

Mercedes mouth dropped when she heard everything her mother was saying. She couldn't believe she felt this way about her. Feeling tears in her eyes, "You regret having me and Myra?"

"Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. I was twenty-two when I had you. Still young and wanted to party all the time. I felt obligated to have you because everyone was so excited." She said with a little hatred in her voice as she looked at her, "I have been masking my true feeling for years. I pretend that everything is all gumdrops and rainbows when it's not."

"Unbelievable Mel." Richard whispered angrily as he scooted closer to his daughter. He was at a lost for words. He had no idea that this was really what was wrong with her. He had believed the story of her parents pressuring her that why she did it to Mercedes but that was a complete lie. But as he thought about it, the signs became clear. Her attitudes towards him when they were at home, her obsessive behavior towards Mercedes and Sam, everything was making sense now. He should've been gotten her some help.

"Richard, don't blame yourself. I know what you're thinking. How did I not know what was wrong? It's not your fault." Dr. Stevens reassured him in a calming voice before turning back to her patient, "Is there anything you want to say to your husband or daughter?"

"Nope.." Melanie said as she turned away from them.

Mercedes felt like her world was crashing down when she heard her mother say sometimes she regrets her. She tried to blink back her tears but failed miserably, "Is there any cure for this?"

Dr. Stevens pulled some tissue from the box and handed it to the young girl, "Medication wise? Unless I see signs of depression, anxiety or other mood problems then no. Talk therapy, also know as psychotherapy is the main treatment for a person with NPD. With this, Melanie can learn how to relate better with others and understand her the cause of her emotions. It's a long term outpatient care but it's really helpful."

Richard wrapped an arm around his daughter, letting out a sad sigh as he looked over to his wife, who looked unbothered by everything that is happening, "Do you do talk sessions yourself or would she have to go to someone else?"

"I do actually. Three times a week for two hours." Heather uncrossed her legs and sat her things on the table, folding her hands together, "I know it's hard to take in right now but I can assure you that if you get the help she needs, everything is going to be fine."

"Can I go now?" Melanie asked in a bored tone, picking up her purse from the ground.

Heather looked at her and nodded as she stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow at four.." She got out just before she slammed the door.

Mercedes wiped her eyes as she stood, along with her dad, she nodded towards Dr. Stevens, "Thank you."

Heather gave her a small smile as she nodded, "Anytime. If you two have any questions, I'm always available."

"Thank you." Richard said a softly as he placed his hand on the small of Mercedes's back, leading her out the room. When they got to the hallway, he saw Melanie outside smoking a cigarette, he turned to his daughter, "Are you okay?"

Mercedes leaned against the wall and stared at the ground shrugging, "Finding out your mom not only hates you but regrets you in the same day? I don't think I'm okay."

Richard pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, rocking them side from side, "Everything's going to be okay." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, closing his eyes, he repeated his words hoping there was some truth to them.

* * *

Puck thanked the waitress as she handed his drink. He was sitting in a local restaurant waiting for Quinn to meet him so they could grab a bite to eat and relax. Its been a crazy week for their friends and he wanted to sit down with his wife and see what they could do to help. He sipped down some of his beer and played a game on his phone as he continued to wait.

"Hey baby.." Quinn said happily, kissing his cheek before moving to sit in front of him, "Sorry I'm late. I had to get some things done for Sam."

"It's okay. I ordered for us already." Puck smiled as he sat the bottle down on the table.

"Thank you love." She smiled as she leaned forward and grabbed his hands.

"Have you talked to Mercedes today?" Puck asked curiously as he rubbed her hands.

"No, I've been calling her all day but haven't gotten an answer."

"That's weird, Sam said the same thing." His face scrunched up, wondering where their friend was. The expression on his face changed into fury when he saw James walking in with some chick on his arm, "Here comes this asshole."

Quinn turned into the direction he was looking in and instantly frowned, "I can't believe that ass is doing this do Danielle."

Puck grunted as he looked away, seeing their food arrive, he thanked the waitress and slid out the booth, "I'll be right back. I have to tinkle."

Quinn chuckled as she shook her head, pulling out her phone to see if she could get in touch with Mercedes.

Puck hurried to the restroom to handle his business. Once he was finish, he flushed the toilet and placed a hand on the handle of the stall, only stopping when he heard James talking to someone on the phone.

"Yeah..I need you to make up some dirt on her but don't get caught. I need the jury to see how unfit she is." He said in a malicious tone, "Look just do it alright? The only reason I'm even fighting for this kid is because he's going to make me look good in the public eye and plus, my fiancée can't have any kids and she wants him. And my baby gets what she wants." James let out a hearty laugh as he looked in the mirror, "That bitch will not know what has hit her when she finds out he want being going home with her."

Puck eyes went wide just as he jaw clenched, "That son of a bitch.." He whispered to himself as he continued to listen on. Hearing James hang up the phone and leave out, he swung the stall door open in anger. He knew that he was up to no good. He needed to let Danielle know immediately.

* * *

**A/N. What did you think? Was you expecting any of that? What do you think about Melanie? How many of you already knew James had an ulterior motive? Isaac and Danielle story line will be wrapping up soon and I promise we will get back to Samcedes and happy times! One last thing..since I value you guys opinions so much, I need a little input. Which would you like to read first, NB sequel or a brand new story? I already have multiple chapters for both and I was going to get one of them started this week and the other one when NF ends. PM me, :)**


	19. A Happy Aftermath

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Sam sighed as he drove down the rocky road. He had finally been able to reach Mercedes after calling her a hundred times but what he wasn't expecting was to hear his girlfriend sobbing on the other end of the phone. After minutes of trying to calm down, she finally told him what happen and where she was. He was in shock that Melanie had NPD. He had just thought that she was like any other mother who just wanted her child to hurry up and have her some grand babies but to hear she wanted Mercedes to feel miserable, that broke his heart and pissed him off at the same time. He came to complete stop and parked his truck when he made it to his destination. She had a came to the lake house. The one place where they could temporarily escape all their problems. Opening his door, he hopped out and saw her sitting on the dock. He sighed as he walked down the pathway and steps carefully, making his way to her. He slip out of his converses and socks and sat beside her, dipping his feet into cool lake water. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, kissing her forehead lightly when he heard her sniffles.

Mercedes didn't say anything for awhile. Instead, she just let herself be held by her boyfriend, the comfort of him holding her made her feel just a bit better. Everything from today was taking a toll on her. She couldn't believe her mother. She knew it was apart of the disorder and she couldn't help it but it still hurt to know she felt that way. _I pressure you into having kids all the time because I want you to feel miserable like I did when I had you and your sister._ The hurtful words were still echoing in her mind as she sat there, "She hates me.."

Sam looked down when he heard her whisper. He wanted to reassure her that it wasn't true but honestly at this point, he didn't think that he could even tell her that, "Baby look at me." He lifted her chin up with his fingers, staring deeply into her sad brown orbs, "I know there's probably nothing I can say right now to make you feel better but I just want you to know that I love you. I love you Mercedes Jones, always have and always will. I will always be her for you, always. I know that you're hurting but I want you to remember my love for you."

Mercedes cried softly as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head down on his shoulder, "I love you so much Sam. Thank you for being here for me like you always are. I love you so much Sam, I don't know what I would do without you."

Sam hugged her back tightly, kissing the side of her head. They sat there in each other's arms, a tight embrace as the cool breeze of the night hit their skins. Sam felt Mercedes shiver and let go of her, "How about we go inside and warm up? We can head back to town tomorrow."

Mercedes nodded as she released herself from him, standing up with his help. She grabbed his hand and stayed close to him as they walked back up the pathway, going straight to the house. When they made it in, she headed straight for the bed and got underneath the warm sheets.

Sam made sure everything was locked up before he turned off all the lights. He removed his pants and shirt and got into the bed, turning to face his girlfriend. He moved her hair from out of her face and watched the skylight illuminate across her face. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before he got comfortable. Tomorrow they would deal with everything but for tonight, he just wanted to make sure the love of his life got some rest.

* * *

Danielle sat in the hallway bouncing her knee nervously. The judge had ordered a fifteen minute recess before they had to go back. Everything was going completely wrong. James had found a way to make her look like a horrible parent and she had no idea how he did it. His lawyer said they had evidence that she was selling her body for money and she would always leave Isaac with unknown strangers and that was true at all. He even had manage to get some photoshopped pictures. She placed her head in her hands, willing herself not to cry. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

Jeremy came and sat beside her, holding a bottle of water in his hand, "Here you go.."

Danielle lifted her head up and gave him a grateful smile, taking the bottle from him, "Thank you."

Jeremy nodded as he continue to look at her. He could tell that she was upset and was instantly giving up by her body language. He has been with her every since this morning and was going to continue to be by her side until all of this is over. He reached over and slid in hand with hers, instantly feeling a shock but chose to ignore it, "Hey, everything is going to be okay. That bastard is not going to take your son away."

Danielle felt comfort when Jeremy held her hand, she turned her face to him, tears spilling down her cheeks, whispering brokenly, "I'm not so sure anymore. He lied and there is no way I can prove it. I've never sold my body for anything, I would never scooped down that low for money."

"Shhh..it's okay." Jeremy pulled her to him, kissing her forehead. He couldn't believe he just did that. He pulled back to apologize but as soon as he looked into her eyes, he melted.

Danielle sniffled when he pulled back, his gaze boring a hole into hers. Despite the circumstances, she felt herself blush underneath it. She saw him leaning down towards her lips and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him but they were interrupted by the guard telling them it was time to go back on. Clearing her throat, she stood up quickly and smoothed down her dress as she walked back into the courtroom.

Jeremy sighed as he stood up, following behind her before taking his seat beside Sam.

"Do we have anymore statements before the ruling?" The judge asked as she shifted the papers around in front of her.

"Yes ma'am, two actually." Dwight said as he stood up, opening the gate for Mercedes to walk through.

Mercedes silently walked in front of the judge, ignoring the gasp from the jury. She fidgeted on her feet as she looked at the woman, "I know you're probably tired of hearing the same thing over and over again but I'm going to say it like everyone else did. Danielle is a damn good mother. There isn't a thing she wouldn't do for her son but I know for sure she wouldn't sell her body. His case is builds on fabrications and lies. If no one can see that then y'all clearly need glasses." She sighed as she rubbed her hands against her dress, "Think about it. Why all of the sudden is he taking interest in his son when he turned his backs on them when he was born?" She gave them one last glance before going back to her seat, ignoring the glare James was shooting her.

Puck happily got out of his seat when Mercedes sat down, "James here is a malicious jerk your honor and I have all the proof you need right in this." Puck held up the jump drive in his hand as he walked up to the judge.

Danielle was a little confused to why Puck was up there. She knew he said he had something important to say to her the other day but decided to wait until today.

"What is he doing?" James seethed as he turned to his lawyer.

"Objection your honor, that evidence is not valid." James' lawyer called out.

"Overruled.." She said as she studied the small device, "New evidence is allowed in family court Mr. Dane.." She turned back to Puck, "Please state your name for the record."

"Noah..Noah Puckerman..and I'm here to prove what a low down bastard James really is." He gave the man a small smirk before he turned back to the judge, "The other night, me and my wife were having dinner and I left for a moment to go to the restroom..the rest can be figured out by what's on that drive."

James eyes went wide as the air escaped from his lungs. This couldn't be happening. This fucker did not overhear him masterminding his plan.

The judge nodded for the bailiff to push play and what the courtroom heard was unbelievable.

_Yeah, I need you to make up some dirt on her but don't get caught. I need the jury to see how unfit she is. Look just do it alright? The only reason I'm even fighting for this kid is because he's going to make me look good in the public eye and plus, my fiancée can't have any kids and she wants him. And my baby gets what she wants. That bitch will not know what has hit her when she finds out he want being going home with her._

Danielle was completely pissed off. She knew he had another reason for all of this. He didn't love Isaac at all, he just wanted to use her baby boy.

James growled as he stood up and moved to attack to Puck, only to be stopped by the guards, "You son of a bitch."

"You should know by now not to fuck with my friends you prick." Puck spatted out as he moved away from him.

The judge hit her gravel against the desk, completely in shock by everything, "Well..this was completely unexpected. James Robertson, you're a complete scum on this earth. Get the hell out of my courtroom before I file charges on you." She watched as everyone started clapping, she turned to Danielle, "Sweetie I'm sorry that you had to go through this and don't believe for one second that I thought you would do something like that. The way your friends, your boss from your old job and Celeste spoke up for you, I knew that you cared for you son more than anything in this world. This is why on this day, I'm granting you a restraining order against James Robertson and a full court order custody over Isaac Reed Forbes. I wish you well in life Ms. Forbes, take care of your son."

Danielle smiled brightly at the judge, thanking her repeatedly. She turned and hugged Dwight tightly, thanking him as well. When she let go, she went over and hugged Puck, "You save me. Thank you so much."

Puck smiled slightly as he hugged her back, "It wasn't a big deal. I always protect my friends..always."

Danielle smiled as she gave him one final squeeze before letting go. She saw Isaac being led in by a guard, breaking out into a sprint when he saw her. She got on her knees and hugged him tightly, "I love you so much baby boy."

"I love you too mommy." He giggled as he hugged her back, frowning when he saw her face, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I love you so much and I promise I will not let anything happen to you." She said as she continue to hug him. She didn't want to let him go ever. She was so afraid that she was going to lose him but with the help of her friends, that was impossible.

* * *

After court, everyone headed over to Jeremy's bar to have a celebratory dinner. Isaac had fell asleep so Jeremy put in his office on the couch. Coming back out, he smiled at Danielle, who was sitting at the bar, "He's out like a light."

"I figured he would be. He's been up since this morning." She said as she played with the rim of her cup, she looked over at Tina when she said James was on TV. Looking on, she couldn't help but let a smirk take over her lips. Although the judge didn't press charges for perjury, she did something way worse than that. She sent to video to local TV stations for them to play it on air. She was aiming to ruin his public image and it looks like it was working. Danielle got down from her seat, shaking her head with a chuckle, "He deserves every bad thing that's coming to him."

"I agree." Jeremy said with a smile as he looked at her. He took a calming breath before he spoke, "I know this is like out of the blue and everything but would you like to go on a date with me this weekend?"

Danielle bit her lip, trying to stop the wide smile that was threatening to spread across her lips, "S-Sure..that sounds fun." She pulled a napkin from the stack and grabbed a pen, scribbling her phone number down, "I probably should've gave you this anyways for work but here's my number." She looked up at up him and smiled, handing him the napkin and placing a kiss on his cheek before she walked away.

Jeremy blushed deeply as he grabbed the napkin and walked from behind the bar. This could be the start of something really special.

Sam slid in the booth beside Mercedes, sliding her a sprite. He looked at her when she gave him a small smile and thanked him. He sighed as he wrapped an arm around her. He knew that she was still hurt from what happen yesterday and he understood. He sipped down the rest of his beer, deciding to strike up a more happier subject, "I'm so happy that Danielle got what she did in court today."

Mercedes nodded as she moved the pasta around on her plate with her fork, "Yeah, I'm so happy for them." She plastered a smile on her face. She was truly happy for Danielle for getting full custody of Isaac and a restraining order on James but right now, she couldn't stop thinking about her mother and her harsh words. It definitely wasn't helping her situation at all being around everyone who was so happy.

Sam bit down on his lip as he pulled her close, kissing her forehead, he let his lips linger as he whispered against her skin, "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes, please.." She said quietly, willing herself not to cry in front of everyone.

Sam slid out the booth and helped her out, keeping their fingers locked together. He placed the money on the table before headed towards the exit door.

Santana was confused to why her friends were leaving and didn't say goodbye. She has been watching Mercedes all day and she could easily tell that there was something wrong with her best friend.

"Hey, did Sam and Mercedes just leave?" Quinn asked as she sat beside Santana at the bar.

"Yeah.." Santana answered as she looked at her friend, "Something's going on with Cedes.."

"I wonder do it have anything to do with what happen yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" Santana asked curiously.

"She wouldn't pick up none of my or Sam's phone calls. And today in court, it was like she wasn't even there..like she was a daze or something."

Before Santana could say anything, Danielle came up to them with a questionable look, "Have you two seen Cedes?"

"She just left.." Santana said as she looked at her, "Have you notice anything different about her attitude since yesterday?"

"She came home last night and went straight to her room. This morning when we were heading to court she was really quiet.." Danielle looked at them worriedly, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know.." Quinn said with a sad look on her face, not liking that there was something indeed wrong with their friend.

* * *

Its been four days since the incident and Mercedes was still in this funk that Sam was determine to break. He had a big surprise for her today and he hoped like hell that this would lift her mood. He knew Danielle had a date with Jeremy tonight so he volunteered to take Isaac for the day so she could relax. He smiled at the little boy as he helped him into his truck, "Alright bud, remember it's a secret."

Isaac nodded excitedly as he buckled his seatbelt, "I'm not going to say a word."

Sam smiled as he ruffled his hair before closing the door. He smiled when he saw Mercedes walking towards him, "Hey baby."

"Hello.." Mercedes said slowly as she stopped in front of him, pushing her glasses up on her face.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he opened the door for her.

"I guess." She said softly as she got into truck, sending Isaac a small smile. She pulled out her phone and gave it to him, knowing he was going to ask to play a game.

Sam nodded as he closed the door, running to the other side to get in. Once he buckled up, he started the truck and drove off, "I know we haven't had a chance to go to the houses we looked at online while we were in LA so I thought today would be good to do so."

"Sounds good.." Mercedes mumbled out as she looked out the window. She wanted so badly to get over this funk she was in but she couldn't and she hated that.

Sam sighed as he continued to drive, taking a glance in the mirror to check on Isaac, the little boy was busy playing a game on Mercedes' phone. For the next two hours, they looked at three houses that they had liked. Sam was happy to see Mercedes perk up a little as they scanned through them all but he knew there was that special one she wanted to look at. Fifteen minutes away from their grandparents houses, in a secluded area, was the last house they were going to look at for the day. He held on to her hand as the walked up the steps of the 1.1 million dollar house.

"It's beautiful and we haven't even made it to the inside." Mercedes eyes brighten as she took in the outside of the house, holding on to Isaac's hand.

Sam smiled as he looked down at her, letting go of her hand so he could get the key the realtor gave to him to open the door.

Mercedes gasped when the door opened, the beautiful stairwell catching her eye first, "Wow..this is looks way better than it did online.."

Sam nodded as he closed the front door, smiling at her, "Yeah and it's bigger than they told us too." He watched as Isaac let go of Mercedes' hand and began to do some exploring of his own, "It has four beds and four baths..I think that's just perfect for us."

Mercedes nodded with a smile as she walked around, gazing at the huge open space living room as she walked up the stairs, taking in everything.

"The owners are just waiting for someone to buy the place so they could remove their things.." Sam said as he followed behind her, watching as she scanned through the rooms and the upstairs part thoroughly before heading back downstairs.

"This place is amazing Sam.." She said excitedly as she looked in the kitchen, running her hands over the beautiful granite countertops. She turned to her boyfriend with a bright smile, "Really amazing.."

"I'm glad you think so." He smirked at her as he pulled another set of keys out of his pocket and handed it to her, "Because it's ours."

Mercedes eyes went wide as she looked at the keys. Her eyes went back to Sam in shock, "Seriously?" When he nodded, she let out a loud squeal, wrapping her arms around him tightly, "Oh my god..baby.."

Sam chuckled as he hugged her, pulling back just a little to kiss her lips tenderly.

Mercedes giggled as she kissed his back happily, tears forming in her eyes, "But when?"

"When we were looking at houses back in LA, I saw how your eyes lingered to this one.." He leaned forward and wiped her tears, "I got ahold of the realtor and the owners before we left and ask if I could come view the house. Once I came and looked at it, it felt like home. I knew this would be perfect for us."

"Sam.." Mercedes started but couldn't get anything else out. Just when she thought she couldn't love this man anymore, he surprised her.

Sam smiled down at her, holding her tightly, "Yes?"

Mercedes took a deep breath before she leaned up and kissed him deeply, "Thank you.."

"Don't thank me baby.." He whispered against her lips before he let go, grabbing her hand and leading her to the backyard, "But you haven't even seen the best part yet."

Mercedes couldn't erase the teary smile off her face as she followed Sam. When he opened the doors, she gasped, not only at how beautiful the back was but all of their friends and Sam's family was there.

"SURPISE!" They all yelled out, clapping loudly for them.

Sam turned to Mercedes and couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction, "They knew too.."

"I can't believe y'all kept this from me.." Mercedes cried out softly, covering her mouth to stop a sob from escaping her lips.

Isaac frowned at her tears, walking up to her, "I'm sorry for not telling you Cedes but Sam said not to and that you would be happy to be surprise. But you're not. You're crying."

Mercedes bent down, letting out a watery laugh, "I am happy Isaac..I promise."

Isaac scanned her face, not believing her for one second, "You sure?"

"I'm sure.." She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead before standing up to look around.

"Well I don't know about anyone else but I didn't get a chance to really look at the house, so I'm going to go do that." Mary spoke up, giving Mercedes and her son a kiss on the cheek before going inside, everyone else soon following behind her.

Mercedes smiled at them as they walked by. She took a minute to take in the backyard. It was absolutely breathtaking. The patio and the pool was everything. She turned to Sam with a smile, "This is really beautiful baby..thank you again."

Sam smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closely as he stared down into her eyes, "Anything for you baby..anything." He pressed a small kiss to her lips before taking her back inside. He was happy to he succeeded in making his girl happy. He still had a long ways to go in making sure she stayed like that but he didn't mind it one bit.

* * *

**A/N. What did you think? Click or copy &amp; paste (I don't know how it's going to show up) the code number into youtube &amp; you can get a full tour of Samcedes' new home! - /BFZKYDafQ6c**


	20. Thank You For Making Me Happy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

**One Month Later, Beginning Of June.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes wiped the sweat from her forehead as she stood back admiring her work. She smiled brightly as she walked out the room and undid her hair from the ponytail and threw it all up in a messy bun. She had just finished painting the upstairs bathrooms and they came out really good.

"Babe.." Sam called out, moving around the kitchen quickly.

"I'm coming.." She called back as she descended down stairs, rounding the corner to the living room and found him standing in the kitchen.

"Hey my sweet hardworking lady.." He smirked as he walked to her, dropping a kiss on her lips, "I made us some lunch."

Mercedes giggled as she hit his shoulder, walking around him and to the sink to wash her hands before going to the table, "Thank you.."

"You're welcome.." Sam smiled as he followed behind her and sat at the table. He poured a cup of juice and handed it to her, "So did you finish?"

Mercedes picked up her sandwich and bit into it hungrily, moaning at the taste. She looked at Sam and nodded at his question, "Yeah, it came out really nice."

"That's good." Sam popped some chips in his mouth, munching down hungrily, "We're almost finish."

"I know, I can't wait to really move into this place." Mercedes said excitedly as she bounced in her seat. Since Sam brought the house a month ago, the couple has been getting everything together. It took the previous owners three full days to get all of their belongings out. For the last couple of weeks, the couple has been buying everything that they needed for their new home. They were super excited to finally be moving in this weekend, "I just have to make a quick trip to New York tomorrow to give my landowner the key to the apartment.."

"You sure you can't mail it in?" Sam asked as he looked at her, picking up his sandwich.

"Yeah, he said he didn't want to risk it getting lost.." She answered just as her phone vibrated on the table. Peeking at it, she shook her head, letting a laugh escape her lips, "On second thought, he just texted and said he's in town for a meeting and he could meet me somewhere."

"How convenient is that?" Sam laughed as he bit into his sandwich.

"Very." Mercedes chuckled softly as she continued to eat her lunch. The couple kept up a lively conversation while they finish their meal. Once they were done, they threw their trash away and returned to their next task that needed to be done.

* * *

Maria shut off the vacuum machine once she heard the doorbell ring. Taking a deep breath, she rubbed her hands against her pants and walked over and opened the door. She sighed when she found her son in front of her, "What do you want Richard?"

"I can't come and see my mother?" He asked quietly as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

Maria pursed her lips as she crossed her arms, moving aside so he could come in.

"Is Mercedes here?" He asked as he came inside the home, turning to look at her.

"Nope.." She locked the door before looking at him, raising a brow, "You hungry?"

"No, no I'm fine. I just want to talk."

"Lets go to the living room." Maria said as she walked in the room and sat on the couch, folding her hands in her lap.

Richard sat in front of her on the long couch, taking a deep breath as he looked at her, "Mom..everything is a mess."

Maria shook her head, sitting up a little, "I'm surprised you're just now realizing that. That woman has been a nuisance in your life every since you married her. I know it's apart of her disorder but I'm not going to sympathize because of it at all."

"It's just..I should've known something was wrong with her you know? Isn't that what a husband should know?"

"It's not your fault Richard, don't you go blaming yourself.." Maria sat up and stared at him, "Don't you dare do it."

"I can't help it. I feel like all of this is my fault." He felt himself getting emotional and he tried to hide it, mostly because Melanie told him that it was weak and embarrassing for a man to cry.

Maria stood up and went to him, taking a seat beside him. She stared at her son knowingly before she spoke, "When was the last time you cried?"

Richard frowned at the question, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"A lot."

He sighed as he looked away from her, staring intently at the picture frame that had a picture of Mercedes and Myra in it, "When Mercedes was born.." The tears that was falling from his eyes felt foreign to him as he turned to his mother, "That was the last time I've cried, I couldn't even cry for My. Every bad thing that has happen since then, I had to pretend that everything was okay and not let it get to me."

Maria leaned forward and hugged her son into a tight embrace, her heart breaking once she heard a sob escape from his mouth.

"I-I don't know what to do a-anymore.."

"Follow your heart." She leaned back and looked at him, holding his chin with the tips of her fingers, "Listen to what your heart tell you to do."

"Okay." He said after a moment, sniffling hard as he lifted his head from off of her shoulder.

"How's Myra doing anyways?"

"She really doesn't care. Her and Mel never had a relationship anyways. My always thought that she loved Mercedes more and she hated her for it. Never Mercedes though. She never hated her sister she just hated the fact that their mother was never there for her." Richard said sadly.

"Well, that granddaughter is much like me." She chuckled at little trying to lighten the mood, "Mercedes is taking this harder because she grew up thinking Melanie really loved her and was overprotective because she loved her."

"I know it's been hard on her..I wish she wouldn't close me out though.."

"She's not mad at you Richie, I know for sure. She just needs some space and you as her father need to respect that." She patted her son's leg as she stood up, gesturing towards the kitchen, "Now come on so you get some food in you."

Richard gave her a half smile as he stood up, following his mother to the kitchen. Its been a emotional couple of weeks but he was determine to make some hard but much needed decisions concerning this predicament.

* * *

Jeremy clapped loudly for Isaac as the young boy hit the ball and ran to first base. He looked over at Danielle and gave her a smile. They have been dating for a month and a half now and he couldn't have been happier. Never in a million years would he have thought that he would be dating Danielle Forbes, "He's getting really good."

Danielle tore her eyes away from the field and looked at him with a smile, "Yeah, he's been wanting to play for awhile now but I never had the time nor money to sign him up."

"Well now you don't have to worry about that." He leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

Danielle melted into the kiss like she has been doing since they started dating. She held his face with her small hands before reluctantly pulling back. She gazed into her eyes, biting down on her lip at his words, "I really appreciate you buying everything he needed but I could've did that myself. I don't want you to feel like I'm using you.."

"Dani stop. I don't think that at all.." He said as he held her hand, kissing it softly, "I wanted to do something for him.."

"I know..I'm sorry, it's just I don't want people to feel like I'm leeching off of them. You don't know how hard it has been for me to accept anything from Mercedes."

"We know you're not like that Dani." He gave her a lopsided grin before kissing her cheek.

Danielle smiled softly at the nickname, squeezing his hand before turning back to the game which lasted for ten more minutes. When it was over, she grabbed Jeremy's hand and walked down the bleachers.

Isaac removed his hat, searching the crowd for his mom, a bright smile taking over his features when he found her, "Mommy.."

"Hi my baby." She bent down and hugged him tightly, swinging him from side to side, "You did so good."

"Thanks mommy.." He laughed as he continued to hug her.

Jeremy smiled down at him, ruffling the young boy's curls, "Yeah, you did great bud."

"Thanks Jeremy.." Isaac said with a smile as he let go of him mom, sticking his hands in his pockets, he looked at them curiously, "Can we get some ice cream?"

"How about we make a deal?" Danielle smiled down at him, holding out her hand, "We go get some pizza and then we'll get ice cream afterward. Deal?"

"Deal." He said happily as he started to run away, yelling behind him, "I'm going to go get my bag. I'll meet y'all at the car."

Jeremy chuckled softly as he grabbed her hand, walking towards the parking lot area, "He's such a sweet kid."

"Very. I'm lucky to have him." She said as she swung their conjoined hands, looking over at her son.

Jeremy smiled at her as they continued to walk to his car. They waited for Isaac before they got in and headed to the restaurant, ending their Monday on a happy note.

* * *

As said, Sam and Mercedes was completely done with getting their house together by the end of the week. Mercedes met up with her old landlord and gave him back the keys, which was very bittersweet for her. She was letting go of her first place she has ever brought on her own but she was so excited to start a new chapter in her life with Sam.

Sam walked up the driveway of Grandma M's house excitedly. He rung the doorbell and stood back, waiting patiently. He was so excited that they were finish with their house. Its been a long process with everything but now they were done. He was also glad that he already gotten all his stuff from his condo in LA two weeks ago. He moved some of it in the new house and just donated the other stuff to shelters. He had a lot of dreams for himself but this one was the most important one to him. Moving in with Mercedes was everything to him. This girl has been with him for most of his life and he couldn't imagine a life with anyone else.

Maria opened the door and smiled once she saw him, "Hey Sam."

"Grandma M." He smiled softly as he moved to hug her.

She patted his back before he let go, leaning against the doorframe, she crossed her arms over her chest, "So today's the day you finally take my grandbaby away."

Sam chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Well I'm proud of both of you. This is a huge step but I'm so happy that you're taking it together." She said with a genuine smile on her face, looking back when she heard footsteps.

Mercedes had grabbed the last of her clothes and placed them in a duffle bag. She gave her childhood room one last look before she closed the door. As she walked down the stairs, she heard her grandma talking to Sam. She smiled when they looked at her.

"All ready?"

"Yes ma'am." She answered as she walked close to them, thanking Sam when he took her bag. She turned around and hugged her tightly, "Thank you for everything."

Maria smiled as she hugged her granddaughter back, kissing the side of her forehead, "Don't thank me. I'm super proud of you baby girl."

"Thanks grandma.." She whispered to the older woman before letting go. She stepped outside and gave her a smile, "We'll see you next week for the barbecue."

"And please grandma M, if you don't mind making your.." Sam started but was cut off.

"I'll make the potato salad Sam." Maria shook her head with a chuckle.

Sam blushed as he smiled and nodded, grabbing Mercedes hand, they said their goodbyes before they headed to the truck. Before they knew it, they were walking into their home. Home. That word sounded really good.

Mercedes turned around smiling brightly at Sam. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips, "It feels really good to be in our home."

"It does doesn't it?" Sam smirked down as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Mercedes nodded happily as she looked around with a smile before turning back to Sam, "I just want to thank you for always making me happy. I love you so much for that."

"It's my job to make you happy and I'm never going to stop doing that." He said honestly as he stared down at her, "And I'm always going to be here for you, never forget that baby."

"I love you." She whispered as she hugged him.

Sam hugged her back tightly, "I love you more." He pulled back and kissed her deeply, his right hand running through her hair. He detached his lips from hers with a smirk, "We have a lot of rooms that needs christening, so we better get started."

Mercedes chuckle but it quickly turned into a squeal when he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Her laughter ran throughout the big house as they headed upstairs where they spent hours making love.

* * *

**A/N. What did you think? Let me know, I love hearing from you! NB sequel is up &amp; kicking, so check it out! Until next time folks, :)**


	21. Frustrated Author

Hello everyone, I hope you are enjoying these stories so far. I just wanted to give y'all a head ups! No, I did not stop &amp; delete the NB sequel for nothing again! I'm experiencing technical difficulties with my editing process on here. It's adding gibberish to my chapters &amp; the one that was already up for the sequel. I have to retype them all again. Trust &amp; believe I'm fully frustrated with the roadblocks coming in my way of trying to get this sequel up &amp; finish and it's causing a delay with my new story that's coming. I promise I'll try figure this all out. In the mean time, have a great weekend. :)


	22. Barbecue Blues

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

**DEAN EVANS-CHRIS EVANS**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

"Okay..ouch, ouch..damn." Mercedes giggled out through uneven breaths as she tried to get away from him, "Sam..please." She was super sore and all she wanted to do was get her dish cooked and go soaked in the tub for a minute. She heard him chuckle, causing her to groan out in frustration. Its been a week since they have been living together and they have yet been able to keep their hands off of each other. But today, Mercedes needed Sam to cooperate because they were having their family and friends over for a barbecue.

"Come on Mercedes.." He whined as he pulled her to him, kissing the side of her neck as he hands traveled underneath her loose tank.

"No Sam..you come on and stop..ouch." She chuckled as she finally wiggled herself out of his grip and ran to the other side of the kitchen counter, picking up a large spoon, she pointed it to him, "Stop or I'm going to whack you upside your head."

Sam placed his hands over his heart drastically, pouting deeply, "You're so abusive.."

Mercedes snorted as she laughed, holding her stomach, "Whatever..you still love me though."

"That's true." He said just as the doorbell sounded, he looked at the clock and notice it was after ten, "Who the hell could that be this early?" He mumbled as he walked to the front door, he looked out the peephole and smiled. Opening the door, "Stevie..Stacey."

"Hey Sam.." They both said as the ran to hug their big brother.

Sam squeezed both of them tightly before letting go, "What are you guys doing here so early? And how did you find out where we lived?"

"We've been finish with school but we still had to work until it was time for us to be off for the summer." Stacey said as she ran her fingers through her hair, smiling at him.

"And Mom told us where you live. Are you going to let us in or not?" Stevie asked impatiently.

Sam chuckled as he moved aside, letting the twins enter the house.

"Damn.." Stevie said as he took in the front of the house, "This place is huge."

Stacey nodded as she sat her purse down on the couch, her eyes scanning the place, "It really is.."

"It's not that big, it's just spacious.." Sam laughed at the looks on their faces as he walked to the living room.

"Hey you two.." Mercedes called out from the kitchen, waving at them happily.

"Cedes.." Stacey squealed as she ran to her, hugging the shorter girl tightly, "I've missed you."

Mercedes smiled as she hugged her back, "I've missed you too sweetie." She chuckled as she pulled back, moving over to hug Stevie, "What are you two doing here so early?"

"We came straight here from Memphis." Stevie said as he let go of her, picking up a piece of fruit from the tray and popped it in his mouth.

"Well I'm glad you're both here because I could use your help.." Mercedes smirked when she saw Sam sulking as she made her way back into the kitchen to continue her task of cutting the mangoes.

"Who's all coming?" Stacey asked as she washed her hands, moving to the side to dry them off.

"Mom, dad..Myra, our friends..you know, the usual." Sam said as he sat down at the bar beside Stevie.

Stevie played with the placemat as he looked from his brother and Mercedes, "Is _she_ going to be there?"

Mercedes looked at him sadly before sitting the knife down, "Yes..but.."

Stevie shook his head as he looked at her, "But nothing Mercedes..it's a yes or no answer."

Mercedes was shocked a little at his tone, eyes going wide. Stevie has never in his life raised his voiced at anyone, especially not her.

"Watch yourself kid." Sam said in a stern voice, clearly taken aback that he raised his voice. He understood why he was acting the way he was but that didn't give him a right to lash out.

"I'm sorry but there is no way y'all just forgave her for everything she did to you..to me. If you did, that's really messed up."

Stacey looked at her older brother before looking at Mercedes, "You guys didn't forgive her right?"

"We did Stacey.." Mercedes said lowly as she slid the knife in the soapy water.

"Unbelievable." Stevie said as he scooted the bar stool back and walked out of the room.

"Stevie.." Mercedes called him out, her heart literally broke when he ignored her.

"I'll go talk to him." Stacey said as she followed behind her twin brother.

Mercedes threw the towel down and ran her hands over her face with a grunt before walking out, "Nice way to start the day."

Sam watched her walk out and he sighed, placing his head on the counter. This day was not starting off good and he only hope that it didn't get any worse.

* * *

Hours later, the barbecue was in full swing. It was going food so far and he was happy to see everyone having a good time. Sam had just got grilling the steaks, hots dogs and hamburgers. He smiled at all his family for coming. Its been awhile since he has seen them. He had definitely invited his Aunt Dacey and his two cousins, Lille and Dean.

"It's been so long man." Dean said as he patted his younger cousin shoulder, sipping on his beer.

"I know, I'm glad you and the wife could make it. Bailee is growing up so fast dude." Sam smiled as he looked over to his little cousin, who was following Mercedes around like a little puppy.

"Yeah she is." Dean smiled at his daughter before turning back to Sam with a smirk, "Look at you bro. You are one of the top most successful country singers in your generation, your girlfriend is one of the best R&amp;B singers in the world and you two just brought a house together. I'm proud of you Sam, seriously proud of you."

Sam smiled as he leaned in and hugged his cousin, "Thank you for that."

"Hey, that's what family is for." Dean smiled as he patted his back, "Now if you don't mind, I'm craving one of those steaks and I know you hid them in the house."

Sam chuckled as he let go of him, gesturing to the house, "Lets go."

Mercedes smiled as she helped little Bailee with her Popsicle. She chuckled when the five year old hugged her tightly before running off. It was just something about Sam's family that brought a sense of calm over her. She looked over at Stevie, who was chatting with his older cousins and sighed. He has been ignoring her every since this morning. He was pissed and he had every right to be. But all she wanted to do was sit down and talk but he didn't even want that.

Myra starting walking over to her sister when she saw the sad look on her face. She was hoping and praying it wasn't because of their mom. Every since her dad call her about what happen with her mom, she honestly didn't care. Melanie had been nothing to her in her life. The only time she really acted like she loved her was when they were around other people but at home, she was nothing like that. She has always treated Myra like that. Myra seen the obsession she had over Mercedes and that legit worried her but she didn't say anything because everyone would think she was just jealous of her sister. And she wasn't, "Hey Cedes."

Mercedes looked at her sister and gave her a sad smile, "Hey My, I thought Darius was coming with you."

"We broke up." Myra shrugged as she handed her a cup that contained some punch.

Mercedes grabbed the cup and took a sip, "I'm sorry..what happened?"

"The long distance and busy schedules kept us from video chatting. It was a mutual agreement but we still vowed to be friends. No hard feelings on my end." Myra smiled softly before tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Well that's good sweetie." She said absently as she looked at the kids having a good time in the pool.

Myra bit down on her lip as she looked at her, "Cedes, what's wrong? You look incredibly sad and you should be happy today. I hope this has nothing to do with mom."

While that was still on her mind, it was the last thing she was thinking about today. Mercedes ran her hand through her curly hair before she began to speak, "Stevie's pissed at me and he has a right to be. Look, I didn't tell you or Stacey this but do you remember Danielle Forbes?"

Myra scrunched up her face as she began to think and then it came to her. She looked at her sister and nodded slowly, not knowing where she was going with this.

Mercedes bit down on her lip, much like her sister did earlier and began telling her everything. When she was done, she tried to see what she was thinking but she had a blank expression on her face.

"You forgave her. You and Sam both did. You moved her into our grandparents house to help her.." Myra said slowly before she paused and looked over at the sliding door that was opening, her grandma and dad coming out with smiles on their faces, "You know me Cedes. I'm just like you, I don't hold any grudges against anyone and if you say she has changed then I believe you but you have to understand why Stevie is reacting the way he is."

"I know My and I just want to talk to him but he won't even let me do that." Mercedes said quietly as she wiped a tear that slid down her face quickly. She cleared her throat, needed to get away for everyone, "I'll be right back."

"Cedes.." She called after but didn't get a response. She sighed as she walked over to one of the chairs and removed her tank. Sliding out of her sandals, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and made her way to the pool.

Mercedes opened the door and walked into the kitchen, she stopped short when she found Dean and Sam chatting it up, "Sorry guys."

Sam looked at Mercedes and gave her a soft smile, "It's okay babe, we were just catching up."

"And sneaking pieces of this delicious steak. " Dean said with a smile.

Mercedes shook her head with a giggle before she looked over at Sam, "I'm going to head up to the room. I'm a little tired."

"Oh come on Cede.." Dean said with a pout, moving towards her, "This party just got started."

"I know..I'm just tired from the move and everything.." Mercedes drifted off as she heard the front door opening.

Isaac bounced excitedly when Olly opened the door. Greeting the bodyguard quickly, he ran to the kitchen where he heard Mercedes voice and immediately tackle her in a hug when he found her.

Mercedes laugh softly as she hugged the little boy back, "Hey buddy."

"Cedes..I'm so happy to see you." Isaac words came out muffled as he continue to hug her. And he meant what he said. He missed seeing Mercedes everyday at the other house.

Mercedes couldn't help but let a smile take over her lips, "I'm happy to see you too."

Dean leaned over to Sam and whispered, "Whose kid?"

Before Sam could answer, Danielle came in view holding Jeremy's hand. Sam looked at Dean and smiled, "Danielle's."

Dean looked between Jeremy and Danielle again before picking up his beer and walking out with a chuckle, "I'll leave so y'all can talk." He knew all about what had went down between them when they were younger and he knew everything that was going on between them now. He had no hard feelings against Danielle but if she ever screwed over his family again, they were going to have a problem.

Danielle let go of Jeremy's hand and went over to hug Mercedes and Sam. When she was finish, she handed them a bag, "I brought you guys a little something for the house."

"Thank you Danielle. We really appreciate it." Sam said with a smile, sitting the bag in the chair.

"Can I get in the pool, please?" Isaac asked sweetly as he looked between the adults before he started walking backwards.

"Fifteen minutes baby and you come back inside to eat something." Danielle called after him, laughing when he practically ran out.

"I'm going go out there too." Jeremy said as he kissed her cheek before following behind Isaac.

Mercedes smiled at the interaction between them, "You two are so cute."

"Fucking adorable.." Sam said with a smirk, chuckling when he saw Danielle cheeks starting to turn red, "I'll fix you a plate."

"Thanks Sam.." Danielle smiled as she watched him walk back outside. She turned to Mercedes with a sigh, "Is _he_ still here?"

"Yeah.."

Danielle slumped back into the chair and stared at the counter, "I just want to apologize to him..show him how much I've changed." She looked over when the sliding door open and froze when she saw him.

Stevie stopped when he entered the kitchen, looking at the woman made his blood boil. It was a reason for him disliking her and it had something to do with what happen between her, Sam and Mercedes.

Danielle stood up from her seat and went to stand beside Mercedes, looking at the boy, "Stevie.."

"Don't." He said in a cold, hard tone, glaring at her, "Don't say a damn thing to me.."

"I just want to apologize.."

"I don't want your damn apology.." He yelled out, staring at her with nothing but hatred in his eyes, "You may have fooled Sam and Mercedes by saying you've changed but you don't fool me. To me, you're still the vindictive, manipulative bitch you were years ago. "

Danielle felt her eyes starting to water as she listen to his words. She wasn't fooling anyone. She has changed and she hated that he wouldn't let her show nor apologize to him. She took a deep breath before she walked towards the front door, trying to stop her tears from falling.

"Stevie stop." Mercedes glared at him, finally fed up with his hurtful words.

"No Mercedes, you stop. Stop trying to save people who are only going to hurt you in the end. Do you even realize what she did to you? Better yet me?"

"I know what she did Stevie, I know. I hate what she did, I hate it but you have to talk to her so y'all can try to move pass it."

"I don't have to do a damn thing."

"Watch your mouth boy." Sam said as he came back in after hearing everything that was said. He sat the plate on the counter and turned to his little brother, "You need to calm down."

"Don't tell me what do Sam okay? You and Mercedes may be _stupid_ enough to let go of what she did to y'all but what she did to me, I'll never forgive her for it."

Mercedes bit her lip as she tried to keep her tears at bay. This was a side of Stevie that she has never seen before and she hated him like this. She understood his anger, she swear she did but she wanted him to talk to Danielle so they could at least have some closure.

Sam pushed him and pointed his finger in his face, "Don't ever say that again about Mercedes, you understand me?"

Stevie pushed him back harder, causing him to hit the side of the counter, "I told you you're going to get enough of pushing me around Sam."

Sam grunted as he grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"SAM STOP." Mercedes yelled as she rounded the counter but her words fell death onto his ears as she watched in horror as they began to fight. It wasn't until she saw Dwight and Dean rush in and break the two up did she come of her daze. She covered her mouth as she looked between the two brothers, shaking her head. This day did not turn out how she wanted it too at all.

* * *

**A/N. I know you're like mad confused but I PROMISE you will know what happen between Danielle and Stevie. It has a lot to do with what happen in Chp.5! I would love to know your theory on what happened. Oh &amp; check out NB sequel, it's going to be worth it. :)**


	23. Barbecue Blues Pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE. **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Previously on Nashville Fate...

_Sam pushed him and pointed his finger in his face, "Don't ever say that again about Mercedes, you understand me?"_

_Stevie pushed him back harder, causing him to hit the side of the counter, "I told you you're going to get enough of pushing me around Sam."_

_Sam grunted as he grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall._

_"SAM STOP!"_

Stevie heard Mercedes yell out but his brother was not letting up. He tackled him to the floor and punched him in his mouth. He was sick of everything. He was tired of everyone thinking he couldn't stand up for himself. He was done being the passive and sensitive Stevie.

Dwight was walking with Dean into the kitchen to get some more plates when he heard Mercedes yell. What he walked into was a foreign scene. His father instincts quickly kicked in and he ran with Dean in tow to pull them apart.

Dean was in shock to find the two brothers fighting and Mercedes over in the corner crying. He grabbed Stevie when Dwight finally separated them, making sure to keep a tight grip on him.

"I'm going to beat your ass Steven.." Sam yelled out in anger, wiping the blood from his mouth as he tried to get to him but his father kept a tight grip on his arm.

"Fucking try to do it then Samuel.."

"Shut up both of you.." Dwight said in an eerily calm voice but you could clearly see the disappointment, confusion and anger across his face. He let go of Sam and push him into the living room, "Sit down..NOW!"

Sam tore his eyes away from his brother and did what his father said, ignoring the pain that was aching from his face.

Dean sat Stevie down on the barstool and stood in the middle that separated the living room and kitchen. He looked back at Mercedes sympathetically, "Are you okay?"

Mercedes wiped her face and nodded as stood back, trying to get herself together. The last thing she wanted to do was see Sam and Stevie fight.

"Mercedes, go outside and keep yourself busy with your guest while I figure out what's going on with these two idiots.." Dwight told her sweetly.

"Yes sir.." She said as she gave them one final glance before heading outside, hoping that she could at least pretend to be a good host.

Stevie sat back on the stool with his arms folded, trying to ignore the throbbing of his jaw but the pain was increasing tremendously.

Dwight ran his hands over his face before looking at both of his sons, "I want one of you to tell me what the hell is going and I want to know right the hell now."

Dean looked at his younger cousins and notice neither one of them was budging. He huffed out in frustration and glared at both of them, "I know y'all hear your dad talking to you, don't be disrespectful."

Sam let out a sigh before turning to his dad, "I'm sorry dad but your other son is out of control."

Stevie glared at his older brother as he folded his arms.

"Quite frankly you're both out of control. You're both cussing in this house, making Mercedes cry and beating each other bloody." Dwight said as he looked at them, "So get to talking."

"Your son called me and Mercedes stupid, so I can admit I reacted badly.."

"If you're going tell the story, tell the whole story." Stevie spatted out angrily.

Dwight raised a brow at his youngest before turning to him, "You tell me why all this mess is going on then.."

"Yeah I said they were stupid enough to believe Danielle and I don't regret it.." He said angrily as he felt his eyes starting to water up, "Do you even remember what happen to me or did y'all just put that out of your mind? Well, here we go. Clint was my best friend. You know we did everything together. One day, he stopped hanging around me and I ask him why, he said because he just didn't want too. The next day, he pushed me every chance he could get. He taunted and called me names. It didn't stop. It was getting to a point to where I hated going to school. Everyone starting making fun of me because they idolized him. Remember that day when you had to come get me from school? The day where I was beat almost to death? Clint did that and when he stopped, he started to cry and repeatedly told me he was sorry, that he didn't want to do this at all, I was his best friend but his older cousin made him do it." Stevie wiped his tears away angrily and stared at his brother, "Danielle made him do it just to get at y'all. It was horrible because I was in fourth grade getting bullied. I was nine years old basically suffering from the dislikes of my brother and his girlfriend by a seventeen year old."

Sam was in shock. He didn't know that all of that had happen. Stevie just told them that Danielle use to pick on him but nothing that extreme. He stood up, opening and closing his mouth as he walked to him, "Stevie.."

"No." He stared at him, shaking his head as he got up from his seat, "Don't feel sorry for me now. I'm sorry I came in disrespecting your home and I apologize to you and Mercedes but I don't think I can stay here...around her." He grabbed his keys from the counter and gave them a glance before he walked out the front door.

"I'll go with him, I don't want him driving while he's upset." Dean said as he patted his uncle's shoulder before running off to catch his cousin.

"Thank you." Dwight said as he rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. He looked over at his older boy and could tell he was about to break down. He walked over to his son and wrapped his arms around him, whispering, "It's okay.."

"No it's not dad, it's not.." Sam cried out as he pressed his head on shoulder, his arms wrapping around him tightly, "I didn't..I didn't know he got beat up because of me.. "

"Sam, do not blame yourself..do not do it." Dwight leaned back and looked at him.

"Did he tell you the whole story dad?"

"He did but he made me promise not to tell you. As much as I hated keeping this from you Sam, I couldn't tell you because even if Danielle was a girl, I didn't trust you enough not put your hands on her. I know you wouldn't dare hit a girl but this was your little brother we was talking about and what happened could cause anyone to black out for a second. Hell, you was ready to beat Clint ass for doing it. After that incident, I pressed charges and Stevie told me that they didn't bother him anymore. That's where all his sensitivity came from, that's why he needed counseling.." He patted his shoulder, "Danielle is completely changed person, I seen that when I was helping her with her case. She even opened up and apologize to me, telling me that she made a huge mistake and since then, she's been to counseling. With all that being said, I know you and Mercedes want Stevie to just forgive her but now you understand why it's going to take him awhile too..if he ever does."

Sam nodded as he sniffled, wiping his eyes, he looked at his dad, "I just want him to know that I'm always there for him and I love him."

"He knows Sam. As crazy as it sounds, you two wouldn't never fought like you did if you didn't love each other." Dwight chuckled, trying to lighten to mood.

Sam let out a small sad smile and nodded, turning back to the screen door, he saw Bailee and Isaac holding Mercedes hands as they walked down the steps into the pool.

"Clean up your face son and come back outside and enjoy your family." Dwight said as he hugged him one last time before letting go, "I love you."

"I love you too dad." Sam said quietly as he watched his old man go out the door. He took a deep breath and headed to the bathroom. It was a lot to take in right now but he hoped that Stevie would come back and talk to him.

* * *

"Cousin Cedes, I had so much fun, when can I come back?" Little Bailee said as she showcased all of her pearly whites to Mercedes.

Mercedes chuckled as she helped Bailee into her car seat, buckling her up, she bopped her nose with her finger, "Anytime you want too."

"Yay, mommy can we come back tomorrow?"

Lacey laughed at her daughter and shook her head, "No baby but we will come back soon."

Bailee pouted and crossed her arms, "Fine."

Mercedes smiled as she leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Love you bumblebee."

"Love you more." Bailee smiled and waved as her mother closed the door.

Mercedes gave Lacey a hug and promised that they would get lunch soon. She turned and found Dean standing in front of her.

Dean gave her a big hug and a kiss on her forehead, "Everything is going to be okay..I promise you."

Mercedes smiled sadly as she softly nodded, "Thank you for being there."

"Anytime." He patted her back before letting go, he waved and made his way to the drivers side.

Mercedes waved goodbye to them as they pulled off, turning and making her way up the steps with thoughts of today's events weighing heavily on her mind. All she wanted to do was have a good time with family and friends, which turn out she did when Dwight made her go back out but she couldn't help but think about Stevie's words. When the party started to wrap up, Dean and Dwight pulled her to the side and told her what happen. A somber look was plastered on her face. She couldn't cry. It's not like she didn't want too, she just didn't have any tears nor energy left. She walked into the living room and found Sam sitting on the couch with an ice pack to his face.

Sam watched as Mercedes came in and sat by him. He was physically, mentally and emotionally tired from the day. All he wanted to do was take a bath and cuddle up with his girlfriend.

Mercedes gently ran her finger along his face, biting her lip when she saw him wince, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Sam mumbled out, moving the ice pack away from his face and placing it on the counter.

"Did you take some pain meds?" She asked sincerely as she looked at his face. Stevie did quite a number on him. The right side of his jaw was swollen and bruised and his bottom lip was busted.

"Yeah.." His voice wavered off as he sniffled lightly.

Mercedes laid her head down on his chest and carefully wrapped his arms around him.

"I should've known there was more than what he was telling us..."

"Baby.."

"No Mercedes." He looked down at her, tears streaming down his face, "I was his big brother, I was suppose to protect him but I failed."

Mercedes heart broke when she saw his face. She leaned up and straddled his lap, staring into his eyes as she gently wiped his tears away, "Don't blame yourself. You only did what you could with what he told you."

"I know but I failed him.." He closed his eyes, his shoulders began to shake uncontrollably.

Mercedes lips started to tremble as she watched her boyfriend literally break down in front of her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek before burying her face into his neck.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as he cried. He couldn't stop crying for anything. He knew that blaming himself wasn't going to solve anything but he couldn't help it. He failed. It was his job to protect his siblings and he failed.

* * *

**A/N. Now you know what happen to Stevie. It's pretty hard for him to have to forgive Danielle &amp; it's completely understandable. Sam is taking this hard as expected but will he ever stop blaming himself? What do you think is going to happen next? Would love to hear you thoughts as always, :)**


	24. A Breather

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANY SONG. **

**Just Kiss- Lady Antebellum **

* * *

Mercedes dragged her feet as she made her way to the front door. She was in the kitchen preparing her and Sam some lunch when the doorbell rung. Looking out the peephole, she notice no one was there so she opened it anyways. She gasped loudly when she saw a beautiful bouquet of her favorite flowers in a clear vase. She bent down and picked up the colorful peonies and closed the door, "Babe?"

Sam was in kitchen pouring him a cup of juice when he heard Mercedes call him, "Yeah?"

Mercedes walked into the kitchen with a small smile on her face, "Look.."

"Oh wow, who sent you those?" Sam asked as he bit into his sandwich.

"I don't know.." Mercedes said slowly as she looked in the flowers for a card. When she found it, she grabbed the medium sized envelope and opened it up. When she read the first line out loud, she automatically knew who it was.

_I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for calling you stupid, raising my voice at you and for making you cry. You deserve a face to face apology and I will give that to you. I'm just too embarrassed by my actions to even step foot into your home right now. I know this won't make up for what I did but I hope it's a step. You're my sister Mercedes and I'm so sorry that I hurt you._

Mercedes closed the card back up and wiped a tear that fell from her eye, looking at Sam with a sad look as she walked over and sat at the kitchen table.

Sam scooted over and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "It's going to be okay.."

"I know.." She sighed as she played with the silver wear on the table, looking over at Sam, "I t-think.." She cleared her throat before continuing, "I think I made a mistake.."

Sam looked at her confusedly, giving her his full attention, "What are you talking about babe?"

"Being so quick to forgive her. I mean, I know she has changed..I know, I have seen it but why didn't she tell us the severity of what happen with Stevie?"

"I know and that's a question that's been on my mind since last week too.."

"I just think..we need a break, a breather from her right now." Mercedes ran her hands over her face, willing herself not to cry.

"I think that's a good idea baby." Sam said as he rubbed soothing circles in her back, taking a deep breath, "Just some time to get all of this..figured out."

Mercedes nodded as she leaned against him, picking up her phone from the table, "I don't want Isaac to feel like we're mad at him though."

"I know but it's something we need to do for us because if we don't, we may slip back into resentment towards her and that's something I know deep down in our hearts we don't want to happen."

"I know.." She ran her hand through her hair and unlocked her phone, going straight to Danielle number, she quickly type a message and sent it before she lost the strength to do so.

* * *

Jeremy was wiping down the counters after closing up the doors to the bar. It had been a busy night and he wanted nothing more than to shower and hit his sheets. He looked around and wondered where his girlfriend was. She had disappeared earlier and said she was going to call and check on Isaac but she never came back. He put the towel down and headed towards the back. As he came close the women's restroom, he heard sniffling. He knocked on the door, twisting the knob but found it locked, "Dani?"

Danielle wiped her face when she heard his voice, trying to quietly clear her voice and sound like she was okay but failed miserably, "I-I'm fine.."

"You don't sound fine, open the door." He jiggled the knob some more.

"No, I'm fine..r-really.." She cried out lowly as she placed her face into her hands.

"No you're not babe, I can practically hear it in your voice. Talk to me."

Danielle sat back trying to calm herself down but she was finding it really hard to do so, "I mess up, e-everything. No matter how much I've changed, the past always come back. I should've told Sam and Mercedes the truth when they first forgave me but I didn't. What I did was so messed up on so many levels. Mercedes just text me and told me.."

Jeremy heard her drift off, "She told you what Dani?"

"T-That finding out what I did to Stevie last week, she thinks..she thinks we need to take some time apart."

Jeremy sighed as he closed his eyes, letting go of the handle, he slid down against the door and looked at the wall in front of him, "Dani, you do understand why she's doing this right? You lied to all of us about Stevie. What you did was really wrong, it was so wrong. I know you're sorry baby, I know but you should've told us right away."

"I know that Jeremy." She yelled out, hitting the side of the wall, "I know..I hate myself for it, I really do. We have to breakup Jeremy. I'm not good enough for you and I never will be."

"Dani, I'm not breaking up with you. What you did was terrible but you can't continue to beat yourself up anymore because of it."

"Just please leave me alone.." She whispered as she leaned against the counter, wiping her hands against her apron.

"Okay.." Jeremy said quietly as he stood up, looking at the door one last time before he headed back to the front.

* * *

Sam grabbed his guitar and notebook from the couch and headed towards the backyard. He had got a text from Jeremy, letting him know what had happen and he legit felt really bad but it was something that needed to be done. He opened the sliding door and found Mercedes sitting on the couch in front of the fire in the pit. He walked over and sat beside her, "It's peaceful out here."

Mercedes turned to him and gave him a small smile, nodding, "It is.." She looked at the notebook and guitar in his hands, "What do you have there?"

Sam smiled as he handed her the book, "Turn to page twenty three." He watched as she flipped through his songbook, lifting his guitar to his lap, blushing a little, "I wrote a song awhile back for us to sing together and I think it's the perfect night to do so, just to get our minds off of things right now."

Mercedes smiled at his cuteness and looked back down at book as he started to strum the strings of his guitar. She noted that he wrote on the side the octaves to go in and she opened her mouth to begin singing.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

Sam bumped his shoulder against hers as their voices blended together beautifully.

Mercedes smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder, looping her arm with his as they continued to sing.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss goodnight_

Sam rested his hand on the guitar and looked over to her. He leaned down and pressed a small but sweet kiss on her lips, "I love you."

Mercedes rested her forehead on his, kissing his softly, "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N. Someone asked in the reviews why Samcedes could've just forgave her but not be friends. I know that's what a typical person would do but not them. They are forgivers &amp; believers for a second chance for anyone and it's a lot of people in the world like that also. Anyways, this was just a filler chapter to what's to come. Hope you enjoyed it! **


	25. You Don't Really Know Me

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE. **

**Aunt Leslie Evans- Debra Messing**

**Wyatt Evans- Reese Mishler **

**Lacey Dunn Evans- Julianna Guill**

**Aunt Dacey Hills- Catherine Keener**

**Lille Hills- Caroline Sunshine **

**Bailee Evans- Alina Adams**

_**Girl Crush- Little Big Town**_

**_You Don't Really Know Me-Jessie J_**

* * *

Sam couldn't help but snicker as he walked into his aunt's kitchen. A small smirk formed in his face when he saw Mercedes sitting on the counter, "Hey babe, did you know I was cheating on you?"

Mercedes turned and looked at him with a chuckle and nodded, "I saw and I can't believe you would do it with your own cousin Samuel." She looked behind him and saw the disgusted look on Lilly's face, causing her to laugh louder.

"It's not funny Mercedes." Lilly groaned as she headed to the refrigerator to grab something to snack on.

Sam gave Mercedes a small kiss before stealing a couple of chips off her plate. Sam and Lilly had to go to town to get some things for her mom so Mercedes stayed back at the house. As they were shopping together, a couple of paps snapped some pictures and sent it to the media. Not even five minutes later, everything was blown out of proportion. Twitter was on fire calling Sam a cheater and saying how could he do that to sweet Mercedes. Lilly was legit pissed off at the fact that Mercedes and Sam had no privacy, not even when they were home.

"You should have seen Lilly, she was so pissed." Sam chuckled as he grabbed a cheese cube and tossed it in his mouth.

"I was. For them to make assumptions made me mad." She said as she hopped on the counter next to Mercedes, laying her head down on her shoulder.

Mercedes smiled as she draped her arm around the older girl's shoulders, "It's always going to be like that. As much as I hate the things they say sometimes, I don't let it bother me because I know what's going on in my life. They don't really know me. So what comes out of their my mouths is irrelevant."

Sam nodded as he moved for another delicious cube, only to have his hand slapped by his aunt, "Ow."

"That's for my meeting boy.." She glared at Sam before making her way to the cabinet for some aluminum foil, "There are some chicken wraps in the fridge."

Sam nodded as he leaned against the counter, looking his girlfriend over with a questionable look, "Where's Wyatt?"

"I'm right here.." The teen came running in with a huge bandaid in his hand, going over to Mercedes, "I'm so sorry again Cedes."

Mercedes shook her head with a smile, wincing a bit when he starting putting some cream on her knee, "I told you it wasn't your fault.."

Sam looked Mercedes over for the first time, taking in her in, he noticed that she had one of his uncle's old baseball jerseys on and a pair jeans that was rolled up, showcasing a big scrap on her knee, "What happened?"

"We just had an accident that's all.." Mercedes said as she watched Wyatt carefully fix her up.

"A couple of my friends came over after you and Lilly left and we went to play baseball out in the field. Mercedes joined in and everything was going good until she starting running to home. I shouldn't have taken the game too seriously."

"Needless say, he was after me so he could get me out and our legs got tangle up and I fell." Mercedes patted his shoulder, "Like I said, it was an accident and I think I was way more into the game than you."

Wyatt smiled as he placed the bandaid on and threw all the stuff he used to clean up with in the garbage.

"I shouldn't be gone longer than three hours.." Leslie said as she picked up the tray and looked at them, "We're heading out when I get back so please be ready. Love you."

"Love you more.." They all replied, watching as she walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.

Sam and Mercedes decided that they needed a break from the city so they were going on an all to familiar camping trip with Sam's family to get away from the drama in their lives right now. Its been two weeks since Mercedes sent the text to Danielle. Mercedes talked to Jeremy and asked how she was doing and he told her that she was doing fine. She was working and spending even more quality time with her son. Its been kind of hard for them to avoid each other since she was living with her grandmother but Danielle made sure her and Isaac wasn't there whenever she was. Mercedes felt bad because Isaac wasn't involved in any of this and she didn't like the fact that she couldn't see him but it was all apart of the healing process that she was going through. Speaking of process, Mercedes was even more sad because of her mother. She hasn't talk to her since that therapy session. Her father told her that she wasn't getting any better because she refused to go to any more sessions and that put a damper on Mercedes. She wanted to see her mother get better and maybe she was in denial but somewhere in her heart, she's hoping that she would be a loving mother like everyone else mother was.

"Do you know if Stevie's coming?" Lilly asked as she looked at her cousin.

"I-umm..I really don't know." Sam mumbled as he opened the refrigerator up, grabbing the container out, "I know Stacey's not. She's volunteering at a summer camp in Knoxville so.."

"We're going to be down four Evans then because grandma and grandpa aren't coming either.." Lilly said, popping a piece of chicken in his mouth, "Looks like you're going to be stuck with a few of us this year, Cedes."

"Have you notice our weird family names yet? I mean we have aunt Dacey and Dean's wife Lacey and then we have cousin Lillie and then you Lilly..it's just so weird.." Wyatt said all of sudden.

Sam stared at his little cousin, shaking his head as he fixed his plate, "That was random as hell Wyatt."

Mercedes and Lilly laughed at him, shaking their heads at the teen. They then hopped off the counter and went to the table to continue their lunch before they packed up the truck for their trip.

* * *

"How much stuff did you pack uncle D?" Dean asked when Dwight opened up the back of the truck, showcasing a fully packed vehicle.

Dwight laughed as he started to slide one of the coolers, "As you can see, a lot."

"Okay, while we unpack everything, Sam, go ahead and get the firewood before it gets dark and take Mercedes with you." Aunt Dacey called out, "We don't need you getting lost like you did last year."

"Yes ma'am." Sam replied through gritted teeth, grabbing ahold of his girlfriend hand.

Mercedes giggled as she walked by Sam, "You got lost?"

Sam sighed and nodded. Since him and Mercedes wasn't together for the last two years, she didn't come to the annual Evans camping trip. His job was always to go get the firewood and last year, he ended up going to get it by himself. Needless say, he didn't leave a mark so he could remember what direction he went in.

"Babe.." Mercedes chuckled as she rubbed his back gently as they walked down the pathway.

"It's not funny Mercedes.." He pouted as he came to a stop and looked at her with a puppy dog expression, "I was scared as shit. It was dark and there were weird fucking noises out here. I thought a mountain lion was going to come out and get me."

Mercedes held her stomach as she doubled over in laughter at her boyfriend. You would think with Sam being a country boy he wouldn't be afraid of anything. That wasn't true at all. Sam was brave when it came to handling rough situation with people but any wild animal legit scared him to pieces, "Sweetheart, mountain lions are only found on the Western Hemisphere."

"Well I didn't know that then Mercedes. At that time, I was just thinking that something could've attacked me." He mumbled as he let go of her hand and began picking up some sticks.

Mercedes bit down on her lip to suppress the rest of her laughter. She loved him this man to death.

Sam looked at her with a glare before continuing his task. They got up a hefty amount and starting to make their way back to the campsite where they saw the tents and everything else was already set up.

Lillie walked up to Mercedes with a huge smile and hugged her, "It's been so long.."

"I know, I haven't seen you since you were thirteen and now you're sixteen." Mercedes hugged her back as she looked at her, "You have turn into a beautiful young lady."

"Thank you Mercedes and you're still gorgeous as ever." She smiled as she moved over to hug her older cousin.

"And yet, I can't believe you're with Sam.." Lacey joked, earning a glare from her cousin-in-law, "I'm kidding."

Sam waved her off as he headed to sit by his dad at the picnic table, "Where's Uncle T at?"

"They're coming tomorrow.." He answered as he seasoned the meat before looking at him, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright despite the circumstances. I wish Stevie was here. I haven't talk to him since that day and it hurts me."

"I know it does. He's still hurt and angry but not at you and he's still embarrassed for what he said to you and Mercedes."

Sam sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face, "I know daddy and I wish he would just talk to us. We're not mad at him."

"I know son." Dwight looked at him before looking over at Mercedes, who was chatting it up with his wife and sister, "How's she doing?"

"Not so good. Between this mess with Stevie and Danielle, her mother is refusing the help she needs to get better and it's hurting her deeply. Dad, you know how Mercedes is, she is so damn forgiving and caring. She put others before herself. I hate to admit but Stevie was right about one thing, she's always saving someone who is just going to hurt her in the end and that someone is her mother."

Dwight shook his head as he moved over to the grill and sat the meat on it before closing the hood down. He walked over to the water hose and washed his hands off before heading back and sitting down by his son, "Just continue to be there for her Samuel. She needs you just as much as you need her right now. Show her that love and support that you do everyday, just make it ten times stronger."

"Yes sir." Sam whispered as he looked at him with a small smile, "Thanks dad."

Dwight smiled as he wrapped his arm around his neck, kissing his forehead, "Anytime my boy. No matter how old you get, you can always come talk to me."

Sam nodded as he continued to sit there and take in his girlfriend. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure she was okay.

* * *

_I got a girl crush, hate to admit it but  
_

_I got a heart rush, ain't slowin' down_

_I got it real bad, want everything she has_

_That smile and the midnight laugh she's givin' you now_

_I wanna taste her lips, yeah, 'cause they taste like you_

_I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume_

_I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch_

_Yeah, 'cause maybe then you'd want me just as much_

_I got a girl crush, I got a girl crush_

Lilly smiled as she rocked side from side, singing passionately.

_I don't get no sleep, I don't get no peace_

_Thinkin' about her under your bed sheets_

_The way that she's whisperin', the way that she's pullin' you in_

_Lord knows I've tried, I can't get her off my mind_

_I wanna taste her lips, yeah, 'cause they taste like you_

_I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume_

_I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch_

_Yeah, 'cause maybe then you'd want me just as much_

_I got a girl crush_

_I got a girl crush, hate to admit it but_

_I got a heart rush, it ain't slowin' down_

Mercedes smiled at the girl as she clapped, "That's was so amazing. I love that song."

"I'm telling you, my girl has a true gift." Leslie said as she sent her daughter a sweet smile.

"Which is why I still don't understand why you won't let me hook you up with some producers. Your voice is golden and your songwriting is incredible." Sam said to his cousin as he sat next to Mercedes, holding out his marshmallow on the stick to the fire. As tradition, on the first night they would eat their dinner then gather around the fire to share stories, sing songs and make s'mores.

Lilly smiled as she handed her brother the guitar and grabbed a stick, "Because I don't want to become some hot shot like you. I'm not the one for the fame and fortune."

"I'm not either. You know I wasn't raised like that. I'm just doing what I love and that's singing. Come on Lilly.." Sam whined as he gave her the sad puppy dog look, "You could be my opening act for my tour next year."

"Leave the girl alone Sam.." Mary chided at her son.

Mercedes giggled as she bit into her yummy treat, shaking her head at her boyfriend's antics.

Lilly rolled her eyes at him. He asked her this every year and part of her wanted to do it but the other part just didn't. Sam was the star in the family, she didn't want to bring any attention to herself. Even though she loved to sing, she didn't think she wanted to share her music nor voice with the world. But seeing the look on his face, she took a deep breath knowing that he was just going to harp on this forever, "Fine Sam. I'll be your opening act but I'm not going into the industry. This is a one time, cousinly love favor."

Sam happily nodded and bounced a little, "Okay, okay. You won't regret it."

Dean laughed at his little cousins as he sat his daughter in his lap, "Now that we got that settled.." He looked over at Mercedes, "You're next to sing."

"Oh god yes, I've missed hearing your voice up close and personal." Aunt Dacey said from across the fire.

"Yes, please Mercedes." Lillie begged.

Mercedes smiled and nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears after she gestured for Wyatt to come here, "Okay.." She moved over a little so he could sit down, "Wyatt has actually helped me write a song this week. It was amazing actually because it only took us two days to get it right. The lyrics mirror my life and what's going on right now. It's called 'You Don't Really Know Me' and I hope you guys enjoy it." She looked at Wyatt for him to began playing.

_The girl who always says yes_

_Wants to scream no_

_Takes over everyone's stress_

_And ignores her own_

_The life and soul of the party_

_But loves to stay home_

_She say's she's not broken-hearted_

_But she cries on her own_

_Playing pretend_

_I shouldn't hide it_

_It isn't right_

_Being a liar_

_I'm crossing the line_

_Dancing with fire,_

_When I'm not fine_

_Should I deny it?_

_Cause I'm going crazy when I'm not okay,_

_I keep praying that the cracks don't show my pain,_

_Cause even when I'm falling, I say my life is like a dream,_

_But I'm fighting through a nightmare,_

_Cause I'm not really being me,_

_See you don't really know me_

_The girl who starts all the jokes_

_Just make her laugh,_

_Preaches the do's and the don't's_

_But loves to be bad,_

_Smiles when they guess who she's loving_

_What they say makes her mad_

_She says "I'm fine, I need nothing"_

_But she hopes for your hand_

She felt her eyes starting to water up and she was willing herself not to cry in front of them.

_Playing pretend_

_I shouldn't hide it_

_It isn't right_

_Being a liar_

_I'm crossing the line_

_Dancing with fire,_

_When I'm not fine_

_Should I deny it?_

_Cause I'm going crazy when I'm not okay,_

_I keep praying that the cracks don't show my pain,_

_Cause even when I'm falling, I say my life is like a dream,_

_But I'm fighting through a nightmare,_

_Cause I'm not really being me,_

_See you don't really know me, baby, oh no_

_You don't really know me, no no,_

_You don't really know me,_

_How can you know me?_

_You don't really know me,_

_You don't really know me,_

_Cause I'm going crazy when I'm not okay,_

_I keep praying that the cracks don't show my pain,_

_Cause even when I'm falling, I say my life is like a dream,_

_But I'm fighting through a nightmare,_

_Cause I'm not really being me,_

_See you don't really know me, baby, oh no,_

_How can you know me?_

_You're gonna get to know me_

Wyatt stopped his hand from playing and looked around and noticed how quiet everyone was. He looked at Mercedes and saw that she was about to break out in tears. Even though it was sad, he was so happy he could help her with this song. She was definitely going through a lot but instead of acting on it negatively, she took all her emotions and created a beautiful song.

Sam wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as she buried her face into his shirt. He could feel her small hands tangling the fabric and he knew she was having a silent breakdown. He looked up at everyone and saw the worry looks on their faces, "She's okay.." He reassured them before sitting laying his head on top of hers, "She's going to be okay.."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N. I really recommend you listen to the two songs while reading. I'm so sorry it took me years to update. I have a lot going on in my life right now with work and preparing myself for my first year of college plus writing for three stories. The updates will come more frequent this month and NF is also coming to a close soon, it's been so much fun to write. AND, I have a special surprise for you guys at the end of the month and I might as well tell you since I love you. I'm writing an epilogue for The Laws Of Love, yay! I realized I left a lot of unanswered questions that some had and I'm going to fix that plus I just really miss writing for that story! Hope you are enjoying NB Sequel &amp; Handcuffed With Love, :) **


	26. A Sense Of Calm

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

**Trent Evans- Robert E. Torres **

**Bryce Evans- Sam Underwood **

**Victoria Bishop- Ruth Kearney**

* * *

Sam sighed as he rolled over, going to wrap his arm around Mercedes but all he got was air. Opening up one of his eyes, he saw that she was no longer laying there. He groaned as he laid flat on his back, covering his eyes with his hands. Last night had been a ruff one. From the song till they made it back to the tent. Everything that was going on in Mercedes' life right now, she was letting it get to her. And as usual, she was blaming herself. Sam hated when she did that. He uncovered his eyes when he heard a familiar laugh. Grunting with scowl on his face, he jumped up and grabbed his shirt. Unzipping the tent, he threw on his shirt and found the source exactly where he didn't want it to be.

Trent smirked widely as he stared down at Mercedes, hugging the girl tightly, "Still fine as wine, little Mercedes."

Mercedes gave him a small smile as she hugged him back, "It's nice to see you too, Trent." She gasped slightly when she felt herself being pulled away abruptly. Looking up, she chuckled when she saw it was Sam.

"Keep your sleazy hands off my girl, Trent." He glared at his cousin as he kept a tight grip on Mercedes' waist, "I won't hesitate to kick your ass."

"Geesh little cousin. Why you so hostile?" Trent asked with a chuckle, crossing his arms over his buffed chest.

"Because asshole..I don't trust you around my girl." Sam huffed out in frustration.

Mercedes shook her head as she unwrapped herself from Sam, folding her arms across her chest, "Sam please, you know Trent is just being Trent."

"Yes little cousin, I'm just being me. Take a chill pill, you know I wouldn't do anything like that." He said sincerely, patting his shoulder as he walked away.

Sam grunted as he held his arm, glaring at the man. He turned back to Mercedes and sighed.

"He's your cousin and you really should trust that I wouldn't do anything like that." She said quietly as she turned to walk away but Sam grabbed her wrist, causing her to stop.

"I do trust you Cedes and I'm sorry. You know how I am."

"I do and I wish you weren't." She sighed as she ran her hand through her hair, looking at him with sad eyes when she noticed how harsh her tone was, "I'm sorry, I'm just tired and emotionally drained."

"Do you want to go back into the tent and sleep for awhile?" He asked sweetly as he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

Mercedes folded her arms across her chest and nodded, "That's sounds good. Maybe I'll be in a better mood."

"Lets go then." Sam let go of her and grabbed her hand, leading her back to the tent, he let her go in first before following behind her.

Mercedes sighed as she sat down, looking at him, "I'm sorry Sam, seriously, I am a mess. I'm trying to not think about everything from Danielle to my mom and I can't. And last night, I just embarrass myself in front of your family."

"Mercedes, calm down." He said as he pulled her to him, "Everything is going to work itself out, I promise. As for embarrassing yourself, you didn't. My family loves you Mercedes and they all was just worried." He moved her back and kissed her lips softly, pulling back, he caressed her face with both of his hands, "I love you."

"I love you too and I'm sorry I'm ruining this trip with my issues."

"Stop it. You're not ruining anything.." He pulled her down so that they were laying on the covers, throwing his arm around her waist, "We just need to get a quick nap in and be ready for the rest of the day."

Mercedes laid her head down on his chest, snuggling closer to him as she closed her eyes. Less than a minute later, she had drifted off into a much needed slumber.

* * *

"Your family is huge babe. How does everyone remember everyone's name?" The blonde asked as she held on to her boyfriend's hand as they walked through the woods.

"Name tags at the family reunion." He chuckled as they walked closely together, "But the ones who are on this trip are just the immediate family."

The girl nodded with a smile as they continued to walk. They made it to the campsite quickly and she saw people sitting down at the table and some were already down at the lake. She held on as he tugged her towards them, speaking and began introducing her to the people she hasn't met yet.

Mercedes tossed her tank over bathing suit before exiting the tent. The nap she had took had helped her out a lot and she decided when she woke up, that she was going to put whatever she was feeling in the back of her mind. She was not going to ruin this trip for anyone nor herself. She looked up when she heard laughing and she smiled as she walked up, "Oh my god, what happened to my little Bryce?"

"He grew up." Bryce turned around with a huge smile on his face and hugged her tightly, "Mercedes.."

Mercedes giggled as she hugged him back, "It's so good to see you."

"You too." He pulled back with a smile, letting her go, he turned back to his girlfriend and saw how star-struck she was, "I want you to meet my girlfriend Victoria."

Mercedes smiled at the girl and held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Victoria."

Victoria just stared at her in complete shock, her mouth hanging low, "You're Mercedes Jones. Oh my god, I love you so much. I've been a fan since you've started your career and oh my god I love you." Realizing that the older woman's hand was still out, she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment as she hurriedly shook her hand, "I'm sorry. You can call me Tori or Victoria, whichever one you would like."

Mercedes chuckled at the young girl but nodded, "Tori it is." She looked over to Bryce and gave him an approval nod, "Good choice. She's very pretty."

"Oh my god she said I'm pretty." Victoria whispered to herself, trying to regain her breathing, she punched her boyfriend in the shoulder, "Why didn't you tell me you knew the Mercedes Jones?"

"For the same reason I didn't tell you about my cousin." Bryce chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Before we started dating, I wanted to make sure you liked me for me and not who I'm kin to."

"Aw babe. I understand where you're coming from but you know I'm not that type of girl." She smiled at him as she bumped him against his shoulder, "But you do get extra brownie points for knowing two famous people."

Mercedes smiled at how cute they were together. To be honest, the way they were acting right now reminded her how her and Sam use to act when they were younger. She came out of her thoughts when she felt someone tugging on her hand, she looked down and smiled when she saw little Bailee. Leaning down, she scooped her up, "What's up kiddo?"

"Cousin Sam told me to tell you to come on to the lake." Bailee moved her hair from out of her face and smiled.

"Okay." Mercedes smiled as she held onto her, turning back to them, "See you two later." She turned around and began walking down the pathway towards the lake, finding him with Lacey, Lillie, Lilly, Wyatt and Dean.

"Mercedes, you up for some jet skiing?" Wyatt asked as he strapped himself into a life jacket.

Mercedes shook her head as she walked on the dock, looking over at Sam with a snicker, "I don't know, last time I fell off when I rode with Sam."

"Well I told you to hold on baby. I do tend to go very fast." Sam laughed heartily as he kissed her softly, earning a 'yuckie' from his little cousin.

"So that's a no then?" Dean called out from the water with a slight pout.

"Yes, that's a no." Mercedes chuckled at them, balancing Bailee on her hip, "I'll stay and play with Bailee in the water and we'll watch."

"I'm staying with too because you boys do get a little out of hand out there." Lacey said shaking her head at them.

"We're men Lacey." Wyatt patted his bare chest proudly, "We're men."

"You haven't even finished puberty yet." Lilly quipped at her brother, smirking at him when he threw his shirt at her.

"Alright, lets get this show on the road then." Sam said as he rubbed his hands together before getting onto the jet ski, holding his hand out for his little cousin, Lille while the other Lilly got on with her brother.

Lacey shook her head at them as she watched them take off. She looked over at Mercedes, who was sitting down with her daughter.

Mercedes removed her tank and placed her hair into a ponytail, looking up, she found Lacey staring at her, "What?"

"Nothing." Lacey said with a chuckle.

"Oh it's something." Mercedes gave her a knowing look before she sat down on the edge of the dock and slipped into the cool water slowly, holding on to the ledge, she patiently waited for Bailee to get ready.

Lacey helped her daughter take off her button down shirt, her red Minnie Mouse swimsuit on full display, and she made sure she put her floaties on for her.

Bailee ran and jumped off the ledge and into Mercedes arms with a giggle.

Mercedes chuckled little girl as they began to just float in the water. The swam around for a few minutes before B let go and began swimming on her own in the shallow part.

"So Mercedes, how are things going with you and Sam?" Lacey asked as she kept a close eye on her daughter.

Mercedes swam to her and folded her arms on top of the dock, looking at her as she kept herself afloat in the water, "Everything's good."

"That's really good Cedes." Lacey smiled as she kicked her feet, watching as her daughter got out, she turned back to Mercedes with a smirk, "Any wedding bells or buns in the oven anytime soon?"

Mercedes chuckled and shook her head, "Definitely not soon but in the future, yes. I'm working on my next album now and I want to do at least two more and then another tour. I think I'll be good after that."

"That's sounds like a great plan Mercedes. I seriously can't wait to hear new music from you and I definitely can't wait to go to one of your concerts." Lacey smiled at the younger girl, gasping when her little girl wrapped her wet arms around her neck.

"Mommy, I love you." Bailee said sweetly as she hugged her mother.

Lacey turned around and kissed her cheek, "I love you too sweet pea."

Bailee smiled as she let go and went to Mercedes, bending down, she kissed her cheek, "I love you cousin Cedes."

Mercedes smiled at her, moving her hair from out of her face, "I love you too B." She looked behind her when she heard Dean shouting out for Bailee to come with him. She watched the little girl as she bounced excitedly and waiting for him to come get her.

Sam rolled his eyes as he turned the jet ski back towards land. His cousin, Lillie, was complaining that he was going too fast and she wanted to get off. He turned off the engine and let them float the rest of the way, he looked at Mercedes and he could tell by her demeanor that she seemed calmed.

"I'm never riding with him again." Lille said as she jumped off, deciding to swim the small distance to the dock.

Mercedes chuckled as she looked at her, "I tried to warn you."

"I should've listened." She called out as she pulled herself out, sending a small glare to her older cousin before she walked off.

Sam snorted as he leaned against the handle har, "Geez, you guys do not know how to live life to the fullest."

Mercedes looked at him, laughing a bit, "Oh we know how to live life babe, we just know how to do it in a safe way."

Sam smiled at her, shaking his head innocently, "I am safe though."

"In some ways you are." She gave him a knowing look, a small smirk gracing her lips.

Lacey looked between them and caught on to exactly what they were talking about. She shook her head and let out a laugh.

"You guys need to wrap it up down there, lunch is ready." Aunt Leslie yelled down from the top of the hill.

"I'll go get them." Lacey said as she walked over to the edge, beckoning for Sam to get off.

Mercedes lifted herself out the water, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body.

Sam helped Lacey get on as he got off, stepping up on the dock. He came behind Mercedes with a smile and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her wet neck, mumbling against her skin, "I love you."

Mercedes turned around and smiled at him, "I love you too." She pressed a kiss on his lips before pulling back, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't be baby. I understand what you're going through and I just want for you for the remaining of the trip to try to put all of that in the back of your mind and just relax." He moved her hair from out her face and kissed her cheek.

Mercedes nodded as she looked up at him through her lashes, taking a calming breath. Sam literally knew how to make her feel better.

Sam kissed her once again before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, leading her back to the campsite. The rest of their trip was going to be spent in a relaxing way. He wasn't going to let any negativity or sadness mess it up.

* * *

**A/N. Is anybody still there? I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've had a busy summer &amp; now I'm starting college in a week and it's been quite hectic around my neck of the woods. Updates will be running a little slow for the next couple of weeks. Expect a very special update any for TLOL in late September. Hope you enjoyed this filler chapter. Next update, there will be a time jump &amp; I will try not to wait so long to update again! **


	27. Backroad Lovin'

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANY SONG. **

**Ashley Kane- Ashleigh Brewer**

**_Sam Hunt- Take Your Time _**

**2 Month Time Jump, Early September. **

**Flashbacks included throughout the song! **

* * *

Sam sat his guitar in his lap as he sat on the stool, his eyes dancing back and forth as he listen to the producer and watched as the man hooked a mic onto his shirt. This week was very special for him. His third album was debuting tomorrow and he was really excited about it. Today, he is doing a live TV interview right in his backyard and giving the viewers a special sneak peek of one of the songs off his album.

"Nice to see you again Sam." The girl said as she came up to him with a smile, her Australian accent thick as she walk up and hugged him.

Sam smiled at her and hugged her back, "You too Ashley. Congratulations on your engagement and pregnancy."

"Thank you so much." She smiled as sat down in the stool next to him, crossing her legs just as the man came to mic her up as well, "I'm pretty honored that you're giving me the first dibs."

"You've been there since the beginning and you've been an awesome friend along the way so of course I'm going let you do this."

"Dammit don't make me cry, I'm already emotional as is." She chuckled as she wiped a tear from her eye, her hand going down to her small bump.

Sam laughed gently as he shook his head, looking over at the producer who ask them if they were ready.

"Alright Sam, are you ready?" Ashley asked as she grabbed the cards from the man, looking ahead for the signal. She saw the light come on on the camera and smiled, "Good Morning everyone. I'm Ashley Kane from VH1's Music Hot Topics and I'm here today with the ever so young and talented country singing sensation, Sam Evans." She turned to look at Sam with a smile, "Sam, it's been awhile since we have heard from you last. What have you been up too?"

"It has and I'm sorry that I've not been as active on social media lately but I needed a break. I have been spending so much needed time with my family and my beautiful girlfriend."

"Which is understandable. I think sometimes people forget that artists are regular people too and they do do regular things." Ashley said with flipped to the next card, "Lets hop on into. Catch us up on everything Sam."

"Like I said, I just been spending some quality time with my love ones but also during that time, I have been writing a lot, especially this summer. I'm glad I can say, my third album is being released tomorrow. Its been a long road but it was worth it."

"Well I can't tell you how excited I am

." Ashley laughed as she looked back at the camera, "My fiancé can totally verify that I jam out to all of Sam's songs. I throw a little concert in my living room and he thinks it's hilarious because for one, I can't sing and two, my accent makes it laughable but I don't care."

Sam laughed at her, shaking his head.

"Can you give us a little hint to what to expect tomorrow and your inspiration behind it?"

"_Backroad Lovin _hasmore soft toned mixes. I really went soft and emotional on this album because it is personal to me and it definitely has a love vibe to it. As you guys know, me and my girlfriend, Mercedes, got back together last year and everything with her has been amazing just like it has always been in the past. We've just being enjoying ourselves as a couple and we just brought this beautiful home here. So as you can tell, she has been my inspiration and all of the songs are about her."

"Telling by that smile on your face, the love you two share is real. I'm definitely team Samcedes." Ashley smiled as she turned back to the camera, "As you can see, our boy has been busy but he has agreed to put us out of our misery and play one of his songs off his new album, _Backroad Lovin_. Performing live in his very own backyard, here is Sam Evans with his new son_g, Take Your Time."_

Sam smiled as he started to play, tapping his foot against the ground as he looked at the camera.

_I don't know if you were looking at me or not_

_You probably smile like that all the time_

_And I don't mean to bother you but_

_I couldn't just walk by_

_And not say, "Hi"_

_And I know your name_

_'Cause everybody in here knows your name_

_And you're not looking for anything right now_

_So I don't wanna come on strong_

_Don't get me wrong_

_Sam peeped around the tree, her giggles filling up the fall air as she swung high on the swing. He didn't know how or when it happened but even though they were in the fifth grade, he knew that he was in love with his best friend._

_Mercedes giggled as she swung high, her short legs dangling underneath her. She took a calming breath and started to slow down when she saw a familiar blonde peeking around the tree. She smiled as she slowed herself down, "I can see you Sammy."_

_Sam felt his face heat up, embarrassment clearly showcasing as he came from behind the tree, "I-I'm sorry..I wasn't spying on you."_

_Mercedes laughed as she got off the swing and went over to where he was, tucking her long curly hair behind her ear, "Sure you wasn't." She grabbed his hand and sent him a warm smile, "Lets go get a snack."_

_Sam looked down at their hands before moving towards the house. He made sure he held on tightly, never wanting to let go. One day, he was going to have the courage to ask his best friend to be his girlfriend._

_Your eyes are so intimidating_

_My heart is pounding but_

_It's just a conversation_

_No, girl I'm not wasted_

_You don't know me_

_I don't know you but I want to_

Mercedes leaned against the door to the patio and smiled out at Sam as he sung. She was so, so proud of him. He's has worked so hard over the last couple of months and you could really tell.

_I don't wanna steal your freedom_

_I don't wanna change your mind_

_I don't have to make you love me_

_I just wanna take your time_

_I don't wanna wreck your Friday_

_I ain't gonna waste my lines_

_I don't have to take your heart_

_I just wanna take your time_

_And I know it starts with "Hello"_

_And the next thing you know you're trying to be nice_

_And some guys getting too close_

_Trying to pick you up_

_Trying to get you drunk_

_And I'm sure one of your friends is about to come over here_

_'Cause she's supposed to save you from random guys_

_That talk too much and wanna stay too long_

_It's the same old song and dance but I think you know it well_

_You could've rolled your eyes_

_Told me to go to hell_

_Could've walked away_

_But you're still here_

_And I'm still here_

_Come on let's see where it goes_

_"What do you think about that Sam?" Puck asked as he sat next to the blonde but didn't receive an answer._

_Sam sat down in the cafeteria, staring at her with a goofy smile on his face. There, a few tables away, was the most beautiful girl ever. Her laugh was so warm and contagious, he couldn't get enough of it._

_Mercedes giggled at something the girls said, moving her hair behind her ear. She picked up her water bottle and stop in her tracks when she saw him looking at her. Sending him a warm smile, she ducked her head and turned her body to the side. That boy was something else._

_Mike waved his hand in front of Sam's face, seeing that his friend had zoned out, "Seriously dude?"_

_Sam looked away when he heard his friends talking, "What? Can't a guy just take in his beautiful girlfriend from afar?"_

_I don't wanna steal your freedom_

_I don't wanna change your mind_

_I don't have to make you love me_

_I just wanna take your time_

_I don't have to meet your mother_

_We don't have to cross that line_

_I don't wanna steal your covers_

_I just wanna take your time_

Sam smiled as he looked at Mercedes, nodding his head as he continued to sing, his eyes never leaving hers, which caused the camera man to turn and put the camera on her.

Mercedes blushed furiously as she ducked her head in embarrassment for two reasons. The first one, Sam was making her blush as always by staring into her eyes. It was something that he always did no matter what they were doing and second, now that the camera man had turned her way, she was on LIVE TV..in her red Minnie Mouse pajamas and slippers, her hair was thrown into a sloppy ponytail and plus, she had on her glasses.

_I don't wanna go home with you_

_I just wanna be alone with you_

_I don't wanna steal your freedom_

_I don't wanna change your mind_

_I don't have to make you love me_

_I just wanna take your time_

_I don't wanna blow your phone up_

_I just wanna blow your mind_

_I don't have to take your heart_

_I just wanna take your time_

_No, I ain't gotta call you baby_

_And I ain't gotta call you mine_

_I don't have to take your heart_

_I just wanna take your time_

Sam ended on a perfect note, earning a clap from everyone that was out there. He smiled and bowed his head, turning back to Ashley.

"Never fail to amaze me Sam. I loved it and if that's what to come on your album, then boy, people are really going to fall for you even more." Ashley said with a smile, earning a thank you from Sam, "Any last words before we go?"

Sam cleared his throat and looked at the camera seriously, "I just want to say that I love every single one of my fans out there. Without you guys, none of this would be possible and I'm so grateful for you. Thank you for being patient with me and believing in me, you guys are awesome."

"That's so sweet. Thank you so much Sam for letting us come to home and for giving us a special treat." Ashley smiled as she turned back to the camera, "And thank you everyone for tuning in today. Don't forget, _Backroad Lovin'_ is available everywhere tomorrow. I'm Ashley Kane and I'll see you next time."

"And we're out. Great show everyone." The producer called out, clapping his hands.

"I can't let y'all leave here without something to eat so come on in." Mary called from through the window from the kitchen.

Mercedes laughed as the crew quickly set their things down, walking into the house. She gave Ashley a quick hug when she came up to her, making her way down the steps to Sam, "I believe you set me up."

Sam sat his guitar in the abandoned stool, pulling Mercedes to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, he gave her a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

Mercedes pursed her lips and gave him a look, "You know what I'm talking about. I was put on live TV in my pajamas, how embarrassing is that."

"Not too embarrassing. You look like a very, sexy nerd." Sam gave her a cheeky smile as he toyed with the strings of her shorts.

Mercedes snorted as she pushed his face back, trying to walk away, "You're an ass."

Sam laughed at her, pulling her back to him, he stood up and wrapped his arms back around her, bending down to place a small kiss onto her lips, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah whatever." She looked at him with a small smile before wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm really proud of you baby."

"I couldn't have done this without you." He whispered, a crooked grin appearing on his face, "I'm serious. With us getting back together last year, you inspired me to actually finish this album strong. I was at a point where I just wanted to quit but when you came back, it helped me a lot"

"Don't make me cry." She whispered as she looked at him, biting down on her bottom lip.

"I'm promise I'm not trying to at all but I'm just speaking the honest truth." Sam wiped the tear the manage to slip from her eye, "I love you so much Mercedes. You're my world and you mean everything to me, everything. And I know even when we broke up, we would eventually find our way back to each other but it was still hard for me." He leaned forward and kissed her before he started talking again, "I love you so, so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Mercedes was full out crying now. It wasn't a day that went by that Sam didn't tell her that he loved her but today, hearing everything he had to say, it made her very emotional. She loved Sam with all of her heart and it felt good to know that he felt the same about her. Everything that has went on these last couple of months has been hard but with him there by her side, made it so much better. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him either, because how he is now, she knew that he was going to be a wonderful husband and father in the future. She leaned up and kissed him deeply before pulling back, "You don't know how much you have help this year as well Sam. After everything, I'm the one who couldn't have done it without you. I love you so much, never forget that okay?"

"I couldn't if I tried." He smiled down at her, hugging her tightly.

Mercedes held onto him for dear life as she laid her head on his shoulder, trying to keep her tears at bay but she couldn't. She loved this man to death and she was always going to.

"Wrap it up out there you two and come eat." Sam heard his mother say. He unwrapped his arms from around her and looked at her, intertwining their fingers together. He pressed a kiss to her temple before guiding them to the house. At this point in his life, he was happier than he has ever been because of this woman right next to him.

* * *

**A/N. If you haven't read my post on tumblr (twrites1) please do so! I know this chapter was super short but it's just a filler &amp; this will get continued into the next update! Time jumped two months so unanswered questions still remain. Are things fixed between Samcedes &amp; Danielle? What about things with Stevie? What's going on with Mercedes' mom? Are Danielle and Jeremy still together? Is Danielle even still around? Stay tuned to find out! **


	28. A Breakthrough With Our Future

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANY SONG.**

**Flashlight-Jessie J**

* * *

Mercedes sat outside by the pool finishing up the latest words for her new song. It's been awhile since she just sat in peace by herself and wrote her songs, _"__I got all I need when I got you and I, __I look around me and see a sweet life__." _She sung out lowly_, _nodding her head as she wrote the words down. Mercedes had spoken to her record label this weekend and ultimately came up with a major decision. She was going released a special hiatus single and then she was going to take a break from her career for awhile. She needed time to focus on herself and was taking the necessary steps of just doing that.

Santana opened up the backdoor and walked out towards the pool area. She had just gotten off the phone with the label and they had given her a heads up on what's going on. She wasn't in shock that Mercedes was taking time off. This girl has been going strong for four hard years, giving her fans all of her and nothing less. Being in high demand, interviews galore and coming off a year long world wide tour, she was physically, mentally and emotionally tired and she understood, "Hey babe."

Mercedes turned to the side, watching Santana come down the steps, she smiled, "Hey."

She held her phone up as she sat down, "I just got a call from the label and they told me about your decision."

"I was going tell you but I needed to go ahead and talked to them before I did." Mercedes sat her journal down and turned to her fully, "What do you think about it?"

"I think is something that you need. You are in a place in your career where you're super successful and your fan base is huge, you can afford to miss a couple of months..years if you need too. But as your manager, during the time off, it would be good if you like did open mic nights, festivals and small stuff like that. BUT, if you want to pull an Adele, that's fine too.."

Mercedes chuckled as she moved her hair over her shoulder, shaking her head at her.

"So other than that, what's going on?" Santana asked as she leaned back into her chair, giving her friend an once over, "You're not knock up are you? Is that why your taking time off."

"Well.." She said slowly, laughing when she saw how wide her eyes got, "No I'm not but I have made a big and life changing decision.."

Santana pursed her lips when she gave her a scare, hearing the last part, she raised her brow and looked at her, "And what's that decision?"

Mercedes smiled her way as she went and sat by her, "I think..well I know I'm ready to like get into the family thing. I know I'm still young but I have had a change of heart lately. I know Sam is my forever, so why not open up on that part of my life." She shrugged gently as she looked out towards the pool, "I'm not saying I'm ready to get pregnant tomorrow but within time, what the hell."

"Holy shit Mercedes, this is like a total three sixty from how your mindset was a couple months ago. Have you told Sam?"

"I told him yesterday."

"And?" Santana pushed for her to tell more, curious to how her blonde headed friend reacted.

"We talked about it some more last night and after we talked, lets just say, he got a little too excited."

Santana held up her hand, face scrunching up, "Don't go any farther. I do not want to hear about your sexual activity. "

Mercedes gigged as she hit her shoulder lightly, "We actually didn't have sex. He took me to the animal shelter and we adopted a puppy so we can get some practice in."

"Shit, now even I have to admit that that's adorable." Santana said with a smile as she laid back down on the chair, looking at her friend, "What kind did you two get and where is it?"

"A black and white Siberian husky, we decided to name her Ava and Sam went to go pick her up an hour ago. I'm really excited as you can tell." Mercedes laughed as she moved her hair back from out of her face.

"I can tell." Santana shook her head, laughing. She had to admit, she loved seeing Mercedes back to her happy self. Its been a rough couple of months with her dealing with things but she is back in her good space where she always have been, "You know..I was thinking that maybe you and Sam should take a break from this place, go out on vacation."

"That sounds like a good idea. Since he just finished his album and he's done with all of his interviews, we definitely should.."

"We should definitely do what?" Sam asked as he came outside with the puppy in his arms.

Mercedes stood up excitedly and went to him, grabbing her out of his arms, the small pup yawning, her bright blue eyes trained on Mercedes, "Welcome to your new home Ava."

Sam gave a cheeky smile, seeing how happy she was, he turned to Santana, "Hey Tana."

"Hello Samuel, congrats on your baby." Santana chuckled as she stood up, making her way over to Mercedes to pet her, "She is cute." Santana petted her for awhile before looking at her watch, "I have to go but I'll talk to you guys later."

"See you later San and thank you for the talk.." Mercedes sent her a smile before she left out.

"You're welcome.." She said as she headed up the steps and into the house.

Mercedes kissed the top of the puppy's head and turned back to Sam, smiling, "To answer your question, Santana was just telling me that we should take a vacation soon."

"Just let me know when and where, I think a vacation is long overdue for us." Sam said he started to follow her into the house.

"Maybe next month will be good." Mercedes walked to the living to sit down on the couch, placing the puppy in her lap.

Sam took a seat next to her, "Next month it is." He smiled as he kissed her lips softly before pulling back, seeing how happy she was brought a smile to his face, "I think Ava is going to do us some good."

"I believe so too." Mercedes answered as she watched her let out a big yawn, closing her eyes, Mercedes smiled as she brushed her finger along her head, "She's just a breath fresh air after everything that has been going on."

Sam nodded as he took his hand and began rubbing her, titling his head to the side, "She is." Sam looked at Mercedes fully before sighing, "Babe, are you sure you're alright? I know I've ask you this about a million times but I just want to make sure that you are okay.."

"Sam, I promise I'm alright." She answered honestly, giving him a reassuring smile, "I just realized over the year, you can't help and save everyone." She shrugged as she looked back at Ava, "People come in and go in your life and you have to learn to accept it. I finally know and realize I can't be that person who tries to fix everyone and their problems. I have to worry about me, myself and I because at the end of the day, that's all I have."

"Well you have me too.." Sam pouted with a chuckle, seeing her facial expression, he quickly spoke, "I knew what you meant Mercedes but I just want you to know that no matter what, I'm always going to be by your side."

"I know you will Sam, that's why I'm taking this break because I just need some time to enjoy our relationship." Mercedes smiled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know." He smiled as he draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closely, dropping a kiss to her forehead as they sat there in the living room. He didn't want to spend anymore time dwelling on the past because she was right, you can't help and save everyone, no matter how hard you try.

* * *

Myra poured the bag of chips into a big bowl and through it away when she was finished. She had made a special trip back to Nashville this weekend for her sister. Since the news broke about her sister taking a break from her career, her fans completely understood and many wrote sweet tweets telling her to take her time and they'll be waiting for her when she comes back. She didn't expect anything less from them. Her sister wasn't like any other celebrity. She actually took the time and created a special bond with them and replied to as many as she could. That's why so many people loved her and she was so happy that she was her sister. This evening was a special one because Mercedes had planned a little party with just close family and friends. For the past week, they have been helping her with the countdown of her, what she calls it, hiatus single by giving hints to the fans in many different ways through social media with pictures and videos.

"How exactly are you going to release this song again?" Wyatt from his seat on the floor, munching down on his chicken sandwich.

Mercedes tied her hair back into a ponytail and leaned against the door frame, "I'm doing a live periscope and as soon as I start singing, the song will be available online."

"And it's free." Santana called out from the kitchen, helping Myra finish up the snacks.

Mercedes chuckled as she shook her head at her friend, folding her arms across her chest, "Yes it's free Santana. I'm not going to charge anyone for a hiatus single."

"I think what you are doing is amazing Mercedes, seriously." Tina spoke up from her seat, sitting up a bit, "You're taking a much needed break from all this but you are also making sure not to leave your fans hanging."

"That right there shows how you are so different from other artists." Puck piped in, grabbing his cup from the table, "You actually care about your fans and you're always giving them your absolute best."

"Well you guys know how I am." She smiled at them, trying her best not to let her emotions get to her, "I don't think of my fans as fans, they're more like my extended family that I'm getting to know one person at a time."

"With a fan base the size of yours, it'll take you your whole life time to get to know them one at a time." Stevie said with a small smile.

"Yeah that's true but at least I try though. I take a hour out of my day to read through and reply to as many tweets as I can." Mercedes smiled at him. She was so happy for multiple reasons today but her main one was because of Stevie. She was glad that they were back to where they use to be. After the chaos that happen over the summer, Stevie made sure he stayed clear from them. Even though nothing was his fault, he was still embarrassed by his actions. After a cool off session with them both, he finally came around and they sat and talked everything through. With a few tears and laughs, everything was back to like it was before all of the mess. Mercedes walked over to him and gave him a hug, what she has been doing every since that day.

Stevie hugged her back tightly, a smile on his face. He was happy that everything was back to the way it use to be with his brother and Mercedes. He loved his family and he never wanted anything or anyone to come in between them ever again.

Sam made sure that band was set up on the other side of the house before making his way to the living room. It was pretty cool on how his girlfriend was releasing this song. Since she was doing it live, the band will be playing on the other side of the house but you're going to be able to hear them perfectly. He stepped up the two steps to the living room, seeing Mercedes and Stevie hugging, he smiled. He cleared his throat, hating to break them up, "Ready when you are."

Mercedes let go of Stevie, patting his shoulder before she walked over to the table and grabbed her phone, looking at everyone, "Y'all ready?" She chuckled when they nodded excitedly, snorting when she saw Santana hold up her phone, letting her know she was about to join. She clicked on the app and placed the phone in front of her face, "Hey guys."

"Holy hell..ten thousand already and she just logged on." Stacey said in a hushed whisper, showing her phone to Stevie.

"I'm so glad you guys can tune in with today. As you can see, I have my family and friends here with me, say hi guys." Mercedes smiled as she lifted her phone up above her head, laughing when they all spoke. Putting her phone back in front her, she read some of the post, "I really wish I can answer your questions but it's going really fast but maybe I'll get it together in the future." She chuckled before turning serious, "I wanted to give you guys something special before I go on my break. Every single one of you know how open I am about some parts of my life and today is no different. I am so worn out, physically, mentally and emotionally. I need a break. And I'm not saying that I'm never coming back because I am. But right I need to focus on myself and take care of myself so I can be one hundred percent. You are incredible and without you, my career wouldn't be possible. So this is not a goodbye, more like a see you later song. This song mirrors anyone who is graduating soon and venturing out into real world and you are so scared about it or leaving someone you really care for. So basically this is me when I left for and graduated college without my Sam." She laughed when her friends started awwin', "But one thing I want to say is to never give up. No matter how hard it may be, push through it and make it the best outcome you possible can. Find you a flashlight." And that was the cue. You could hear the band from the other room starting up the intro.

_When tomorrow comes  
I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened of  
The things that I don't know  
When tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes_

_And though the road is long  
I look up to the sky  
And in the dark I found,  
I lost hope that I won't fly  
And I sing along, I sing along  
And I sing along_

_I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_

_Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight_

_I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top  
I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop  
'Cause you light the way  
You light the way, you light the way_

_I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes  
I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night Light light light you're my flashlight, light, light_

_Light light you're my flashlight  
Light light light light light, oh  
Light light light you're my flashlight, light, light  
You're my flash, oh_

_I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_

_I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight_

_You're my flashlight  
Light light  
You're my flashlight  
Light light ye-yeah_

_You're my flashlight_

"Thank you guys so much for tuning in. Hope you enjoyed the song as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll see you guys soon because I promise this isn't the last you have seen of me." She smiled as she blew a kiss, shutting down the feed. Tomorrow started a whole new journey for her and Sam, and she couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed this update. I know you're still wondering where Danielle is &amp; I promise you will know in three more weeks! Would love to read your thoughts on what's going to go down next. :) **


	29. Babies, Marriage & Bandit

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOT ANYTHING ELSE. **

**Ian Evans-Chris Potter**

* * *

Mercedes sipped her coffee from her cup as she crossed her ankles, smiling down at the puppy that was asleep in her lap. She ran her free hand along the small body, watching the morning sunrise. Its been two weeks since she has taken a break from her career and she has been enjoying it so much. This break was long overdue and she was so glad that she decided for herself to take off.

Sam yawned as he slid the door to the backyard open, seeing his girlfriend sitting down, he smiled as he went to her, placing a kiss on her lips, "You're up early."

"Just came out to think." She watched him take Ava out of her lap and sit beside her on the patio couch, sending him a smile, "How about you?"

"You know I can't sleep without you so.." Sam answered honestly, looking at her with a smile as he rubbed Ava's forehead.

"Awe babe." Mercedes leaned over and kissed his lips softly before leaning back on the couch. Picking her cup back up, she took a sip before speaking again, "I was thinking we could go to the ranch today. Its been awhile since we have just helped around the stables, wash and ride the horses. It would be fun and just like old times."

"That's sounds good. I haven't gotten my hands dirty in awhile and it will be fun too just do so." He said as he picked the dog up and placed her on his shoulder, chuckling when she curled up into a ball and went back to sleep, "I'll call Leslie and see if her and Bailee could watch Ava for a few hours."

"Already handled. They should be here in a few minutes so we can go ahead and get dressed." Mercedes said as she stood up from the couch, stretching a bit before she grabbed her cup off the table and made her way inside.

Sam picked up a sleepy Ava from his shoulder and held her in his hands as he got up from the couch and followed his girlfriend in the house and up the stairs, "You know, I think we may have this parent thing down for when we have a kid in the future."

Mercedes giggled as she entered their bedroom, going straight to her closet, "A puppy is way different than having an actual baby to take care of."

"Not that different I don't think." Sam said as he sat Ava on the bed, moving to go the closet, leaning against the doorframe, "I mean, we have her on a sleeping schedule and that's like the main thing you need to have when you have a child. We take her to the doctor and make sure she has someone to babysit her when we have to go somewhere. And plus, we get up through the night when she whines and take her outside so she won't use it in the house."

Mercedes buttoned her light washed skinny jeans and her red plaid long sleeve shirt, listening to her boyfriend, she couldn't help but smile at him as he listed everything. Picking up her brown riding boots from the floor, she turned around and gave him a kiss, patting his cheek, "Instead of it being a canine it is going to be a tiny human. But you are right, it's similar in ways and we will be ready for when it happens."

"And I can't wait for when it does." He gave her a quick peck before going around her to get ready.

Mercedes shook her head with a small smile, sitting on the bed, she took her brush and brush her hair up into a bun. When she was done, she put on her boots and stood up from the bed, hearing the doorbell ring, she picked up the puppy once again and headed for the door, "I'll get it."

"Okay." Sam said from the closet as he stepped out, making his way to his drawer to get his shirt. Quickly putting on the green plaid shirt, he moved over to his closet to get the rest of his things on before heading downstairs.

"Thank you guys so much for coming last minute." Mercedes smiled as she kissed Ava's forehead before handing her to Bailee, who was sitting down patiently waiting for the pup.

"It's not problem." Leslie smiled at her as she sat her purse down on the couch, taking a seat beside her daughter.

"There's food in the fridge so help yourselves and you know if you need anything just call one of us."

"Hey you two." Sam said as he came in the living room, greeting his two cousins with hugs. He smiled at Bailee and tapped her nose, "You're going to take good care of our baby right?"

Bailee nodded excitedly as she looked at him, "Yes I am cousin Sammy. I'm going to take really good care of Ava for you and cousin Cedes."

"Good..because I'm trusting you and who knows, seeing how you do today, your mom may buy you one."

"Sam." Leslie scolded the younger man, rolling her eyes when he smirked.

"Ooo, really mommy?" She asked excitedly as she turned to her, her bright blue eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"See what you done did." Leslie glared at her cousin in law before looking at her daughter, "We'll think about it sweetheart but this is a very big responsibility."

"I know mommy and I will be responsible."

Mercedes smiled at her, hitting the back Sam's head, whispering, "You're no good."

Sam looked at her with a pout, rubbing his head, looking back at his cousins with a big smile, "We will be going now and don't forget to call if you need anything." He nodded when they both said okay. Grabbing ahold of Mercedes' hand, he grabbed the keys to his truck and made their way out the door.

* * *

Lilly huffed out as she sat the bag down, pulling the gloves from her hand. She sighed as she moved back, pulling her hair back. Picking her water bottle up to take a sip, she turned her head to the side when she heard her dad calling her.

"Lilly bean, your cousins are here."

"Lets see if they still remember how things go round here." She chuckled as she went up to her dad with a smile.

Ian laughed as he wrapped an arm around her, kissing her forehead, "Lets hope the city life didn't fry their brains all the way."

Lilly laughed as she looked over to see Mercedes and Sam coming down the hill, "Hey you two, hurry up."

"We're coming geez." Sam said as held on to Mercedes' hand until they got to the bottom.

Mercedes smiled as she gave Lilly a hug and went to Ian to hug as well, "It's been a long time Uncle Ian."

"It has Mercedes." He said with a smile as he hugged the young girl tight, "We miss you round here darling."

"You guys will never know how much I've missed you too." She smiled as she stepped back, placing her hands in the back of her jean pockets.

"Me and Cedes got the horses, while you get the barn Sam." Lilly said quickly before grabbing Mercedes' hand, practically dragging the younger women with her.

"Hey, that's not fair." Sam called out in a huff as he turned to his uncle, who was smirking at him as he handed him his work boots.

"Life's not fair Sam." Ian said as he patted his nephew's shoulder before walking pass him, "You have been in the city entirely too long, I'm afraid you might have forgotten how to do this."

"I haven't forgotten Uncle Ian." Sam laughed as he sat on the stack of hay, replacing his boots with the work ones, "You can take to boy out the country but you can't take the country out the boy."

"That's what I like to hear." Ian said as he walked in the barn, grabbing one of the rakes off the wall and handing him one, "How are things between you and Mercedes?"

"Things are really good." He said as he lifted the dirty hay and placed it in the can, "I'm glad that we got back together."

"I think we all are in agreement with that. That woman has been their for you since the beginning. You two are perfect for each other." Ian said as he looked over at him, giving him the famous Evans' lopsided grin, "Plan on marrying her anytime soon?"

"To be honest, I've been wanting to marry her since high school." Sam let out a chuckle as he went back to his task, "But I don't want to rush into anything. When I get the feeling that we're ready...when she's ready, I'm going to pop that question in a heartbeat."

"I'm glad you're waiting until you know the time is right. Some people rushed into marriage and it turns out horrible." Ian leaned the rake on the door before turning to him, "But I'm going to tell you something that your grandmother told me and your dad when we were growing up. Always follow your heart. The mind might get lost but the heart always know the right direction. So when you feel and know when your heart is ready, trust it."

"I will. Thanks for that. I swear you and dad are way sappier than mom and Aunt Leslie." Sam laughed a bit when he rolled his eyes at him, walking over to get some fresh hay.

"Alright enough chatting, let's get back to work." Ian said with a shake of his head as he picked his tool back up. It was true thought. Him and his brother was hopeless romantics and he was proud of that.

* * *

Mercedes held the apple out, looking at the beautiful chestnut quarter horse with brown eyes as he came forward to her slowly, "Good boy." She smiled when he starting eating the apple from her hand, a giggle escaping her mouth when she felt the horse lick her hand.

Sam took off his gloves after putting fresh hay in each of the stalls, coming out the stables, he looked over and saw Mercedes out in the open fields with one unfamiliar horse. This must been the new horse his uncle was talking about.

"Well I'll be damned." Ian said as he looked in the direction Sam was looking in amusement, shaking his head, "I brought this horse from the shelter. They said that he was abused by his previous owners. I took him in because I wanted to help him but he has been giving me and the staff hell. That horse is stubborn and he doesn't like anyone."

"Doesn't look that way now does it?" Sam laughed as he folded his arms, giving his uncle a glance, "I think animals have this sense of knowing people with good hearts. And Mercedes, well..everyone she comes in contact with, she impacts them positively in some way."

"I've been telling y'all this for years, that girl is a precious gem. Never loose her Samuel."

"I promise I won't."

"Dad, Mercedes have calmed the storm whose name is Bandit." Lilly came up to them with a smile, shaking her head in disbelief, "I swear she's magic."

"That she is indeed sweetheart." Ian smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, "Lets go up to the house and get lunch started for everyone."

"Yes sir."

Sam began walking towards Mercedes and Bandit, looking on curiously as he got closer, only to step back some when the horse flared his nostrils at him.

Mercedes rubbed the horse's head to calm him down, looking over at Sam with a chuckle, "An animal that doesn't like Sam Evans, I'm shocked."

Sam laughed a bit as he crossed his arms, his head titling to the side as he looked on, "Uncle Ian said he got him from the shelter. He was abused at his last home."

"I know." Mercedes said sadly as she ran her hand along a scar by the horse's neck, "He has two more on his back. I noticed them when I was giving him a bath."

Sam sighed as he shook his head. He didn't understand how anyone would want to hurt an animal. He watched his girlfriend as she picked the heavy saddle off the ground and laid it on his back, "Please tell me you're not about to ride him."

"Then I won't tell you." Mercedes gave him a smirk as she reached under Bandit's stomach and snapped everything together, "Lilly said that he doesn't let anyone near him but I think I'm way passed that. He trusts me and I want him to know that I trust him too."

"Mercedes, this is dangerous.."

"I know but trust me." Mercedes untied the rope from the fence, giving Sam a small smile as she walked up to the horse.

Sam winced as he watched her short frame put her left foot into the stirrup and pull herself up on him, swinging her leg on the other side.

Mercedes gripped the reins a bit as she felt him get a little antsy, "It's okay Bandit, it's okay."

"I can't believe what I am seeing right now." One of the staff members said as he came beside Sam, looking on in shock as the horse began to calm down.

"You and me both." Sam said distractedly, watching the two carefully to make sure nothing would go wrong.

Mercedes smiled as he began to walk at a slow pace, looking over her shoulder, she gave Sam a knowing look, "Told you to trust me."

"Yeah, you just be careful." He said, ignoring that look she was giving him. He turned to the side when he notice the rest of the staff come out, "Just so we are on the same page, this horse does not let a single one of you near him." He watched as the shook their heads no and he shook his as well, turning back to his girlfriend, who was riding the horse down the path, "I'll be damned."

* * *

Mercedes sighed as she wrapped herself up in the towel, stepping out the shower. She moved to brush her teeth quickly before heading inside her room. Seeing Sam sprawled across the bed, she shook her head with a giggle as she headed to her dresser.

"Its been a long time since I've cleaned out stalls." Sam mumbled into the pillow as he turned his head, looking at Mercedes tiredly.

"I can tell." Mercedes gave him a teasing smile as she pulled a t-shirt and a pair of panties from her drawer.

Sam rolled her eyes, looking at her with a smirk as he watched her get dress, his eyes drifting to a certain part of her body, "I always wondered what would you do with that if we never got back together.

Mercedes placed her shirt on, looking at him with a smile, "I would've kept it for multiple reasons." She said as she got in the bed next to him, crawling until she got laid flat on top of his back, kissing the side of his head. On her eighteenth birthday, her and Sam had went and got matching tattoos. She had gotten a small guitar tattoo on the back of her neck with Sam's initials written in cursive and Sam had got the same one but his was on his back forearm with her initials.

Sam smiled as he turned to the side, causing her to roll off and lay in front of him. He leaned forward and pressed a sweet, soft kiss to her lips, draping his arm around her to pull her close.

Mercedes smiled against his lips as she kissed him, pulling back, she rubbed his cheek as she scanned his face, "I had fun today."

"Besides you scaring the shit out of me with that horse, I did too."

"His name is Bandit." Mercedes scolded before plucking his ear, "And he is a very sweet horse to me and that's why I'm happy that I have taken this break from my career so I can go over and help with him."

"Well that's nice of you baby but who's going to help with him when go on our trip next month?" He asked curiously as he ran his hand up and down her bare back.

"I'm hoping that I can at least help him feel comfortable and let him know that no one is going to hurt him by then. Bandit has been through a lot and I think that the way he his acting is because of that." She said quietly as she played with Sam's necklace, looking at him with a small smile.

"You're truly the most caring, sensitive person I know and I love that about you." Sam smiled as he stared at her, pressing his lips to hers, "I love you so much."

"And I love you too." She said as she leaned over and hugged him, kissing his cheek lovingly as she held on to him tight.

Sam kissed her neck softly before pulling her on top of him, causing her to straddle his lap. He waggled his eyebrows as his eyes traveled down her body, "I'm up for a little TLC tonight."

"Oh really?" She teased as she leaned down, pecking his lips with a smile.

"Really." Sam said with a smirk as his hands traveled over her hips to get underneath her shirt. He was just about to pull it off until he heard small whimpers filling the room.

Mercedes giggled uncontrollably as she looked at him, letting out a snort, "Our kid needs us."

"Can't the kid wait for a just two second?" Sam whined with a pout as he looked at her, "Daddy needs a little lovin' from mommy."

"You can't put a child on hold because of your needs." Mercedes laughed as she got off of him and the bed, walking across the large room the pick Ava up from her bed, kissing her nose.

"You're right." Sam said as she lifted up off the bed and went to them, smiling down at the puppy who was looking at him, "Daddy's sorry Ava. I was not thinking with my head."

Mercedes threw her head back in laughter, snorting, "I can't with you."

"You most absolutely can." He chuckled as he kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her and their little puppy close. He couldn't not wait until the day that they got married and actually had a child. But for right now, this was just perfect for him.

* * *

**A/N. Oh my god. It's been two months since I've updated this! Hope you're still here lol. This was a very short &amp; sweet chapter. I know you want to know about Danielle and Isaac, we will know next update! Would love to hear your prediction on what's going or has happen! **


	30. Thank You For Loving Me

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE. **

**BON JOVI-THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME**

**ENJOY :) **

* * *

Sam walked into their bedroom quietly with the tray in his hand, sitting it on the night stand. He looked over in the bed and smiled when he saw Mercedes tucked all the way under the cover. He gently got into the bed and straddle her, moving the cover down, he let out of quiet snort when he saw her mouth open slightly and little snores escaping it. He bent down and kissed her cheek, whispering, "Baby.." Not getting a response, he kissed her button nose before moving down to her lips, kissing them softly. He saw her starting to shift but didn't wake completely up. He kissed her fully again, making sure to press down harder, "Wake up.."

Mercedes groaned slightly when she felt someone kissing her. Knowing it was Sam, part of her wanted to push him away and continue on with her sleep but the other part wanted nothing more than to jump his bones. She sleepily wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply, her eyes still very much closed.

Sam chuckled against her lips as he pulled back, caressing her cheek with his hand, "Baby, wake up."

Mercedes pouted as she finally opened her sleepy eyes, only to find those bright green ones that she loved so much staring back at her.

"Happy Birthday my love." He smiled as he moved her hair from out of her face, kissing her cheek lovingly.

"Thank you." Mercedes smiled as she leaned up and gave him a big hug.

Sam hugged her back before letting go, reaching over to grab the tray, "Can't lie, that omelet was hard as hell to cook so I just brought you one from Denna's but everything else I made."

Mercedes snorted as she looked plate. He had brought her favorite omelet, French toast, strawberry banana pancakes with a side of bacon. He had fixed her a cup of coffee, orange and apple juice, "This is everything, thank you baby but please eat some of this with me."

"I will but first, let me get your presents." Sam said excitedly as he slide off the bed and went to closet, bringing out a large, medium and small boxes that were stack together. He sat them on the edge of the bed before moving back up to sit by her.

"Babe, you know you didn't have to buy me anything right?" She reminded him softly as she stuff some of the omelet in her mouth, moaning to the delicious taste.

"And you know you can't tell me what I can do for you right?" He retorted back, raising a brow as he grabbed a piece of bacon and started to chew it slowly.

"I guess I can't." She chuckled as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."

"There's only one condition for these presents though..you can't open them until this evening."

"Awe, why?"

"You'll see." He smirked as he picked up a fork and headed straight for the pancakes.

Mercedes looked at him suspiciously as she grabbed the coffee cup, sipping some of it down slowly as she wondered what her boyfriend had up his sleeves.

* * *

After eating a delicious breakfast that Sam made, Mercedes ending up getting a little TLC before her friends called her. They had told her to get dress because they were taking her out for lunch. She had really enjoyed her outing out with the girls but what she really needed now was a quick nap. She was just about to lay down until she heard Sam booming voice calling her saying she had a visitor. She went into the hallway and walked down the stairs, sticking her phone in her back pocket. A smile started to appear on her lips as she slowed down her walking when she saw him, "Oh my god."

"Mercy." Isaac yelled loudly as he ran to the older woman, attacking her in a big hug.

"Hi sweetheart." Mercedes laughed as she hugged him back, sliding down to sit on one of the steps, "You've have gotten tall."

Sam smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking over at Jeremy, who was standing by the front door.

"Happy Birthday." The young boy said as he finally let go of the older woman, handing her his present to her

"Thank you so much." She smiled as she ran her hands along his cheeks before looking over just see Jeremy.

"Happy Birthday Cedes."

"Thank you." She replied back sweetly before she turned back to the gift, unwrapping it, her heart immediately tighten when she saw the small heart pendant.

"Do you like it? I brought it with my own money." Isaac said quietly as he stared at her, biting down on his bottom lip nervously.

"I love it. Thank you so, so much." She smiled brightly as she leaned forward and gave him a big hug, dropping a kiss to his cheek, "Best birthday present ever."

Isaac smiled at her before turning back to Jeremy, gesturing for him to come.

Jeremy nodded as he brought the gift bag and gave it to her, clearing his throat a bit, "This is from Danielle."

"Oh." Mercedes said as she grabbed the bag, standing up from the step, "Where is she?"

"She's in Knoxville with her parents. She thought it wasn't a good idea to come so Isaac beg me to come pick him up to bring his gift to you personally."

Mercedes sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. Although things had gotten better between her, Sam and Danielle, Danielle moved out of her grandmother's house a month ago and moved with her parents. Her parents had called her a couple months back apologizing and saying that they didn't realize what they have done until now and they felt really horrible for doing the things they did to her and their grandson. Since then, they have been working on their relationship and even have created a wonderful one with Isaac. Despite her wanting to end things with Josh because of the distance, the two were still together. Mercedes looked at the little boy, "Well I'm honored that you wanted to give this to me in person."

"I miss you so much Mercy." He admitted softly as he stood in front of her, crossing his ankles as he looked down at the ground, "It's not like I don't like my grandparents, I do..but I miss everyone here..especially Grandma M. Y'all were the first real family that I ever had."

Mercedes gave him a sad smile as she looked at him, reaching out to hold his hands, "We miss you too Isaac and I want you to remember that we're always going to be your family, no matter where you are. And just so you know, you can come and visit us whenever you want to."

Isaac let out a sad sigh as he nodded. Truth be told, he didn't like when they moved. He didn't know why his mom would want to move from a great place that was surrounded with so much love but she was his mom and she probably knew what was best, "Can I come back and see you and Sam for Thanksgiving?"

"You can come back and visit us anytime you want too." Mercedes reassured him with a smile.

Isaac smiled as he gave her another hug before going over to do the same with Sam.

Jeremy turned back to Mercedes, giving her a small grin as he pulled a small box from out of his pocket and handed it to her, "It's hard shopping for a woman who has everything."

Mercedes leaned over and hugged him tightly, whispering, "You know you didn't have to buy me anything but thank you."

"You're welcome and just so you know, Danielle really wanted to come but you know.."

"I believe it." She said lowly as she pulled back, moving her hair from out of her face.

Jeremy nodded as he stepped back, looking at Isaac with a small smile, "Time to get back on the road kiddo."

Isaac sighed as he let go of Sam, "Okay." He gave Mercedes one last hug and a smile, "Hope you have a great birthday."

"Now that I've seen you, I most definitely will." Mercedes bent down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "See you later buddy."

"Drive safe." Sam said as he opened the door, watching as the two walked out. With one final wave, he closed the door and turned back to his girlfriend, "Now that was really sweet."

"It was very." Mercedes sighed as she sat Jeremy's present inside of the the gift bag, turning back to Sam with a look of distraught.

"Okay, no..not today." Sam said as he walked over to her, placing his hands on her face, "Not on your birthday."

"I know, I know." She sighed as she leaned into his touch, grunting, "But tomorrow."

Sam chuckled as he kissed her forehead, rubbing her back, "Go upstairs and take a nap."

He watched as she nodded and gave him a kiss before turning around and heading up the stairs. Hopefully this nap will cure her from the mini funk she just got before this evening.

* * *

About three hours later, Mercedes turned in the bed, her face twitching up when something hit her in her face. She opened her eyes slowly just to find those three boxes Sam had brought out earlier but this time it had a note attached to it. She sat up a bit, letting out a yawn as she pulled the note off the box.

_It's finally time for you to open your gifts. Spoiler alert, you're definitely going to want to open all of them because it what you're wearing tonight. Happy Birthday my love, meet me downstairs at seven. _

Mercedes smiled as she laid the note back on the box. Biting her bottom lip, she stood up from the bed and decided to go ahead and take a shower.

Sam waited outside the door until he heard the water turn on. Sneaking in, he went to the closet quietly to grab some things. He decided to do something really special for Mercedes tonight and he couldn't wait to see her reactions. Grabbing everything he needed, he made sure he left out the room quietly.

Mercedes hummed throughout her whole shower. She was pretty excited to see what her boyfriend had planned for her. She was also feeling pretty refreshed from her nap earlier. She think all the excitement from the day really got to her. Finishing up quickly, she shut off the water and opened the door to shower, stepping on the rug, she leaned over and grabbed the fluffy purple towel and wrapped it around her body. She then went in front of the sink to brush her teeth. After she was done, she exited out the bathroom and went to sit on the bed. Grabbing the boxes, she smiled as she saw another note that said start from the bottom so she did. She removed the other two boxes from the top and opened the big one, moving the paper around, she smiled, "Wow." She pulled the item out and her eyes scanned over how stunning it was. He had brought her a black Balmain pleated jumpsuit that had a very deep v for the chest area. She chuckled as she shook her head. He knew exactly what he was doing when he picked that out. She sat the suit to the side and went for the medium one. In this one, she gazed at the beautiful pair of black suede Steve Madden platform sandals, "Not bad Evans." She giggled as she sat them to the side as well and going to last box. She opened it up and gasped when she saw the diamond music note pendant, "Oh my god." She mumbled as she ran her fingers across it. It was simply beautiful. She took it out of the box and placed it around her neck with her other one that Isaac brought. She then stood up so she could get ready. Quickly lotioning up her body, she went and did her makeup. She decided to do a smokey eye and to make everything pop, she added a dark plum lip. Her hair was already a mix of curly and wavy so she just put it into a ponytail. When she was done, she slid into her boy shorts, cause that was literally the only undergarment she needed, and put her jumpsuit on. After everything was on, she sprayed a little perfume on and exited out the room.

Sam was waiting in the foyer, answering some of his emails until he heard the clicking of heels against the floor. He looked up and his mouth immediately went dry, "Oh damn." He watched as she walked down the stairs and finally came and stood in front of him, "You look amazing."

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." Mercedes smiled as she gave him a chaste kiss before pulling back, taking in his all black suit, "And thank you for the gifts. I love them."

"I'm glad because I love them on you." He said with a smirk as he looked at her chest, biting down on his lip, "Really love it."

"Of course you do." She chuckled as she pushed his shoulder, only laughing louder when he pulled her into a hug, "So Mr. Evans, where are you taking me?"

"Not too far. I need you to close your eyes first and walk with me." He waited until he saw her eyes close tightly before grabbing her hand and guiding her through the kitchen. He opened the backdoor and stopped on the patio, "Open them."

Mercedes opened her eyes and a loud gasp immediately escaped her mouth, "Oh my god." A smile began to tug at her lips as she took in their backyard. He had dressed the patio up with clear lights, the furniture was moved and replaced with a table set for two. Over at the grill was a chef, who was preparing their meal for the evening. More towards the pool area, he had live orchestra playing soft tunes into the starry night. She turned to him with a smile that couldn't seem to wipe off her face, "Sam Evans, you have truly outdid yourself."

"I only want the best for my girl." He smiled as he grabbed her hand and led her to the table, pulling out the chair for her.

"Thank you." Mercedes said as she sat down. This was literally the best night of her life and it hasn't even started all the way yet. She looked over at the waiter with a smile as he came over.

"Good evening Mr. Evans and Ms. Jones, my name is George. Let me start by wishing you a very Happy Birthday. Tonight, I'm going to start you off with one of my favorites, a 2012 Napa Cellars, which is a Napa Valley Cabernet Sauvignon."

"One of your favorites?" Mercedes asked as she scanned his face, raising a curious brow, "Are you sure you're even old enough to drink?"

George laughed at her, nodding, "I'm definitely taking that as a compliment because I'm thirty-two."

"Oh wow, you're older than both of us." Mercedes said in shock with a giggle, watching as he poured them a glass. She saw the chef come out with plates and she could easily tell that they were kin, "One hell of a gene pool."

The woman smiled as she sat the plates in front of them, "A very happy birthday to you Ms. Jones. I'm Chef Gina Bantu and it's a pleasure to serve you tonight. Due to the request of Mr. Evans, we went right into our main course. We have only to best ribeye in Nashville, rubbed down with garlic herbs, olive oil and my secret spices and a side of penne pesto pasta with spinach mixed in. Hope you enjoy."

"It looks amazing, thank you." Sam said with a smile, watching as she nodded and walked away. He turned to look at Mercedes with a grin, "Not bad huh?"

"Not bad at all." She smiled as she picked up her fork and stuck it in the already cut up steak, moaning at the delicious taste. She swayed side to side as the music flowed freely in the air.

* * *

After finishing their delicious meal, the chef brought out their dessert, which was baked Apple crisp with a scoop of homemade vanilla ice cream and it was definitely one of the best Sam and Mercedes has had.

Sam stood up from his seat and held out his hand, smiling at her, "Dance with me."

Mercedes smiled as she moved the napkin from her lap and grabbed his hand, standing up. She followed behind him as he led her towards the outskirts of their pool, where the orchestra were playing the music.

_It's hard for me to say the things,_

_I want to say sometimes _

_There's no one here but you and me_

_And that broken old street light_

Sam smiled as he twirled her around, he pulled her close just as the song changed, his hands placed firmly on the small of her back as her arms went around his neck.

_Lock the doors_

_We'll leave the world outside_

_All I've got to give to you_

_Are these five words tonight_

"Thank you for tonight. It was absolutely amazing." She smiled as she leaned forward and pressed a gently kiss to his lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said as he swayed them side to side, kissing her once again. He was pretty sure that his lips were definitely purple from her lipstick but at this moment, he didn't care.

_Thank you for loving me_

_For being my eyes_

_When I couldn't see_

_For parting my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Thank you for loving me_

_Thank you for loving me_

_I never knew I had a dream_

_Until that dream was you_

_When I look into your eyes_

_The sky's a different blue_

_Cross my heart_

_I wear no disguise_

_If I tried, you'd make believe_

_That you believed my lies_

_Thank you for loving me_

_For being my eyes_

_When I couldn't see_

She giggled as he twirled her around, dipping her low, "Don't let your arms slip and have me falling in this pool."

Sam laughed as he slowly brought her back up, "I would never let you go, I promise you that."

_For parting my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe_

_Thank you for loving me_

_You pick me up when I fall down_

_You ring the bell before they count me out_

_If I was drowning you would part the sea_

_And risk your own life to rescue me_

He held her close as he sung the next part in her ear, "_Lock the doors, We'll leave the world outside, All I've got to give to you, Are these five words tonight._" He pulled back and saw that she was beaming from ear to ear and that made him smile, "You know I love you right?"

Mercedes nodded as she looked at him, "Of course I do and you know the same right?"

"Of course." He gave her a grin, tucking some of her hair back that came loose from her ponytail, "You mean absolutely everything to me and I literally don't know where I would be if you didn't come back in my life. That's why I kind of chose this song for them to play. I just want to thank you for loving me and being there for me like you always are."

"You don't have to thank me for that baby. I love you and you have been there for me also. Helping me as always and loving me for who I am. I'm really grateful to have you in my life." She said sweetly as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm just as grateful." He said as he pulled back with a nervous smile on his lips, swinging her arms lightly, "That's why I wanted to show you how grateful I am tonight and I'm going to continued to do that right now."

Mercedes stared at him confusedly before it clicked to what he meant by that. Her hand flew to her mouth, tears immediately forming in her eyes when she saw him get down on his knee and pull a box from his pocket.

"You deserve an upgrade in your title. I know what I want in life and that's you. You are my forever, we both know this. By me doing this, I'm not pressuring you to get married if you're not ready. We get married when _you_ are ready.

But I just want you to know, I'm in it for the long run and I hope you are too. I love you so much Mercedes Jones and one day, I want you to be my wife. So will you do me the honor of marrying me one day?"

Mercedes couldn't stopped her tears from flowing. She honestly didn't expect this at all. She loved Sam so much and she really did see herself with him for the rest of her life. Hearing him say that whenever she was ready made her more emotional than she expected. When he ask the question, she nodded her head silently, trying to calm down, "Y-Yes."

Sam smiled brightly as he pulled the 4.78 carat oval diamond ring from the box, grabbing her left hand and sliding it on her third finger. He popped back up and hugged her tightly, kissing her soundly, his own tears starting to fall.

Mercedes kissed him back with the exact same passion, hugging him for dear life. This was easily one of the best days of her life.

_Thank you for loving me_

_For being my eyes_

_When I couldn't see_

_You parted my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe_

_Thank you for loving me_

* * *

**A/N. Last chapter/update of 2015, let me know what you think! Happy New Year's everyone. Wishing you peace, love &amp; many blessings for the new year. :) **


	31. Blissful

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Sam watched her as she slept, a cheesy smile taking over his features. Last night was unarguably the best night of his life. He had planned that special night for her birthday and it went absolutely perfect in his eyes. She said yes in more ways than she would ever know. He leaned over and grabbed his phone from off the charger, unlocking it. He hadn't told anyone that he was proposing to Mercedes. He figured he would let everyone, and he means everyone, know at the same time. He also knew that she was going to be mad at him for posting this picture but he thought her natural state was more beautiful than anything in the world and the way she looked plus the way she was laying was just perfect. He carefully laced his fingers with hers, making sure the camera was focused on the ring. He quickly snapped the picture and undid his hand with a low chuckle, seeing her stir, he clamped his mouth shut and watched as she turned over to the other side. He smiled as he left the picture unfiltered and began writing a caption. _She said yes_. Sweet and simple with heart emoji at the end.

"What are you up to Sam?" Mercedes mumbled out against her pillow.

"Nothing." He said innocently as he leaned over and looked at her, giving her a big smile when her eyes opened up.

Mercedes pursed her lips at him when her phone started to blow up with notifications, "So every alert going off on my phone right now has nothing to do with you?"

"No." He lied as he moved closer to her, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, hoping that she would stop asking so many questions.

Mercedes smiled against his lips as she kiss him back, ignoring the sound of her phone as she turned to lay flat on her back, pulling him closer by his shirt.

"Good morning to you too." He murmured as he kissed her harder, running his hands along her sides. He only stopped when he heard barking, followed by a growing puppy jumping in the bed and going straight to lick Mercedes face, "Seriously Ava?"

Mercedes laughed at the dog when she came and attacked her face, rubbing her head, she looked at Sam with a smile, "She doesn't like you groping on mommy."

"You the one who started it." He chuckled as he moved off of her and sat on the side, rubbing the dog, who was getting bigger and bigger each day.

Mercedes smiled as she sat up, watching as the dog went over and laid in Sam's lap. She took a moment to get herself together by going to the bathroom to do her morning routine.

Sam rubbed the dog's back, watching as she rolled over and closed her eyes. He shook his head at her antics before turning to Mercedes with a smile when she came back, "How do you feel?"

"Like a completely different person." She said honestly with a small laugh, "Like last night was a dream."

"It ain't a dream baby, it's a reality." He smiled as he let his free hand grasp hers, bringing it to his lips to place a kiss on hers.

Mercedes smiled as she looked down at her left hand and finger, which had a pretty piece of jewelry on it now, "I can't say I've always dreamed of this for myself but now that it has happened, it's an amazing feeling." She turned to him and patted his cheek, "I love you."

"And I love you too." He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "Always and forever."

She smiled as she picked up her phone to see what all the commotion was about. She unlocked it and immediately saw what he had did, "This is actually a really beautiful picture."

"I was going to do one with you in it but I didn't want to risk having to sleep on the couch."

Mercedes pursed her lips as she tried to hide her smile, "Smart man." She laughed when she saw Santana calling, answering the phone and placing it on speaker.

"Okay, wow..first off, congratulations, I knew it was going to happen, you two are meant to be together but dammit Sam. He could of gave Quinn and I a heads up before he did so." Santana said as she eyed her work phone. It hasn't stopped ringing nor dinging since the picture was posted. She smiled though because she was truly happy for them both.

"Sorry Tana. I honestly wasn't thinking about you or Quinn this morning." He chuckled, knowing she probably was rolling her eyes.

Santana sighed as she looked at her computer, "It's fine but while I have you both on the phone. I have you tickets ready and you leave Saturday. Are you taking Ava with you?"

"We were hoping that you would keep her." Mercedes lips curled into a smirk, clearing joking with the woman.

Santana smiled as she began to type something, "I know you think I was going to say no but I'm not. I like the little fur ball. Like her more than humans actually and I wouldn't mind keeping her."

Sam snorted as he looked down at Ava, who was now sleep against him.

"I really have to go now to deal with this but congratulations again."

"Thank you San, I'll call you later." Mercedes said as she hung up her phone. She laughed as she looked at Sam, "Who would've thought that Santana Marie Lopez had a soft spot for dogs."

"I would've never."

Mercedes chuckled as she turned back to her phone, switching the camera on selfie mode, "Let's take a picture." She grunted as she handed him to phone, frowning a bit because her arm wasn't long enough.

Sam smirked as he kissed her forehead before turning back to the camera. He made sure that Ava was in the pic as well before he snapped a good one. Handing the phone back to her, he slid out the bed with the dog, "I'm going to go get breakfast."

"It's my turn to make it, just get the stuff out for me." She said as she looked at the picture with a smile before posting it. _I love my small but happy family. #engaged. _She let out a happy sigh as she got out the bed as well and headed downstairs to cook breakfast for her fiancé.

* * *

Sam locked his truck as he walked up the steps to the house. He had spent all day getting some necessities that him and Mercedes were going to need for their vacation to St. Barths while Mercedes got her hair braided and nails done. He was pretty excited to be getting away for awhile and spending some much needed alone time with his fiancée. Fiancée. He smiled at the word. It has so much meaning to it that he would say it over and over again. He shook his head as he use his key to opened the door to the house, "Mom, Dad, anyone home?"

"In the living room."

He locked the door before going where the voice was. Seeing his parents on the couch, he smiled as he went over and gave them both a hug.

"I guess a congratulations is in order." Dwight said as he patted his son's back with a smile, "I'm proud of you son."

"And I'm so happy." Mary said as he ran her hands along his cheeks, her own eyes welling up with tears.

"Thanks mom and dad." Sam grinned as he went to the other couch to sit down, "I just wanted to sit down and talk to you two before we leave Saturday."

"Is it about the wedding?" Mary asked excitedly, wiping away her tears, earning a laugh from both her husband and son.

"No mom, not yet..I just asked her to marry me not even twenty four hours ago." Sam shook his head with a laugh before turning serious, looking at them, "It's about Mercedes."

"What about her? Is she pregnant?"

"Mary.." Dwight warned as he grabbed her hand. She was excited as so he but it was something really important that Sam _himself_ had to tell them.

"I'm sorry, I'm just excited." She sighed as she looked at her son, taking note of his serous expression, "What is it Sam?"

"I just want you guys to know how much I love you both, Me-Maw and Pa. You four have raised me to be the man I am today and I appreciate that. I appreciate you guiding me in the right direction, I thank you." He said softly before he looked down, taking a deep breath, "I know that Mercedes is already apart of our family but when we do get married, whenever she's ready mom, she will officially be an Evans. I know you are probably wondering why I'm stating the obvious but I have a reason. Mercedes has her dad and grandmother but what's she missing is that motherly love. I know you guys know what's going on Melanie but it's getting to a point where her behavior is inexcusable because she refusing to get the help she needs. She hasn't spoken to Mercedes in months and she didn't even wish her a happy birthday. You guys know Mercedes, she puts on this brave face and keeps her feelings in but I know that she is hurting. I guess all I'm asking from you is to always love us, no matter what we go through, just love us and be there for us."

"And we always will be Samuel." Dwight answered, a little heartbroken for Mercedes right now. She did not deserve the treatment that she was getting from her mother right now..not at all.

"Just like we always have. Nothing's ever going to change baby." Mary said with a sad smile, looking down at her hands, "I can only imagine what Mercedes feels like but I know that's she going to be okay because Marie raised that girl right and she raised her to be strong."

"I know, I'm just-I just want her to know that she is loved..no matter what." He sighed as he looked at him phone, seeing he had to go pick something up, "This is all I wanted to talk to you guys about. I have to go."

"Alright then." Mary said as she stood up and went to him, giving him a tight hug, "We love you and have a safe trip."

"I love you guys too." He said as he gave her a squeeze before going over to hug his dad before he left.

Dwight gave him a wave as he closed the front door, turning back to his wife with a smile, "He loves her deeply."

Mary nodded as she sat back down, grabbing ahold of his hand, "And she does same way. I love Mercedes and I hate what she's going through."

"Me too but she has so many people who love her and that's going to be there for her." Dwight said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead.

Mary nodded as she laid her head on him with a sigh but a smile appeared shortly on her lips. Her son was engaged and happier than she has ever seen him and that was something to be happy about.

* * *

Mercedes was sitting on the floor packing her last suitcase for the trip. She was so happy that they were taking this vacation, it was long overdue. She saw Ava coming in the room and she smiled when the dog came and plopped down beside her, rubbing her head with a pout, "I'm going to miss you baby." She really wanted to take Ava with them but she didn't want to be separated from them and having to ride at the bottom of a plane and going over some major bodies of water. Hell she was scared herself but more paranoid about her dog.

Sam was halfway to the room when he heard Mercedes' talking to Ava, he chuckled lowly as he walked in, going straight to the bed, "Almost done?"

"Almost." She said as she looked at him with a smile before turning back to the dog, who was laying out beside her, "Santana said she'll be here in a few to get her. I'm going to miss my baby."

"I am too but we're only going to be gone for a week." Sam reassured her as he looked at her pouting. Truth was, he was just as sad as she was. He wanted to bring Ava along but Mercedes' fears had transpired over to him too.

"That's still a long time." Mercedes frowned a bit as she looked at him.

"You are one of those moms who never wants to leave there kids for anything."

Mercedes pursed her lips as she sent him a small glare. He was right though. Ava was like their child and if she was like this with her dog, imagine what she's going to be like when she had actual children. Hearing the doorbell ring, she groaned as she looked over as Sam got up again and went to get it. She stood up from the floor and closed up her suitcase before calling Ava to follow her downstairs.

Santana shook her head when she saw Mercedes' coming down the stairs with a sad look on her face, "Cheer up girl, she's going to be fine." She gave her friend a hug and immediately grabbed her hand when she let go, nodding in approval, "Not bad Evans, not bad at all."

Sam chuckled as went to put Ava on her leash, shaking his head with a smirk, "Thank you Tana."

Mercedes sighed once more before moving to grab a duffle bag from the couch in the foyer, handing it to her, "This is all of her balls, chew toys, treats and blankets. Her bed is foldable so it's in there as well. I've packed her bowls and food to last until we come back. Her daily schedule is in there too."

"Oh my god, you're one of those moms." Santana said as she looked at how serious she was, taking the bag from her and placing it on her shoulder.

Mercedes cut her eyes at Sam when she heard him laughing in the background, turning back to her friend, "I just want to make sure that she has everything and is going to stay on schedule, it's important."

"And I'm going to make sure that she stays on it Mercedes, I promise."

Sam pouted a bit when they all headed outside, watching Santana put the bag in, he picked the dog up and kissed her nose, "We'll see you in a week Ava, be good for Aunt Tana and Britt."

Mercedes watched as the dog looked between the two as her tail stopped wagging and she began to whine, "She's sad..Sam, we should cancel this trip."

"Oh no you don't." Santana said as she walked to them, grabbing the dog from Sam and placing her in front of Mercedes, "Say goodbye."

Mercedes sighed as she rubbed the dog head, trying her best to not grab her out of Santana's hands and run. She kissed her head softly before stepping back, watching as Santana quickly went to her car and put the dog in.

"Enjoy your trip, enjoy each other, make lots love and relax. See you in seven days." Santana said as she got in, starting up her engine.

Sam went over to Mercedes and grabbed her hand, leading her back into the house, "Let's finish packing."

"Okay." She whispered as she closed the door. She didn't expect it to be this hard to leave their dog but she knew that she was going to be okay and well taken care of.

* * *

The couple's somber mood carried over into the next day. Although they were happy to get away for awhile, they were missing their little pup like crazy. The long flight didn't make it better either but as soon as they go into St. Barths, their spirits began to lift. The clear blue water and white sand beaches were absolutely breathtaking and they couldn't wait to explore. Sam had rented them a villa, that included their own chefs and private beach so they could have some much needed privacy. The first day, they unpacked and rested from their long travels. The second morning, they explored the town and did a little shopping. That afternoon, they had went out and tried snorkeling. It was an amazing adventure for both Sam and Mercedes. Seeing the different and beautiful, colorful fishes and many other creatures that lived underwater.

Mercedes turned in the bed, opening her eyes, she smiled when she saw Sam still sleeping. She leaned over and kissed his forehead before sliding out the bed and heading to the bathroom from her morning routine. Today, they were going to take it easy and just spend some time on the beach. Mercedes had changed into her swimsuit and threw her swim dress over it. Putting her Havana twists in a bun, she turned off the light and headed out the room quietly. She smiled as she went and sat on the barstool, watching the two chefs, Pierre and Edith hard at work, "Good morning."

"Morning Ms. Jones." They both replied as they looked at the younger woman with a smile before going back to their tasks.

"It smells delicious in here." Mercedes commented when the woof of whatever they were cooking went through her nose.

Edit smiled as she poured her a delicious drink they prepared, handing her the glass, "This is a strawberry pineapple mimosa. It has pineapple and orange juice, sparkling white wine and topped off when two strawberry halves."

Mercedes took a sipped of the drink and nodded, "This is good."

Pierre slid her a plate, placing his towel on his shoulder, "This morning we have prepared a delicious spinach and bacon omelet with green peppers, onions and tomatoes. For your side you have a mixed fruit medley."

"This looks so good, thank you." She gushed as she picked up her fork, slicing her a piece of of the omelet as she heard footsteps behind her. She took a bite and moan, giving them a thumbs up, "Delicious."

Sam rubbed the rest of the sleep from his eyes. Truth be told, he could've stayed sleep but the aroma of food was assaulting his nose and he was hungry. He smiled when he saw Mercedes up and eating, "Good morning everyone."

"Morning Mr. Evans." Pierre and Edith said as they fixed him a plate and drink and sat it beside Mercedes.

Sam thanked them, giving Mercedes a sweet kiss to her lips as he slid on the stool.

Mercedes smiled as she kissed him back, "Morning sweetheart, how'd you sleep?"

"Good up until a few minutes ago when I noticed you weren't by my side." He smirked as he cut his omelet into multiple pieces.

Mercedes giggled as she turned to him with a smile, "You're such a goober, you know that right?"

Sam chuckled as he ate of piece of his food, nodding approvingly at the taste before turning to her with a smile, "Yes, yes I do."

Mercedes pinched his cheek softly before turning back to her plate to finishing up her meal.

They ate in a peaceful silence, enjoying every single bit of their late brunch until it was all gone. Pierre and Edith told them they would take care of their plates because they were going to stick around and prep for dinner.

* * *

"So what do you want to do today?" Sam asked as he poured him another drink in his glass, walking back around the counter.

Mercedes smirked as she looked at him, "We could just hang back here you know? We have a whole beach to ourselves.."

Sam raised his brow, looking at her suspiciously as she got up and headed for the door, "Well hold on, I need to go change."

"I'll meet you down there."

Sam quickly changed into swim trunks, hearing his phone buzz, he looked at it and saw it was a text from Santana. He grabbed it, his camera and headed out the room and to the beach in search for Mercedes. He walked down the steps and found her far out and smiled. Switching his camera on, he stopped on the small bridge that led to sand and focused on her, taking a few pictures, he brought the camera down and smiled.

Mercedes turned around when she felt someone looking at her, seeing Sam, she smiled as she gestured for him to come down. When he finally made it, she gave him a small kiss to his lips before pulling back.

"Never get tired of that." He said with a smile as he handed her his phone, "Look what Santana sent me."

Mercedes looked at the screen, her face stretching into a wide smile and a chuckle escaping her mouth, "Aww." Santana had sent them a picture of Ava sprawled out across the couch in what looked like a dog version of a hoodie, "Oh my god, that's too adorable."

"It is." Sam laughed as he sat his things down in the chair, taking off his shirt, he handed the sunscreen to her, "Put this on for me please."

"Of course." She said as she sat his phone down, she opened the top and sprayed it across his back.

Sam turned around and looked down at her, he couldn't help the smile that came over his lips, "You're beautiful."

Mercedes gave him a grin, leaning up to kiss him as she handed him the bottle, "Thank you baby."

"You're welcome."

Mercedes took off her sundress and sat it next to his stuff. She waited until he was finish spraying her down before grabbing his hand, leading him to the warm clear water, her feet going through the wet sand. She let out a relieved sigh as they walked further out, "This is literally the most beautiful place ever. Thank you for this trip Sam, it's been so relaxing and amazing."

"It has and you don't have to thank me baby. It's been so good to get away from everything and everyone, just being with you is all I need." He kissed her nose, chuckling when it scrunched up, wrapping his arms around her, "I love you and I'm so happy that you are mine."

"I love you more." She said as she gave him a hug, laying her head down on his chest. They have been through a lot together and she wouldn't change anything. She loved this man. He was more than her fiancé. He was her best friend. And she loved him more than words could express.

Sam kissed her forehead as he pulled back, giving her a mischievous grin as his hands made it to the back of her neck to untie her strings, "We have the whole beach to ourselves, no ones is coming so what do you say?"

She bit down on her bottom lip as she looked up at him, a smile twitching up at the corners of her mouth, "I'm not about to have sex with you in the ocean. I'm adventurous but I'm not that damn adventurous."

He snorted as he took ahold of her hand, leading her back to land, "We have a whole cabana."

Mercedes doubled over in laughter as she followed him. And that cabana was definitely comfortable. They made love for what felt like hours and fell asleep in each other arms. By the time they came out, it was time for dinner and they for sure worked up an appetite. The rest of their trip was spent peacefully with more adventures such as swimming with dolphins, hiking, and trying out many new things. On their last night, they mingled with some of the locals and gave a free mini concert on the beach. This trip was definitely worth it and they felt relaxed and at peace. Although this place was breathtaking in every single way, they were both ready to get back home.

* * *

**A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed this sweet chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. So what did you think? What did you think about Sam's talk with his parents? I think the way Sam and especially Mercedes, is acting with Ava was straight adorable. I know you probably wanted to read more about their trip but I summed it up for you! Now, there's only TWO more chapters left &amp; what do you think is going to happen? Any unanswered questions you have, let me know! Have a great weekend lovebugs. :) **


	32. Love & Family

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE. **

**FOUR YEAR TIME JUMP, ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes paced back and forth in the foyer, looking at her watch for what felt like the hundredth time. He was late. After he promised that he would be on time, he was late. An angry look starting to take over her features as she watched her watch more and more.

Marie walked down the hallway in search of her granddaughter. She had taken off about ten minutes ago and she knew she was waiting for him. She looked and found her in the hotel foyer, a smile taking over her older features, "Sweetheart, he's going to be here."

"I'm going to kill him if he doesn't show in the next two minutes." She said as she turned and looked at her with a small frown, placing her hands on lower back.

Marie shook her head as she went to her, placing calming hands on her shoulders, "He is coming Mercedes, calm down. Maybe he just ran into traffic, we know Sam and we both know he's never late for anything."

Mercedes took a deep breath, staring in the older woman's gentle and caring eyes. She gave her a small smile before giving her a hug, much like she did when she was younger. She was probably right. She only pulled back when she heard his voice, a scowl immediately coming back on her face when she turned to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Marie let go with a smile, going over to give Sam a hug before leaving the couple alone.

Sam looked over at her and winced when he saw the look on her face, going over to her slowly, "Baby.."

Mercedes held her hand up, turning on her heels, "I'm going to kill you later but right now, we have to get in there."

Sam walked over and pulled her gently to him, wrapping his arms around her, "I love you."

Mercedes grunted as she felt her eyes filling up with tears, "I love you too and I'm sorry, I'm just so damn emotional."

"And you have a reason to be." He smiled down at her rounded belly, rubbing it gently, "But I am really sorry, traffic was bad as hell."

Mercedes smiled as she looked at his hand. Mercedes was exactly nine months pregnant and she was due any day. When she planned her wedding, she didn't exactly see herself being pregnant while getting married but she wouldn't change a thing. She was having a boy and she couldn't wait to meet him.

"Where's Jacob?"

"He's with your mom." Mercedes smiled as she thought about their other son. After her and Sam finished up their joint worldwide tour, Mercedes became pregnant with their now two year old son, Jacob Daniel Evans. She was scared when she found out because she didn't expect it to happen so fast but she overcame that. Her entire pregnancy was kind of an adjustment for her because she was experiencing so many changes with her body but other than that, it was amazing.

"Okay." Sam smiled as he let go of her, grabbing ahold of her hand, "Let's get this show on the road."

Mercedes nodded as she leaned against him as they walked down the hallway. Tonight they were having their rehearsal dinner. Their wedding was tomorrow afternoon and they both were super excited about it. She thanked him as he opened the door to the large ballroom in the hotel, where their family and friends were with various of conversations flowing, food being eaten and music playing in the background.

"Daddy!" Jacob yelled loudly as he slid from his grandmother's lap and went straight to him.

Sam smiled as he let go of Mercedes' hand and picked him up, giving him a big kiss on his cheek. Little Jacob was an exact replica of his daddy. From his handsome looks to his funny but lovable personality. The toddler did take two things away from his mother though and it was her big, brown doe eyes and curly brown hair, "Hey buddy."

Jacob smiled as he gave his daddy a big hug around his neck before leaning down to give his mommy a kiss.

"My sweet love." She said as she ran her hand through his curls, tapping his nose and earning a giggle from the small body.

"I see you've finally made it." Santana said with a smirk as she came up to the couple.

"Traffic."

Santana shook her head as she held up the two microphones for them to take and give their introduction speeches.

"Hi everyone." Mercedes said as she looked out towards the people with a smile, "Thank you so much for coming out tonight."

"TANK YEW!" Jacob bent down and said it through the mic, causing everyone to laugh and clap.

Sam chuckled at his little boy as he kissed his cheek again before speaking, "We really appreciate everyone for being here. Everyone in this room has impacted our lives in someway and we thank you for that. So enjoy the food, music, and please drink responsibility."

Mercedes smiled when they all clapped and agreed to that. She handed Santana back the mic and watched as the brunette showed them where to sit. Shaking her head, she followed behind and sat at the table, watching as Sam did the same.

Jacob slid from his daddy's lap and went over to his mother, smiling as he attempted to wrap his short arms around her stomach, "Babee brother come soon."

Mercedes looked down at him with a smile, running her hand across his chubby cheek, "You know you're going to have to help mommy and daddy with baby brother right?"

He nodded excitedly, kissing her clothes stomach as he laid his head down, "I luv you mummy."

"I love you so much more sweetheart." She said as she felt herself get a little teary eyed. She would never get tired of hearing him say that. It was just so special and really did something to her when he say it.

Sam smiled as he watched the scene before him, taking out his phone, he took a picture of them both. Mercedes was a damn great mother, which came as no shock to him. He always knew that she was going to be a wonderful one. Seeing the waiters come with their food, he thanked them and sat his phone down, "Come on Jacob so you can eat."

Jacob nodded before kissing Mercedes' belly one last time before going over to his daddy.

Mercedes smiled as she watched him climbed to Sam's lap. He was definitely going to be a great big brother. She couldn't believe that any day now, she would have two kids and on top of that, she was going to be Sam's wife. She would never forget the night he proposed to her and said that whenever she was ready to get married, they would. And here they were, four years later. She looked over and smiled when she saw her mother at the end of the table. Over the years, her mother finally decided to get the help she needed. Melanie realized how much she had and was still hurting her family and she had to change that. They actually have mended and have a stronger relationship, and she has a better relationship not only with her but her dad and sister as well. Rubbing soothing circles around her stomach, she picked her fork and went to dig into the delicious pasta.

Sam helped feed his son his macaroni and cheese, chuckling at the little boy. He was a true character and he loved that about him. Every since he became a father, it's been an amazing feeling and duty. It was an absolute blessing and he was so honored to get a chance to be one. Every thing that his grandparents and parents taught him when growing up, he was going to instill the same to his two boys. He looked over at his soon to be wife with a smirk, "What if he wants to make an appearance tomorrow?"

Mercedes giggled as she wiped her mouth, looking over at him, "I've been thinking about that all day. I actually have a feeling it's going to happen."

"Do you think we need to push the wedding back?"

"No, no..no. We are getting married tomorrow Sam Evans." Mercedes smiled as she sprawled her hand across her stomach, reaching over for him to take her other one, "End of discussion."

Sam smiled, leaning over to give her kiss, "I love you."

"I love you more." She said softly as she patted his cheek, looking over when she heard someone call her name. She smiled when she saw Isaac, who was now eleven years old, come and hug her, "Hi sweetheart."

"Hey Mercy." He smiled as he gave her a hug before pulling back, poking her belly gently.

"You're about to pop." Jeremy said with a smirk as he came up with Danielle by his side. The two were still going strong. They have been married for two years and now living together.

Danielle agreed with a bright smile as she looked at her friend. She was so happy for Mercedes, she deserved all good things in life because she is such a wonderful person. The past six years have been so amazing to her. Not only has she gotten herself stable enough for her and her son, found the man of her dreams and married him but she got a amazing, healthy friendship from someone who she treated so badly in high school. This beautiful woman help her despite everything and she will forever be grateful for that, "How are you feeling?"

"Emotional, like seriously, I'm ten times more emotionally then I was when I was pregnant with Jacob. I just cried about twenty minutes ago when the lady at the front desk told me I looked so adorable." She chuckled as she placed both of her hands on her stomach, "I guess it's because my hormones are extra sensitive and I'm getting married. So I'm a ball of emotions right now."

"Everything's going to be okay." Isaac said as he gave her a reassuring smile, much like his mother's.

"It will be. You're going to look beautiful and you're going to be married to this goober all in the same say." Jeremy said with a laugh when Sam glared at the name.

"I really appreciate it, thank you both." She gave them a smile as she slowly stood up from her seat, giving them all of hug. They stayed a few more minutes and talked before they went back to their table. Mercedes winced a bit when she felt her son kicking extremely hard. Looking over at Sam, she bit down on her lip at the thought of having to push their wedding back and to be perfectly safe, they should. It wasn't like they were going to loose money or anything because it was going to be held in their backyard and the decorators weren't coming until the morning, "Babe?"

"Yes?" Sam asked as he turned to look at her, seeing the discomfort on her face, he stood up and placed Jacob in his seat, going over to her, "What's wrong?"

"I think you were right about pushing the wedding back." She looked at him in slight pain, "I think tomorrow is the day, I can just feel it."

"Okay, well.." He moved closer to her, seeing she was about to cry, he pulled her into a hug, "Baby, it's okay."

"I know." She said sadly as she laid her forehead on his shoulder. She was sad for a moment before an idea popped inside her head, wiping her face, she looked around at everyone then turned back to Sam with a smile, "How about we just have it now?"

"Now?"

"Yeah..everyone is here, even the preacher and our dresses and stuff are upstairs." Mercedes was beaming as she waiting for his answer.

Sam let out a smile take over his lips as he looked at her, "Babe, you are a genius."

Mercedes beaned brightly as she moved side to side excitedly, "Let me just get Santana."

"Already here, what's going on?" Santana asked as she looked between the couple with curious expression. When they told her what was about to go down, a smile appeared on her lips, "Alright, I'll make the announcement." She turned on her heels and made her way to the stage, taping on the mic until she got everyone's attention, "There has been a slight change of plans. Due the severity of Mercedes' pregnancy, both the groom and bride have decided that it would be in the best interest to have the wedding tonight. I need all wedding participants to head upstairs to get ready. So finish up your food and we will get things rolling shortly. Thank you."

Sam watched as the staff quickly starting to get things in order. He didn't know how the hell this was going to turn out but it was definitely worth a shot. He turned to Mercedes with a big grin, "I guess we're getting married."

She chuckled as she looked at him, "I guess so." Before she could even say anything else, the was being rushed away by her girls to go get ready.

Sam shook his head before he turned around, only to come face to face with his father, "It's happening."

Dwight nodded with a smile, "And fast, so we need to head upstairs." He wrapped his arm around him and lead him out the room. This was going to end up being a wonderful night.

* * *

And as Dwight thought, it ended up being a wonderful night. The staff did a tremendous job turning the ballroom into a beautiful place for the wedding. It was already decorated from the rehearsal dinner but they added a bit more. Somehow, Quinn had gotten Mercedes a bouquet made with real flowers in less than an hour and the cake they ordered for tomorrow. Moving on, the ceremony was absolutely heartwarming and beautiful. Mercedes was absolutely breathtaking in her long creme spaghetti strap gown that fitted her perfectly and what made her even more gorgeous was the fact that she was glowing and the happiness that was etched across her face throughout the whole night. Sam literally broke out in tears when he saw her walk down the aisle with her father right by her side. She was so stunning, words couldn't even describe her. Their vows were perfect, filled with nothing but love and deep admiration for the other. Their promises to each other and to their kids were everything. It turned out to be one of the best moments of their lives and neither one would forget it.

Mercedes looked up at Sam with a smile as they swayed side to side to the music. This night goes down as one of the best nights. Even though it was super last minute, everything turned out amazing, "I love you."

He looked down at her with a big smile, bending to kiss her lips, "I love you so much more..and I'm so happy that you're finally my wife."

"And I'm happy that you're my husband." She said as she gave him a long but meaningful kiss before laying her head down on his chest. She loved this man with all of her heart, always have and always will.

* * *

**A/N. I forgot to mention that the last two chapters will be summarized mostly but I hope you enjoyed it! You see things are well with Melanie &amp; Danielle. Mercedes has a two year old &amp; is expecting another one! The last chapter will touch bases on everything and everyone I promise but it will be ending with just Samcedes, their kids &amp; we can't forget their first baby, Ava lol, who is grown up now! Like I always say before a final chapter, go back and reread the story before the end! :)**


	33. Nashville Fate

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE. **

**PHOTOGRAPH- ED SHEERAN**

**WARNING: EMOTIONAL CRYING BECAUSE THIS IS THE END. :( **

* * *

As expected, Mercedes water broke the next morning. Sam had already had her bags packed and the only thing he needed to do was get her down the stairs and in the car so they could go to the hospital. When they arrived, the nurses immediately got her to a room and dressed into a hospital gown. The nurses checked to see how far she was and found that she was already seven centimeters dilated. Mercedes decided to do an epidural this time round because the pain was unbearable than when she had Jacob. Having Sam by her side and guiding her along the way always brought a sense of calm over her. They waited for three hours until the doctor came in and said it was time to push. Holding her husband's hand throughout the whole delivery helped her a lot. It only took four big pushes until loud screams filled the room. Coming into the world eight pounds and seven ounces, Jonah Richard Evans was born. Mercedes and Sam couldn't help but let the tears flow when they saw their little guy. He was so adorable and looked exactly like his brother when he was born. They both took calming breaths, Sam bent down and gave his wife a big kiss, repeatedly telling her how proud he was of her. They spent their time admiring the newborn as the nurses starting to clean everything up. When the neonatal nurse came in to get little Jonah for his checkup, they pouted but understood. Sam slipped into the bed and cuddled up to her side, kissing her forehead as his hand slipped into hers, looking up, he saw the sleepy but happy look on her face. He kissed her cheek as wrapped his arms around of her. He was so, so proud of this woman for absolutely everything.

* * *

Sam smiled as watched Jacob run around with Ava, giggly loudly. Shaking his head with a chuckle, those two together were absolutely crazy. Ava was now five years old and had grown into a big, protective but lovable dog. He looked over at Jonah, who was asleep in his baby lounger on the kitchen counter. He was surprised that he hadn't woke up from the noise but then again, he was heavy sleeper.

Mercedes came through the front door, taking the earphones out of her ear as she hummed lowly. Toeing off her shoes, she moved them to side, smiling when she heard all the commotion going on in the kitchen. She peeped in and decided that she was going to go upstairs first to take a shower. She was drench in sweat after her morning workout and she needed to get it off of her.

"Come on buddy." Sam said as he turned off the stove, walking around the counter, he smiled when the little boy came to him. He picked him up, kissing his cheek as he sat him in the chair, which was by his baby brother. He turned around and went to pour Ava some food in her bowl.

Jacob sat on his knees in the chair, smiling at his little brother as he leaned forward to look him, "JoJo, wakey.."

Sam chuckled as he put some water in Ava's bowl and sat it on the floor, "He's tired bud."

Jacob pouted as he sat back in the chair, folding his small arms across his chest. Every since Mercedes and Sam brought him home two months ago, Jacob has been completely attached to him. You would think he would not like him at first like some children do when their parents have another kid but that wasn't Jacob. His heart was so big and caring, so much like his parents. He loved his little brother already and he helps them as much as a two year old possibly can.

Sam shook his head with a smile as he placed his small plate in front of him, containing mini French toast sticks and sliced banana slices, "You can play with him later when he wakes up, okay?"

"Otay, tank you daddy." He beamed brightly as he sat up, grabbing a slice of banana and placing it in his mouth.

Mercedes put on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt before exiting out of her room. Going down the stairs and hallway, she smiled as she entered the kitchen, "Good morning."

"Mummy." Jacob said excitedly when he saw her, reaching out for her.

Mercedes smiled as she went to him, giving him a big hug and a kiss on his cheek, "Hi my love." She kissed his forehead before walking around, giving her husband a kiss, "It smells good in here." She went over to Jonah and smiled when she saw him still asleep, pulling his blanket back a bit.

"I went all out today but since you are still on your 'I have to lose the rest of my baby weight kick', which I don't understand because you're beautiful and I don't see anything wrong with your body, I was going to make you an egg white sandwich on wheat with avocado."

"I just feel like I need to lose it babe, that's all. I love my body and there's nothing wrong with toning it up or just wanting to be healthy." She smiled as she kissed his cheek before taking a seat beside her son, "But as for the sandwich, thanks but no thanks. I'll have what you're having today."

Sam smirked as he nodded, turning back to the stove and grabbing another plate to fix her some food.

Jacob chewed slowly as he looked at his mother, smiling as he moved over and climbed into her lap.

"Is it good?" She watched as he nodded rapidly, holding up a piece to her mouth, she let out a chuckle and shook her head, "No baby, you eat your food, daddy is making mines."

Sam placed Mercedes' plate in front of her just as Jonah started to cry. He went over and saw the little boy, staring back at him with teary brown eyes, "It's okay little man." He moved the blanket off of him and picked him up, his cries immediately starting to subdue. He grabbed his bottle from behind him that he made and stuck it in mouth, smiling when he immediately started to drink it, "When can we have another one?"

Mercedes looked at Sam in shock before breaking out into giggles, "Geez babe, I just gave you another one."

"I know but look how freaking cute they are." He said as he looked over at her with a crooked grin, "We make some beautiful kids."

"They are pretty stinking adorable." Mercedes tickled Jacob's sides, earning loud giggles from the toddler. She smiled as she grabbed a piece of bacon off her plate and bit into it, looking back at him, "I at least want them both to be in school so let's just say five years."

"I can work with that." Sam said with a smile as he walked around to the table and sat down, rocking side to side lightly as he feed there son, "In other news, Quinn texted me this morning."

"What did she want?" Mercedes asked curiously as she watched Jacob leaned forward and grabbed another slice of his banana from his plate.

"Says my label still wants another album and tour in the next couple of months."

Mercedes frowned a bit as she placed her hands over Jacob's ears, "And what did you say?"

"To kiss my ass." He said as he looked up at her seriously, "I already told them that I'm done for awhile. I have a family now and if they want to drop me, be my guest. You three come before anything. I'll make another album when I get ready. Until then, they can either leave me the hell alone and go invest their time into other artists on the label or drop me. I'm good either way."

Mercedes shook her head as she removed her hands from her son's ears, "I'm sorry you're going through this babe."

"Don't be. I'm not letting that situation stress me because I have more important things to worry about now. Family before everything." He said softly as he looked down at his son, who was still drinking his bottle.

Mercedes smiled as she looked down at Jacob, kissing the side of his head before she went back to her breakfast. One thing she knew for sure about her husband, he always meant what he said.

* * *

Mercedes sighed lowly as she picked up the last of the toys that was scattered across the living room floor. She let a giggle escape her lips as she placed the toy trucks into a basket, whispering to herself, "My sweet boy and his trucks." She shook her head as she moved the basket to the corner and sat down on the couch.

Sam shut the light off to the room, leaving the door open before he went downstairs. He had just put both of his boys down for a nap. After breakfast, Jacob was so excited that he could now play with his brother since he was up. He brought all his toys downstairs for them, even though Jonah wasn't old enough to play. He made a little show for his baby brother, making noises with his mouth as he sat in front of the baby swing, which in return he got little giggles and smiles. Sam rounded the corner as he went into the living room, sitting the baby monitor on the table in front of them as he plopped down beside Mercedes.

Mercedes turned her head to the side with a smile, moving closer to cuddle into his side, his arm draping around her shoulders, "Tired?"

"Extremely." He said as he looked down at her, kissing her lightly on her lips, "I didn't know a two year old could have so much energy."

Mercedes laughed as she reached out to hold his hand, "Oh yeah, especially ours." She sighed in content as she let the limited quietness surround them.

Sam laid his head back on the couch, closing his eyes for a moment. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Mercedes looked up at him, letting out a low chuckle, "Old man." She whispered as she tried to unwrap her arms so she could get him a blanket but his grip tighten on her. She shook her head as she laid back in his arms, closing her eyes as well. They were going get a nap in, even though it was going to be short lived.

* * *

Stacey smiled as she held her nephew in her arms, chuckling when the little boy hugged her tightly, "Geez you're strong. You're going to stop my breathing kiddo."

Jacob smiled as he pulled back, laying his head down on his Aunt Stacey's chest. Stacey and Stevie were home for the weekend from school. They were seniors this year and they both couldn't wait to graduate. After college, they were going to move back home and start their careers, Stacey with being a kindergarten teacher and Stevie becoming an engineer.

"They are so cute." Stevie said as he sat on the couch, holding baby Jonah in his arms, "Makes me wants some kids."

"I think you have to actually have a girlfriend to get that." Stacey teased, earning a glare from her brother.

Sam placed his phone in his pocket as he walked down the stairs and into the living room, seeing his siblings with their nephews made him smile, "You guys sure you can handle this?"

"Calm down old man, we got this." Stevie said with a small smile as he looked at his brother, "I think we can handle two kids."

Sam sighed as he nodded. Him and Mercedes agreed on having a date night. It's been awhile since they had some one on one time together so he was going to take her out for a couple of hours, "Food is on the stove. They both had baths and dressed for bed, which they need to be in by eight."

"Sam, we got it bro, relax. Everything is going to be fine." Stacey said as she sat Jacob down on his feet, watching as he ran to his father.

Sam smiled as he picked him up, "Me and mommy are going to go out for a little while okay?" He watched as he nodded, a pout much like his mother's starting to appear on his lips. He kissed his forehead, turning to the side when Mercedes' appeared.

Mercedes watched as Jacob reached out for her, smiling. She gave him a kiss before running her hand through his hair, "You be good for Uncle Stevie and Aunt Stacey. Make sure you help them with your little brother."

"Otay, I help with JoJo." He smiled as he kissed his mother before asking to get down, going over to sit by his uncle.

Mercedes went over and gave Jonah a light peck on his cheek, as well as Stevie and Stacey, "Love y'all, call us if you need anything."

"Love you too." They all said in unison, watching as the couple went out the door. Stacey and Stevie made sure that Jacob and Jonah ate their respected foods and they even watched a movie before having them both in bed by eight.

* * *

Sam looked down at Mercedes with a smile as she cuddled into his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer, "Is it good?"

Mercedes nodded with a chuckle, removing the straw from out of her mouth as she set the milkshake glass on the table, "I haven't had anything sugary since I had Jonah but I think I deserve this. Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome..it's just like old times." Sam said as he looked around the quiet place. He had taken her to the diner that they have been coming to since they were kids, getting their usual of the homemade cheeseburgers, curly fries and chocolate milkshakes. He sighed as he looked back down at her, "Not that I'm not enjoying our time right now but is it bad that I miss the kids?" He asked with a light chuckle, rubbing her arm.

"It's not bad at all because I feel the same. We have officially became those parents babe." She laughed with amusement dancing in her eyes as she looked at him.

"We are and I'm not ashamed." Sam smirked just as his phone went off. He picked it up with his free hand and read the text from his brother, "Stevie said their both asleep now."

"I'm actually surprised that they got them in on time. I didn't even get to tell them my secret on how I do it." Mercedes chuckled as she held his hand, rubbing the back of it, "Warm milk and a sweet lullaby for both."

"I love my brother and sister but we save our children from crying their eyes out, singing is not in their cards." Sam winced at the thought of hearing both his siblings singing a song, shuttering a bit.

Mercedes snorted as she hit his chest, "That's not nice Sam."

"It's the truth though." He laughed as he pulled her closer, tapping his foot underneath the table to the song. He took a moment and thought about the last couple of years and how both of their lives have changed. He was happy, so happy that he was married to his one true love.

Mercedes kissed his gently before staring at him, rubbing his cheek, "What are you thinking about?"

"How happy I am." He said without missing a beat, gazing back at her with a loving smile, "I'm married to the love of my life and have two amazing sons with her. I know there's no such thing as being perfect but my life is that right now. And I know marriage isn't going to be a cakewalk but with our love and understanding, we will get through whatever life throws at us. I wish we could go through a perfect marriage but that would not be realistic. I want you to promise me something right not babe. Whatever we go through, we take the proper steps of working it out. Like talking or even going to counseling because I'm never, ever going to leave you. So promise me for our own protection for the future."

Mercedes felt her eyes glistening with tears. She was literally so happy with her life right now. Her career was amazing but she was also taking a break from it, which everyone completely understood. Sam was the most loving, honest and patient husband in the world and she loved that. And he was right, they will go through their fair shares of problems like normal people but who doesn't? But in this moment, she was not going to think about it because they were in a very good place in their marriage and could handle anything that life throws at them, "I love you so much and I promise."

"I love you more." He smiled as he bent down and gave her sweet kiss to her lips before pulling back, watching as the waiter apologize for interrupting before leaving the check on the table.

Mercedes smiled at him as she sat up, eating her last cold fry as she watched Sam pull out his wallet, "Thank you for tonight babe. I enjoyed it."

"You're welcome." He said as he placed the cash on the little tray, turning to his wife with a smile, "It was nice getting some alone and quiet time for a couple of hours."

"It was." She gave him a quick kiss, smiling against his lips, sliding out of the booth, "Now it's time to get back to reality."

"I love our reality." He chuckled as he gave her another kiss before following behind her. It was truly nice to spend some alone time with his wife and talk about things they needed too. But reality for them was great and they both couldn't wait to get back to their babies.

* * *

Mercedes rolled out the bed at six o'clock the next morning when she heard Jonah crying over the monitor. Seeing a sleepy Sam start to move, she kissed his cheek, whispering, "I got it." She moved the covers off of her and got out. Rubbing her eyes as she walked out the room and went across the hall, going straight in the room and to the crib, "Hey baby." She reached in and pulled him out, his cries quickly quieting down. She kissed his forehead as she walked out the room and down the stairs. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator to put in the warmer. She swayed him from side to side as they waited, brown eyes staring back into matching ones. She smiled as she rubbed her finger along his cheek, turning around when the warmer went off. She grabbed the bottle, shaking it as she headed to the living room to sit on the couch, placing the bottle in his mouth. She watched as he sucked it and closed his eyes, smiling to herself. Sometimes she couldn't believe that this was her life. She has two beautiful children and a wonderful husband, something years ago she was nervous about having. Every since Sam came back into her life, it's been nothing short of amazing and life changing. Over the years, she has had her fair share of up and downs with her mom but she was better now. Their relationship was stronger and she was doing well. Her mother's relationship was stronger with her father and sister and that made her happy. Myra was graduating next year and she was becoming a nurse. She couldn't wait to see her sister prevail into a young, beautiful and successful black woman. She hummed lowly as she rocked side to side thinking about her family and friends, Danielle especially. The woman had came back into Mercedes' life unexpectedly and a beautiful friendship was created. They got through their rough patch and are still as close as they are today. She was lucky to have so many wonderful people in her life. Mercedes looked down and saw the bottle was empty and her little man had went back to sleep. She lifted him up carefully and patted his back so he could burp, when he did, she laid him down on the couch and wrapped him up in his blanket, grabbing one for herself behind her.

"Mummy?" Jacob whispered as he appeared from behind the couch, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Mercedes turned with a smile and gestured for him to come, "You're up early."

"JoJo cry." He said as he climbed into her lap, looking at his brother worriedly as he laid his head down on his mom's chest.

Mercedes kissed the top of his head as she pulled the cover over them, draping one of her arms around his back. She didn't know she could love anyone as much as she did her boys. They were her life and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that she raised and educated them like she was when she was growing up.

Sam had gotten up an hour later, noticing she wasn't in the bed, he went to check Jacob's room then Jonah's nursery. They both were empty so he walked down the stairs, where he found all three asleep on the couch. He smiled as he gazed at them. This was his family..his life now and he loved it. He couldn't imagine being married or having children with anyone else but Mercedes. She has been his soulmate every since they were little. Of course they went their separate ways for college but he knew in his heart that it wasn't the end for them. And he was right. Their careers are right where they want them to be, despite him having to go off of his label recently but he wasn't going to have a problem with them anymore because they finally got their shit together. But other that, he was one lucky man. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to each of theirs cheek, smiling. One thing he was going to take with him was the lessons that his grandparents and parents instilled in him.

"Love waking back up like this." Mercedes said quietly with a smile as she opened her eyes, looking at her husband, "Kids and kisses are a great combo."

Sam laughed quietly as he picked Jonah up, taking a seat beside his wife, "It is isn't it?"

Mercedes nodded as twirled her finger with Jacob's loose curls, turning to him with a smile, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said with a smile as he leaned over and gave her a kiss. He pulled back and reached over to the table and handed her something, "So remember when I was gone two Saturdays ago for a couple of hours?"

Mercedes grabbed the disc and looked at him confusedly, "Yeah."

"I went out and did something really cool, you should watch it."

Mercedes eyed him suspiciously before moving the cover off of her, "Okay.." She gently laid Jacob into Sam's side before walking over to the TV to put the disc in the DVD player. She grabbed the remote and headed back to the couch, moving closer to her son as she sat down and turned it on. She smiled when she saw Sam sitting in the middle of his grandparents backyard on a stool with his guitar. He looked at the camera wordlessly and started to play just as the first picture of them popped up.

_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

_We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
And time's forever frozen still_

_So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_

_Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know, know  
I swear it will get easier,  
Remember that with every piece of you  
Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

_Hm, we keep this love in this photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts were never broken  
And time's forever frozen still_

_So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone_

_And if you hurt me  
That's okay baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home_

_You can fit me  
Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen  
Next to your heartbeat where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul_

_And if you hurt me  
Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go_

_When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost back on Sixth street  
Hearing you whisper through the phone,  
'Wait for me to come home'_

Throughout the song that Sam had written, were dozens of pictures of them. Pictures from when they were babies, toddlers, their first day of school, their first date mixed with silly pictures of them, even one of them from prom. Mercedes smiled as she saw the one of her hugging Sam the night the football team won the state championship. Towards the end were more recent pictures from their wedding and pictures of Jacob and Jonah. It was amazing how the song fitted this so perfectly. One thing of the many of things she loved about Sam was how much of an amazing writer he was. Majority of all his songs were written by him. Mercedes watched as he waved at the camera, everything fading into black. She wiped the tears that rushed down her face, turning to him, "The song was beautiful babe and the photos made it ten times better."

"Thank you my love." He said with a smile as he looked over to her, "It took me like a whole day to pick the pictures I wanted. We have so many."

Mercedes laughed quietly as she nodded, "We loved taking pictures."

"Still do." He smiled as he looked down at his son, who was starting to stir against him.

Jacob let out a big yawn as he opened his tired eyes, looking at his dad with a smile before turning to his mommy.

"Do you have to use the potty?" Mercedes asked curiously, knowing the answer to that. She smiled when he nodded his head and she started to get up from the couch, holding out her hand for him to take. Jacob has been potty trained for the past two months, every since Jonah came home, and he has been doing extremely well letting his parents know when he had to go.

Just as Mercedes and Jacob left, Jonah opened his eyes and let out a small yawn, his brown eyes connecting with his daddy's green ones, "Hey little man." He rubbed his cheek with his finger, watching as his little face scrunched up when he sneezed, "Bless you."

Mercedes helped Jacob down from his step stool after he finished washing his hands and brushing his teeth, chuckling as he smiled in the mirror to look at them. She turned the light off in the downstairs bathroom and walked out, watching as the little boy went straight back to the couch, "Alright, no sugary breakfast this morning. We are having oatmeal and fruit."

Sam and Jacob both whined, pouting as they watched her retrieving form go into the kitchen. Sam turned to his oldest with a smile, "Want to hold him?"

Jacob eyes went wide as he nodded, sitting back on the couch, remembering how his mother told him do to. He opened up his arms and waited for his daddy to place the baby in his arms.

Sam carefully slid Jonah into his brother's arms, making sure that Jacob held the back of his head but he didn't have to because the toddler already knew. He chuckled to himself as he stood up, grabbing the bottle that Mercedes' had given him and gave it to Jacob. He watched on in amusement as his stuck the bottle in his mouth, the two siblings staring into each other eyes.

"I luv you JoJo." He whispered as he kissed his forehead, smiling when the baby let a little smirk take over his lips as he continued to drink his milk.

Sam couldn't help but smile at the two. They had such a special relationship already, it made his heart melt. He pulled his phone from his pajama pocket to snap a quick picture.

Mercedes turned off the stove before she went back in the living room, smiling at the scene before her as she leaned against the threshold.

Sam got up from the couch and went to her, kissing her on the lips as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "Adorable right?"

"Very." She said as she felt herself getting a little emotional, leaning into her husband some more. She thought about everything that has happened over the years and she couldn't help but smile, "Do you believe in fate?"

"Of course I do. Besides our meddling grandmas and friends.." He chuckled along with her as he tore his eyes away from the kids for a second to look at her, "Fate is what brought us back together."

Mercedes smiled brightly as she leaned forward and pressed a soft but long kiss onto his lips, "Thank you for being the wonderful man you are and thank you for loving me. I love you so much."

"I love you more baby." He said with a lopsided grin, pressing a small kiss to her lips, "And thank you for loving me as well. You have given me the three best gifts in the world. The honor of being your husband and two handsome sons. So thank you my love."

Mercedes gave him a big hug, kissing his cheek before letting go. She grabbed his hand and led him back to the couch to their children. This was how this was suppose to end. Them together with the life they were living. She was beyond happy. Who would've thought that when she came back to the Music City that her life would turn out like it did.

_The End..._

* * *

**A/N. I'm crying so hard my right now. This is my second story, my love. I have enjoyed writing for Nashville Fate &amp; I have enjoyed this storyline so much! I'm completely satisfied with the ending. Samcedes and their little family, love it! Hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have loved writing for it! Another story ending, means another one is coming. Stay tuned everyone &amp; thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for your wonderful support throughout this amazing journey! **

**xoxo, Torri **


	34. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE MENTION.**

**High Heels- JoJo**

**Let It Go- James Bay**

**Ten Years Later.**

* * *

"Welcome back to _Late Night Vibes in Nashville_ ladies and gentlemen. I'm your host, Aaron Scott and thank you for staying up with me once again. I would like to welcome a very special musical guest that you know and love, and thank goodness she's back. Please give a warm welcome to the one and only, Mercedes Jones-Evans." Mercedes smiled as she waved at the crowd when they clapped for her. Aaron turned in his chair with a smile, "Thank you for being here tonight, MJ."

"Thank you for having me."

"It's been seven long years since your last album and now, we're being blessed with your fourth studio album, _Unapologetic Truths_. How does it feel?"

"It feels absolutely amazing." She said with a smile as she moved her short hair back behind her ears, crossing her legs, "I've worked really hard on this project and I'm so excited that people will get to hear it soon."

"It's definitely amazing folks. I listened to the whole thing yesterday and wow." Aaron let out a chuckle before looking at the camera, "Powerful, powerful statements are being made. Which leads me to my next question. This album clearly stood out from what you usually do and it's undoubtedly about heartbreak. Your husband, Sam Evans, went off rouge when he released a very emotional but beautiful song two weeks ago and honestly, it raised a lot of eyebrows, because one, it wasn't a county song, and two, the lyrics. I just want you to clear the air for us. The rumor that has been circling around is that you two are divorcing, is there any truth to that?"

"Everyone knows that I'm a private person and I do not whatsoever like having my personal life in the media but I am going to clear the air. Sorry to break it to you America, but we are not divorcing. I don't even know how that rumor got started. As for the song, Sam and I have always liked to play around with different genres when we record and we actually wrote the song together. I love my husband and my husband loves me. We have a wonderful, and healthy marriage. Not saying we're perfect, we have our disagreements like every couple do but we work together to get a resolution." Mercedes shrugged with a smile when she heard the audience start to clap, "This is my first and last time addressing this. We're better than good and you can definitely quote me on that."

"That's what I like to hear. A happy wife equals a happy life. Remember that fellas." He chuckled, causing everyone to do so as well, "Lets get back to your album. Why now? What can people expect?"

"I just felt it was time and I couldn't be any prouder of the final product. I've been working on it for two years so I can't wait for people to hear it." She smiled brightly as she titled her head to the side, "Well, um..you said you thought of heartbreak and you're kind of right. If I would label _Unapologetic Truths_ anything, I will definitely label it a self-love album."

"Sam is actually on Twitter giving people his reviews on your album right now." Aaron said as he looked at her then the camera when he heard the producer talking through his earpiece, "He said it's raw, real, reassuring and just absolutely beautiful. This mama is bringing sexy back, and it's way better than JT."

Mercedes giggled when the crowd aww'd, causing her face to heat up, "H-He's so..him."

Aaron laughed at her before putting his cards down, "Can you tell us what your inspiration was for your comeback?"

"My four beautiful kids, Jacob, Jonah, Kylen and Rielle. They inspire me so much daily, that I would've never came back to music if it was for them. Literally, music use to be my only passion, but over the course of the years, I honestly didn't want to do it anymore. I'm a mother and being a mother has change my outlook on so many things."

"Which is understandable." Aaron said just as he heard a lot of agreements from the crowd, "You posted a picture recently of you and your kids. Let me just say, you have a beautiful family and your two sons are definitely already taller than you."

Mercedes snorted as she sat up, laughing when they put the picture on the screen, "Oh yeah, and to think that they're only ten and twelve. Jesus. I think the only one who caught my short gene is our daughter, but who knows, she may sprout up when she gets older."

"She is definitely her daddy's twin." Aaron said, smiling when the crowd agreed and aww'd when they saw a picture of Sam holding Rielle at her brother's football game, "Now speaking of your kids, I heard you did something really special for them that has to do with Unapologetic Truths."

"Yes, I did." Mercedes giggled as she turned and looked out at the crowd, "I'm not going to lie, my new album is sexy, truthful and has a lot of cursing in it, a lot. And you see, I know my two oldest listen to music that do, no big deal with us but I didn't want to hear it continuously on mines. I wanted something that was appropriate for my four year old to love, listen and sing along to. So, what I did is I created a whole entirely different album with completely different songs that was written exclusively for them."

"Damn, now that is creative. I've never heard of any artist doing that for their kids." Aaron nodded in amazement before turning to the crowd, "She literally deserves mom of the year award, am I right?"

The audience cheered loudly, causing Mercedes to laugh and shake her head, "Nah, never need an award for being a mom."

"You've always been humble as well." He said with a smile before picking up his cards, "We've talk about your album, your family and now let's get to what everyone is waiting for. Are you going to be going on another worldwide tour?"

"I am not. I know a lot of people are going to be upset but look, I'm thirty-six now with kids who are hitting milestones, my touring days are over." Mercedes smiled as she held up her finger, "But I will be doing a few free concerts throughout next year, so be on a look out for dates."

"Simply amazing." Aaron said with a smile as he stood up, "Mercedes, thank you so much for coming tonight. It's truly an honor."

"Thank you, Aaron."

"Ladies and gents, here performing one of the most truthful hits from her new album, _Unapologetic Truths_, which is out everywhere next Friday, my personal fave, this is _High Heels_ by the stunning, Mercedes Jones-Evans. Have a good night everyone."

Mercedes stood up and made her way to the stage, thanking the stage manager as she handed her a mic and ear piece while the assistant stage manager hooked the mic pack on the back of her jeans. Nodding at the band when they starting to play, clapping her hands, "Alright, I'm going to need everyone on their feet."

_Now you don't know, what you don't have_

_Until it's gone_

_Look through your phone_

_Like I should have all along_

_You've been a bad motherfucker_

_These pictures of these bitches I don't know_

_I'm going out and never ever coming home_

_I put my high heels on_

_Walk right out the door_

_Best believe, I'mma leave_

_Don't need you no more_

_Put my black dress on_

_Boy, you've done me wrong_

_Leave the keys, burn the sheets_

_And then move along_

_I'mma look damn good for all of your friends_

_Don't cry when you see me again_

_I put my high heels on_

_Now you don't know, what you don't have_

_Until it's walking in some red stilettos_

_Talking to some handsome devils_

_Jealous well you should be_

_It's a feeling that I known way too well_

_A chance at having shot to hell_

_You've been a bad motherfucker_

_These pictures of these bitches I don't know_

_Without me boy you'll always feel alone_

Mercedes blew a kiss and sent a wink to the camera before turning around, taking the mic away from her mouth and standing in front of her backup singers, crossing her arms as she let them sing, smiling.

_I put my high heels on_

_Walk right out the door_

_Best believe, I'mma leave_

_Don't need you no more_

_Put my black dress on_

_Boy, you've done me wrong_

_Leave the keys, burn the sheets_

_And then move along_

_I'mma look damn good for all of your friends_

_Don't cry when you see me again_

_I put my high heels on_

_Walk right out the door_

_Best believe, I'mma leave_

_Don't need you no more_

_Now you don't know, what you don't have_

_Now you don't know, what you don't have_

_Until it's gone_

_I put my high heels on_

_Walk right out the door_

_Best believe, I'mma leave_

_Don't need you no more_

_Put my black dress on_

_Boy, you've done me wrong_

_Leave the keys, burn the sheets_

_And then move along_

Mercedes smiled as she waved at the crowd, turning on her heels, she walked up the steps and headed for her exit, singing the last part of her song strongly as she left.

_I'mma look damn good for all of your friends_

_Don't cry when you see me again_

_I put my high heels on_

* * *

Sam held the plate in his hands as he followed behind his daughter, smiling when she climbed on the big couch and took a seat.

Rielle scooted back and look at him with a smile, taking her hand and patting the cushion, "Come on daddy."

"Yes ma'am." He moved to take a seat beside her, watching as she sat up and grabbed one of the grilled cheese sandwiches from the plate.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome baby." Sam responded just as he bit down into his own. He knew he shouldn't have any favorites with his kids but his baby girl was definitely his fave. She was his twin, literally. The caramel skin looked exactly her like father. The only things she did take from her mother was her doe-shaped brown eyes but hers had a hint of green in them. She had such a sweet personality, just like they all did. Mercedes always said that she reminded her of fetus shy Stevie.

"Dad, I need a new pair of cleats. These are completely gone." Jacob stated once he entered the room, holding up his destroyed shoes.

"You need a job." Sam responded as he looked at him all while pulling his wallet from out of his pants pocket, "Seriously, I'm already paying ten thousand dollars for the metal in you and your brother's mouth."

Rielle looked at her brother while their father rambled off, giggling quietly when she saw Jacob stick his tongue out at him.

Sam finished his rant, handing him his card, "Mom and I have a meeting tomorrow evening, so ask Uncle Stevie to take you. You know the rules."

"Yes, nothing over one fifty. Thank you, dad." He smiled as he leaned over and ruffled his hair, earning a slap to his hand. Although he did look like him when he was a baby, Jacob had grown up to look exactly like his mother. Just one tone darker than his little sister, the only thing the twelve year old took from his father was his height. Kylen and Jonah were the only kids who ended up looking like both Sam and Mercedes. Their skin tone was the same as Rielle's, and their features were definitely a mixture of their parents. He smirked as he plopped down beside his little sister. He was just about to open his mouth and ask her how was her day at preschool before he heard the front door swing open.

"And don't come down until I say so.."

Sam eyes went towards the entrance, seeing Jonah walk by and head straight up the stairs. He watched Kylen come in with a scared look on his face and he stood up, "What's going on bud?"

Kylen winced when he heard his brother slam the door to his room, his eyes going to his father as he walked over to him, whispering, "Jonah got to fighting at school and mom is really mad."

"Wait, JoJo got into a fight?" Jacob asked confusedly, watching his little brother nod his head up and down. He saw his mother come in and he was about to ask her what happened, but the pissed off expression on her face made him think twice about that.

Mercedes sat her purse down on the couch, pointing to her kids, "You three go upstairs."

Sam heard them mumbled their yes ma'am as they headed out the room. He watched Mercedes take a deep breath as he walked over to her, "What happened?"

"Jonah hit his classmate in the face because he was talking shit about how we were divorcing and all that crap that's in the media." Mercedes stared up at him, seeing the appalled expression on his face, "I don't know why you're so shocked. The boy is your son."

And she was definitely right about that. Jonah didn't play when it came to his family. Him and Jacob were much like their father, a protector, but Jonah's temper was a lot shorter than his brother's.

"I'm not mad at him for doing it, but I'm pissed at this attitude that he has picked up. The talking back and disrespectfulness is getting out of hand. He is hanging on by a thread with me."

"Jesus." Sam whispered as he took his fingers and rubbed his forehead, sighing as he looked at her. He could see the stress on her face and he hated it. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her lips before pulling her in for a hug.

"You need to talk to him Sam because I'm really close in forgetting he's my child." She mumbled against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I will, but in the mean time, please relax." He said as he bent down to kiss her again, failing to hear the thump that came from upstairs, "You did really good on your interview last night and the song was amazing. You had me feeling like it was about me. It hurt my soul."

Mercedes snorted as she stared up at him, "Please Sam, if I was talking about you, I wouldn't hesitate to say your name. But, you're not that type of guy and if you were, I wouldn't never gave you the time of day, got back together with you, married and had four kids with your ass."

"True, true, true and true." He laughed as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too." Mercedes hugged him tightly, jumping when she heard the sound of yelling.

"MOMMY, DADDY!" Kylen yelled from the top of the stairs, seeing them step out the living room, "Jacob and Jonah are fighting."

Sam ran up the stairs with Mercedes right on his heels, hearing the commotion coming from Jonah's room, he walked down the hallway and sure enough the two brothers were wrestling on the ground.

"What is going on?" Mercedes asked as she came into the room, watching as Sam pulled them apart. She grabbed Jacob by his arm, pulling him to the side of her.

Jacob grunted as he glared at his brother, wincing as his lip began to ache, "He hit me for no reason."

"Shut up." Jonah said as he tried to go back over to him, but his dad had a tight grip on him.

"ENOUGH!" Sam yelled as he pushed Jonah with one hand towards the door, following behind him, "Go downstairs."

Mercedes ran her hands over her face, groaning out before looking around, "Where's your sister?"

"She ran out when they started.." Kylen responded as he looked up at his mother before his eyes went over to Jacob.

Mercedes walked out the room and headed down the hallway, seeing her daughter's door closed, she put her hand on the knob and gently pushed it opened. Her heart immediately broke when she saw the little girl curled up in her bed crying, "Baby girl." She went over and slid into the bed, picking her up and placing her in her lap as she wrapped her arms around her, "It's okay."

"W-Why do they fight mommy?" She asked through her tears as she held on to her tightly.

Mercedes wiped the tears away as she stared down at her, "As crazy and weird as it may sound, it's because they love each other so much, sweetie."

Rielle's face twitched up in confusion as she looked at her mom, "You have to fight to show love?"

Mercedes let out a small giggle at the adorably cute confused expression on the four year old's face, "In a way..it's confusing, but you will understand when you get older. All you need to know is that your brothers love each other, but right now, they're just upset."

Rielle nodded her head as she sniffled, "Okay."

Mercedes smiled as she kissed her cheek, looking up when she heard a knock on the door, seeing that it was Jacob.

"Rie-Rie." Jacob started as he fully came into the room, going over to where they were. He looked down at the young girl with a sad look on his face when he saw that she was crying, "I'm really sorry for scaring you."

Rielle turned in her mother's arms and stared up at him, "It's okay."

Jacob gave her a smile as he leaned down and picked her up out of their mom's lap, "How about this. On Saturday, we can watch princess and care bare movies all day, starting when we wake up. Deal?"

"Deal." She nodded with a bright smile on her face, lifting her fist to bump his.

Mercedes smiled at the two as she stood up from the bed. Jacob was literally the best big brother ever. The fact that he would sit through a bunch of girly slash kiddy movies for his little sister, only legitimized her previous statement about him being the best, "I'm going to get started on dinner. Make sure you get your homework done." She said, watching as they both nodded before she headed out the room.

* * *

Sam stared at Jonah for what felt like the longest. Actually, it's been twenty minutes since he got him from upstairs and neither one of them said a word. He was trying to see exactly how he was going to approach his son about what he did and when it came to him, he stood up. There was only one way to handle this head on and get him to talk. He went over and grabbed both of their guitars, handing him his as he sat down on the couch, "We're going to sing and play the controversial song that got you into this whole mess."

Jonah was confused at first, but when he heard the opening notes that were being played, he instantly knew what it was. Watching his dad closely, he sighed as he began to follow suit.

_From walking home and talking loads_

_To seeing shows in evening clothes with you_

_From nervous touch and getting drunk_

_To staying up and waking up with you_

_But now we're slipping at the edge_

_Holding something we don't need_

_All this delusion in our heads_

_Is gonna bring us to our knees_

_So come on, let it go_

_Just let it be_

_Why don't you be you_

_And I'll be me?_

_Everything that's broke_

_Leave it to the breeze_

_Why don't you be you_

_And I'll be me?_

_And I'll be me_

_From throwing clothes across the floor_

_To teeth and claws and slamming doors at you_

_If this is all we're living for_

_Why are we doing it, doing it, doing it anymore?_

_I used to recognize myself_

_It's funny how reflections change_

_When we're becoming something else_

_I think it's time to walk away_

_So come on, let it go_

_Just let it be_

_Why don't you be you_

_And I'll be me?_

_Everything that's broke_

_Leave it to the breeze_

_Why don't you be you_

_And I'll be me?_

_And I'll be me_

_Trying to fit your hand inside of mine_

_When we know it just don't belong_

_There's no force on earth_

_Could make it feel right, no_

_Whoa_

_Trying to push this problem up the hill_

_When it's just too heavy to hold_

_Think now's the time to let it slide_

_So come on, let it go_

_Just let it be_

_Why don't you be you_

_And I'll be me?_

_Everything that's broke_

_Leave it to the breeze_

_Let the ashes fall_

_Forget about me_

_Come on, let it go_

_Just let it be_

_Why don't you be you_

_And I'll be me?_

_And I'll be me_

Sam played the last note out before he put his guitar to the side and clapped for him, "You've gotten a lot better, I'm proud."

"Thanks..but what was the point of that?"

Sam stood up and went to sit on the ottoman in front of where he was sitting, glaring at him, "First off, this attitude that you have, it needs to be gone right the hell now, I'm not playing with you."

"I don't have.."

"Stop talking back." Sam cut him off, watching as he tucked his lips in his mouth, "We have told all of you, mainly you and Jacob because you two are the oldest, not to let other people's words get to you. They don't know a damn thing that goes on in this household. You can not lowered yourself to their level, got it?"

"Yes sir." Jonah said quietly as he kept his eyes down, trying his best to keep his emotions in check.

"Two, you need to watch how you talk to your mother. No, scratch that, you don't need to watch, you need to not be disrespectful at all. You know we didn't raise you like that." Sam watched as the tears began to spill from eyes and that's exactly what he wanted. His son was a good kid, there was no doubt about that, he just needed to control his temperature, "So, you need to get yourself together and get ready to issue some genuine apologizes, starting with your sister."

Jonah nodded his head as he listened to what he was saying, wiping his face with the back of his hands.

Sam took a deep breath as he stood up, leaning down, he took his hand and placed it on the side of of his head, bringing it to his lips as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. He let go of him before heading out the room, leaving him to his thoughts. He walked down the hallway and found his wife in the kitchen, pulling some things out the refrigerator, "I feel like an ass."

Mercedes turned around and looked at him, giving a smirk. It was no secret that Mercedes was a lot tougher on the kids than Sam was, "It's not fun being the bad guy, huh?"

"Hell no." Sam said as he let out a grunt as he walked over to where she was, wrapping his arms around her, "I felt so bad when he started crying, but he needed to understand what he was doing was wrong."

"And do you think you got through to him?"

"Hopefully so."

Mercedes leaned up and kissed his lips softly, "I'm sure you did, babe."

Sam smiled as he let go of her, looking at all the items on the counter, "What are you cooking?"

"From the request of your mini me, we are having smothered pork chops, mashed potatoes, and even the nasty green beans. Her words." Mercedes smiled as she placed the onion on the cutting board, watching as Sam began to laugh as he sat down in the stool, "She's so adorable, to be honest."

"She is. I'm forever thankful you decided that you wanted one more, because I honestly in a way believes she keeps us all sane."

"That's true." Mercedes agreed with a smile as she turned around and grabbed a knife from the drawer.

Sam looked down at his phone when it buzzed, snorting when he read the text, "Baby, let me run something by you."

"I'm listening.."

"Okay, so you know Issac is turning twenty-one next week, right?" Sam watched as she nodded her head and began to cut the onion up, biting the inside of his cheek, "Jeremy is freaking out because of what he wants to do for it."

Mercedes looked up at Sam, seeing the amusement on his face made her curious, "And what exactly does he want to do?"

"H-He wants to go to a strip club." Sam barely got out before he busted out laughing when he saw the look on Mercedes face, throwing his head back, "I'm not making this up."

"My pure, unproblematic, honorary son, wants to go to a titty bar?" Mercedes asked amusedly as she shook her head, "Well, I mean, he's not a kid anymore so..that's all I can really say because I'm surprised."

"Let's just hope Danielle doesn't find out, because she would throw a fit, seriously." Sam got up from his seat and headed over to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water.

"True." Mercedes said as she thought about her friend and how she would react. A small innocent smile appeared on her lips as she turned to look at him, "Maybe I should see if he'll let me tag along, you know, just for moral support."

Sam raised his brows at his wife as he twisted the cap off, "You in a strip club?"

"Yeah, I have nothing against women doing what they can to support themselves." Mercedes shrugged as she picked up the plate and headed over to the stove, "Besides, it's better than having you go. I trust you, but don't get it twisted, I'll cut a bitch if she tries to get all on you. No me gusta."

Sam smirked as he took a sip of water before putting the bottle on the table, walking over and wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her neck, "Don't worry, because the only woman I need and have an urge to see completely naked, is you and always will be you."

"Good to know, captain." She said as she turned a bit to kiss him before turning back around, bumping him out the way, "Now back up. You're distracting me from my task."

"Yes ma'am." He said as he stepped back, making his way back to his seat. He truly loved his wife, and his love for her only increased over the years.

* * *

The next morning, the kids had ate breakfast and then went upstairs to get themselves ready for school. Since it was Mercedes turned to drop them off, Sam had to make sure they were up and dressed. And apart of having this morning duty, he was in charge of doing Rielle's hair, which was always an adventure. Thank goodness his baby girl inherited the patience of her grandaddy Jones. Giving her two simple pig tails was harder than he expected, but he eventually nailed it, which left Mercedes quite impressed. About a good ten minutes later, they were saying their goodbyes to their dad, getting into the truck and now they were on their way to their first drop off, which was the little kids. It was pretty cool, because Rielle's preschool was connected to Kylen's elementary school.

"I'll take them." Jonah spoke up when he saw him mom going to unbuckle her seat belt. Seeing her give him a nod, he opened the door and got out, watching as they hugged her before getting out the truck. He held out both of his hands, watching as they took them before he walked them up to their school, "I just want both of you to know how sorry I am. I never meant for you to be scared."

Kylen sighed as he looked up at him, "Just don't do it again, please. I don't like it when y'all fight."

"I know, and I promise it won't happen again." He said as he came to a stop, seeing both of their teachers coming out. He turned and gave his little brother a hug, then bending down to do the same to his sister, "I love you Ky, and I love you Rie-Rie."

"I love you too, JoJo." Rielle said as she hugged him back tightly before letting go, walking around before she headed to where her teacher was.

Jonah gave them a wave as they disappeared into the building, prompting him to turn around and head back to the truck. Once he got in and closed the door, he waited for his mom to pull off. Him and Jacob's school wasn't too far from Kylen and Rielle's, in fact, it was exactly five minutes away, "Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to apologize for hitting you last night. I'm not going to lie and say I didn't mean to. I was angry and you was only making me angrier with what you was saying, but I am sorry."

Jacob sighed as he turned in his seat to look at him, "Jonah, you're my brother, and I always am going to want to protect you. I just wanted you to listen and understand that just like mom and dad tell us all the time, people don't know us..they don't know what goes on in our family, so what they have to say is invalid. As long as we know we're good, that's all that matters."

Jonah nodded as he looked down for a minute before raising his eyes at him, "I understand, and I'm sorry."

Jacob smiled as he leaned forward and pinched his cheeks, much like he use to do when he was little, which caused him to groan, "Don't worry about it, JoJo."

Mercedes smiled to herself as she turned and parked in front of the school. She was always impressed at how mature they were. It shouldn't surprise her, but some times it did, "Uncle Stevie is going to pick you all up."

Jacob nodded as he took his seat belt off, leaning over to kiss his mother's cheek before getting out, "Love you."

Jonah leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck, leaning his face against hers, "I am sorry for disrespecting you, mama. I love you so much, and I promise I will never do it again."

"And if you ever do it again, you will regret it." Mercedes said as she turned to look at him, seeing the remorsefulness on his face, "Nevertheless, you're forgiven and I love you too, sweetie."

Jonah smiled as he kissed her forehead, before getting out as well. Seeing that Jacob was waiting for him, they gave their mother one final wave before they heading up the steps of the school.

* * *

**A/N. SURPRISE! OH MY GOD, LOL. I'm so happy to bring you a epilogue for this beautiful story. I've missed it so much, and it was literally going to be a year (in six more days) since the last chapter! Oh man, this was so much fun to write &amp; I'm so happy for you guys to see where they're at in their lives right now. So, I'm going to leave you in your feels, and you leave me with your thoughts! xo**


End file.
